A Jonas love story!
by lyric92
Summary: Mia and Sam go to a Jonas Brothers concert when everything changes. Now Mia is dating Nick and Sam is dating Joe. Mia and Sam go on the European tour with the boys. Read to see how their relationships unfold.
1. Chapter 1 Mia POV

Author's Chapter Notes:

This is my first try at writing a story. Warning! The Guys are not in this chapter. I promise they will be in later chapters. This chapter is mostly set up so you understand some background.

Chapter 1

Mia POV

"Sam we have to go to the store so you need to get up" I yell from the top of the stairs, no answer so I stomp my way down and open the door to tell her to get up but when I look at her bed it is empty. Oh my gosh I think I am going crazy did she somehow get upstairs without me seeing? So I go upstairs and yell for her, still no answer. Oh my gosh I am going crazy. I go sit on the couch and tell mom that she needs to go find Sam and tell her we have to go to the store to get stuff for dinner.

"Didn't you just come up from waking her up" she asks me.

"Well yes, but I didn't see her in her bed so I thought she was up here. That's why I was yelling her name in the kitchen."

"She hasn't come up here since I've been up, Are you sure she wasn't in the bathroom or something."

Dang I forgot, but I'm not going back down the stairs, so I tell her "I checked the bathroom but she wasn't in there."

"Did you check the TV room?"

"No I forgot."

"Well, go check because I heard the TV late last night."

"Fine I will, ugh." So I walk down stairs again and look in the TV room and what do you know Sam is sound asleep on the couch. Ok in my defense the TV was off and she was still gone when I went to bed. "Sam get up we have to go get stuff for dinner."

"Go away Mia I had a very bad night I don't want to go anywhere." "Well mom wants us to go to the store so just get up."

"Oh my God Mia I am not going anywhere today! I had a really bad night, how many times do I have to tell you that?" she yells at me.

"Ok Sam, what's wrong did Dean do something again?" Oh yeah, Dean is Sam's on again off again boyfriend. I don't know why she keeps taking him back, but whatever.

"I don't want to talk about it Mia."

"Oh my gosh he broke up with you again didn't he?"

"No! I caught him cheating on me with Tracy, I can't believe either one of them could do that to me."

"Well I'm not surprised! She has always wanted what you have and now that we are skinny and can have whatever we want she has gotten worse about it, I don't even know how many times she has thrown herself at him I guess he finally gave in to her. And as for him he is a slime ball he is always hurting you so I was expecting something to happen."

"Why didn't you warn me?" she asked.

"I have tried, you never listen to me about him, but it doesn't matter anymore he is out of your life and so is Tracy!"

"Yeah, they are so completely out of my life" She says with a little sniff.

"Ok let's go to the store and when we get back we can de-Dean our room. It will be like he was never in your life!"

"Ok, sounds good! Go get me a shirt and my dark blue jeans."

"Fine I will be back in a sec."

After she gets dressed we head to the store. We can't go to Wal-Mart because that's where Dean works.

"What store are we going to?" I ask her. "Harmon's, I want some of their bread."

"Sounds good to me." I say then turn up the radio, guess who is on the radio… Yeah you guessed it, the Jonas Brothers.

"I love this song!" Sam yells over the radio. We start singing and jamming out to the song, then I look over and I freak out. Oh my gosh in the car next to us is Jay and Chris. I turn off the radio as fast as I can. Sam just looked at me.

"What the heck I love that song, why did you turn it off?" Right before I could tell her to look at the car next to us her phone rings, it's a text.

"Who is it?" I ask her.

"It's Jay."

"What did he say?"

"He said, look out Mia's window." She does and gasps. "No, no they didn't see us jamming out did they? Oh my gosh can they hear the song?"

"I don't think so; I turned it down before they heard it." She takes off like a bullet when the light finally turns green.

"Oh my gosh that was a close one" I say. She is laughing so hard

"Oh my gosh that was so scary I can't believe we almost got caught."

"I know. Geez!"

"Well we missed the turn for Harmon's because all I could think was get away from them." I turn back up the radio; the guy is saying something about a contest. If you can name the JB song then you win two tickets to tomorrows show.

"Oh my gosh you should call in and name the song" She tells me.

"He said they will take calls in an hour. So I will call in but we have to figure out a way to disguise my voice."

"I know the perfect thing" Sam says as she pulls into the Zurchers parking lot. We run in and get a voice decoder, now no one will know it's me when I call in.

We get in the car and turn on the radio to see if they are talking calls now. Oh my gosh they are I am so nervous, but I call in anyway.

"Hello."

"Hello! You are on radio Disney do you think you could name this Jonas Brothers song?

"Yes."

"Ok I am going to play this and you tell me what song it is." I listen for a couple minutes trying to decide what song it is because they have disguised it.

"Ok, do you know what song that is?"

"Is it Love Bug?"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, yes I am positive that song was Love Bug."

"You are a winner, winner, winner! Congrats! You just won Jonas Brother tickets to tomorrows show! Sam and I start screaming we are so excited. So who are the lucky winners?" he asked.

"Jack and.…" I look at Sam panicked

"Mickosh" She says "I want to be Mickosh." So I start over

"This is Jack and Mickosh" We start laughing.

"Those are amazing names." The guy says with heavy sarcasm. "Ok, stay on the line and we will tell you where to come and get your tickets." I stay on the line and get all the info, the person said we can come get our tickets now if we hurry. I tell them we are on our way. I call mom and tell her that I won tickets to a concert, but I don't tell her which it is. She is happy for us and tells us to go get the tickets before they close. We got there right as they were closing and got the tickets.

"Wow we are lucky today." Sam says to me.

"I know it's so awesome."

After we get the tickets we go get pizza from Papa Murphy's. It is too late for anything else. We get the pizza and head home. When we get home mom asks what concert it is. I look at Sam.

"We are going to the Jonas Brothers concert but you can't tell anyone else."

"Why?" Mom asks.

"Because our friends will never let us live it down."

"Ok, but if they were real friends they wouldn't tease you for what kind of music you listen to."

"Yeah, I know but that's just how they are."

"Do you girls have anything to wear or do you need to go get an outfit?" I look at Sam and smile.

"We need outfits to wear."

"Ok you girls can go look tomorrow." We eat, and then go down to watch Camp Rock 2. We are so excited for tomorrow we can't sleep, so we stay up all night.

Chapter End Notes:

This chapter was just setting up the characters. Nick and Joe will be in the next chapter I promise. I hope you enjoyed please read and review I really need feedback.


	2. Chapter 2 Sam's POV

Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

**I am so excited! I am on my way to surprise my boyfriend Dean. He told me he is really sick, so I am taking him soup and a movie. I finally get to his parents house, it takes like 45 minutes to get there from my house. I talk to his mom, she tells me he is down in the basement which is weird. He should be in, his room, but his room is upstairs. I just shake it off and go down stairs to check on him. "Dean, where are you?" I yell once I get down stairs. All the lights are off, so I cant see. I hear muffled voices and then someone bumps into me. I feel the wall, trying to find the light switch. I finally find them, so I turn them on and look around. The first thing I see when I turn around is Chantele, with a blanket draped around her and Dean only has his boxers on. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" I yell at him. He just looks at me and shrugs. Oh he SO didn't just shrug! "What is going on?" I ask again, but its Chantele who answers .**

"**Don't freak out, ok. We didn't mean to hurt you." **

"**You're really going to try that line! Are you serious?" **

"**Its not a line, it's the truth" Dean says. **

"**Fine, whatever! I am so over this!" I say, as the tears start coming. I need to get out of here, I think to myself. I run out and get in my car. The only thing I can think is get away from them. I thought they were my friends! God I, am so sick of them. They are always pissing me off! I go to the park to calm down before I head home. After about 2 hours I go home. No one is awake, so I go watch Camp Rock 2 in the TV room. Then next thing I know Mia is yelling at me from the top of the stairs about a store or something, I don't know so I just turn over. Wait, Where am I? I can't turn over. Oh, it's the couch. I am in the TV room, I get it. I just shut my eyes and then I can't hear Mia anymore. I just start an awesome dream about, oh you guessed it! Joe Jonas! We are on a beach when he turns to me and opens his mouth to talk to me, but I hear Mia's voice. What the heck? Then I see a really bright light. Am I dying? No, its just the TV room light, ugh? "Go away Mia! I had a really bad night! I don't want to go anywhere." **

"**Well, mom wants us to go to the store so get up." Really? Is she really going to give me attitude I do not need that right now! **

"**Oh my god Mia, I am not going anywhere today! I had a really bad night! How many times do I have to tell you that?" **

"**ok, what's wrong? Did Dean do something again?" ugh! I don't want to even hear that jerk off's name. **

"**I don't want to talk about it Mia." **

"**Oh my gosh he broke up with you again! Didn't he?" **

"**No, I caught him cheating on me with Chantele! I cant believe either one of them could do that to me!" **

"**Well I'm not surprised, she has always wanted what you have and now that we are skinny and can have whatever we want she has gotten worse about it. I don't even know how many times she has thrown herself at him I guess he finally gave in to her. And as for him, he is a slim ball! He is always hurting you, so I was expecting something to happen." **

"**Why didn't you warn me?" **

"**I have tried, you never listen to me about him, but it doesn't matter anymore he is out of your life! and so is Chantele!" **

"**Yeah, they are SO completely out of my life!" I say with a little sniff, oh my gosh! don't cry, don't cry, I chant to myself. **

"**ok, lets go to the store and when we get back we can deDean our room. It will be like he was never in your life." **

"**ok, sounds good! Go get me a shirt and my dark blue jeans." **

"**Fine, I will be back in a sec." ha! I love it when she does what I tell her to. **

**I get dressed. Geez! I love these pants they give me such a good butt. Ok I am not the one that is obsessed with my butt, but dang it looks good in these pants! I want Harmon's bread way bad, so I hope we just need stuff that we can get there, because I am not going to Wal-Mart! **

"**What store are we going to?" she asks, after we get in the car. **

"**Harmon's, I really want their bread." **

"**ok! Oh my gosh, I so know what will cheer you up!" she says, as she turns up the radio. **

"**I love this song" I say, really loud, so she can hear me over the radio. We start singing and jamming out to the song, then out of the blue she turns off the radio. **

"**What the heck? I love that song! Why did you turn it off?" but right before she tells me why she turned off the radio I get a text. **

"**Who is it? she asks. "Jay and Chris." **

"**What did he say." **

"**He said look out Mia's window" so I do and oh my gosh its Jay and Chris. **

"**No, no they didn't see us jamming out did they? Oh my gosh can they hear the song." **

"**I don't think so, I turned it off before they heard it I think." I take off like a bullet when the light turns green. **

"**Oh my gosh that was a close one" she say. I cant stop laughing. **

"**Oh my gosh that was so scary I cant believe we almost got caught" I say. **

"**I know geez" she says. **

"**Well we missed the turn for Harmon's cause all I could thinks was get away from them." she turns back up the radio, the guy is saying something about a contest if you can name the Jonas Brothers song then you win two tickets to tomorrows show. **

"**Oh my gosh you should call in and name the song" I tell her, cause I am so not going to be the one to call in. **

"**Well he said they will take calls in an hour so I will call in but we have to figure out a way to disguise my voice." **

"**I know the perfect thing" I say. So we go to Zurchers and get a voice decoder so no one will know its her when she call in.**

**We get back in the car and turn up the radio to see if they are taking calls yet. **

"**Oh my gosh they are taking calls now I am so nervous" she says. But she calls in anyway**_**, **_

"_**Hello."**_

"_**Hello you are on radio Disney do you think you could name this Jonas Brothers song?" **_

"_**Yes I definitely can." **_

"_**Ok I am going to play this and you tell me what song it is**_**." It is disguised in like hillbilly style but does it fool me no it doesn't.**_** "ok do you know what song that is." **_

" _**is it S.O.S." **_

"_**You are a winner, winner, winner congrats you just won Jonas Brother tickets to tomorrows show." **_**Me and Mia start screaming we are so excited**_**. "Who are the lucky winners he asked." **_

" _**Jack and"**_** she looks at me all panicked **

"**Mickosh." I say it's the first name the pops in my head. "I want to be Mickosh!" She start over **

"_**This is Jack and Mickosh."**_** We start laughing. **

"_**Those are amazing names **_**the guy says**_**, ok stay on the line and we will tell you where to come get your tickets." **_**She stays on the line and gives the person all the info, the person said we can come get our tickets now if we hurry so she tell them we are on our way. She calls mom and tell her that we won tickets to a concert but she doesn't tell her which it is, she is happy for us and tells us to go get the tickets before they close. We got there right as they were closing and got the tickets. **

"**Wow we are lucky today" I say to her. **

"**I know its so awesome."**

**We are on our way to Papa Murphy's to get pizza it is to late for anything else. We get the pizza and head home. When we get home mom asks what concert it is. Mia looks at me. **

"**Should we tell her which one." **

"**Yeah probably." **

"**We are going to the Jonas Brothers concert but you cant tell anyone else." **

"**I might tell Kris" she says. **

"**Ok but please no one else." **

"**Ok I promise" she says. **

"**Do you girls have anything to wear or do you need to go get an outfit." Mia looks at me and smiles. **

"**We need outfits to wear." **

"**Ok you girls can go look tomorrow." Me and Mia eat and go down to watch camp rock 2. That is one of my favorite movies. We are so excited for tomorrow we cant sleep so we stay up all night.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mia's POV

**Chapter 3**

Mia's POV

Its 10:00am Ross is finally open! me and Sam get dressed and of course I get the job of getting the money from mom. I go into moms room and wake her up to get money.

"You can just take my card but don't spend more than $50" she says.

"Wow $50 is a lot."

"Yeah well try not to spend all of it."

"ok, we are going to Ross if you need anything just call or text us." I start walking to the door when she says something but I cant make it out. "What did you say mom?"

"I said you girls can get lunch if you want just tell me how much you spend when you get home."

"ok thanks, night." I head back upstairs to get my ballet flats on. "Sam we can leave now I got the money."

"Ok I will be out in a sec then we can go" she yells from the bathroom. After she gets out I go pull my hair up in a ponytail then put on mascara.

"Mia are you ready" she yells from the living room.

"Yeah I'm coming." We get in the car and head to Ross.

"Do you know what style you are going to get" I ask her.

"No I'm just going to look around and see what I find."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking also." We pull up and go into Ross then we head to the junior department.

"It is still weird to go to the junior department to find clothes."

"I know its like surreal to be shopping for like xs shirts and size 0 pants when just last year we were shopping for 2x clothes." We find some clothes and try them on.

"Oh my gosh Sam I found the perfect outfit" I say while I'm looking in the mirror.

"Yeah me too, I just love this shirt." We get changed and go check out.

"Ok your total is 38.14." the check out girl tells us. So I pay and grab the bag.

"Oh my gosh that was cheap" I say to Sam.

"I know its awesome we got full outfits."

"I think my favorite part is the shoes they are so cute."

"Yeah do you think our feet will hurt if we were them though."

"I think we can make it through one night with them on."

"Ok so where do you want to eat" Sam asks me.

"Do you really need to ask that."

"Ok Panda it is" She says with a laugh. After we are done we go home, it is about 2:00. We need to start getting ready at 4 and head down there around 5. I give mom her card and tell her we only spent 52.00.

"That's fine" she says.

"Can I go take a shower" I ask mom.

"Yeah." I go downstairs and take a shower. When I get out Sam is straightening her hair in our room. I blow dry my hair and so its straight then I straighten my bangs.

"What time is it" I ask Sam.

"Its 4:15."

"Don't look I'm changing."

"I'm going to change too" Sam says. After we are done changing we go upstairs to show mom our new clothes and to put makeup on.

"You girls look so cute" mom says to us. After we put on some makeup we get our tickets and leave.

We get to the E center and find parking. We go inside and an overly nice guys helps us to our spots. Oh my gosh we are in the front row, we can touch the stage. The concert is about to start we are so excited everyone is in their seats and waiting for it to start. The lights dim and the music start oh my gosh we are pushed right up against the stage. The song starts and the Jonas brothers come out. Everyone is screaming and we are smashed against the stage, hands and arm are going over our heads trying to touch Joe when he comes to the end of the stage. It is so hot in here I am dying. Joe and Nick are coming to the end of the stage, oh my gosh Nick is looking straight at me and he smiles at me. Nick grabs Joes foot he is going to do a flip. Joes shoe goes flying its coming straight at me. No not at me it hits Sam square in the face I can hear it when it hits her nose, blood covers her face. I am freaking out I don't know what to do. Joe gets down on all fours.

"Are you ok? Oh my gosh your bleeding a lot."

"Here lets get you backstage and cleaned up." Security comes over to us and takes Sam backstage she tells me to stay and listen to the concert so I stay and listen, she tells them just to go on with the concert and that she is fine. After the concert security took me back to the lounge room to find Sam. I see her and run over.

"Are you ok, it stopped bleeding and it looks fine."

"Yeah its fine doesn't really hurt."

"That's awesome you cant even tell that you got hit." I sit down on the couch beside Sam when the door opens Joe and Nick come running in. "Oh my gosh I am so so so sorry, are you ok" Joe and Nick say at the same time.

"Its ok I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yes I am positive."

"ok"

"Do you girls want anything water, or something like that" they ask us.

"Um if you show me were they are I want a water" I say to Nick. Nick takes me over to the refreshment table. I grab me and Sam a water but when I turn around to take Sam her water I see her and Joe talking. I take Sam the water then go sit down on love seat.

"Can I sit here" Nick asks me.

"Yeah that's fine." We just talk about random things for a while. "Well I am so hungry" Nick says.

"Well then why don't you go get something to eat" I say laughing. "Do you want to go get dinner with me and Joe?"

"Yeah sounds fun but are you guys going to be in disguise?"

"Yeah we have to be."

"Oh my gosh can we be in disguise too?"

"Yeah if you want."

I jump up and grab Sam's arm.

"Where is your dressing room" I ask the boys.

"Right across the hall, why?"

"Cause me and Sam are going go put disguises on." We run into their dressing room and we start looking for really good disguises. I find a pair of skinny jeans so I put them on and they are to big so I find just a simple black belt to hold up my pant. So now I am wearing a pair of jean I found and just my bra. When I look around trying to find the shirts I see Sam with a shirt, a vest and a pair of shoes on. I just start laughing and ask her why she has shoes on but not pants she just shrugs and says she found really awesome shoes so she put them on but she hasn't looked at the pants yet. So I through a pair of pants at her to put on so she does but she refuses to take off the shoes.

"Those shoes are like 3 sizes to big it would be easier if you just take them off."

"No I'm not going to take them off, you might take them."

"Fine do it the hard way."

"Fine I will." Right when I start heading for the shirts I hear the door open so I turn to look, I totally forget that I am in just my bra and a pair of pants and Sam is in a shirt, a vest and has her pants half way up. When I look at the door a lady is standing there.

"Hi" she says.

"Hi " me and Sam say back. "I just wanted to meet the girls my sons wont stop talking about."

"Oh, yeah I guess that's us."

"Well they tell me that they are taking you out to dinner and you are all going to be in disguise."

"Yeah it was my idea I never get to disguise myself so I though it would be fun."

"Well it is 9:30 at night so you girls need to hurry."

"Ok we will try to hurry" We tell her. She leaves so I go get a shirt on and Sam finally gets her pants all the way up.

"Hey can you find me a belt?"

"Yeah here" I say as I through one to her. We go back to the lounge and the boys have changed and they have wigs on. When Nick turns around to look at me I see it and I am instantly jealous he has a mustache on.

"Oh my gosh can I have one of those?"

"One of what?"

"A mustache." He starts laughing and says yeah you can come pick which one you want.

"Hey Sam you should go get us wigs while I pick out our mustaches." "Ok" She heads off with Joe to go find wigs. I go over and look at all the mustaches and goatees. I find the perfect one for Sam it is a black goatee with and it is awesome. I find just a simple mustache for me but I look freaking amazing with it on. Sam comes back with a blonde wig for me, she is already wearing hers it is really curly it looks like Justin Guarini hair. I put mine on and oh my gosh I have Justin Bieber's hair.

"Sam watch this" as I flick my head to the side.

"It stays to the side when I flick it its so awesome" I say.

"If you think that is awesome watch mine" she starts bouncing up and down and after she stops it keeps moving.

"Oh my gosh I am so jealous." The boys are just watching us and laughing.

"You girls are so funny and weird" Joe says.

"We should get going" Nick says. Me and Sam check the mirror one last time to make sure everything looks ok and it does.

"Wait we should get pictures." We take lots of pictures then head out. "Are your fans going to mob us when we go out" I ask Nick.

"I don't know its an hour after the concert lets hope for the best" he says as he puts his arm around me.

"Um maybe you shouldn't do that" I tell him.

"Oh sorry" he says as his arm drops.

"I only said that because we are both dressed like guys and we don't want any weird rumors spread about you" I say as I smile up at him. Geez I haven't ever realized how freakishly tall he is, he is like a foot taller than me. When we get outside there are girls everywhere

"Oh my gosh run" Joe yells. So we all take off towards the SUV but me and Sam get blocked we see the boys get in then close the door. They both poke out of the sun roof Sam, Mia come on through here. So we get on the car and we here a girl scream

"OH MY GOD ITS JUSTIN BIEBER AND KEVIN JONAS." Sam slides in then the stupid girls start climbing the SUV so I dive in the sun ruff head first.

"Why did they think we were Justin Bieber and Kevin Jonas that's so weird." we all start laughing.

"Well we are going to Panda is that ok with you girls?"

"Yeah we love Panda it's the best" we say. So we get dinner and eat in the car cause Panda is closing. We all just talk about our families and are likes and dislikes. We hear a phone go off the driver rolls down the screen

"Boys your mom is on the phone and she wants to talk to one of you." So Joe gets up and takes the phone he just says a lot of yeps and oks and I wills and then he says bye and gives the phone back to the driver.

"What did she want" Nick asks.

"She wanted me to ask if the girls wanted to stay with us tonight or if they wanted us to take them home."

"So girls what do you want to do?" I look at Sam

"We should call mom and tell her that we are not coming home tonight."

"So I guess you girls are staying with us tonight" they say with huge smiles.

"Yep" I say. I go to get my cell phone out of my pocket but its not there.

"Dang I left my phone back in my other pants do you have yours" I say to Sam. She checks

"Nope I left mine too."

"Can I use your phone" I ask Nick.

"Yeah here you go." His phone is so awesome but I have no idea how to use it.

"Can you help me I don't know how to use your phone." so he helps me and I call mom.

"Hello, mom um is it ok if me and Sam stay with friends tonight we are to tired to come all the way home. Ok, yeah we will be home tomorrow night. Yeah ok yeah bye." "She said its fine but we have to be home tomorrow night I tell everyone."

"Awesome ok then lets head to the hotel" the boys say. Ok sounds good we say.

We get to the hotel and head up to the room. Ok you girls can take the beds and we will sleep in the front room. Wait um we don't have any jama's I say do you guys have any we can borrow. Oh yeah we have some you guys can wear tonight. So they go get changed and then Nick gives me some and Joe gives Sam some. Thanks we say to them

"Good night we will see you guy tomorrow, um what time do we need to be up by tomorrow."

"We don't have to leave till 2 then so when ever." I go over and give Nick a hug good night and when I pass Sam on the way into the room I tell her to go give Joe a hug. I get in bed and just lay there for a sec thinking. oh my gosh I cant believe I have spent the day with the Jonas brothers and I am laying in Nicks bed oh my gosh I am so happy right now. Then I drift off to a very peace full sleep.


	4. Chapter 4  Sam's POV

**Chapter 4**

Sam's POV

We stay up all night, it goes by pretty fast but once it hits 8 I swear I look at the clock every couple minutes. Finally it hits 10 so after we get dressed I tell Mia to go get money from mom. I go upstairs and pull up my hair and all of a sudden I need to pee like a monster. Mia comes up when I am still in the bathroom she says that she got the money and we can leave now.

"Ok I will be out in a sec" I yell back at her. After I get out I put on my shoes when I turn to tell Mia something she is gone, I see the bathroom light on.

"Mia are you ready" Gosh who is waiting on who now.

"Yeah I'm coming" she says as she walks into the living room. We get to Ross and look around we find our outfits then she drags me to the shoes. I find these really cute ballet flats, but she comes around the corner with like four inch high heels. Ugh fine I will get those but if my feet hurt and make my night suck it will be all your fault. We go to Panda for lunch then head home. I like collapse on the couch I don't know why I'm so tired oh yeah because I didn't sleep last night and the night before I got like 2 hours of sleep. I stand up after about 15-20 minutes and go into the kitchen.

"Where is Mia?" I ask mom. "She went to take a shower like 10 minutes ago."

"Oh ok its 2:30 so I'm going to go down stairs and straighten my hair." finally I hear the after turn off she was in there for like an hour and a half. She comes in and dries her hair. By the time we are both done with our hair it is 4:15. So we get dressed and head upstairs we do our makeup, then we get the tickets and leave.

We finally get to the E center but when I am looking for parking this guy in a staff shirt goes running right in front of me I barely miss hitting him.

"God that scared the heck out of me." I park and we head into the E center. We cant find our seats so I go up to this guy in a staff shirt and ask him for help, Oh my gosh it is the stupid guy from the parking lot ugh why me. He has like a puddle of sweat under his armpit his shirt is soaked, that is so freaking nasty. He is just staring at me,

"Um so are you going to help us find our seats" I ask him. Ok I know that sounded mean but after the parking lot and the staring and he smells I just don't care anymore. So we are heading to our seats and he touches my back, are you serious I cant believe he would even try that. I hurry and go by Mia so she is right in front of him,

"I hate you" she says to me as I pass her. So we finally get to our spots and he leaves.

"Finally gosh he was so nasty" I say to Mia. She is just laughing at me.

"He looked like he was in love with you and he was covered in sweat and he smelled like poop." she says to me.

"Shut up" I say as I hit her arm. The concert start and we are smashed right up against the stage. It is there second song, Nick and Joe start coming to the end of the stage.

"Oh my gosh Joe is so hot" I accidentally say out loud when he is like a foot away from me. Ok I don't think anyone heard me it is so loud in here, but when I look up Joe winks at me I am totally serious. Nick grabs his foot and he is going to do a flip but his shoe flies off and SMACK! Everything goes black for a sec then when I can see again Joe is asking if I'm ok. I shake my head yeah I'm fine but then I hear Mia say Sam are you sure there is so much blood coming out of your nose. I touch my nose then I look at my hand blood all I see is blood. The next thing I know security is helping me get backstage and I tell Mia to just enjoy the concert, and I tell the Jonas Brothers to finish the concert. So I get backstage and get cleaned up, then the medic comes over and checks out my face.

"Ok everything looks fine, nothing broken it doesn't even look like you were hit with anything."

"Ok thanks" I just relax and listen to the music I can at least hear the concert back here. The concert gets over and Mia comes running in.

"Oh my gosh are you ok."

"Yeah its fine doesn't really hurt."

"That's awesome you cant even tell that you got hit." she says as she sit down on the couch beside me when the door opens Joe and Nick come running in.

"Oh my gosh I am so so so sorry are you ok" Joe and Nick say at the same time.

"Its ok I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yes I am positive."

"ok."

"Do you girls want anything water, or something like that" They ask us. Mia gets up then her and Nick go over to the refreshment table. I watch them go over to the table.

"Gosh they would be such a cute couple."

"Yeah they would be huh" Joe says as he sits down.

"Oh my gosh did I say that out loud." He just laughs at me.

"Yeah but its ok I was thinking the same thing. He needs someone like her a bundle of energy, and from what I've seen she is not shy so I think they would be good for each other. He can calm her down."

"Wow you got that all from just watching her since you came in here" I ask him.

"Yes and no you should have seen her out there she was bouncing everywhere."

"Well that's my sister crazy but you have to watch it she talks way to much and can get on your nerves."

"Here Sam" Mia says giving me a bottle of water.

"Thanks" I tell here.

"So why don't we talk about you instead of Mia and Nick."

"Ok sounds good to me" I say.

We talk for a while then out of the blue Mia jumps up and grabs my arm to yank me up.

"What the heck" I say but before I can finish my sentence she asks Nick where the boys dressing room is and we are rushing in to this huge closet I don't even know where to start.

"Ok so what are we doing in here" I ask her.

"We are going to dinner with the boys and they have to wear disguises so I wanted to dress up sounded like so much fun, and this way if we get on the TV for hanging out with the Jonas Brothers."

"Ok good idea." I head over to the shirts I find this vest so I grab just a plain shirt to go under it, then when I turn around to look for some pants I see these freaking amazing shoes. So I put them on when I turn around to go find some pants Mia is laughing at me.

"Why do you have shoes on but no pants" she asks me. I just shrugs and say I found really awesome shoes so I put them on but I haven't looked at the pants yet." She throws a pair of pants at me and tells me to put them on. So I do but I refuses to take off the shoes.

"Those shoes are like 3 sizes to big it would be easier if you just take them off" she tells me.

"No I'm not going to take them off, you might take them."

"Fine do it the hard way."

"Fine I will I like doing stuff the hard way." When I have my pants pulled up half way the door opens. I look up cause I think Mia is just leaving I was going to tell her I will be out in a sec. But when I look up she is standing there in her bra and pants and in the door way is a older lady. "Hi" she says.

"Hi " me and Mia say back.

"I just wanted to meet the girls my sons wont stop talking about." "Oh, yeah I guess that's us."

"Well they tell me that they are taking you out to dinner and you are all going to be in disguise."

"Yeah it was my idea I never get to disguise myself so I though it would be fun" Mia says gosh she needs to stop talking.

"Well it is 9:30 at night so you girls need to hurry."

"Ok we will try to hurry" we tell her. She leaves so I hurry and pull up my pants the rest of the way geez that sure took for ever these shoe are hard to get through skinny jeans.

"Hey can you find me a belt" I ask her.

"Yeah here" she says as she throws one to me. We go back to the lounge and the boys have changed and they have wigs on. When they turn around I see that Nick has a mustache on I smile and look over at Mia her mouth is hanging wide open.

"Hey Sam you should go get us wigs while I pick out our mustaches" she says while she starts walking to Nick to get the mustaches.

"Ok" I say as I head off with Joe to go find wigs. We get to the wigs and the first one I see I automatically love it is so curly it is the best ever, so I pick it up and put it on. I start going back to show Mia how awesome this wig is when Joe grabs my arm.

"Don't you need to get one for Mia."

"Oh yeah dang." I grab the first one I see when I turn around and go back to give it to her.

"Sam watch this" she says as she flicks her head to the side.

"It stays to the side when I flick it its so awesome" she says.

"If you think that is awesome watch mine" I say and start bouncing up and down and after I stop bouncing my hair keeps going.

"Oh my gosh I am so jealous" she says. The boys are just watching us and laughing.

"You girls are so funny and weird" Joe says.

"We should get going" Nick says. We check the mirror one last, dang I can pull off this hair like nobodies business, I think to myself. As we start heading out Mia decides we should all take pictures so we do. After the pictures are done we start heading out to the car. Joe keeps bumping my hand as we walk but I don't do anything about it. I always make the first move I am so done with that so he is just going to have to make the first move. We get out of the E center and there are screaming girls everywhere, Joe tells us all to run to the car. So we take off but we get separated from the boys I start looking around and see the boys sticking out of the SUV they are telling us to climb up the car and go through the sun roof. Are you kidding me they want me to climb on a SUV, I am going to fall off. The girls turn toward us, oh my gosh I am going to get killed. I grab Mia's hand and take off we get to the car and I go in through the sun roof first. I hear a girl say something then Mia dives head first through the sun roof.

"Why did they think we were Justin Bieber and Kevin Jonas that's so weird." We all start laughing.

"Well we are going to Panda is that ok with you girls?"

"Yeah we love Panda it's the best" we say. So we get dinner and eat in the car cause Panda is closing. We all just talk about our families and are likes and dislikes. We hear a phone go off the driver rolls down the screen

"Boys your mom is on the phone and she wants to talk to one of you." So Joe gets up and takes the phone he just says a lot of yeps and oks and I wills and then he says bye and gives the phone back to the driver.

"What did she want" Nick asks.

"She wanted me to ask if the girls wanted to stay with us tonight or if they wanted us to take them home."

"So girls what do you want to do?" Mia looks at me.

"We should call mom and tell her that we are not coming home tonight."

"I guess you girls are staying with us tonight" they say with huge smiles.

"Yep" Mia says.

"Dang I left my phone back in my other pants do you have yours" Mia asks me. So I check

"Nope I left mine too."

"Can I use your phone" she ask Nick. He gives it to her and she calls mom. She talks to her for a couple minutes then hangs up.

"She said its fine but we have to be home tomorrow night."

"Awesome ok then lets head to the hotel" the boys say. Ok sounds good we say.

We get to the hotel and head up to the room. Ok you girls can take the beds and we will sleep in the front room. Wait um we don't have any jama's Mia says do you guys have any we can borrow. Oh yeah we have some you guys can wear tonight. So they go get changed and then Nick gives me some and Joe gives Sam some. Thanks we say to them

"Good night we will see you guy tomorrow, um what time do we need to be up by tomorrow."

"We don't have to leave till 2 then so when ever." She goes over and give Nick a hug good night and she pass's me on the way into the room she tells me to go give Joe a hug. I can feel the heat flood me face I look at Joe and his face is so red its almost purple. He walks over and gives me a kiss on the check then walks off. I am on cloud nine I swear, I walk over to his bed and collapse then I'm out. I wake up and I am looking at the ceiling, oh my gosh where am I. then I remember where I am and I realize I am still in the boys clothes. I get up and get changed then I am asleep before my head hit's the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5 Mia's POV

Chapter 5

Mia's POV

I am having this fantastic dream when I wake up to this god awful noise I cant even think it is so loud. So I get up and stumble out of the room what is that awful noise I yell in the front room. Everyone is still sleeping, I go up to nick and shake him "Nick, Nick wake up what is that noise" he doesn't even stir. I look over at Joe he is still sleeping. I go over to Joe to try to wake him up, it doesn't work he just keeps on sleeping. Then I remember Sam is in the room still sleeping so I run in there to try to wake her up. "Sam wake up" I yell at her. Nothing what is happening? I lay down on my bed and put a pillow over my head it is not helping I can still hear it. So I uncover my head and just yell SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Then the everything starts shaking oh my gosh an earth quake. Then I open my eyes and see Sam and the boys standing over me.

"Mia are you ok you just started flailing and screaming shut up then you when I Sam tried to wake you up you started yelling earth quake."

"Um yeah I'm fine I just had a dream that seamed so real but anyway there was this really loud noise, I couldn't find what it was so I tried to wake you up" I say pointing to Nick.

"Then I tried to wake you up" I say pointing to Joe.

"Then I tried to wake you up" I point to Sam. "Mia calm down your starting to get hysterical" Nick says.

"Ok, Ok I'm fine" I say taking deep breaths.

"Then what happened" Sam asks me.

"Sam!" Nick says glaring at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea she just calmed down."

"What I just want to know what happened."

"Wait was I dead" she asks me all panicked.

"No you guy just couldn't hear me."

"Oh ok that's good" she says.

"Sam I don't think that's what you should be worried about here your sister just had a really scary dream" Nick says. Then she turns to Joe

"What do you think Joe do you think I should be worried about being dead."

"Well I don't want you to be dead" Joe says.

"Joe you are so dumb" Nick says.

"Anyway so why were you screaming shut up if no one was awake."

"Because there was this awful noise and I couldn't make it stop I still don't know what it was." I look over at Sam she reaches over and grabs an alarm clock off the side table by my bed.

"What?" But before I can finish my sentence that noise starts again it's the stupid alarm clock.

"Why didn't I wake up to that if I was right beside me."

"I don't know its weird." Nick says.

"I know why you didn't wake up" Sam says.

"Why" I ask her.

"Because your Brain doesn't work right we already know this" She says this. I am stunned I cant believe she would say that in front of the boys, well I don't care about Joe but she said it in front of Nick. I look over towards Nick but I see Joe first he is trying so hard not to laugh.

"You guys are mean" I say.

"Hey I didn't do anything" Nick says.

"Fine you are nice but they are not."

"Fine if I am not nice then I am going to let it out Joe barely gets out before he burst out in a roar of laughter."

"Ok well I need to go potty so can you guys get off my blanket so I can get out of my bed." Then they all get off my bed and I go to use the bathroom. When I come out Sam is getting dressed in some clothes I have never seen before in my life.

"Where did you get those clothes" I ask her.

"I got them out of the closet over there" she points to a closet over by the TV.

"Oh ok" I say then I go over and open the closet there isn't much in here but I find a shirt and a pair of hot jeans, man they would look so hot on Nick I think to myself as I start day dreaming. I hear a noise and snap out of it when I turn around Sam is smiling at me.

"What" I say.

"You are blushing up a storm."

"Whatever" I say with I little laugh. I just grab a white shirt that is hanging up and put it on then I see a pair of flip flops so I put them on also. After I am completely done we head out to see what the boys are doing. Nick's mouth drops open.

"What, I say walking over to him."

"Your wearing my favorite pair of pants" he says.

"Oh well I liked them so I decided to wear them."

"Well they look very good on you" he says.

"Thank you." Then he clears his throat.

"We should get going its already 12:30 and we still need to get lunch before we go to the E center and we are supposed to be there at 1:15" he says to everyone. We head down and get in the car we go to Carl's Jr. for lunch then head to the E center. When we get to the E center we get rushed in to the lounge, screaming girls are everywhere until we get inside the building. Once we are in the lounge the boys get taken off to go get changed for the some press thing they have to go do. After the boys leave I turn to Sam

"Oh my gosh there was a like every news channel cameras out there." "So why does it matter."

"Because, what if we are on TV and everyone saw us, everyone thinks we hate them."

"Damn I didn't even think about that lets turn on the TV to see if we are on the news." I turn on the channel 13 news they say they will show Jonas Brothers coverage after these commercials, so I switch it to channel 5 they are on commercial too, then I change it to 2 nothing. So I change it back to 13.

"_Welcome back we are going to show you some coverage on the all the fans at the E center when the Jonas Brothers get there."_ Me and Sam sit up straighter I cross my fingers please be just the fans please don't show us. It comes on and Oh MY Gosh they have a close up on all four of us then the zoom away to the crowd.

"That's fantastic we are so dead" Sam says. Our phones start going crazy calls coming in left and right. I just turn off my phone and put it on the side table.

"What are we going to do now that everyone knows we are friends with them" I ask Sam.

"I don't know" she says. Then boys come in looking so hot, it should be illegal. Nick comes over to me.

"Me and Joe are going to do this press conference you can come if you want but its just going to be me us sitting at a table talking about the concerts and the tour coming up."

"Um I think I am going to stay in here I don't know what I will do but I don't really want to go out there and sit at a table."

"You can use my laptop if you want its right over there" he says pointing to a black and white laptop on the side table.

"Ok thanks" I say. Him and Joe start to leave

"Have a nice conference don't get to bored." After they leave I decided to go on facebook I have so many friend requests its so weird, and I have a comment from everyone I know and even some that I don't know. "Sam you should go on facebook and see how many friend requests you have." She does then gasps.

"How do all these people already know who we are we were only on TV for like 10 seconds."

"I don't know" I say.

"Oh my gosh Sam look at this" I say giving her Nicks laptop. Gosh people are already sending us death threats that is so scary, we aren't even dating them we are just friends."

"I know its scary" I say. She gives me the laptop back and I logoff. "Lets see what the boys are talking about" I say turning on the TV. I turn on channel 2 this time, the boys are talking about their concert tonight then one of the reporters asks what I was dreading.

"_Who were those lovely young ladies that were with you today? Are they your guys new girlfriends?"_ Nick just looks at Joe they are both speechless oh I feel so bad. Joe clears his throat.

"Yes they are our new girlfriends." Me and Sam just look at each other.

"Oh My gosh I don't even know what to say" I tell Sam.

"Well it would have been awesome if we had known this but at least we know it now" she says.

"Yeah well I'm not going to complain I am so happy right now" I say to her.

"Me too" she says back. We turn our attention back to the interview they take another question.

"_What are their names?"_ It's Nicks turn to answer

"Well I am dating the blonde one her name is Mia Huston."

"_What about you Joe?_

"I am dating the brunette one her name is Sam Huston."

"_Are they twins?"_

"No they are two years apart."

"Ok people we wont answer anymore questions about the girls only questions about us or our music." I turn off the TV.

"Well that was interesting" I say to Sam.

"Yeah definitely interesting." About 45 minutes later they come back to the lounge. Nick comes to sit by me.

"So I'm your girlfriend" I say to him.

"Yeah if you don't mind it was easier than explaining that we are just friends and if I say that there will be rumors about weather we are dating or not."

"I don't mind I like you so its fine with me" I say smiling at him. "Boys its time to get ready for your concert." Their stylist says from the doorway. They get up and leave.

"We will be back after we get dressed" They say to us then they leave. Sam gets up and turns on the radio and guess what is on that's right one of my favorite Jonas brothers songs I just want to play my music. I jump up and go over to Sam we start singing and dancing around the room. What we don't know is that the boys are watching the whole thing on the security camera. After like 4 songs we hear the door handle shake like someone is going to open it so Sam turns off the radio and we both run over and lay down on the couches like nothing happened. The boys come in they are smiling so big.

"What were you girls doing in here we heard something."

"We weren't doing anything" Sam says as I try so hard not to laugh. "Well we heard some really good singing if it wasn't you girls who was it?"

"Ok it was us" I say then I look over at Sam she is glaring at me. "We have a question for you girls and we are serious about this. Ok so Demi refuses to join us in concert tonight because you girls are our girlfriends and she hasn't gotten over Joe yet so we were wondering if you girls could sing her parts in a couple songs."

"Can we have a second to talk about this."

"Yeah we are going to do mic checks so it would be excellent if you girls could give us an answer when we get back." The second the door shuts me and Sam freak out.

"Do you think we could do it" I ask her.

"Yeah I think we could but I am so nervous" She says in her Mikeosh voice.

"Ok so we are going to sing onstage with the Jonas Brothers at a live concert"

"This is going to be awesome but so scary at the same time" I say to Sam. The boys come in and we tell them that we will sing with them we turn on a cd and we go through all the songs with them.

"Sounds good" they say. The stylist comes in then.

"Girls come on we need to get you ready the boys are going to do 5 songs then you are going to join them so we need to hurry and get ready."

"Ok coming" we say to her. I give Nick a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and wish him luck then me and Sam leave. We are sent to this huge closet were we are dressed I have never been dressed by so many people there are hands flying everywhere. I go look in the mirror I look so hot I am wearing white skinny jeans, a multi- colored baby doll top, a purple chunk sandal, and a purple heart ring. Sam comes over and looks in the mirror with me. Then we are rushed out off to make up and hair. After we are all done I finally get to see it all put together I walk over to look in the mirror with Sam.

"Dang we look so hot" I tell her.

"Yeah we do" she says then we both start laughing.

"Ok girls the boys are changing you need to go meet up with them, you are going to go onstage with them after you are changed." We go over so we are right behind the stage we see the boys so we go over to them they look up when we start walking over to them. They are speechless I just smile at Nick.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey."

"You guys sounded good out there."

"Thanks we are going to sound so much better with you girls up there with us" He says grabbing my waist and pulling me to him.

"Are you nervous about singing onstage for the first time" he asks me but I don't even know what he is talking about anymore the only thing I can think of is his lips are like an inch away from mine I can barely breath then Joe puts his hand between our faces right before I can kiss Nick.

"Guys this is not the time for this lets get onstage." I sigh and pull away from Nick but I grab his hand then we go out. We go out onstage to a roar of screaming and yelling I can barely hear Nick when he tells me not to be nervous it will be fine. After we are done with our songs me and Sam thank the audience and say good bye to them they start chanting our names its like a sea of people saying Mia, Mia, Mia, and Sam, Sam, Sam. We hurry wave as we hurry offstage so the boys can sing there last song. We wait backstage for the boys to be done. There is a mirror so we fix ourselves up in them wipe off all the sweat off our faces and then stand there waiting for the boys. The boys come back and we go to the lounge me and Nick sit on the love seat while Sam and Joe sit on the couch.

"Ok so where were we before we got interrupted so rudely" I say as we inch closer to each other.

"Oh I think we were right about here" he says. But again right before we can kiss we get interrupted but this time its Sam she sits right on my lap. "Ugh what do you want" I ask her.

"Oh Nothing really just wanted ask Nick if he has asked you yet." "Asked me what" I say looking at Nick.

"So you know how we are going to go on tour?"

"Yeah."

"Well we leave for Europe tonight at 3:30 in the morning and I was wondering if you would like to go with us" he says as he grabs my hand. "Yes we are going to go with you guys" Sam says before I can even think about it. Then she gets off my lap and goes to sit back with Joe.

"Ok well if we are going to go to Europe with you guys we need to call our mom to tell her and we are going to have to go home to get all of our stuff."

"Ok sounds good you can use my phone to call her again and then we will head to your house after you get off the phone."

"Oh no I am not the one who is calling her this time it is Sam's turn to call her." I walk over and I give Sam the phone.

"You are talking to her this time I did it yesterday."

"Fine" she says. She talks to mom then after she gets off the phone she starts jumping up and down.

"Mom said yes!" She sings over and over again. Then Grace our stylist comes in girls I hear you are going with the boys on tour."

"Yeah we are going to go with them."

"Well I have some great news I was talking to the E center clothes guy and guess what he said?"

"What?" Me and Sam say together as we start to get excited.

"He says you girls can take all the clothes in that closet that fit you isn't that awesome." Me and Sam start screaming and jumping up and down.

"We will pack all of it and get it on to the plane for you girls."

"Thank you so much" me and Sam say as we hug her. "Hey Grace can you get Big Rob I need to ask him something" Joe asks.

"Yeah sure thing" she says. Big Rob comes in and the boys ask him if we can go to our house to get our stuff he says yes so we start heading out to the car. When the doors open the screaming starts. They are yelling for us all of us it is awesome and scary at the same time. We get in the car and head to our house. On the way home we stop to get dinner. Finally we get to our house I am so happy to be home and sad at the same time because I know I have to say goodbye to everyone even all the animals. We walk inside mom is there witching an episode of Dr. Who with Kris.

"Hi mom, hi Kris" me and Sam say as we walk in. After talking to Mom and Kris for about a half hour me and Sam decide we should go pack so we head down stairs to collect all the stuff we are going to need. After we are all done packing which takes like an hour geez you don't realize your stuff can get so spread out through the house until you try to pack it all up. We take pictures with Fin and Puck for the last time for a couple months at least then we head back upstairs. We take pictures of everyone and everything. There is the cutest picture with me, Nick, Sam, Joe and Mom that I think I just might set as my background on my phone. We say goodbye to Mom and Kris and ask them to tell everyone else goodbye for us. Everyone but the boys are crying and hugging. After we leave me and Sam kind of break down in the car this is going to be hard to be away from everyone for so long but that's what happens when you grow up. I was hugging Nick but he had to call his manager and tell him that me and Sam are coming on tour with them. So I end up hugging Big Rob the security guard. He is so nice and caring but intimidating at the same time but right now all I know is that he is calming me and it is nice he is like a best friend already. We are almost to the out private plane Nick says to me after I am calm and he is off the phone with his manager. I look out the window and I am so excited their private plane is awesome.


	6. Chapter 6  Sam's POV

**Chapter 6**

Sam's POV

I wake up to Mia yelling something I cant really make out what she is saying so I turn over to ask her what she is mumbling about when I see her flailing. I jump up so fast and start shaking her saying wake up Mia its ok you are just having a bad dream. She doesn't wake up so I shake her harder she scares then heck out of me and I fall on the ground when out of the blue she starts yelling.

"Earth Quake" at the top of her lungs. The boys run in what is wrong they ask me as I stand up.

"She is having a bad dream I cant get her to wake up." So Nick goes over to her and shakes her.

"That doesn't work I already tried that" I say as I walk over to her bed again. Of course right after I say that she wakes up.

"Mia are you ok you just started flailing and screaming shut up then you when I Sam tried to wake you up you started yelling earth quake" Nick says.

"Um yeah I'm fine I just had a dream that seamed so real but anyway there was this really loud noise, I couldn't find what it was so I tried to wake you up" she says pointing to Nick.

"Then I tried to wake you up" she says pointing to Joe.

"Then I tried to wake you up" she says pointing at me. Oh my gosh did I die I think to myself, geez I'm starting to get freaked out.

"Mia calm down your starting to get hysterical" Nick says.

" Ok, Ok I'm fine" she says taking deep breaths. But I can see it in her eyes that she is not ok she is still freaked out about that dream but I have to know if I was dead so I ask her.

"Then what happened."

"Sam" Nick says glaring at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea she just calmed down."

"What I just want to know what happened" I say.

"What if I died" I say.

"Wait was did I dead" I ask her with a panicked voice.

"No you guy just couldn't hear me."

"Oh ok that's good" I say as I relax a little in to Joe who is sitting beside me on Mia's bed.

"Sam I don't think that's what you should be worried about here your sister just had a really scary dream" Nick says. Then I turn to Joe.

"What do you think Joe do you think I should have been worried about being dead." I ask him.

"Well I don't want you to be dead" Joe says. That is so cute, I think to myself.

"Joe you are so dumb" Nick says. I am just about to retort when he asks Mia a question.

"Anyway so why were you screaming shut up if no one was awake." "Because there was this awful noise and I couldn't make it stop I still don't know what it was." I smile to myself I know what made that noise it was that dumb alarm clock. So reach over and grab the alarm clock off the side table by her bed.

"What?" But before she can finish her sentence the alarm clock starts going off again.

"Why didn't I wake up to that if I was right beside me" she says.

"I don't know its weird" Nick says.

"I know why you didn't wake up" I say.

"Why" she asks me.

"Because your Brain doesn't work right we already know this" I say to her I can barely get it all out before I start laughing. She has no come back this is priceless. I see her look over at Joe and then I see anger flash in her eyes so I look over at Joe to see why she is so mad. He is trying to hold in laughter with everything he has I could brake him so easily right now. "You guys are mean" she says.

"Hey I didn't do anything" Nick says.

"Fine you are nice but they are not." Gosh she is such a baby sometimes.

"Fine if I am not nice then I am going to let it out Joe barely gets out before he burst out in a roar of laughter."

"Ok well I need to go potty so can you guys get off my blanket so I can get out of my bed." We get off and after she goes into the bathroom the boys leave to go get dressed. I decide that I should get dressed it takes some effort but these pajamas are so comfy but finally I go over to this closet and find a pair of guys jean shorts gosh they are like Capri's on me. I am looking through the closet with a pair of pants on and my bra right as I go to put my shirt on I hear the door I am thinking it is Mia so I turn toward the door with my shirt half way on. The shirt is covering my head so I cant see who it is but the door is still open.

"Mia shut the door I don't want Joe to see me like this that would be so embarrassing" still nothing. I finish pulling on the shirt right when my head is out I see Joe standing in the door way. He is just staring at me.

"I am so sorry" he says.

"Its ok lets just act like nothing happened" I say. He backs out of the room and shuts the door. I look in the mirror I don't really like the way this shirt looks like on me so I take it off and start pulling on a dark grey sleeveless shirt. Right as I start putting on the shirt the door opens again I turn away from the door so fast I get dizzy but get my shirt down as fast as I can.

"Where did you get those clothes" Mia asks me.

"I got them out of the closet over there" I say pointing to the closet over by the TV. Then I put on some grey converse that are sitting by the end of the bed. As I start walking over to look in the mirror I see a bunch of sunglasses I choose some zebra stripped ones.

"Oh ok" she says then walks over and puts an outfit on. I look over and she is daydreaming I assume its about Nick because she is blushing. "What" she says as she turns around to face me.

"You are blushing up a storm" I say back to her.

"Whatever" she says with a little laugh. After we are completely dressed we head out to see what the boys are doing. When we walk out I look at Joe we are both blushing like purple I can feel it on my face.

"Hi" I say walking over to him.

"Hi" he says back.

"So anything interesting happen today" I say before I even think about it.

"Oh I forgot, never mind don't answer that" I start babbling.

"Shh" he says putting a finger over my lips.

"We should get going its already 12:30 and we still need to get lunch before we go to the E center and we are supposed to be there at 1:15" Nick announces to everyone. So we head down and get in the car we go to Carl's Jr. for lunch then head to the E center. When we get to the E center we get rushed in to the lounge, screaming girls are everywhere until we get inside the building. Right after we get in the lounge grace comes in and takes the boys to get ready for the press. Oh grace is our stylist she is so funny.

"Oh my gosh there was a like every news channel cameras out there" Mia says to me the second everyone is out of the lunge.

"So why does it matter" I ask her.

"Because, what if we are on TV and everyone saw us, everyone thinks we hate them."

"Damn I didn't even think about that lets turn on the TV to see if we are on the news" I say. She turns on the channel 13 news they say they will show Jonas Brothers coverage after these commercials, so she switches it to channel 5 they are on commercial too, then she changes it to 2 nothing. So she change it back to 13. Gosh she is so impatient.

"_Welcome back we are going to show you some coverage on the all the fans at the E center when the Jonas Brothers get there."_ Me and Mia sit up straighter I hope they just show the boys and their fans but you know what a little part of me wants to be seen with them then everyone will know I am with him. It comes on and Mia gasps out

"Oh MY Gosh they have a close up on all four of us then they zoom away to the crowd."

"That's fantastic we are so dead" I says. Our phones start going crazy calls coming in left and right. My stupid phone goes all white and then turns off so I set it on the side table beside me.

"What are we going to do now that everyone knows we are friends with them" she asks me.

"I don't know" I say to her. After we sit down to comprehend what just happened the boys came in Joe comes over and sits down with me putting my feet on his lap so he can sit closer to me.

"Hi" he says.

"Hi" I say back. Gosh we are acting so shy because of earlier and now that I am really looking at him I cant help but think this but. "Dang you are so hot" I say to myself.

"Thank you I try" he says.

"What" I ask confused.

"You just told me I look so hot."

"No, I didn't say that out loud!"

"Yep you did" he says with a laugh.

"Well we have to go to this press conference you can come if you want but you might have more fun here then if you came."

"I think I will stay I am very comfy right now and I don't want to change out of these clothes to look cute for the press and TV."

"Well you do look very comfy in my shorts and shirt." he says. I blush again.

"Yeah but since you look so comfy in them."

"Ok well I really need to go now" he says standing up.

"Ok have fun" I say to him.

"I will try." After the boys leave Mia gets on the computer.

"Sam you should go on facebook and see how many friend requests you have" I do and I gasp.

"How do all these people already know who we are we were only on TV for like 10 seconds."

"I don't know" she says.

"Oh my gosh Sam look at this" she say giving me Nicks laptop.

"I look at it it's a message on Facebook it says leave my future hubby alone or I will kill you and your family."

"Oh my gosh people are already sending us death threats that is so scary, we aren't even dating them we are just friends."

"I know its scary" she say. I give her the laptop back and she shuts it down.

"Lets see what the boys are talking about" she says turning on the TV to channel 2 news. The boys are talking about their concert tonight then one of the reporters asks_. _

"_Who were those lovely young ladies that were with you today? Are they your guys new girlfriends?" _Nick just looks at Joe they are both speechless now I feel so bad for them. Joe clears his throat.

"Yes they are our new girlfriends." What just happened did Joe Jonas just call me his girlfriend on live TV. Me and Mia just look at each other. "Oh My gosh I don't even know what to say" She says to me.

"Well it would have been awesome if we had known this but at least we know it now" I say.

"Yeah well I'm not going to complain I am so happy right now" she says.

"Me too" I say back. We turn our attention back to the interview as they take another question_. _

"_What are their names?"_ It's Nicks turn to answer.

"Well I am dating the blonde one her name is Mia Huston."

"_What about you Joe?"_

"I am dating the brunette one her name is Sam Huston." I see his eyes light up when he says that.

"_Are they twins?"_

"No they are two years apart."

"Ok people we wont answer anymore questions about the girls only questions about us or our music." She turns off the TV.

"Well that was interesting" she says to me.

"Yeah definitely interesting" I say back. About 45 minutes later they come back to the lounge. Joe comes to sit with me.

"What did you girls do while we were out there" he asks me.

"Well we went on facebook then we turned on the news" I say back trying to get him to bring it up before I have to but nothing.

"Was there anything interesting on the news" he asks.

"Yeah we watched this press conference and these really cute boys said that me and Mia are there girlfriends."

"Well I need to meet these guys because I'm pretty sure I don't want to share you with anyone else" he says laughing.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I would definitely love to be your girlfriend."

"That's good because I sure would love to be your boyfriend" he says coming closer to me. Oh my gosh he is going kiss me. Our lips finally meet then the door opens and we jump apart. Boys its time to get ready for your concert Grace says from the doorway. They get up and leave.

"We will be back after we get dressed" They say to us then they leave. I get up and turn on the radio the Jonas brothers songs I just want to play my music comes on. Mia jumps up and comes over to me we start singing and dancing around the room. What we don't know is that the boys are watching the whole thing on the security camera. After about 4 songs we hear the door handle shake like someone is going to open it so I run over and turn off the radio and we both run over and lay down on the couches like nothing happened. The boys come in they are smiling so big.

"What were you girls doing in here we heard something."

"We weren't doing anything" I say as I try so hard not to laugh ugh I am such a bad liar.

"Well we heard some really good singing if it wasn't you girls who was it?"

"Ok it was us" Mia say then she looks over at me I just glare at her at least I tried to hide it.

"Well we have a question for you girls and we are serious about this, ok so Demi refuses to join us in concert tonight because you girls are our girlfriends. She hasn't gotten over Joe yet so we were wondering if you girls could sing her parts in a couple songs."

"Can we have a second to talk about this."

"Yeah we are going to do mic checks so it would be excellent if you girls could give us an answer when we get back."

"Do you think we could do it" Mia asks me.

"Yeah I think we could but I am so nervous" I say in my Mikeosh voice.

"Ok so we are going to sing onstage with the Jonas Brothers at a live concert"

"This is going to be awesome but so scary at the same time" she says to me. The boys come in and we tell them that we will sing with them we turn on a CD and we go through all the songs with them.

"Sounds good" they say. Then Grace comes in and says.

"Girls come on we need to get you ready the boys are going to do 5 songs then you are going to join them so we need to hurry and get ready." "Ok coming" we say to her. I wish Joe good luck and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh I will have good luck now" he says then me and Sam leave. We are sent to this huge closet were we are dressed I have never been dressed by so many people there are hands flying everywhere. I see Mia go look in the mirror she looks so cute. I walk over and look in the mirror beside Mia. I am wearing a pair of formfitting wide leg jeans and a strapless green and white flowy plaid shirt. Then we are rushed out off to make up and hair. After we are all done I walk over to look in the mirror with Mia.

"Dang we look so hot" she tells me. "Yeah we do" I say then we both start laughing.

"Ok girls the boys are changing you need to go meet up with them, you are going to go onstage with them after you are changed." We go over so we are right behind the stage we see the boys we start walking over to them I put my hands over Joes eyes which I totally regret because he is all covered in sweat but I keep going on acting like I'm not grossed out "who do you think this is" I say in my man voice trying to confuse him but it doesn't work.

"Hey Sam" he says turning around and kissing me.

"Wow calm down big boy you are all sweaty."

"Sorry I couldn't help myself you look so beautiful."

"Thank you." I look over at Mia she is about to kiss Nick. I cant see Mia kiss Nick that would be weird so I turn to Joe.

"Can you go break up the love birds over there" I say pointing to Mia and Nick.

"Yeah I will go do that I cant watch him kiss her that would be so weird." So he goes over and puts his hand in between their lips before they can kiss I start laughing.

"Guys this is not the time for this lets get onstage." I hear him say he walks over to me and grabs my hand so we can walk out on stage wow you are such a hypocrite I say. We go out onstage to a roar of screaming and yelling I can barely hear anything. After we are done with our songs me and Mia thank the audience and say good bye to them they start chanting our names its like a sea of people saying Sam, Sam, Sam, and Mia, Mia, Mia. We hurry and wave as we hurry offstage so the boys can sing there last song. We wait backstage for the boys to be done. There is a mirror so we fix ourselves up in them wipe off all the sweat off our faces and then stand there waiting for the boys. The boys come back and we go to the lounge me and Joe sit on the couch and I put my legs up on him while Mia and Nick go sit on the loveseat. Joe turns all serious all of a sudden.

"We leave tonight at 3:30 and I really don't want to be away from you that long so I was thinking maybe you would want to come with us on tour." "Yes" I say I don't even think about it I don't have to I know that I don't want to be away from him that long. He is smiling when he looks over to Mia and Nick.

"Its your turn to break the love birds up." I sigh and head over to Mia and Nick I plop myself on Mia's lap.

"Did you need something she asks me with frustration written all over her face.

"Oh Nothing really just wanted ask Nick if he has asked you yet."

"Asked me what" she says looking at Nick.

"So you know how we are going to go on tour?"

"Yeah."

"Well we leave for Europe tonight at 3:30 in the morning and I was wondering if you would like to go with us" he says as he grabs her hand well this is getting awkward did he forget that I am sitting right here.

"Yes we are going to go with you guys" I say so I can go sit with Joe. Then I get off her lap and go sit back with Joe. Mia walks over and gives me Nicks phone.

"You are talking to her this time I did it yesterday" she says.

"Fine" I say taking the phone.

"Hello, hi yes we are dating them. Yes so are Mia and Nick, ok well I was calling to tell and ask you something. Ok um we just got done with the concert and when we got back to the lounge backstage the boys were talking to us and they asked us if we would go on tour with them and I told them we would, the tour is in Europe and the dates are set for 6 months. The whole time I am talking to her I have my fingers crossed. Then she asks to talk to one of the boys

"Why" I ask

"Just give one of the boys the phone Sam"

"Ok here is Joe I say handing him the phone. He stands up and walks away I cant tell what he is saying. After a few minutes he comes over and gives me the phone back. I take it and mom tells me we can go but we have to come home first Thank you mom ok bye. I start jumping up and down "Mom said yes" I sing over and over again. Then Grace comes in girls I hear you are going with the boys on tour."

"Yeah we are going to go with them."

"Well I have some great news I was talking to the E center clothes guy and guess what he said?"

"What me and Mia say together" as we start to get excited.

"He says you girls can take all the clothes in that closet that fit you isn't that awesome." Me and Mia start screaming and jumping up and down. "We will pack all of it and get it on to the plane for you girls."

"Thank you so much" me and Mia say as we hug her.

"Hey Grace can you get Big Rob I need to ask him something" Joe asks.

"Yeah sure thing" she says. Big Rob comes in and the boys ask him if we can go to our house to get our stuff he says yes so we start heading out to the car. When the doors open the screaming starts. They are yelling for us all of us it is awesome and scary at the same time. We get in the car and head to our house. On the way home we stop to get dinner. Finally we get to our house I am gripping Joes hand so tight

"Its ok" he says. We walk inside mom is there witching an episode of Dr. Who with Kris.

"Hi mom, Hi Kris" me and Mia say as we walk in. After talking to Mom and Kris for about a half hour me and Mia decide we should go pack so we head down stairs to collect all the stuff we are going to need. We take pictures with Fin and Puck for the last time for a couple months at least then we head back upstairs. We take pictures of everyone and everything. We say goodbye to Mom and Kris and ask them to tell everyone else goodbye for us. Everyone but the boys are crying and hugging. After we leave me and Mia kind of break down in the car this is going to be hard to be away from everyone for so long I have separation issues. I just sit there hugging Joe until we get to the private plain airport. I look out the window and I am speechless I have never been on a private plane.


	7. Chapter 7 Mia's POV

**Chapter 7**

JPOV

"They are so weird." I tell Nick after the girls got out of the car and ran towards the plane.

"Yeah they are, but they crack me up." Nick says as I get out of the car after him.

"Hey, Joe, Nick can you guys take pictures of us?" Sam calls to us. Me and Nick head over to where the girls are and take some fun pictures of them but then they wanted us to be in the pictures with them so we took a bunch more. After we were done taking a million pictures we all boarded the plane. Me and Nick went and told the pilots we were ready to go but right as we were headed back to the girls we hear the stereo turn on, it is on full blast, I am pretty sure I unplugged that is all I thought to myself as we ran back to the room. I see Mia laying on the floor in front of one of the speakers and Sam across the room laughing so hard she is crying, so go over to the plug and pull it out.

"Gosh Mia, Sam was right, you don't have a brain do you?" I joke with her.

"You are so mean." She tells me as she lets out an embarrassed gush of air, so I decide I have been mean enough and I help her off the floor then I see Sam is still in hysterics. BEST EVER! I scream in my head because seeing Sam like this is the funniest thing I have ever seen. I head over towards Sam and sit by her but she is finally calming herself down.

"Wow, your sister is not the brightest thing is she.." I say to her starting a conversation hoping I can get her to go into hysterics again. "Yeah, she has her moments." She tells me back. I wonder if she is more like her sister than I know.. I think to myself hoping she is cause I would totally love that.

"It's late, I'm going to change into some pajamas." She says before I can get anything else out, then she got up and went to the bathroom. Like a minute later Mia followed her in there to get changed for bed.

"Well Nick, how about we get ready for bed while they are so we don't make them feel weird or something." I tell him.

"Okay lets go." He says, and we get our pajamas and go get changed. The girls were back by the time we came in, Sam makes all my clothes look better. I think to myself as I walk in the room. I see Mia has a long couch so me and Nick fight to see which one will get it but of coarse Nick gets it so I turn my attention over to Mia, walk over and glare at her the whole time. "Hey shorty, you need to move to the loveseat, you fit better than I do." I tell her.

"Um, sorry but I already claimed this couch so sucks to be you." Mia says back to me looking so smug I just want to get her back for that. Perfect, I think to myself as I bend over, pick her up and take her to the loveseat.

"Sam tell him to let me go, that is my couch, I claimed it." Mia says to Sam.

"He is taller than you so he should get the longer couch." Sam says to her. YES, she is on my side, take that Mia.. I think as I drop Mia on the loveseat and go over to the long couch to get comfortable and fall asleep almost instantaneously.

I am having this really great dream about me and Sam walking along the beach when all of a sudden I tripped and fell really hard on to my butt. It hurts pretty bad but I just get up because I don't remember tripping over anything and Sam is just laughing. I get off the sand and start chasing her down the beach so I can get her. We are running for like five minutes when I finally catch her I pick her up and spin her around in a circle then I start running for the water, as soon as we got in she splashed me in the face so I grab her and pull her in for a kiss but out of nowhere I hear a huge noise and open my eyes. Oh god, why am I cuddling Nick? I almost kissed NICK, AWW…. I yell at myself in my head freaking out a little bit. Everyone is staring at us and I am still on the ground so I get up and go over to sit by Sam but my dream was a little to real so I don't want anything to happen especially after what just went down between me and Nick so I just keep on blushing and keep my hands to myself right now. We all decide to go get dressed, the girls go into the bathroom to change.

"How did we get on the same couch?" I ask Nick.

"I don't know but I have a feeling the girls have something to do with it." Nick tells me.

"Yeah, I think you may be right." I tell Nick. After we are dressed and done talking we hear the girls come in. Oh my gosh, Sam looks so beautiful. I think to myself when they finally come in and sit down. I decide I want to go sit by her because we have to sit anyway and this is the perfect opportunity to hold her hand. After we land we all have to get off the plane and to the car as fast as possible because the crowd is crazy wild and we are a little behind schedule right now. As we are headed to the car I notice Sam is practically running in the dirt with high heals on, I feel horrible. Maybe I should offer to carry her, or would that be weird? I start asking myself but we get to the car and we all pile in. I am sitting between Sam and Nick, I want to talk to Sam but she is just staring out the window and I don't want to disturb her so I will just keep my thoughts to myself. Maybe I should hold her hand again, well maybe not, What if she didn't like it? Am I being a creeper? I am thinking about all this stuff the whole way to the hotel.

We finally get to the hotel and all practically fall out of the car to go inside.

"Hi we are here to check in under Jonas Brothers." I hear Big Rob checking us in but I am to busy watching Sam play with a piece of hair on her face that must be bothering her.

"Okay all checked in you guys can go to your rooms now." Big Rob tells us. We head up to the top floor where our rooms are going to be, but I look at the doors and one says Sam and Joe. Sam is so excited when she sees the sign she grabs my hand and is practically dragging me behind her to see the nice suite, she keeps a hold of me the whole time she is looking around the room, I am totally okay with this by he way. When we go into a new room she is so excited and complimenting everything, in the bathroom she is excited because we have our own sinks. She finally finds the makeup mirror and I practically have to drag her away from it, what a silly girl. She lets go of my hand to look at everything else so I decide to take this chance to get out my presents for her, I set them up on the coffee table. Right after I get done setting it up she comes back in and freezes just looking at the new laptop I got her. She comes over and sits on the couch right beside me then she picks up the laptop.

"That is your new laptop, I had the cover made special for you." I tell her smiling.

"I absolutely love it, thank you so much." She says back to me.

"I have one more thing for you, when I was on the phone with your mom she said you girls could come with us if we make sure you could stay in touch as much as possible, so here I got you this as well." I tell her and hand her new cell phone over to her.

"The J is for Joe." I admit to her blushing now. But she leans over and kisses me so I go along with it.

"I can't thank you enough." She tells me and kisses me again.

I grab either side of her face to pull her in as close to me as possible but then out of nowhere I hear.

"Get a room." Mia says as she is walking over to us, I wish she wouldn't do that.

"We have a room." I point out to her and wave my hand around the big suite she is now standing in the middle of.

"Well whatever, that is still gross. I never wanted to see that." Mia says to us. Well I want to kiss Sam again so can you just leave? I think to myself.

"Who says you had to, you could have knocked." I point out to her, a little frustrated that she wont leave so I could continue.

"I was to excited to show Sam this." Mia tells me, showing us her new phone. "That is awesome, look at mine." Sam tells her.

"That is awesome, have you figured it out at all yet?" Mia asks Sam. "No I haven't really got the chance yet." Sam says blushing back at Mia.

"Did he give you anything else?" Mia asks her.

"Yeah, he gave me this laptop." Sam shows Mia. Mia just starts laughing then she goes on.

"That is so cute, but it looks like two guys." She says. No I can totally see Sam. I think to myself when.

"No it doesn't, you can totally tell that is me and Joe." Sam says all defensive about the picture on the front. Mia laughs again.

"I know, I was just messing with you." Mia tells Sam.

"Well I am going to go back to my room, you should come over later and check it out." Mia says.

"No I'm good." I tell her, I just want to sit here with Sam.

"I was talking to Sam, I wouldn't show you around my room." She shoots at me teasingly. All I do is stick out my tongue then.

"Okay I will look at it sometime." Sam tells her stopping a fight before it could happen.

"Okay." Is all Mia says before she leaves again.

"We should get room service and just relax tonight." I offer to Sam. "Okay sounds good to me." She says to me as she gets the menus out. "I want the chicken fettuccini. What are you going to get?" Sam says. That is what I was going to get but I don't want to be weird and order the same thing so.

"I was thinking about getting a piece of pizza." I tell her saying the first thing that came to my mind. I order our food then we hear a knock at the door, wow that was fast. Sam goes and gets it, it is Mia again. She talks to Sam for a minute then Sam invites Mia in and they go in the bedroom and lock the door. I wonder what is going on? I think to myself. I pick up Sam's phone because I want to play with it, it looks wicked awesome. Right as I get use to it Sam comes out.

"I am going to the lobby with Mia and Big Rob, do you want a drink?" She asks me. Root beer sounds delicious right now.

"Yeah, can you get me a root beer please?" I ask her.

"Okay, I will be back in a couple minutes." She tells me then shuts the door right behind her. Wow, I didn't even get a good bye kiss. Oh come on Joe she is only going to the lobby she wont even be gone for ten minutes. I know but… Wait am I talking to myself? I think to myself then decide I want to change into my pajamas. When I get done I hear the door so I go answer it.

"Hello Mr. Jonas, I have you food here for you. Just leave the trays outside and we will come by and pick them up for you." The lady tells me. "Alright, thank you. Hey would you like an autograph?" I ask her because she looks like she is about to explode.

"Yes more than anything but I am trying to act professional so I don't get in trouble." She tells me and hands me a napkin. I sign it.

"There you go, I promise I wont tell anyone so you wont get in any trouble." I tell her and smile then she smiles and hands me our food.

"Have a great night Mr. Jonas." She says.

"Thank you, you too." I tell her and shut the door. Right after I set our food down and sit, Sam walks in and hands me my root beer, it is delicious just like I thought it would be.

We talk for a little while about random stuff like her ferrets and family and my family and everything like that. It was starting to get personal and intense again, we were just leaning in to kiss when Nick comes in.

"Hey we have practice at the MEN arena at nine tomorrow morning so you might not want to stay up to late." Nick tells us.

"Thanks." We tell him then he leaves. We talk for a few more minutes then decide it is time to head into bed. One bed, I forgot we only have one bed. I start freaking out.

"Is it okay with you if we share a bed? It's not like anything is going to happen and the bed is so big so…" I start babbling because I an nervous and worried and freaking out. She puts her ultra soft finger over my lips and laughs.


	8. Chapter 8  Sam's POV

**Chapter 8**

Sam's POV

Me and Mia bolt out of the car we are at the plane before the boys are even out of the car.

"We have to take pictures this plane is so amazing" I say to Mia.

"Hey Joe, Nick can you guys take pictures of us" I ask. So we take like a thousand pictures around and under the plane, we are doing all sorts of posses. After we are all done we go into the plane, it is even more amazing inside how is that possible. While I am looking around I see this huge stereo it is like as tall as me. After I am done looking around I have the perfect plan its not nice but who really cares it is going to be so funny. The boys go talk to the pilots so I decide this is the perfect time.

"Mia I dare you to go turn on the stereo" I say to her.

"Why would I do that" she says.

"I was just wondering what kind of music they were listening to last time they were on here" I say off the top of my head. Awesome I just made that up I didn't even think about it before I said it.

"Why don't you just ask Joe when he comes in here" she says. "Because he told me he never listen to himself unless he is approving a song they just recorded, but I don't believe him I think they like to hear their songs and their voices."

"Did you ask him what the last group he listened to was." Why would I ask him something like that.

"No but I want to know" I say.

"Fine I will go turn it on but after we hear it I am going to turn it off right away."

"Ok sounds good" I say a little smile creeps on my face, she always does what I tell her to. She goes over to it and hit's a button no light come on. Oh this is going to be even better than I thought, I think as she bends over to plug it in her ear it right by a speaker. Please be turned up loud I chant to myself. That would make everything so much better. The stereo turns on and an explosion of sound comes out of the speakers. I look over and Mia is on the ground. Oh my gosh best ever I think. I can barely breath I am laughing so hard I am crying. I don't even see it when the boys come in all I know is that the music just turns off. I take deep breaths trying to calm down. I get all the way calm when Joe comes and sits by me.

"Wow your sister is not the brightest thing is she" he says.

"Yeah she has her moments" I say. I am so glad he hasn't seen me do anything stupid yet. If he thinks she is stupid now just wait till me and Mia do something stupid together we will never live it down. "Its late I'm going to change into some pajamas" I say to him as I get up. I grab my bag and get my pajamas out then head to the bathroom. I put on green lacey tank top and a pair of Joes white shorts. After I get dressed Mia walks in she has some of Nicks clothes gosh she is never going to remember her own clothes is she I think to myself. She looks at me weird then says.

"Why are you wearing Joes shorts but you remembered a tank top to go with them."

"Oh I grabbed this shirt when I was at home and he gave me these shorts" I say.

"Why did he give you his shorts" she asks me. I don't really want to tell her so I just say.

"It's a long story" Then I walk out of the bathroom. I go lay on one of the loveseats so the boys can have the long couches. It is so comfy I could sleep forever on this thing. Mia comes out and claims the couch by my head. She is going to get in trouble for that but oh well that sucks for her. The boys come out and start fighting about which one gets the last long couch, Nick wins. Joe glares at Mia then walks over to her.

"Hey shorty you need to move to the loveseat you fit better than I do" I hear Joe say.

"Um sorry but I already claimed this couch so sucks to be you" she says looking all smug. He bends over and picks her up and moves her to the loveseat.

"Sam tell him to let me go that is my couch I claimed it." I just laughs and says.

"He is taller than you so he should get the longer couch." she looks at me like I just slapped her in the face. She will get over it I think as she turns around to face the back of the couch.

I wake up to a loud noise right by my head. I look up Mia is standing there looking all panicked.

"What are you doing" I ask her.

"I was going to prank you and Joe but now I can only prank Joe" she says all disappointed. Well it's a good thing I woke up I would have killed her if she had pranked me. I sit up and think for a second I have the perfect plan I have been wanting to do this for awhile.

"Ok I have the perfect plan but we have to prank Nick and Joe to make it work" I say.

"Ok but I am not going to be responsible for pranking Nick only Joe" she says.

"Fine, first we need to go see if Big Rob is asleep if he is then this is going to be hard but we will do it anyways" I say. Gosh I sound like a master mind oh wait I am I think to myself as a grin spreads across my face. So we sneak into where Big Rob is he is dead asleep we cant wake him up for anything.

"We are going to have to do this the hard way" I say to her.

"We need to find out which one is the heaviest sleeper." I go over to Joe I lean down and say Joe wake up loud in his ear he just flops his head over so the ear I was talking into is now in the couch. I shake him nothing, I tickle him I know he is ticklish nothing, so I try one more thing I lift up his head still nothing. Now I know we can move him without him waking up. I look over to tell Mia something but she is in Nicks arms laying on the couch. Really are you serious I think but I don't say it because they are looking each other in the eyes it is just so cute. I can see he is fighting to keep his eyes open so I just wait it out.

"Mia" I whisper.

"Mia" I say again this time she looks at me.

"Gosh took you long enough well this is better really because now he will definitely think its you in his arms" I say smiling this is an evil smile I can feel it.

"You are so evil" she says to me.

"Well are you going to help me" I ask.

"Yeah I will help you but if they wake up when we are trying to do the prank it is on your head" she says.

"Ok I don't care just come over here and help me move him he is heavy for being so skinny" I say to her. She goes and grabs his feet. We lift him up on the count of three we barely get him off the couch before he is just way to heavy and we drop him. We look around franticly no one must have heard it. So we drag him over and lift him up one more time, somehow we get him in Nicks arms. They snuggle up to each other but they say our names when they hold each other closer. This is even better than I thought it was going to be. Mia grabs Nicks phone and takes pictures. She sends the pictures to there mom. I go lay on the loveseat and pass out he took all of my energy when we moved him. I am having a really good dream me and Joe are up on stage singing together the next thing I know I am looking up at Mia. I sit up and see Big Rob walking over to the boys he looks so confused as to why they are sleeping like that. He yell in there ears and they wake up then next thing I know Joe is on the ground and Nick is sitting up as straight as I have ever seen them before. Joe comes and sits with me but he doesn't touch me at all because he is embarrassed. Now I feel a little bit bad. We all go get dressed me and Mia go into the bathroom to change. I am wearing a pair of dark rolled up mini shorts, a dark blue spotted frill shirt, white stilettos, an S necklace, a pair of black rimmed clear glassed and a ring. Then after we are dressed straighten up the plane. We sit down because we are about to land. Joe sits by me but this time he grabs my hand. We land then we get hurried to the car gosh I am practically running in dirt with high heels on. We get in the car and head straight to the hotel I look out the window the whole time it is so amazing I cant believe I am actually in another country.

We check in then head up to our rooms. I see a sign that says Joe and Sam on a door so I practically run into the suite pulling Joe along behind me. I drag him around while I look at my suit it is amazing. I start in the kitchen it has black marble counter tops, a dish washer, an oven and a small fridge. I go to the bathroom next look.

"We both have a sink" I say to Joe. I point out all the cool stuff to him even though he has seen everything before he travels all the time. I have a Jacuzzi tub, a huge shower, a bidet nasty, a toilet and I have a makeup and hair area. I cant even describe it there is some much cool stuff. Joe has to drag me away from it. Next we go into the bedroom we have a king bed, two wardrobe closets, and a balcony. I go over to the balcony our room is in the back of the hotel so we have a beautiful view of a big meadow it has like every wild flower ever it is so colorful. I just stand there and stare at it for a while then I remember I haven't looked at the living room so we close the doors and go into the living room. I cant focus on what is in there because I see a laptop with a picture of It has a picture of Joe and me in our disguises Joe is kissing me on the cheek and I am blushing on it I go over and sit on the couch and pick it up.

"That is your new laptop I had the cover made special for you" Joe says.

"I absolutely love it thank you so much."

"I have one more thing for you, when I was on the phone with your mom she said you girls could come with us if we make sure you could stay in touch as much as possible so here I go you this as well" he says handing me a cell phone. It is black around the screen and everywhere else is covered with light blue rhinestones and if you turn it sideways in the middle of the back there are black rhinestones in the shape of a big S and a big J. "The J is for Joe" he says blushing. I lean over and kiss him.

"I cant thank you enough" I say to him. We kiss again then we hear the door open it is Mia.

"Get a room" says walking over to us.

"We have a room" Joe says waving his hand around the living room. "Well whatever that is still gross I never wanted to see that" she says. "Who says you had to you could have knocked" Joe says.

"I was to excited to show Sam this" she says holding up her new cell phone.

"That is awesome look at mine" I say holding up mine.

"That is so awesome have you figured it out at all yet" she asks me "No I haven't really got the chance yet" I say blushing.

"Did he give you anything else."

"Yeah he gave me this laptop" I say holding it up. she starts laughing "That is so cute but it looks like two guys."

"No it doesn't you can totally tell that is me and Joe" I say getting all defensive. she laughs then tells me.

"I know I was just messing with you." Well I am going to go back to my room.

"You should come over later and check it out" she says.

"No I'm good" Joe says.

"I was talking to Sam I wouldn't show you around my room" she says in a teasing voice. He sticks out his tongue.

"Ok I will look at it sometime."

"Ok" she says then leaves.

"We should get room service and just relax tonight" Joe says.

"Ok sounds good to me" I say getting the menu out. We look it over "I want the chicken fettuccini" I say. "What are you going to get" I ask him.

"I was thinking about getting a piece of pizza" he says. He orders then we hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I say getting up. Its Mia.

"Do you want to come get drinks with me and Big Rob" she asks. "Yeah just let me ask Joe what he wants" I say. I starts going into the living room to ask Joe but she stops me.

"You should change into your jamas before we head down" she tells me.

"Ok" so we head into the bedroom and lock the door we look through my suitcases I have so many this is going to take forever. I start looking through and I find what I want.

"Here I found what I want to wear" I say.

"Ok what are you going to wear" she asks shutting the suitcase.

"Just wait till I put them on and you will see."

"Fine but you are wearing these slippers I found" she says tossing me a pair of really fluffy black slippers. They look really comfy. I put on all the clothes then pulls my hair up.

"Ok how do I look" I ask. I am wearing a dark blue sports bra, a black under shirt, a pair of dark blue and black plaid mini shorts and the slippers she found.

"You look cute ok lets go."

"Ok just let me grab my cell phone" I say going out to Joe who is playing with my phone.

"I am going to the lobby with Mia and Big Rob do you want a drink" I ask him.

"Yeah can you get me a root beer please."

"Ok I will be back in a couple minutes" I say then walk out closing the door behind me.

"I am going to go get my cell phone then we can head down" she says. She is in there for like 5 minutes then we all head to the elevator. In the elevator Mia talks to Big Rob a little bit then we get out of the elevator and head to the soft drink machines. I grab to drinks and start filling ours.

"I forgot to ask Nick what he wants to drink" she says.

"Ask Big Rob he should know" I say. We get done and head back to our rooms. I go in to my room and give Joe his drink. We eat and talk for awhile then Nick comes in. he tells Joe that they have practice at M.E.N. arena at 9:00am. We go into our room and then Joe turns to me.

"Is it ok with you if we share a bed its not like anything is going to happen and the bed is so big" he starts to babble on and on. I put my finger to his lips.

"Yeah its fine" I say with a little laugh.


	9. Chapter 9 Mia's POV

Chapter 9

**Mia's POV**

**I wake up early and see the sun shining in through the window. I look over Nick is still sleeping so I sit up and get out of bed trying not to wake him. I go and take a shower the water feels so good I haven't had a shower in a couple days I felt so dirty. After I am done I pull on some sweats and one of Nicks shirts that is sitting there. I go out and stand on the balcony just watching the birds and the fountain everything is so beautiful. Nick comes over and puts his arm around me. I jump so high. **

"**You scared me" I say turning to him. **

"**Sorry" he says with a laugh. **

"**What time is it" I ask him. **

"**Its about 7:30 he says. **

"**What are you doing out here anyway" he asks me. **

"**I was just enjoying the view" I say. **

"**Well I'm going to go take a shower, we need to leave here by 8 to get there on time so if you might wasn't to get ready" he says. I go in and straighten my hair then pick out an outfit. I am wearing a green sundress, silver flats and sunglasses. I grab my phone and head out to the living room to wait while Nick gets dressed. He comes out and grabs a pop tart then we head out to the elevator. We meet Big Rob, Sam and Joe at the elevator we all head down to the car. I watch out of the window on our way to the arena. We pull up and head backstage so the boys can get everything set up for the practice. Me and Sam go check out everything while the boys are setting up. We get done looking around backstage so we start looking around where the audience sits. We are having so much fun running around like little kids. We go up to the very top of the seating and we see the boys come out. **

"**We should cheer for them like if it was a real concert" I say to Sam. "Ok this is going to be so much fun" she says. We start yelling and screaming. **

"**OH MY GOSH Nick, Joe we love you. PLAY US A SONG." Nick turns on the mics. **

"**What are you girls doing" they ask. **

"**We are supporting you plus you need to get used to the yelling you will get from the audience so see we are helping you" we yell to them. They just smile and start doing sound checks. **

"**Lets go to a different spot and yell some more this is awesome" Sam says. So we go to the very left of the stage and start yelling. The boys start practicing and dancing around the stage. **

"**We should go up to the stage it will distract them so bad" Sam says. We go up to the stage and the boys start walking up to us as we scream there names like groupies. **

"**Is there any one in the audience that would like to join us on stage" the boys say. Me and Sam jump up and down. How about you two they say helping us on stage. We dance around them as they sing and dance around the stage. After about 3 hours of practice they take a lunch break. We go to a local deli and get lunch it is way good we talk for awhile then we head back to the arena. We sing and dance with them until 6. Then we go out for dinner and head back to the hotel. **

"**I didn't know you guys practiced for so long" I say to Nick. **

"**Yeah it gets pretty boring" he says. **

"**Yeah but I think me and Sam made it pretty fun today." **

"**Yeah most entertaining practice I think I have ever been to." I look out the window we are pulling up to the hotel. We head into the hotel and we go to our rooms. **

"**What are we going to do now" I ask Nick. **

"**I was thinking you could call your mom and we could watch a movie." **

"**Ok sounds good but I think I am going to go ask Sam if she wants to talk to mom also" I say. **

"**Ok after you get back we can pick a movie." I go over to Sam's room and just walk in. Oh my gosh I hope I don't walk into anything I don't want to see. I go in and they are not in the living room so I go check in the bedroom. I see the window open so I start walking over there maybe they are on the balcony but then I hear the shower. I decide to go look on the balcony, lucky for me I was right Sam is on the balcony. **

"**What are you doing out here" I ask her. **

"**I was just looking at the meadow out here it is so pretty" she says. **

"**I was coming to ask if you wanted to go call mom." **

"**Yeah but we should go down to the meadow to call her." **

"**Ok tell Joe then meet me by the elevator" I say then leave. I go into my room and sit by Nick. **

"**I am going to go down to the meadow behind the hotel with Sam so we can call mom" I say then I get up grab my phone. **

"**Bye" I say as I walk out. **

"**Bye" I hear as I shut the door. **

**I go wait for Sam by the elevator but Big Rob walks out before Sam. "What are you doing" he asks. **

"**Me and Sam are going to go to the meadow behind the hotel to call our mom" I tell him. **

"**Ok then I am coming with you" he says shutting his door. **

"**You don't have to we will be fine." **

"**It is my job" he says as he comes and waits for Sam by me. Sam comes out and we go down to the meadow it is so beautiful we lay down and I call mom. **

"**Hello" I say then put her on speaker phone. **

"**Hi mom" me and Sam say. **

"**What have you girls been up to" she asks. **

"**We went to practice with the boys today and we are sitting in this amazing meadow Sam will send you pictures as soon as we are off the phone" I say. **

"**What are you calling on I didn't recognize the number." **

"**Oh my gosh I cant believe I forgot we got new phones they are so amazing we will post all these pictures of face book so you and everyone can see them. We got to fly on their private plane and we are staying at this amazing hotel." **

"**I cant wait to see all the pictures, are you girls having a good time" she asks. **

"**Yeah we are having the best time ever I am so happy all the time" Sam says. **

"**Do you know what you two sound like" mom asks. **

"**What" we ask. **

"**You two sound like you are in love." **

"**Mom have only known them for like 5 days" we say. **

"**fine you two don't have to believe me but I just wanted to let you know so it doesn't come as a surprise to you girls." We talk for a couple hours then mom has to go so she can do her patience cares. "That was interesting" I say to Sam. **

"**Yeah it was" Sam says. We lay back and look up at the sky it is so dark but the stars are so beautiful. **

"**Girls we should head inside its really late" Big Rob says. So we get up and head up to our rooms when we get to our floor we say good night then go to our rooms. I look at the clock when I get in my room it is 10:15 pm. I go sit next to Nick who is half asleep. I lay my head on his shoulder. "Hi" I say as I yawn. **

"**Hi, what where you two doing out there so long." **

"**We were talking to our mom." **

"**Did she say anything weird" he asks. **

"**What do you mean" I ask so confused. **

"**I mean did she say something that you weren't expecting." **

"**Yeah I guess but how do you know" I ask him as I sit up and look at him getting a little mad. Was he listening to our conversation. **

"**I just hear you girls talking when I went over to Joe's room." **

"**What exactly did you hear." **

"**I heard you girls say, that was an interesting conversation then I hear Big Rob say you girls should come inside." **

"**Are you sure that's all you heard" I ask him. "Yeah that's all I heard I promise." **

"**Ok" I say as I stand up. **

"**What are you doing" he asks me. **

"**I have to load all the pictures on to face book I told mom I would." "Ok well you should do that fast it is late." I go get my camera and Nicks camera then I go get my laptop and sit down. I stand back up "Can you take pictures of me showing off the room" I ask him. **

"**Yeah what camera do you want me to use." **

"**You can use yours" I say handing it to him. We take pictures everywhere then I plug the camera into my laptop. After I have all the pictures loaded I post them on face book then I log off. **

"**I am so tired" I say walking over to Nick and hugging him. I bury my head in his chest he smells so good its homey it makes me feel good and calm. **

"**Lets get ready and go to sleep then." He says leading me into the bedroom. I get my jamas and go change in the bathroom. I am wearing purple and black plaid shorts with little white stars all over them and a purple tank top that says why stop dreaming when you when you wake up. I come out and Nick is getting in bed. I go over and get in to bed I scoot over to him and he puts his arm around me. I fall to sleep like that let me just tell you best sleep ever. **


	10. Chapter 10  Sam's POV

**Chapter 10**

Sam's POV 

I cant sleep so after about an hour in bed just listening to music I get up. I go out on the balcony it is so beautiful I just want to go down and enjoy it. So I go take a quick shower then look at the clock it is only 5am gosh I hate getting used to the time change. I change into some jeans and a loose top then I write Joe a note and leave it by his cell phone the note says "Joe I am out to the meadow I will be back in a little bit." I go out to the meadow and just lay there looking up at the sky it is so blue. It feels like I have been out here for 5 minutes when I feel someone sit next to me. I look over it is Joe.

"Hi, what are you doing out here alone" Joe says.

"I wanted to come down here and relax but I didn't want to wake you up so I came down by myself."

"How long have you been awake" I ask him.

"I got up and got ready before I came down here."

"That's weird I didn't think I was out here that long."

"Well we should head up to our room and get ready we have to leave in about 40 minutes" Joe says. So we get up and head inside I pick out my clothes and go into the bathroom to get dressed. I am wearing a pink and grey plaid skirt, a white tank top with a light grey shrug, sparkly stilettos, a pink ring, a pink beaded ribbon necklace, and pearl earrings. I pull my hair up into a teased piggy tails. I put some light makeup on. I go out to meet Joe by the door.

"How do you look so amazing every time I see you" he asks. I blush.

"It's a gift." He just smiles and says.

"Well we should get going." We go out to the elevator only Big Rob is there ugh Mia and Nick always take forever. They finally come out to the elevator we head down stairs and get in the car.

We finally get to the arena gosh it seems like it take forever. The boys have to get everything ready so they start like the second we get in the doors.

"Do you want any help" I ask Joe.

"No thanks how about you take Mia to go look around." Nick says looking at Mia who is touching something I don't think she is supposed to touch.

"Ok we will go look around" I say to both of them. I go over and get Mia. We start looking around in the back I find a black afro so I put it on. It looks amazing I love it, I have to show Joe this.

"I will be right back" I say to Mia.

"Ok" she says as I am walking out the door. I see Joe but I don't just want to walk up and be like look I'm wearing a wig. I want him to recognize me so I walk up when his back is turned. I turn around so he cant see my face he stands up and bumps into me.

"Sorry I didn't mean" but he stops right there oh dang am I going to get in trouble for distracting him.

"Sam I know that's you, you cant fool me with a black wig" he says. "How did you know it was me" I ask him.

"You are wearing the same clothes and your hair is sticking out of the wig" He says rapping his arms around me.

"Do you know what I think every time I hug you or am around you" he asks me.

"What" I say looking up at him.

"You are so short I feel like a giant" he says laughing. I hit him on the arm.

"Well you look like a giant" I say back to him. He kisses me on the forehead then he has to start helping again. I go back to find Mia we decide to go look at the different views from the audience. We go all the way up to the very back and we see the boys coming on stage.

"We should cheer for them like if it was a real concert" Mia says to me.

"Ok this is going to be so much fun" I say. We start yelling and screaming.

"OH MY GOSH Nick, Joe we love you. PLAY US A SONG!" Nick turns on the mics.

"What are you girls doing" they ask.

"We are supporting you plus you need to get used to the yelling you will get from the audience so see we are helping you" We yell to them. They just smile and start doing sound checks.

"Lets go to a different spot and yell some more this is awesome" I say. So we go to the very left of the stage and start yelling. The boys start practicing and dancing around the stage.

"We should go up to the stage it will distract them so bad" I say gosh I feel diabolical I always have the evil plans what is this. We go up to the stage and the boys start walking up to us as we scream there names like groupies.

"Is there any one in the audience that would like to join us on stage" the boys say. Me and Mia jump up and down. How about you two they say helping us on stage. We dance around them as they sing and dance around the stage. After about 3 hours of practice they take a lunch break. We go to a local deli and get lunch it is way good we talk for awhile then we head back to the arena. We sing and dance with them until 6. Then we go out for dinner and head back to the hotel. We dance around them as they sing and dance around the stage. After about 3 hours of practice they take a lunch break. We go to a local deli and get lunch it is way good we talk for awhile then we head back to the arena. We sing and dance with them until 6. Then we go out for dinner and head back to the hotel. I lay on Joes shoulder and look up at him. He smiles down at me.

"Tired" he asks me.

"Yeah I'm so exhausted."

"We can just relax tonight maybe you can take a bath or something to relax you" he says.

"A bath sounds good my muscles are so tight."

"Here I will give you a massage lean forward" he tells me. I lean forward hoping he knows what he is doing. He starts and it feels so good he is giving me the best massage ever. We get to the hotel and Joe has to practically carry me up to our room I am so relaxed and tired. When I get to my room I decide I am to tired to take a bath I will fall asleep so I tell Joe he can take a shower because he didn't get to take one this morning. I go look out on the balcony for a little bit before I go to sleep.

I hear the shower come on so it scares the heck out of me when I hear Mia talking.

"What are you doing out here" she asks me.

"I was just looking at the meadow out here it is so pretty" I say.

"I was coming to ask if you wanted to go call mom."

"Yeah but we should go down to the meadow to call her."

"Ok tell Joe then meet me by the elevator" she says then she leaves. I go and knock on the bathroom door then I hear the water shut off and the shower door open then the bathroom door opens and Joe sticks his head out. "Do you need something" he asks. He looks so funny his hair is spiked up with shampoo. I laugh.

"No I just wanted to tell you that me and Mia are going to go down to the meadow and call our mom."

"Ok maybe you should take Big Rob with you" he says as shampoo starts dripping towards his eye.

"Maybe but I was just fine this morning."

"Ok well be careful and tell her I say hi"

"Ok I will, maybe you should go rinse out your hair now it is starting to drip down your forehead." I turn and walk over to get my phone when I hear the door shut and the shower start up.

I go out to meet Mia at the elevator but she is already waiting for me and Big Rob is there with her. We head down and she calls mom.

"Hello" she says then puts mom on speaker phone.

"Hi mom" me and Mia say.

"What have you girls been up to" she asks.

"We went to practice with the boys today and we are sitting in this amazing meadow Sam will send you pictures as soon as we are off the phone" Mia says.

"What are you calling on I didn't recognize the number."

"Oh my gosh I cant believe I forgot we got new phones they are so amazing we will post all these pictures of face book so you and everyone can see them, we got to fly on their private plane and we are staying at this amazing hotel."

"I cant wait to see all the pictures, are you girls having a good time" mom asks.

"Yeah we are having the best time ever I am so happy all the time" I say.

"Do you know what you two sound like" mom asks.

"What" we ask.

"You two sound like you are in love."

"Mom have only known them for like 5 days" we say.

"Fine you two don't have to believe me but I just wanted to let you know so it doesn't come as a surprise to you girls." We talk for a couple hours then mom has to go so she can do her patience cares.

"That was interesting" Mia says to me.

"Yeah it was" I say. We lay back and look up at the sky it is so dark but the stars are so beautiful.

"Girls we should head inside its really late" Big Rob says. So we get up and head up to our rooms when we get to our floor we say good night then go to our rooms. I go in but Joe isn't in the living room. I go in to the bedroom to get my pajamas I see Joe sitting on the bed when I walk in.

"You girls were out there for a long time" he says.

"We were catching our mom up on everything we have been doing" I say.

"You look like you are dead on your feet."

"That's what I feel like too" I say grabbing some pajamas. I go into the bathroom and change I am wearing a purple tank top and purple, pink and blue stripped shorts. Then I go to the bed and collapse in Joes arms. I am almost asleep when I feel a kiss on my forehead. I smile then fall into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Mia's POV

**Chapter 11**

Mia's POV

We have been here for a week now. It is the day before the boys first concert.

"Are you girls coming with us to practice again today" Nick asks. "Not today me, Sam and Big Rob are going to go shopping."

"What car are you going to take" he asks. "We are going to drop you off guys off then go" I say.

"Oh ok we should get ready so we can head out and you girls can have your girls day out" he say.

"I'm going to go take a shower" I tell him as I go in to the bathroom. After I am done I slip on a robe and go out to the bedroom. When Nick turns to me he almost falls off the chair he is sitting on.

"Why are you only wearing a robe" he asks staring at the wall.

"I forgot to grab clothes so I put this on to come grab clothes."

"You can go take a shower now if you want to" I say to him. He goes in and I hear the water running then I go over and choose out my outfit for shopping. I get dressed then start on my hair. I am wearing a cap sleeve red shirt with a fly away grey vest, a pair of boy cut jeans and red converse. I am putting on my make up when Nick comes out. He is dressed but his hair is wet.

"Are you going to dry your hair or are you going to let it dry by its self" I ask him.

"I should blow dry it but I don't feel like it today so I'm just going to let it dry."

"Come over here I will dry it for you" I say getting up off the chair and plugging in the hair drier. He sits down and I start drying his hair. He has the softest hair I have ever felt it take a while to dry his hair but I get it done.

"There you are all done" I say as he stands up.

"Thank you" he says as he pulls me into a hug and kisses me.

"You have the softest hair I have ever felt" I say to him.

"Yeah my hair is soft and bouncy" he says. I laugh then pull away "We should grab some breakfast then head to the elevator to meet everyone." We grab pop tarts and go on the way out of the room I grab a clutch and my phone. We meet everyone at the elevator. We all head down and get in the car.

"Where are you going shopping today" Nick asks me. We are going to Manchester City Centre it is a big shopping place Sam found online."

"I have heard that place is huge you can shop for hours and hours." "Yeah I'm excited" I say smiling at him. We pull up backstage to drop the boys off.

"Have fun" Nick says then gives me a kiss. The boys wave to us before they shut the backstage door. We head to the shopping centre it is about a half an hour away. We get there and get out it is huge I cant even explain it.

We start walking to the door when Big Rob stops us.

"I think you girls are going to need these" Big Rob says handing us credit cards.

"Are you serious" I say then we hug him.

"Thank you Big Rob" we say then we start walking inside. We go to the map and find the store we want to go to so we start heading to the store. "Girls you have to stay with me we can go to all the stores you want but you need to stay with me" Big Rob says. So me and Sam slow down and walk with him. We pass this magazine stand when I see Me and Nick on the cover I'm not sure at first so I go pick it up and yep it is me and Nick.

"Look at this" I say to Sam. She comes over and takes the magazine and flips to the story inside then reads it out loud.

"Nick Jonas and new mysterious girl caught kissing on their hotel balcony." Then she moves to the article and start reading again. "Nick and mystery girl share a hotel room a close friend says they are in a serious relationship and they share a hotel room but nothing happens. We are not sure if that is true if they are sharing a hotel room maybe they are doing something else than just sleeping in there!"

"That is so ridicules" I say getting angry.

"There are more pictures" Sam says showing me. The pictures of are me and Nick waving on the balcony and holding hands at lunch when we went to the deli. Turn to page 13 for more on Nicks mystery girl and Joes mystery girl. Sam turns and she shows me some pictures but it is of me and Sam.

"I haven't seen any paparazzi or anything" I say. I start looking at the pictures there are pictures of me and Sam in the meadow and walking to the car and dancing around as we head to the car. Sam starts reading the article out loud. The girls are full of energy we have never seen someone so small have so much energy. They are always running, dancing and singing around. "They are good for the boys" a close family friend tells us. When the girls were on the phone one of our reporters heard the person on the other end tell the girls they are in love. The article goes on and on about rumors and just stupid stuff.

"They are such liars we don't have anyone that is close to us that would tell the tabloids stuff about us." I look over to see if any of the other magazines have anything about us. I see a picture of all of us walking into the hotel. I open the magazine to page 24 the head line says.

"Joe Jonas is dating new mystery girl. "Sam listen to this" I say then I start reading.

"Heart throb Joe Jonas from the Jonas brothers is getting serious pretty fast with new mystery girl. I have reports that say this is the same girl that preformed with them in Salt Lake City. We have asked a reliable source about this couple and they said they are the couple is very comfortable around each other the mystery girl is good for Joe she brings him out of his box they are making each other better every time I see them.

"What reliable source do they have" asks Sam.

"I don't know but these articles are driving me crazy after I am done looking through this magazine we should get going we haven't even started shopping yet" I say to Sam. I turn the page and see pictures of Sam and Joe holding hands in the meadow.

"Look at this" I say as I hold the magazine up so she can see it.

"Lets go I am sick of reading rumors and seeing pictures of all of us.

We put the magazines down and go into a store we try on clothes after clothes. I get a pair of jeans and two skirts, Sam gets one skirt and a pair of pleather leggings. It is 11:40 when we get out so we start heading towards the food court. We go to this Salad place me and Sam get garden fresh salads then head to a table to wait for Big Rob he went to a BBQ place. We sit down and these two girls come up to us holding the magazines. "Are you two dating Nick and Joe Jonas" they ask us all nervously. "Yes we are dating them" Sam says.

"Can we get pictures with you" they ask. We are taken by surprise why would they want to take pictures with us we are not famous we are just going out with Nick and Joe.

"Yeah if you really want to" I say. They start screaming as they look behind us.

"Why are you screaming" I say but before they can answer I feel arms wrap around me.

"What the heck" I say trying to get away.

"Its ok its just me we wanted to come have lunch with you girls" Nick says. I turn around in his arms.

"You scared me so bad" I say to him.

"I know that's what I was trying to do" he says with a laugh. He gives me a small peck on the lips then I turn around. "Do you girls still want pictures" I say to them.

"Yes we would love pictures." we take pictures then sit down to eat. We share our salads with the boys but people swarm us and they are screaming for Nick and Joe. Big Rob comes through the crowd.

"Time to go" he says. We get up and leave the table people are grabbing me and Nick as we try to get away.

"Gosh they are crazy" I say to Nick once we get away.

"Yeah you have to get used to it" he says.

"Are you done at practice for the day or are you going back" I ask him.

"We have to go back to practice for an hour or so we are finishing up one little thing that has to be perfect."

"Ok well I will see you when we get back to the hotel" I say kissing him. Then me and Sam head to another store we get new sunglasses and Sam orders a vest she love but she is having it special ordered. We leave this store and head to a guys store to look for a gift for the boys. I get Nick a new watch he is always complaining about his he has now. I have his new watch engraved it says Nickolas J. Jonas. Sam gets Joe a new vest and we leave. We head out to the car it is hard because we are being swarmed by people Big Rob gets us to the car and we get in. We go back to the hotel when we get there it is 2:52.

"What do you want to do know" I ask Sam.

"Lets go to my room and we can watch a movie" Sam says. So we head to Sam's room and we watch nightmare on elm street. We get so freaked out because we are in the hotel room alone. After that movie is over we watch a couple of episodes of SNL. The boys have it on like every season of SNL we watch the episode that Taylor lautner hosts it is so funny. I look at the clock it is almost 7 so me and Sam order room service. After I am done eating I tell Sam bye and go to my room. It is almost 8 when I get in my room. Nick is still not here so I decide to call him.

"Hello" I say.

"Hello" Nick says.

"Where are you I thought you were only going to be a couple hours." "It took longer than I thought it was going to but we are done and heading to the hotel."

"You should stop and get dinner me and Sam already ate."

"Ok after we eat we will come to the hotel."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." After I get off the phone I go start a bath then go find jamas then get in the tube. I wash my hair then I get out and get dressed it is 8:45. I sit on the couch and grab my laptop then I get on face book. After about 15 minutes on face book Nick comes in.

"What took you so long" I ask him.

"We got stuck in traffic ever since we came to the mall people have been swarming us everywhere."

"Oh well you look so tired maybe you should get ready and we can go to bed early tonight" I say as he falls down on the couch beside me.

"Yeah I would say that is a good idea but I don't think I can stand back up" he says. So I stand up and grab his hands I try to pull him up but nothing so I through all my body weight back and he comes off the couch. I think I gave him to much momentum because he came crashing down on top of me. We start laughing and he got up to go change. After he changes we go to bed.


	12. Chapter 12  Sam's POV

**Chapter 12**

Sam's POV

I am laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling oh my gosh I am so bored. I hear Joe in the kitchen so I sit up.

"What are you doing" I ask him. "I am making us breakfast what are you doing."

"I was trying to distract myself because I am so bored."

"I liked the song you were humming" he says.

"What song was it I don't remember humming anything."

"I don't know what is was I have never heard it before it went like this" he says as he starts humming a song.

"Oh that is Manchester England from hair."

"I have never seen that movie" he says.

"Well we are going to have to watch it I love that movie."

"Ok we will watch it on Sunday" he says.

"Ok that smells really good what are you making" I ask.

"I am making corn beef hash" he says bringing me a plate of it. I eat almost all of it "that was so good" I say to him.

"Thank you lets put our dishes in the sink then we should go get ready to go to practice."

"Me, Big Rob and Mia are going shopping today when you guys are in practice" I tell him.

"Ok what car are you going to take and where are you going shopping."

"We are going to drop off you and Nick then we are going to Manchester City Centre its this really big mall."

"Oh ok." We go in and get ready I am wearing a white flowy shirt with a black belt, a pair of formfitting jeans, a silver ring with a clear stone, a white purse and a pair of two toned ankle boots. I just loosely curls my hair it looks so cute like this. I go out to the living room to meet Joe.

"You look amazing today" Joe says .

"Thank you" I say back. He comes over to me and gives me a kiss. We should head out you guys don't want to be late for practice. We meet everyone at the elevator and head to the car. I look out the window and start humming Manchester England again now it is stuck in my head.

"Ugh not that song again I don't know any of the lyrics but that tune is stuck in my head" Joe says putting his arm around me.

"Sorry it is suck in my head" I say.

"Now I am going to be humming that tune all day long."

"That would be so funny you are like singing that's the way we roll and right in the middle you belt out Manchester England, England across the Atlantic sea."

"Well at least now I have some of the lyrics now" he says.

"We are here, I wish you could come with us today" I say.

"Yeah I wish I could come with you but I cant today sorry."

"Its ok but now you owe me" I say.

"Well I got to go I will see you later" he says then gives me a peck on the lips.

"Bye" he says.

"Bye" I say right before the door closes. It doesn't take that long to get there. We pull up and get out oh my gosh I am in heaven I could spend like a million dollars.

We start walking to the doors when Big Rob stops us.

"I think you girls are going to need these" Big Rob says handing us credit cards. I am speechless.

"Are you serious" Mia says then we hug him.

"Thank you Big Rob" we say then we start walking inside. We go to the map and find the store we want to go to so we start heading to the store. "Girls you have to stay with me we can go to all the stores you want but you need to stay with me" Big Rob says. So me and Mia slow down and walk with him. I see the store I want to go in but when I start walking over to it Mia turns and walks to a magazine stand. I stop and wait for her then she turns around holding up a magazine.

"Look at this" she says. I take it and read the title out loud. Nick Jonas and new mysterious girl caught kissing on their hotel balcony. Then I start reading the article out loud. Nick and mystery girl share a hotel room a close friend says they are in a serious relationship and they share a hotel room but nothing happens. We are not sure if that is true if they are sharing a hotel room maybe they are doing something else than just sleeping in there.

"That is so ridicules" Mia says getting angry.

"There are more pictures" I say showing her. The pictures of are Mia and Nick waving on the balcony and holding hands at lunch when we went to the deli. Turn to page 13 for more on Nicks mystery girl and Joes mystery girl. I turn to page 13 and show her some pictures but it is of me and Mia.

"I haven't seen any paparazzi or anything!" Mia says. I start looking at the pictures there are pictures of me and Mia in the meadow, walking to the car and dancing around as we head to the car. I start reading the article out loud.

"The girls are full of energy! We have never seen someone so small have so much energy. They are always running, dancing and singing around. "They are good for the boys! A close family friend tells us. When the girls were on the phone one of our reporters heard the person on the other end tell the girls they are in love." The article goes on and on about rumors and just stupid stuff.

"They are such liars we don't have anyone that is close to us that would tell the tabloids stuff about us" Mia says.

"Sam listen to this" Mia says then she starts reading.

"Heart throb Joe Jonas from the Jonas brothers is getting serious pretty fast with new mystery girl. I have reports that say this is the same girl that preformed with them in Salt Lake City. We have asked a reliable source about this couple and they said they are the couple is very comfortable around each other the mystery girl is good for Joe she brings him out of his box they are making each other better every time I see them.

"What reliable source do they have" I ask.

"I don't know but these articles are driving me crazy After I am done looking through this magazine we should get going we haven't even started shopping yet" Mia says.

"Look at this" Mia says as she holds the magazine up so I can see it. "Lets go I am sick of reading rumors and seeing pictures of all of us." I say.

We go into this awesome store I try on arm loads of clothes but I end up to only getting one skirt and a pair of pleather leggings. It is 11:40 when we get out so we start heading towards the food court. We go to this Salad place me and Mia get garden fresh salads then head to a table to wait for Big Rob he went to a BBQ place. We sit down and these two girls come up to us holding the magazines.

"Are you two dating Nick and Joe Jonas" they ask us all nervously. "Yes we are dating them" I says.

"Can we get pictures with you" they ask. We are taken by surprise why would they want to take pictures with us we are not famous we are just going out with Nick and Joe.

"Yeah if you really want to" Mia says. They start screaming as they look behind us.

"Why are you screaming" Mia asks the girls. Then I feel strong arms wrap around me and someone start singing in my ear. Its Joe I would know that voice and those strong arms anywhere. He is singing Manchester England.

"Did you look up the lyrics" I ask.

"Yeah I did because it was driving me crazy." I start laughing then he turns me around to face him. He starts bending his head down but I stop him.

"Not here!" I say. He frowns.

"Why cant I give you a kiss."

"Oh come on stop pouting! I stopped you because there is a lot of people around us and I don't feel comfortable kissing in front of a bunch of girls that are screaming your name."

"Oh well since you put it that way I guess I will forgive you" he says. But when I turn away he kisses my cheek. I just shake my head and turn around.

"Do you girls still want pictures." Mia asks.

"Yes we would love pictures." We take pictures then sit down to eat. We share our salads with the boys but people swarm us and they are screaming for Nick and Joe. Big Rob comes through the crowd.

"Time to go" he says. We get up and run out of the crowd a girl grabs my arm so I jerk to a stop.

"What the heck" I say turning around. But before I do anything Big Rob comes and saves me.

"Are you ok" Big Rob asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say rubbing my arm.

"What happened" Joe asks.

"A girl grabbed my arm and yanked me to a stop."

"Oh I am so sorry" he says giving me a hug.

"Its ok it doesn't hurt anymore" I say but really my arm is killing me. "Do you really have to go back to practice" I say looking up at him with sad eyes oh yeah I am pulling out all the stops.

"Yeah I do I wish I could stay here but I need to make everything perfect for the surprise."

"Wait, what surprise" I ask taken back.

"Nothing I have already said to much" he says then gives me a kiss goodbye.

"Bye" I say as he walks away.

"Bye" he says and waves so I wave back. Then I drag Mia into a sunglasses store we try on lots of sunglasses after narrowing it down I get two pair and Mia gets one. Then we go to a specialize store. I find this really cute vest so I go up to the counter and order a black vest with cherry red rhinestones down the right side that say my name. We leave this store and head to a guys store to look for a gift for the boys. I get Joe a new vest because I want the one he has but I have to give him a new one before I can take his. Mia gets Nick a watch then we leave the store. We head out to the car it is hard because we are being swarmed by people Big Rob gets us to the car and we get in. We go back to the hotel when we get there it is 2:52. "What do you want to do know" Mia asks.

"Lets go to my room and we can watch a movie" I say. So we head to my room and we watch nightmare on elm street. We get so freaked out because we are in the hotel room alone. After that movie is over we watch a couple of episodes of SNL. The boys have it on like every season of SNL we watch the episode that Taylor lautner hosts it is so funny. I look at the clock it is almost 7 so me and Mia order room service. After Mia is done eating we say bye and she goes over to her room. I clean up and put the room service out in the hall for house keeping. I take a really long shower then put on a pair of turquoise pajama shorts, a black tank top and some black slippers then I curl up on the couch to wait for him to get here. I get bored so I check face book I get bored with that also. So I log off and curl back up the next thing I know someone is picking me up I open my eyes and see Joe.

"Hi sleepy head" he says. I smile and mumble something unintelligible.

"Shh its ok just sleep we can talk tomorrow" he says laughing.


	13. Chapter 13 Mia's POV

**Chapter 13**

Mia's POV

I wake up and turn over Nick is not in bed. I get out of bed and go look for him, I check the living room he is not in there. so I go look on the balcony. he is not out there I check everywhere and I cant find him. I decide to call him no answer. I call Sam to ask if he is in their room.

"Hello" Sam says. She sounds like I just woke her up.

"Hi, is Nick in your room? I cant find him anywhere."

"Just a sec let me check." I wait on the line for 7 minutes I know this because I am staring at a clock.

"Mia!"

"Yeah."

"Nick isn't in here and I cant find Joe."

"That's weird maybe Big Rob will know where they are" I say.

"Yeah I'm going to get dressed then we can go ask him" Sam says. "Ok I'm going to get dressed too, lets meet outside Big Robs room in 10 minutes."

"Ok bye" Sam says.

"Bye" I say then hang up. I go in and get dressed I am wearing a pair of black sailor shorts, a pink tank top and my fluffy white slippers. I go out and meet Sam outside Big Robs door. Sam hands me a note this was on Big Robs door when I came over. I read it.

"Girls I am out with the boys don't leave the hotel their are people everywhere outside. If you go outside I will know so don't even try it you will get mauled."

"Well that suck where did they go" I ask Sam.

"I don't know Joe didn't leave a note did Nick."

"No he didn't" I say.

"That is so weird for them not to leave us a note" Sam says.

"I know I wonder what they are doing that we are not supposed to know about" I say.

"Joe said something about a surprise but that's all I know." Sam says. "Well I really want to go on a walk but Big Rob said don't go outside!" Sam says. I think for a minute.

"He said not to go outside he didn't say that we couldn't walk around the hotel."

"That's true we should call down to the front desk and ask if we can walk around the hotel" Sam says.

"Ok, lets go change into some running clothes and you call down to the front desk and ask I will meet you in your room" I say as I walk back to my room.

"Ok" Sam says as she walks to her room. I go and change into some work out clothes and meet Sam in her room.

"Did you call down?" I ask her.

"Yeah they said we can walk around but they will send a security member up to walk with us."

"That's kind of lame but ok" I say.

We hear a knock on the door Sam goes over and answers it. it is a big huge guy that is already sweating. Sam invites him in and then comes over to me.

"Oh my gosh why did they send him when we are going for a walk he is already dieing from just coming up to my room" Sam says. I laugh quietly then we leave we decide we will start on the top floor and work our way down. We start at a light jog.

"That guy is so nasty I don't want him to walk behind us" I say to Sam. She looks back.

"Oh my gosh he is looking at our butts, I say we loose him when we get to the next level" she says as we open the door to the stairs. We run down them and run around the next floor.

"I don't see him anywhere" I say to Sam.

"Good but I hope he is looking for us and not just waiting for us on the stairs" she says. We get to the stairs and he is no where to be found. we run down and go through all the 23 levels. We get to the lobby and we are all nasty sweaty. we go over and get water then sit on the chairs in the lobby to calm down.

"We should head up to our rooms and take showers it is 12:30 already!" Sam says. We head up and go to our own rooms. I go grab the clothes I was wearing before I put my exercise clothes on. I get in the shower and just relax under the hot water. I get out and get dressed then I check the time gosh I was in there for an hour. I go to the fridge to see if there is anything I can fix for lunch. There is nothing in the fridge so I go and curl up on the couch. Like 10 minutes after I sit down my phone rings I check to see who it is its Nick.

"Hello" I say.

"Hi um I'm sorry we left so early without telling anyone but we had to make sure everything was perfect before the concert" he says.

"Its ok but where are you."

"We are on our way to get you girls and go back to the arena."

"Oh ok I just need to put on some shoes."

"Ok hurry we just pulled up to the hotel."

"Ok I will be down in a couple minutes."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." I say hanging up I go into the bedroom and choose out some black pep toed sling backs. Then I grab my phone and go to the elevator Sam is there and the elevator has just come. We get in and go down to the lobby Big Rob is waiting for us at the front doors. He gets us through the crowd and into the car. I get in and sit by Nick.

"Hi!" He says as I sit down.

"Hi!" I say back.

"What have you been up to today?" he asks.

"Me and Sam were looking for you guys then we went for a run around the hotel. The front desk sent up a nasty security guard. We decide to just deal with it and when we start jogging, Sam looked back the nasty guy was looking at our butts. We took off and lost him then we got water when we got to the lobby and then head back up stairs. I took a shower then looked for lunch but couldn't find anything so I curled up on the couch then you called."

"What did you do today?" I ask.

"You will see when we get there."

"But we were talking about you it sounds like you had quit the day today."

"Yeah it has been weird."

"Are you hungry" he asks.

"Yeah I' starving."

"Ok" he says as we pull up backstage.

"How are we going to get inside there are so many people between us and the doors" I say. A big group f security comes and surrounds us and takes us to the doors. After we get in Nick takes me to a room a couple doors down from the lounge. There is a table with a little picnic set up.

"Did you do this all for me?" I ask.

"Yeah I have just been so busy this week we haven't really had any couple time so I put together a little lunch date for us."

"Is that what you were doing all day" I ask.

"Um this is some of what I have been doing."

"What else have you been doing?" I ask.

"You will find out later!" he says pulling out my chair. I go sit down we are eating sandwiches on wheat bread they are not very good but I eat them anyway it's the thought that counts right.

"Sorry they are not very good I don't cook it is usually Joe that cooks."

"Its ok they don't taste to bad" I say smiling.

"Here we can have these I know they taste good I went to a chocolate place and made them for you." he pulls out chocolate covered strawberries. "They look very delicious" I say.

"He puts them on the table and we eat them.

"They are so good I haven't had these forever."

"I know that's what me and Joe were saying yesterday."

"Oh is this what took you so long to do yesterday."

"Part of it" he says smiling. We talk and eat strawberries for awhile the we hear a knock on the door. I'll get it nick says getting up and going over to the door. Its Big Rob.

"You boys need to head over and get ready for the concert it starts in an hour and a half." Really only an hour I think so I look at my phone it is 4:15 geez time sure is going fast today. Nick comes back and sits down. "We better finish up the strawberries and get going."

"Ok wait are me and Sam coming on stage with you guys tonight." "Yeah you girls will go get ready once the concert starts."

"Oh ok but why are we coming onstage with you tonight."

"We have so much more energy and fun when you guys are up on stage with us." We finish up and then clean up. After we are done I go back to the lunge and he goes off to get ready. It takes so long for them to get ready because they have to check their mics again just to make sure everything is working. I go into the lounge Sam isn't in here yet so I lay down on the couch and relax. Sam comes in smiling from ear to ear. "What are you smiling about" I ask her.

"I just have the best boyfriend in the world he is so sweet and thoughtful."

"Did he have a special date planed out for you guys."

"Yeah we had really yummy food and chocolate covered strawberries." I tell her about my date then we both just relax and I drift off to sleep. Not even a minute later I feel someone sitting on me. I open my eyes it is nick.

"Why are you sitting on me" I ask him.

"Because you didn't leave me a seat!" he says getting off of me and picking up my feet and sitting down.

"Are you guys going on soon?" I ask.

"Yeah we came in here to get you girls to go to get ready."

"Oh ok I stand up and look over Sam and Joe are standing by the door kissing oh my gosh nasty. I turn around to face Nick again.

"Good luck I say kissing him then we just hug for a minute."

"You always give me the best luck" he says as we walk towards the door.

Me and Sam head into get ready when we hear the crowd go crazy and the boys start singing and playing. I head to nails first so they have time to dry they paint them black. Then I go over to hair they pull me bangs up then curl the rest of it. Then I go over to make up they give me smoky eyes and clear lip gloss and fake eyelashes. Then I go over and get dressed in the cutest dress ever it is purple zebra strapless satin bubble dress with white stiletto heels. Then I go over to jewelry I just get a silver and ring with a really light purple stone. Then I go over to the mirror beside Sam.

"You look so freaking cute!" I say to her.

"Thanks, so do you, that dress is totally you."

"I know that's what I was thinking." We get rushed to backstage the boys song is almost over. It gets over and they start talking to the audience "Do you guys mind if we sing a song for our girlfriends when they come out." The music starts and they start singing When you look me in the eyes. Me and Sam look at each other as we practically get pushed onstage. The crowd erupts when we start walking out to the boys we dance with them around the stage. We stay up there for the rest of the show and dance around with them boys. After the show we go back to the lounge. Me and nick sit down on the loveseat.

"Thank you for that song that was so nice" I say.

"You are welcome we wanted to make sure you girls had a fun night." "Best night ever!" I say laying my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know what I have noticed?" he asks me.

"What?"

"You are still like 4 inches shorter than me with you tallest pair of high heels on."

"Yeah I know, I am so short."

"That's one of the things I love about you!" he says.

"Thanks it's a good thing because I cant get any taller!" We both laugh. After about half an hour we head back to the hotel. Me and Nick change into jamas then put on a movie.


	14. Chapter 14  Sam's POV

**Chapter 14**

Sam's POV

I hear this really loud song its my phone so I throw my arm out trying to find it. No luck so I open my eyes and turn over and grab my phone. "Hello" I say then clear my throat.

"Hi, is Nick in your room? I cant find him anywhere!" she asks me. "Just a sec let me check" I say rolling over. Joe isn't there so I get up and look around the hotel room and out on the balcony he is nowhere. "Mia!"

"Yeah!"

"Nick isn't in here and I cant find Joe."

"That's weird maybe Big Rob will know where they are" Mia says. "Yeah I'm going to get dressed then we can go ask him" I say.

"Ok I'm going to get dressed too, lets meet outside Big Robs room in 10 minutes."

"Ok bye" I say.

"Bye!" she says then hangs up. I go to my room and get dressed I am wearing a racer back orange and cream striped tank top, and a pair of ziggy zip cut off jean shorts and my cream knitted slippers with a puff ball on the toe. After I get dressed I go out to Big Robs room to meet Mia I see a note on his door to I take it off.

"Girls I am out with the boys don't leave the hotel their are people everywhere outside. If you go outside I will know so don't even try it you will get mauled." After I am done reading it Mia comes out of her room.

"I found this note on Big Robs door when I got over here" I say handing her the note. She reads it.

"Well that suck where did they go."

"I don't know Joe didn't leave a note did Nick" I ask her.

"No he didn't" Mia says.

"That is so weird for them not to leave us a note" I say.

"I know I wonder what they are doing that we are not supposed to know about" Mia says.

"Joe said something about a surprise but that's all I know" I say. "Well I really want to go on a walk but Big Rob said don't go outside" I say. Mia thinks for a second.

"He said not to go outside he didn't say that we couldn't walk around the hotel."

"That's true we should call down to the front desk and ask if we can walk around the hotel" I say.

"Ok, lets go change into some running clothes and you call down to the front desk and ask I will meet you in your room" Mia says as she walks back to her room.

"Ok" I say as I walk to my room. I go and change into some work out clothes. Then I call down to the front desk.

"Hello, this is the front desk how my we assist you?"

"This is Sam Huston, me and my sister were wondering if we could jog around the hotel because our body guard Big Rob said we cant go out of the hotel."

"Oh yeah Big Rob gave us instructions incase you wanted to do something he said you girls have to have security guard with you." Dang I really wanted to go on a jog I need to stretch my legs.

"He said to have a security guard sent up to guard you."

"Wait so we can go on a jog around the hotel" I ask getting excited. "Yeah you can you just have to wait for you security guard to get up there."

"Ok thank you."

"You are welcome and if you need anything else don't hesitate to call."

"Ok bye" I say hanging up. Mia comes in then.

"Did you call down?" she asks.

"Yeah they said we can walk around but they will send a security member up to walk with us."

"That's kind of lame but ok" she says.

We hear a knock on the door I go over and answers it. it is a big huge guy. I invite him in and then go over to Mia.

"Oh my gosh why did they send him? We are going for a walk he is already dieing from just coming up to my room" I say. Mia laughs quietly then we leave we decide we will start on the top floor and work our way down. we start at a light jog.

"That guy is so nasty I don't want him to walk behind us" Mia says. I look back to see if he is still with us he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Oh my gosh he is looking at our butts I say we loose him when we get to the next level" I say as we open the door to the stairs. We run down them and run around the next floor.

"I don't see him anywhere" Mia says.

"Good but I hope he is looking for us and not just waiting for us on the stairs" I say. We get to the stairs and he is no where to be found. We run down and go through all the 23 levels. We get to the lobby and we are all nasty sweaty. We go over and get water then sit on the chairs in the lobby to calm down.

"We should head up to our rooms and take showers it is 12:30 already" I say. We head up and go to our own rooms. I go and get my clothes I was wearing earlier and hop in the bath. It is so relaxing I am looking up at the ceiling and then the next thing I know my phone is ringing. Wow I didn't even realize I was sleeping. I pick up my phone and answer it I don't look at the screen I just automatically think its Mia.

"What do you want this time?"

"Well hello to you too!" Joe says.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were Mia calling again."

"Its ok, did you just wake up."

"Yeah I fell to sleep in the bath."

"Oh yeah that looks like a very relaxing tube I still haven't got a chance to use it yet."

"Yeah it feels so good to go for a run then come in her and just relax it's the best."

"Well we are going to be there in about 5 minutes can you get dressed and meet me out front."

"Yeah I will hurry."

"Ok see you in a minute" he says then hangs up. I get out and put on my clothes but instead of slippers I put on a pair of white strapy chunk heels. Then pull my bangs up out of my face and the rest of my hair in a ponytail. Then I grab my cell phone and go to the elevator. Mia comes out right when the elevator gets up to our floor. When we get in and go down to the lobby Big Rob is waiting for us at the front doors. He gets us through the crowd and into the car. I get in the car and sit by Joe he grabs my hand and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Hi what were you doing all morning?" I ask him.

"Hi, I was just getting everything ready."

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"You will just have to wait and see."

"Ok fine" I say pouting.

"You can pout all you want I am not going to tell you" he says smiling. So I give up on the pouting and smile back at him.

"What were you doing all morning" he asks.

"Mia called me this morning and woke me up to ask if I knew where Nick was. So I got up and looked around I couldn't find either of you guys. So we went over to Big Robs room and I read the note he left for us. I wanted to go for a run really bad so I called the front desk and the said we could take a run around the hotel but they had to send up security so we waited for him to get up to our room before we started. they sent up a nasty security guard. We decide to just deal with it and when we start jogging, when I looked back the nasty guy wiggled him eyebrows at me and I could tell he was looking at our butts. We took off and lost him then we got water when we got to the lobby and then head back up stairs. I got in the bath and fell asleep that's it!" I say.

"Are you hungry?" he asks me.

"Yeah way hungry why?"

"Just asking because you didn't say you had lunch."

"No I haven't had lunch yet." We pull up backstage and there are so many people waiting for us.

"How are we going to get inside there are so many people between us and the doors" I say. A big group f security comes and surrounds us and takes us to the doors.

They get us inside then Joe takes me to a little room with table in it. "What is all this" I ask.

"I decides that I have been a little to busy this week we haven't really had and time to ourselves so I set up this little lunch date for us even though it is almost 2 now."

"Thank you I love it." He pulls out my chair and I sit down.

"We are having rosemary chicken and wild rice for lunch." We eat and talk for a little bit.

"That was so good!" I say to him.

"Thank you I made it all by myself."

"Did you really" I ask.

"Ok so I had a little help but I did most of it."

"Well it was really good that's all that matters."

"I have one more thing for us" he says pulling out a white bow with fancy writing on it.

"Me and Nick went to this chocolate factory yesterday and made these for you girls" he says opening the box. In the box are chocolate covered strawberries. We eat them and talk for awhile then we hear a knock at the door and then Big Rob walks in.

"You need to head over and get ready for the concert it starts in an hour and a half" then he leaves. We finish up all our strawberries and talk some more then Joe stands up.

"We should probably head out now." We clean up everything then Joe walks over and kisses me. I am pressed up against the door so when someone knocks on the door really loud I jump so high. I straighten my hair and we go our separate ways. I go into the lounge smiling and see Mia laying on the couch.

"What are you smiling about" she asks me.

"I just have the best boyfriend in the world he is so sweet and thoughtful."

"Did he have a special date planed out for you guys."

"Yeah we had really yummy food and chocolate covered strawberries." she tells me about her date then we both just relax on the couches. I am looking up at the ceiling when Joes face is suddenly blocking my view.

"I didn't even hear you come in" I say to him.

"Yeah I'm sneaky" he says. We laugh then I get up.

"Why are you in here? Isn't the concert starting in like 5 minutes?" "Yeah but I wanted to see you before I went on." We walk over to the door and I kiss him again. I am in heaven when I am kissing Joe I swear. We brake apart then I tell him good luck and him and Nick leave.

Me and Mia are whisked away to get ready for when we go onstage with the boys. I get rushed over to nails first I get like a black and white and basket weave. Then I get rushed over to hair they pull it up into a teased ponytail, then I get rushed over to make up then give me silvery smoky eye and clear lip gloss and fake eyelashes. Then I get rushed over to get my dress on it is so adorable it is black and purple dress with star rhinestone suede pumps. Then I get rushed over to jewelry I get a white gold ring with a big purple stone, and a crystal incrusted hinge bangle. After I am done I go look in the mirror I look absolutely amazing. Mia comes over and looks in the mirror with me.

"You look so freaking cute" she says to me.

"Thanks, so do you that dress is totally you."

"I know that's what I was thinking." We get rushed to backstage the boys song is almost over. It gets over and they start talking to the audience "Do you guys mind if we sing a song for our girlfriends when they come out." The music starts and they start singing when you look me in the eyes. Me and Mia look at each other as we practically get pushed onstage. The crowd erupts when we start walking out to the boys we dance with them around the stage. We stay up there for the rest of the show and dance around with them boys. After the show we go back to the lounge. Me and Joe relax on the couch

"You know what" I say to Joe.

"What."

"You are the best boyfriend I could ever have asked for" I say as he gives me a one arm hug.

"You are a pretty good girlfriend too."

"Only pretty good."

"Ok you are the best girlfriend ever you are literally my dream girl Sam" he says. After about half an hour we head back to the hotel. When we get to our room he calls the front desk while I go change into some pajamas. He comes in and gets changed as I go and sit on the couch. Someone knocks on the door so I go over and answer it. Its room service with a movie I tell them thank you then shut the door. I look at the movie it is the rated version of hair I laugh and go put it in the DVD player. He comes out and we curl up on the couch and watch hair.


	15. Chapter 15 Mia's POV

**Chapter 15**

Mia's POV

I start drifting off when I get a call I look at y phone it is Mom. Nick looks at me and whispers.

"Who is it?"

" My mom."

"Hello" I say in scratchy voice.

"Hi." she says back.

"Why does your voice sound so scratchy are you sick" she asks.

"No I was almost asleep" I tell her then clear my throat.

"Oh I forgot about the time difference what time is it there."

"Its" I look around but I cant see the time from the couch.

"What time is it?" I whisper ask nick.

"He looks at his watch "its 2:30" he says then yawns.

"Its is 2:30 in the morning" I say to her.

"Oh why are you up then?"

"Because me an Nick were watching a movie and then you called and woke me up."

"Why are you and Nick in the same room at this time of night?" she ask I can hear the anger in her voice. Damn I forgot we decided not to tell her that we are sharing rooms with the boys.

"Um because we were watching a movie" I say back.

"Where is Sam? Are her and Joe watching a movie with you two?"

"No, they are in their room!" I blurt out getting mad. Oh my gosh I didn't mean to say that. "I mean they are in Joes room."

"Mariah Michelle do not lie to me!"

"I'm not lying."

"Are you girls sharing rooms with the boys?" she yells at me.

"It not like we are doing anything bad mom!" I yell back. She is pissing me off so bad. I haven't talked to her in a week and she calls me and yells at me are you serious!

"I am going to call your sister! You girl are in so much trouble I cant believe that I trusted you to go on tour with them and you share rooms with them! I thought I had raised you girls better than that!" she says and hangs up. I start crying I am so mad.

"She wouldn't even let me talk I was trying to explain to her that we would never do anything like that." I say through sobs.

"Shh calm down its ok, she just needs time to calm down." Nick says pulling me into a hug. I hug him to tight then I let go and run out the door. I run into Sams room. They are both sleeping on the couch, Sam's phone is going off. I go over and answer her phone.

"Mom we are not doing anything I promise!" I say through sobs there are tears running down my face. Nick comes over and hugs me I hug him back while I am still on the phone.

"Does their mother know you guys are sharing rooms" she asks. "Yeah she said it was fine because she trusts us."

"Well I would love to know what it would be like to trust you girls, like she trusts her sons!" She says then hangs up.

"MOM" I yell into the phone. I wake Sam up when I say that Sam stand up really fast. I tuck my head into Nicks chest and cry.

"What's wrong why is she crying" Sam asks Nick as she rubs my back. Joe stand up also and pats my back. Gosh I feel like a little kid.

"Your mom called and she accidentally said that we are sharing a room. They started yelling at each other then your mom hung up. I hugged her to try and calm her. She hugged me back then she ran in here and answered your phone. It was your mom again. She yelled at Mia some more then she hung up on her for then second time." I cry harder it suck hearing it all over again.

"Mia its ok you know how mom is she over reacts. She will be fine tomorrow. You just need to let her calm down." Sam says.

"Yeah I'm sure everything will be fine." Joe says. After about half an hour I am calmed down I am almost asleep on Sam's couch when Nick picks me up.

"I'm going to take her to bed she is exhausted from crying and everything else that has happened in the past hour." Joe opens the doors for us and Nick puts my in bed. I open my eyes as he sets me down.

"Sorry about your shirt." I say with a scratchy throat.

"Its ok." Nick says pulling a chair over to sit down on.

"Are you ok now? Do you want to talk about anything?" he says rubbing my hand.

"Not right now I just want to sleep."

"Ok goodnight have good dreams" he says then kisses my head. I fall asleep and have a really strange dream then I wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon oh I hope Nick is not cooking. I get up and look in a mirror oh gosh my eyes are swollen and my face is still a little puffy. I go in and wash my face then go out to find Nick. He is sitting at the table eating.

"Looks good!" I say sitting down.

"There is more over on the counter" he says. I get up and check it out, it is on room service pates so I know it is safe to eat. I get a plate full and go sit down with Nick. We eat in silence then out of the blue he says.

"Your mom left you a voicemail."

"How do you know it was her that left me a voicemail?"

"Because she told me she was going to."

"When did you talk to my mom?" I ask really confused.

"I called her to explain everything after you were asleep."

"Did she yell at you too?"

"No she was mad at first but she listened to what I had to say then we talked for a little bit. She said she would leave you a voicemail."

"Oh ok I will go check it now, I am full anyways." I put my plate in the sink and go check my voicemail.

"Mia I am sorry that I made you so upset! I know you wouldn't do anything inappropriate. I just got worked up as soon as you listen to this please call me!" Nick comes in and sits on the bed next to me. I call her and we talk for a while then she has to go because she is trying to sleep.

"Do you feel better now?" Nick asks.

"Yeah lots better!" I say smiling up at him. I go to the bathroom but when I get out Sam and Joe are standing there in their swimsuits.

"Why are you guys wearing your swimsuits?" I ask.

"Because we are going swimming in the roof pool. We came to see if you guys wanted to come."

"Oh ok yeah we will meet you guys up there after we change" I say. They leave and I go in and find my swimsuit. Then I go into the bathroom and change I am wearing a full tilt spotted black, white and florescent green bikini. With white roxy flip flops with clear rhinestones on the straps. And I have my zebra stripped towel, then I pull my hair up into a low ponytail.

We head out to meet Sam and Joe by the pool. When we get up there I look around I hear splashing and Joe laughing but when I look at the pool all I see is Sam it looks like she is struggling.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. Then Joe gets up and dunks Sam. "Dang it! Mia you broke my concentration that is the first time I got him under!" I go over to a chair and lay down.

"Why aren't you getting in?" Nick ask.

"I am going to lay in the sun for a little bit first" I say closing my eyes. The next thing I know I feel cold wet hands grab my feet and my arms and hoist me up. I start squirming but it doesn't help I get thrown in the pool. I swallow so much pool water and it goes up my nose! It burns me nose and throat. When I come up everyone is laughing so hard.

"You guys are no very nice" I say to the boys.

"We were just getting you back for the prank on the plane!" Joe says. "Yeah he already got me back for it this morning" Sam says.

"How did he get you back?" I ask her.

"He put kool aid in the shower head I got all sticky when I was taking a shower."

"Oh that sucks!"

"Yeah that's why I decided to go swimming. The housekeeping had to come and clean out the showerhead it got clogged."

"Wow, you are to smart are you!" I say to Joe.

"You are going to regret saying that!" Joe says jumping in the pool and dunking me. I try to dunk him back but I cant.

"Sam help me!"

"No way I don't want him to dunk me again" she says as I go under again.

"Nick help me dunk him."

"Ok" he says walking away. Oh come on is no one going to help me I think. But then I look up and Nick is running towards the pool he jumps and smash body slams Joe. I have never seen anyone get body slammed in a pool before it's the coolest thing I have ever seen. We swim for awhile then me and Sam get out and order drinks. When the drinks get here the boys get out also. Me and Sam decide we are going to throw Joe into the pool because hw dunked both of us. We go over to Joe and I grab his feet and Sam grabs his arms.

"What are you trying to do?" he ask us.

"You'll see!" Sam says. We pick him up and he lets us he doesn't even wiggle. We get half way to the pool then we drop him.

"Gosh you are so heavy!" I say. We stands up and looks behind us and nods. I look back and Nick is walking towards me.

"NOOOO!" I say running away from him. When I am running away I hear a splash I look at the water to see if it was Joe or Sam. I get distracted for half a second and Nick catches me he picks me up. I try to wiggle out of his hold but its no use. He walks over to the pool and jumps in. When we come up we are laughing.

"I don't think that is fare" I say to him.

"How is it not fare?"

"because I cant pick you up so why is it fare for you to pick me up." "Your just saying that because I got you in and you couldn't get me in." When I am trying to think of a come back I look over to see what Sam is doing. Joe is caring Sam out of the pool.

"Why are you caring her out of the pool?" I ask Joe. I see Sam tell him something but he just shakes his head.

"She got a cramp in her butt and she couldn't get out." She says something else to him and he starts laughing as he sets her on a chair. I look back an Nick to say a comeback but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Nick!" I say. I start swimming over to the edge.

"Hey Sam, Joe do you know where Nick is."

"No I haven't seen him" they say. I swim over to the ladder and get out.

"Where could he be? I didn't hear him get out of the pool." I look in the pool then I feel arms around me.

"Oh my gosh you scared the heck out of me, where were you?" I ask Nick.

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh I didn't even hear you get out."

"That's weird."

"I'm going to go sit down" I say wiggling out of his arms. I go sit down but he is standing right on the edge of the pool. I cant miss this opportunity. I start walking over to him I am going to push him in but when I get right behind him he jumps in. Are you serious I say out loud. Nicks phone starts going off so I go pick it up to see who it is. Its Big Rob so I answer it.

"Hello."

"Mia is that you."

"Yeah its me did you need something?"

"Yeah I was just going to tell Nick that you guys should come inside you have been swimming for 3 hours."

"Oh ok we will be in, in a couple minutes" I tell him then hang up. "Who was it?" Nick asks.

"It was Big Rob he said we should all head inside" I tell everyone. We collect all of our stuff and go inside we go to our own rooms. I go in and get changed I put on a white one shoulder ruched shirt, a pair black skinny jeans, and dark blue flip flop slippers. I go out and sit on the couch then grab my computer. I check my email and then check my face book. I get off and call the store where we bought the boys gifts to see if the gifts are in yet. Right as I get off the phone Nick comes out of the shower.

"Who were you talking to?" Nick asks me.

"I called the store where Sam ordered a vest to see if it is in."

"Oh ok, what do you want to do for 4 hours?"

"Lets go get lunch then watch a movie or something."

"Ok where do you want to eat?"

"Lets go down to the pizza place in the lobby." I go in the bathroom and pull my hair in a side pony tail then we go down and get pizza. There are paparazzi everywhere right outside the front doors.

"Gosh what do they think they are going to catch you doing we are just going to lunch" I say to Nick.

"I don't know they are always like that you get used to it" he says grabbing my hand. When he grabs my hand cameras go off like crazy. We go in and get pizza, we decide to eat the pizza in the pizza place. After we are done we go back up to the hotel room and put on SNL. I laugh so hard I love it. When I am switching DVD's Joe comes in "We have to leave in 30 minutes" then he leaves. I put the DVD's away and go in to find shoes. I pick out some high heeled strapy suede shoes then we head down to the car with everyone.


	16. Chapter 16  Sam's POV

**Chapter 16**

Sam's POV

I fall asleep on Joe's shoulder what seems like 5 minutes later I hear my phone go off but I decide not to answer it. I fall back to sleep then I get woken up by Mia yelling MOM at my phone. I jump up really fast and get light headed but I don't care.

"What's wrong why is she crying" I ask Nick as I rub Mia's back trying to calm her down. Joe stand up also and pats her back he is worried about her just like she is his little sister.

"Your mom called and she accidentally said that we are sharing a room. They started yelling at each other then your mom hung up. I hugged her to try and calm her down. She hugged me back then she ran in here and answered your phone. It was your mom again, she yelled at Mia some more then she hung up on her for then second time."

"Mia its ok, you know how mom is she over reacts she will be fine tomorrow you just need to let her calm down" I say.

"Yeah I'm sure everything will be fine" Joe says. After about half an hour she is calmed down she is almost asleep on my couch when Nick picks her up.

"I'm going to take her to bed she is exhausted from crying and everything else that has happened in the past hour." Joe opens the doors for them.

"I wonder what exactly they said. I haven't seen her react like that ever!"

"Yeah is was so sad to see her like that."

"We should get to bed I am so tired!" I say walking to the bed and collapsing. I hear my phone go off again but this time the sun is shinning right in my eyes. I sit up and answer my phone but it is to late the person has already hung up and I don't know the number.

"Who was it?" Joe asks.

"I don't know they hung up and I didn't know the number."

"Oh that's weird!" he says sitting up. "I'm going to go take a shower" he says.

"Ok wake me up when you are done I need to take one also." I say laying back down. I hear the water running then I am asleep. He wakes me up by jumping on the bed.

"Sam wake up!"

"Why are you jumping on the bed?" I ask.

"Because I am bored and I have to much energy." I laugh and get up I go in the bathroom but I hear him laughing right before I start the water. I get in and start washing my hair I see red water running down me. I freak out oh my gosh am I bleeding but when I turn around I happen to look up and the water is coming out of the shower head red. I get out and dry off but I am all sticky oh my gosh he did not put stuff in the shower head. I turn back on the shower and taste the water it taste like cherry. I am all sticky but I put my pajamas back on anyway. I open the door and yell for Joe. No answer.

"Joe where are you? You are in so much trouble!" I yell as I walk in to the bedroom. I hear laughing in the living room. I go in there and Joe is pretending to be asleep I go over to him and sit on his lap. "Joe I know you are not asleep I heard you laughing." I say wringing my hair out on his head.

"Hey now I am all sticky." he says.

"See I knew you were not asleep." I say.

"I just had to, you can't get mad at me. I just got you back for the plane."

"That wasn't my idea." I say.

"Don't even try to pull that I know it was your idea Mia couldn't have thought that up."

"Ok you are off the hook this time but you are in so much trouble next time" I say getting off his lap oh my gosh my legs are sticky I can feel his shorts ripping away from my legs.

"Hey is there a pool here" I ask.

"Yeah on the roof, why?"

"I want to go swimming."

"Ok lets get changed then ask Mia and Nick if they want to come with us." We go in and get changed I am wearing mini black board shorts, white bikini top with a cross back and it has little like drawing looking things, I leave my hair down and it is wavy. I go over and grab a pair of sunglasses and a towel.

On the way out I grab my cell phone and through it in my bag then I slip on some white flip flops. We go into Mia's room.

"Why are you guys wearing your swimsuits?" Mia asks. "Because we are going swimming in the roof pool and we came to see if you guys wanted to come."

"Oh ok yeah we will meet you guys up there after we change." Mia says. Then we leave and head up to the pool right after I put down all my stuff Joe picks me up and runs towards the pool.

"NOOO" I say but its to late. When I get up I try to dunk Joe yeah that was a really ad idea. He dunks me and I try to dunk him but every time I try to dunk him he ends up dunking me. Mia and Nick come in and Joe gets distracted for just a second but that's all I need I dunk him. Finally I think to my self but he starts tickling me under water oh no he is not going to flip this on me.

"What are you doing?" Mia asks me. Joe gets up and dunks me.

"Dang it Mia you broke my concentration that is the first time I got him under." she goes over to a chair and lay down.

"Why aren't you getting in?" Nick asks her.

"I am going to lay in the sun for a little bit first." she says closing her eyes. Joe gets out him and Nick go over and grab Mia's feet and arms. They throw her in. When she comes up she tells them they are not very nice.

"We were just getting you back for the prank on the plane" Joe says. "Yeah he already got me back for it this morning." I say.

"How did he get you back?" she asks me.

"He put kool aid in the shower head I got all sticky when I was taking a shower."

"Oh that sucks." Yeah that's why I decided to go swimming the housekeeping had to come and clean out the showerhead it got clogged." "Wow you are to smart are you" she says to Joe that was not smart. "You are going to regret saying that" Joe says jumping in the pool and dunking me. She tries to dunk him back but she cant.

"Sam help me!"

"No way, I don't want him to dunk me again." I say as he dunks her again.

"Nick help me dunk him."

"Ok" he says walking away. Nick starts walking away but then Nick starts running towards the pool he jumps and smash body slams Joe. I have never seen anyone get body slammed in a pool before it's the coolest thing I have ever seen. We swim for awhile then me and Mia get out and order drinks. When the drinks get here the boys get out also. Me and Mia decide we are going to throw Joe into the pool because he dunked both of us. We go over to Joe and I grab his feet and Sam grabs his arms.

"What are you trying to do?" he ask us.

"You'll see." I say. We pick him up and he lets us he doesn't even wiggle. We get half way to the pool then we drop him.

"Gosh you are so heavy." I say. He stands up and looks behind us and nods. I look back and Nick starts walking towards Mia she takes off screaming NOOO. I look back at Joe and he is smiling that is not a good sign.

"Hey Sam do you know who's turn it is to get in the pool?" he asks. "Yeah it is yours" I say pushing him in but he grabs my hands and I go in with him. I swim over towards the stairs but I stop all of a sudden. "Why did you stop?" Joe asks me.

"Because I didn't want to swim anymore" I say. Oh my gosh it is getting worse my leg is like stuck straight I have a butt cramp and it hurts so bad I think to myself. Joe starts laughing and cradles me then starts swimming toward the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I heard you say that you had a butt cramp so I am taking you out of the pool" he says laughing a little.

"Oh my gosh I said that out loud that is so embarrassing.

"Why are you caring her out of the pool." Mia asks Joe.

"Don't tell her I will be so mad at you but he just shakes his head and then tells Mia.

"She got a cramp in her butt and she couldn't get out."

"Oh I so hate you now." I say to him and he starts laughing as he sets me on a chair.

"Hey Sam, Joe do you know where Nick is?" Mia asks.

"No I haven't seen him." We say.

"Where could he be? I didn't hear him get out of the pool." I see Nick come out of the bathroom he goes over to Mia so I look away. Yeah I'm happy for her but geez I don't want to see that. I am talking to Joe when I see Mia start walking up behind Nick she is going to push him in but right before she can he jumps in oh my gosh that is awesome. A phone starts ringing and Mia answers it after she gets off Nick asks her who it was.

"It was Big Rob he said we should all head inside" she says. We collect our stuff and head inside.

I go in and check the shower it is clean and there is no kool aid so I get in and wash my hair. After I am done I go in the bedroom and get dressed so Joe can take a shower. I put on a black transformers t-shirt, pink and black shorts, a purple ring and a red ring and clear diamond earrings. I go dry my hair I get bored so I decide to fix. Joe comes up behind me

"Hey do you want to do me a big favor since you are all done with your hair and I just dried mine" he says.

"Yeah what do you want me to do."

"Can you straighten my hair." So I straighten his hair and we order room service. We watch a movie then Joe gets up "I am going to tell them we have to leave in 30 minutes" he says.

"Ok." I say and pause the movie there is only like 10 minutes left. When Joe comes back we finish the movie then I go grab my cell phone and lip gloss and some transformers shoes. Then head down to the car with everyone.


	17. Chapter 17 Mia's POV

**Chapter 17**

Mia's POV

We get in the car and head to the arena once we get there security surrounds the car to help us get inside. It is 5:00 when we finally get there. I am the last one to get out of the car. We had to park far away from the building because of the fans they are so loud they are screaming all sorts of stuff and camera lights are going off everywhere. The boys have to go do sound checks really fast when we get there so they can start letting people in to find their seats. Me and Sam go to the lounge to wait for the boys to get done with sound checks. It is 5:48 when they get back.

"What took you guys so long? It usually takes like 10 minutes" I say to Nick.

"My amp was making weird noises so we had to go find my other cord."

"Oh ok, how long till you have to go get ready."

"About half an hour, the concert starts at 7." He says relaxing on the couch.

"Me and Sam are going to be in the audience tonight instead of coming on stage with you guys."

"Why?"

"Because we want to experience it from the audience and Sam hasn't seen a full concert last time she left after just a couple songs."

"Are you going to have security with you?"

"I don't think so, do you think we need it?"

"Yeah I think you should take Big Rob with you" He says standing up.

"Where are you going" I ask him.

"I'm going to ask Big Rob if he will go with you two." He leaves. He comes back in a couple minutes later and sits down.

"He says he will send two security guards with you but if anything happens you have to come back."

"Ok well I don't think anything will happen." I say. Grace comes in. "Boys its time to come get ready for the show." Nick gets up and tells me he will come back before the show then he leaves. I get up and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks me.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I say opening the door. "Hold on I will come with you" she says. We head to the bathroom which is down the hall. Before we get there three girls come up to us with Connor one of the security guards.

"OH my gosh you are their girlfriends right?" The tallest girl asks. Oh my gosh she is like 7 feet tall its scary.

"Ye." but I get interrupted by one of the other girls.

"I think girlfriend is a loose term they wont last long they are not even pretty." Gosh she is snotty. Are you serious she is such a brat but I cant be mean.

"Like I was saying yes we are their girlfriends but you know we do have names, I am Mia and this is Sam." The snotty one glares at me.

"Well, we were on the way to the bathroom so if you excuse me I really need to go." I say slipping by them I grab Sam and drag her with me. Once we get in the bathroom Sam turns to me.

"Oh my gosh I thought the tall one was going to kill me."

"I know I saw her glaring at you what was that about?"

"Did you see her shirt?"

"No, what did it say?"

"It said I am the real MRS. JOE JONAS."

"That is creepy, geez she is going to take you out" I say laughing.

"I know gosh she is like 7 feet tall and like 400 pounds she could squish me like a fly" Sam say with a look of fear in her eyes. We go potty then wash our hands and then we check our hair. I turn to leave but Sam pulls out her cell phone.

"Who are you texting?" I ask her.

"Connor, I want to know where that girl is." Just then the door opens and the girl that hasn't talked comes in. she looks at us then starts talking "Hi I'm Lizzy the other girls made me come in here and see if you are ever going to come out they want to know if you will take us to see the boys" she says really fast. She looks so nervous its kind of sad to see her like this.

"You need to ask Connor about that he is the one taking you girls around" Sam says. I can tell she is trying to get out of doing anything with the girls I don't blame her I already hate the snotty one and the freakishly tall one wants to kill Sam.

"Ok sorry for bothering you." Lizzy says then practically runs out of the bathroom.

"Check if the girls is out there." Sam says. I check but I don't see them.

"They are not out there." I say. Then we run to the lounge so the girls don't see us again. I close the door then turn around and run into Sam "What?" I stop because I see the girls.

"Connor can I talk to you?" I say opening the door.

"Yeah." he says walking out the door I turn to follow but Sam grab my arm.

"Don't leave me in here alone." she says.

"I will only be a second." I say then leave.

"Connor why are they in the lounge?" I ask.

"The have backstage passes so I have to show them around until the boys come to see them."

"Ok so after they see the boys they have to go back and find their seats?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." We go back in the lounge and Sam looks like she is going to pee herself.

"Sam do you want to come with me to go get the boys."

"Yeah but why are we getting them?" She asks looking confused. "Because the girls will leave after they see the boys."

"Ok." she says then we both leave.

"They are going to get molested by those girls." Sam say as we walk to the dressing rooms.

"Yeah but if we don't get them we will be killed." I say.

"That big one is going to kill me anyways." she says. Then we go into the dressing rooms.

"Mia what are you doing in here" Nick asks as he turns bright red because he is not wearing a shirt.

"There are these fan girls waiting for you and Joe in the lounge and they wont leave till they see you." I tell him as he pulls on a shirt.

"Ok lets go see them." He says.

When we get back to the lounge the girls are sitting on the couches waiting. The boys go over and talk to the girls and sign autographs. Me and Sam stay back until I hear our names.

"Wait what?" I ask as I walk over to them.

"They were just telling us how much they like you girls. I said since you all get along so well maybe you two can sit with them during the concert." Joe says. Sam walks up giving Joe the death look. Big Rob comes in.

"Everyone needs to find your seats. Nick, Joe you guys need to go your on in 5 minutes." We don't even have time to wish then luck or anything before we are rushed to our seats.

"This concert is going to suck" Sam say after we get to our seats. We are sitting between the big girl and the snotty girl.

"Why couldn't we sit by Lizzy? At least I don't think she is going to kill us." I say to Sam.

"Seriously." We make it through the whole concert then our two security guards take us back to the lounge.

"That felt like the longest concert ever I kept getting pushes and that girl kept stepping on my foot I'm shocked it isn't broken" Sam say taking off her shoes.

"It's a good thing you didn't wear high heels." I say looking at her foot it is all red and I think there's a bruise on the top of it.

"Anything happen to you?" She asks stretching out her foot.

"Just the snotty girl was yelling all sorts of nasty things I haven't been around a girl with that nasty of a mouth ever." I say.

"Oh that was her? Gosh I kept hearing stuff but I didn't know who was saying it."

"Yeah that was here" I say. The boys come in and nick comes to sit by me.

"So how was the concert?" He asks me.

"You were really good I loved that awesome flip you did I yelled for you after you did it" I say.

"I heard some pretty nasty stuff tonight I don't know why they would say some of that stuff." He says looking up set.

"What were they saying?"

"There was this one voice I kept hearing the girl kept yelling inappropriate stuff."

"That was the girl beside me. She was such a little brat, do you know what she said to us right after we met them?"

"What?"

"She said I think girlfriend is loose term they wont last long they are not even pretty. I was so shocked she would say something like that."

"She doesn't know anything then because you are the most beautiful girl ever." He says hugging me.

"Thanks." Big Rob comes in then and asks if we are ready to go back to the hotel. We get up and head to the car. On the way to the car I look over and see the scary big girl over everyone else.

"Oh my gosh Sam hurry the big girl is right there" I whisper to Sam. Me and Sam run to the car ok well Sam kind of hobbles there because of her foot. The ride to the hotel is pretty quiet then when we get up to our rooms I go straight to bed.

We have the weekend off we just hang around the hotel.

"Is it Monday already?" I ask when Nick wakes me up at 11:00am. "Yup we have to go to the arena today are you and Sam going to go with us" he asks.

"I was planning on it" I say going over to look for clothes.

"You might want a sweater it is raining pretty hard outside" he says. I put on a pair of Capri's, a white tank top and a pink and black zebra print sweat shirt. I go put on some light makeup and pull my hair up into a ponytail. Then I grab some black shoes and go put them on. We all meet at the elevator and head to the car when we get there we rush inside the rain is coming down pretty hard. The boys go and set up but Me and Sam stay behind.

"Hey Sam you should come with me outside there is no one out there and I wasn't to dance in the rain" I say all excited.

"Ok." She says and we head outside. We go out and dance and sing it is so fun I feel like a little kid all over again. We go inside but we get in trouble by Big Rob when we get back inside. We tell him sorry and that we will tell him next time we go anywhere. We go change into some warm clothes I find two sports bras in the closet so I give Sam one and I put one on. I put on a pair of black sweats, a black tank top and a pair of black slippers. Then I go over a put on Nicks jacket he left in the lounge the other day. After me and Sam are dressed we go find the boys they are on stage. I go stand by Nick he is talking to two guys I recognize them but don't know where from. Then I hear them talk oh my gosh its Jedward why are they here. Nick turns to me.

"Mia, Sam this is Jon and Edward, Jon, Edward this is Mia and Sam" Nick says introducing us.

"Hi Jon, Hi Edward. Why is your hair flat?" I ask.

"The rain made it go flat." They say.

"Why are you guys here?" Sam asks.

"We are the opening act for Thursday and Friday."

"That's awesome I love your music." I say oh man I sound like a fan calm down I think to myself. We talk for awhile then Jedward sets up to practice. We go to the lounge with the boys me and Nick sit down on the couch.

"So me and Joe were talking and we want you and Sam to sing with us onstage again."

"Yeah that would be so fun." I say. I get up and go over to Sam.

"We are going to sing onstage with the boys this week I am so excited are you" I ask Sam.

"I didn't even know we were going to sing with them" She says. "Oops." I say looking at Joe who is glaring at me.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to sing with us but I guess I was to slow." Joe says. I go over and sit by Nick again before Joe has the time to say anything to me. Me and Nick talk for a little bit then its our turn to practice we set up everything and start practice I love the feeling of being onstage it is amazing but also nerve racking. We practice until 8:00.

"I am so hungry." I say when we get in the car to go back to the hotel. "Me too." Sam says.

"Me three." Nick says. We all look at Joe.

"What? I ate like and hour ago there was snacks in the lounge." He says. We stop at a fast food place on the way to the hotel it is not very good but I am hungry so I eat almost all of it. When we get to the hotel Big Rob tells us we have to go straight to bed so we do. We get woken up at 8am Big Rob tells us we have half an hour till we leave so I get up and find my clothes I put on a strapless dress with a corset style bandeau, woven leather look belt and a pretty floral ra ra skirt. Loosely curl my hair then pull it over one shoulder then I put on light makeup. Then I go pick out some brown strapy shoes and grab my cell phone then we all go down to the car and go straight to practice when we are on lunch break we go to a sandwich shop but I don't want to stay inside it is to pretty outside.

"Nick do you want to go eat by the fountain? I don't want to be inside anymore" I say.

"Yeah its really pretty outside lets go." he says grabbing our sandwiches. We go out and eat by the fountain there are a lot of paparazzi out there. We just ignore them as best as we can geez its like every time we move and inch they take pictures. My phone starts going off it's a text.

"Who is it?" Nick asks.

"Its Sam." I say then I read it.

"_This is crazy paparazzi everywhere." _I text her back.

"_Same here why is it so interesting to watch us eat."_

"_Lucky we haven't even got food yet, so hungry." _

"_Where are you guys eating?" _

"_Hard rock café, where did you guys eat?" _

"_This little family owned sandwich shop." _

"_Just got my food it took forever for the waiter to get through the paparazzi." _

"_That sucks! Oh and I called the shop we ordered the boys things at and they said the stuff is in to we can go pick it up tomorrow." _

"_Yay! That means my vest is in." _

"_Lol! Well me and Nick are going to get gelato yum." _

"_Ok." _Me and Nick head over to this little gelato shop I get Romeo & Juliet vanilla cream with Chocolate shell. It is so delicious I love it.

"Here try this it is so yummy" I say to Nick. Cameras go off like crazy when I feed him some of my gelato.

"That's good, but I think mine is better here taste it." He says. Camera go off like crazy again.

"Mmm! That is so good what is it."

"Its Bounty, it has Coconut & Chocolate it's the best."

"Do you want to trade?" I ask smiling. He just laughs and shakes his head. We walk around eating our gelato.

"I want to go site seeing tomorrow." I say to Nick.

"Yeah that sound like fun maybe I can get Big Rob to set it up for us" he says putting his arm around me.

"Are you already done with yours" I say looking at his cup.

"Yup it was so good." He say I take his cup and put it under mine and I keep eating.

"I am almost full you should help me finish." I say handing him his spoon I have like half my cup still full. We talk and finish my gelato then go back to the arena. Nick goes to talk to Big Rob then comes back to me.

"He said he has a friend that can take us around tomorrow but we have to practice until lunch then we will head out."

"Yay! I'm so excited." I say.


	18. Chapter 18  Sam's POV

**Chapter 18**

Sam's POV

We all get in the car and head to the arena I turn to Mia.

"I was thinking and I want to watch the concert from the audience tonight. I still haven't seen one of their concerts last time I left like 10 minutes into the concert." I say.

"That would be fun to watch them onstage." she says.

"Ok so tonight's concert we will watch from the audience." I say. The rest of the way to the arena is pretty quiet I just watch out the window we finally get there around 5:00 two hours till the concert starts. The boys have to go do sound checks really fast when we get there so they can start letting people in to find their seats. Me and Mia go to the lounge to wait for the boys to get done with sound checks. It is 5:48 when they get back.

"That took you longer that usual." I say when Joe sits down beside me.

"Yeah we had to find the other amp cord the one we were using stopped working."

"Me and Mia are going to be in the audience tonight instead of coming on stage with you guys."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you guys perform cause last time I got a shoe in my face and had to leave." I say. Joe looks guilty.

"Well tonight I promise my shoe wont fly off and hit you in the face." "Lets hope." I say with a smile. Grace comes in.

"Boys its time to come get ready for the show." Joe gets up and says bye then he leaves. Mia gets up and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask Mia.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She says opening the door.

"Hold on I will come with you." I say I have to pee all of a sudden. We head down to the bathroom which is down the hall. But before we get there three girls come up to us with Connor one of the security guards.

"Oh my gosh you are their girlfriends right." The tallest girl asks. Oh my gosh she is so scary I am like 2 feet shorter than her.

"Ye" Mia says but gets interrupted by one of the other girls. "I think girlfriend is a loose term they wont last long they are not even pretty." Did she really just say that I am about to say something back when Mia says

"Like I was saying yes we are their girlfriends but you know we do have names, I am Mia and this is Sam." I look at the big girl she is enormous she is glaring at me. What did I do to her but then I see her shirt it says I am the real MRS. JOE JONAS. Oh my gosh she is going to kill me. "Well we were on the way to the bathroom so if you excuse me I really need to go" Mia says slipping by them she grabs my arm drags me with her. Once we get in the bathroom I turn to her.

"Oh my gosh I thought the tall one was going to kill me."

"I know, I saw her glaring at you what was that about."

"Did you see her shirt?"

"No what did it say?"

"It said I am the real MRS. JOE JONAS."

"That is creepy, geez she is going to take you out" I say laughing.

"I know gosh she is like 7 feet tall and like 400 pounds she could squish me like a fly" I say. We use the bathroom then wash our hands and then we check our hair. I pull out my cell phone I am going to ask Connor if the girls are gone yet.

"Who are you texting?" Mia asks me.

"Connor I want to know where that girl is." Just then the door opens please don't be enormica yeah that's my name for the enormous girl. But it's just the girl that hasn't talked that comes in. she looks at us then starts talking.

"Hi I'm Lizzy. The other girls made me come in here and see if you are ever going to come out they want to know if you will take us to see the boys" she says really fast. She looks so nervous its kind of sad to see her like this.

"You need to ask Connor about that he is the one taking you girls around" I say. I really don't want Joe to meet the enormica she will like molest him.

"Ok sorry for bothering you." Lizzy says then practically runs out of the bathroom.

"Check if the girls is out there." I say to Mia. She checks.

"They are not out there." she says. We run to the lounge so the girls don't see us again. I get in the door then stop the girls are in here I hear the door close then Mia runs into me.

"What?" She stops probably because she sees the girls now.

"Connor can I talk to you?" She say then I hear the door open.

"Yeah." He says walking out the door she turns to follow him but I grab her arm she cant leave me they will kill me.

"Don't leave me in here alone" I say.

"I will only be a second" She says then leaves. I hate her so bad enormica is staring at me she starts getting up when Mia comes back in. "Sam do you want to come with me to go get the boys?"

"Yeah, but why are we getting them?" I am happy for an excuse to leave the room.

"Because the girls will leave after they see the boys."

"Ok." I say then we both leave.

"They are going to get molested by those girls." I say as we walk to the dressing rooms.

"Yeah but if we don't get them we will be killed." Mia says.

"Yeah that big one is going to kill me anyways." I say. We go into the dressing rooms. I walk by Nick who doesn't have a shirt on and go straight to Joe.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Joe asks.

"There are fan girls waiting for you in the lounge. There is this one she is so scary, I thought she was going to kill me" I say.

"Why did you think she was going to kill you?" He asks.

"Because she keeps glaring at me and she has this shirt on that says I am the real MRS. JOE JONAS."

"That is creepy." He says.

"Yeah but you need to go say hi and then they will leave" I say practically pushing him to the door.

When we get back to the lounge the girls are sitting on the couches waiting. The boys go over and talk to the girls and sign autographs. Me and Mia stay back until Mia walks over to them and says.

"Wait what?"

"They were just telling us how much they like you girls. I said since you all get along so well maybe you two can sit with them during the concert." Joe says. Enormica is smiling at me. I hear what Joe says so I walk up giving him the death look. Then Big Rob comes in.

"Everyone needs to find your seats. Nick, Joe you guys need to go your on in 5 minutes." We don't even have time to wish then luck or anything before we are rushed to our seats.

"This concert is going to suck" I say after we get to our seats. We are sitting between Enormica and the snotty girl.

"Why couldn't we sit by Lizzy? At least I don't think she is going to kill us" Mia say to me.

"Seriously." I say then the concert starts. Enormica leans down and whispers in my ear.

"This sure is going to be a fun concert at least for me." When S.O.S comes on I feel this horrible pain in my foot. Oh gosh I think it is broken. I put weight on it nope not broken but very sore. We make it through the whole concert then our two security guards take us back to the lounge. "That felt like the longest concert ever I kept getting pushed and that girl kept stepping on my foot I'm shocked it isn't broken." I say taking off my left shoe.

"It's a good thing you didn't wear high heels." Mia says looking at my foot it is all red and I think there is a bruise on the top of it.

"Anything happen to you?" I ask stretching out my foot gosh it hurts so bad.

"Just the snotty girl was yelling all sorts of nasty things I haven't been around a girl with that nasty of a mouth ever." She says.

"Oh that was her gosh I kept hearing stuff but I didn't know who was saying it."

"Yeah that was her." She says. Then boys come in Joe comes over and sits by me.

"What happened to your foot it is all swollen and bruised?" He asks putting it in his lap.

"That big girl kept stepping on it and pushing me. I have decided that I am never going to watch one of your concerts from the audience it is like cursed." I say.

"Sounds like a plan every time you try to watch one of our concerts you get really hurt."

"Yeah tell me about it." I say holding up my foot. Just then Big Rob comes in and asks if we are ready to head back to the hotel. Joe helps me up and helps me to the car but once we get outside Mia comes up to me and whispers in my ear.

"Oh my gosh Sam hurry the big girl is right there." I let go of Joe and hobble as fast as I can to the car. The ride to the hotel is pretty quiet then when we get there Joe carries me to our room I change for bed then I am out.

We have the weekend off we just hang around the hotel. Joe wakes me up at 11:00.

"I am so hyper!" He says.

"What did you have for breakfast?" I ask.

"Chocolate puff cereal and a coke."

"That explains why you are hyper." I say sitting up. He picks me up I squeak a little out of shock I didn't expect to be picked up. He spins me around until I am sick then he suddenly stops.

"Put me down." I say laughing but trying to wiggle out of his arms. "Ok if you really want me to." He says walking out to the balcony. "What are you doing?" I ask starting to freak out. He puts his arms over the balcony so I am now hanging over the balcony like a thousand floors up and it is raining really hard. Oh my gosh I am going to get slippery and fall to me death. I hold on to Joe's neck for dear life.

"Joe stop! Put me inside I am so scared!" I scream in his ear. He laughs and takes me back into the room.

"Ok you are back inside you can let go now." He says. I let go and hit his arm.

"That was not funny I thought I was going to die." I say.

"I'm sorry." He says but he is still laughing.

"Now I am all wet because of the rain" I say. I go over and pick out clothes. I put on a pair of jeans, a hoodie with a big S in it and plaid skater shoes. Then we all head out and get in the car. When we get to the arena we run inside the boys have to go set up but me and Mia stay behind because Joe is still in trouble.

"Hey Sam you should come with me outside there is no one out there and I wasn't to dance in the rain" Mia says all excited. Sounds fun.

"Ok" I say and we head outside. We go out and dance and sing it is so fun I feel like a little kid all over again. We go inside but we get in trouble by Big Rob when we get back inside. We tell him sorry and that we will tell him next time we go anywhere. We go change into some warm clothes Mia finds two sports bras in the closet she gives me one. I look around and find some clothes I put on the sports bra, a blue V neck skirt, plaid shorts and white skater shoes. After we are dressed we go find the boys they are talking to two boys. I go up and stand by Joe he turns to talk to me but I just shake my head then I hear Nick.

"Mia, Sam this is Jon and Edward. Jon, Edward this is Mia and Sam" Nick says introducing us.

"Hi Jon, Hi Edward. Why is your hair flat?" Mia says. Oh my gosh she sounds like an excited fan.

"The rain made it go flat." They say.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask.

"We are the opening act for Thursday and Friday."

"That's awesome I love your music." Mia says. We talk for awhile then Jedward sets up to practice. We go to the lounge with the boys me and Joe sit on the loveseat.

"Ok Sam I really am sorry will you forgive me I was just playing around" he says looking so sad.

"Ok you are forgiven." I say then Mia comes over and stands right in front of me.

"We are going to sing onstage with the boys this week I am so excited are you?" She asks me.

"I didn't even know we were going to sing with them." I say.

"Oops." She says looking at Joe who is glaring at her.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to sing with us but I guess I was to slow" Joe says. Mia walks over before Joe has time to say anything else to her. We go practice until 8pm.

"I am so hungry." Mia says when we get in the car to go back to the hotel.

"Me too." I say as my stomach growls.

"Me three." Nick says. We all look at Joe.

"What? I ate like and hour ago there was snacks in the lounge." He says. We stop at a fast food place on the way to the hotel it is not very good but I am hungry so I eat almost all of it. When we get to the hotel Big Rob tells us we have to go straight to bed so we do. We get woken up at 8am Big Rob tells us we have half an hour till we leave so I get up and find my clothes I put on a white sundress with a yellow belt, I pull my hair in to a ponytail over one shoulder and then I curl it, I put on light makeup. Then I go over and put on some yellow jewelry, yellow sunglasses and yellow shoes. On the way out the door my phone starts going off but by the time I get over to it the person hangs up. it's a good thing they called because I almost forgot my phone. We all go down to the car and go straight to practice when we are on lunch break me and Joe decide we want to go to the Hard Rock Café. We get stopped on the way there by a little kid asking for Joes autograph. We have to fight our way through paparazzi then we finally get there and order. It is taking so long to get our order and Joe is talking to his mom on the phone. I pull my phone over and text Mia.

"_This is crazy paparazzi everywhere." _

"_Same here. Why is it so interesting to watch us eat?"_

"_Lucky we haven't even got food yet, so hungry!" _

"_Where are you guys eating?"_

"_Hard rock café, where did you guys eat?" _

"_This little family owned sandwich shop." _

"_Just got my food it took forever for the waiter to get through the paparazzi." _

"_That sucks! I called the shop we ordered the boys things at and they said the stuff is in to we can go pick it up tomorrow." _

"_Yay! That means my vest is in." _

"_Lol! well me and Nick are going to get gelato yum." _

"_Ok." _

"What did your mom want?" I ask Joe.

"She was yelling at me for a picture she saw on the internet." He says. "What picture was she so upset about?"

"Some how the paparazzi got a picture of me holding you over the edge of the balcony."

"Oh well now you have officially learned your lesson." I say. We eat then head back to the arena. We get stopped twice for autographs on the way back.


	19. Chapter 19 Mia's POV

**Chapter 19**

Mia's POV

When Sam and Joe get back to the arena I tell them that we are going site seeing tomorrow. We finish up practice for today and then we head back to the hotel. We all decide that we are going to get up and meet at the elevator at 7am tomorrow so we can get in lots of practice before we go site seeing. I get up at 6:00 and get in the shower after I am done I put on a robe and go out to look for clothes. Nick is awake when I get out there.

"Hi, did I wake you up?" I ask.

"No Joe called me."

"What did he want?" I ask.

"He was just making sure I was up." He says yawning.

"Oh ok." I say looking through my clothes.

"Oh my gosh look at this shirt it is awesome. I don't know where I got it maybe Grace slipped it in when she was packing up the stuff from the E center." I say holding up a shirt. It is a plain black t-shirt with a superman symbol on the chest but instead of super man it says JB.

"That is awesome." he says.

"Yeah I think I am going to wear this today." I say throwing it on the chair beside me. I find a pair of jeans and shoes then I go in and get dressed. "Ok you can have the bathroom now I'm done." I say to Nick. I go over and put on light make up and fix my hair after I am done. Nick is out of the shower and is finding clothes. I go over to my jewelry and I find the most awesome ring ever it is a mustache. I look at the earrings and put just a simple pair of black studs. Then I sit on the bed it is 6:45. I am so bored so I look around and I find my nail polish I look through it and find this red I love so I paint my toe nails. After I am done painting my toenails a grab my cell phone we go meet everyone at the elevator. We head down to the car me and Sam sit by each other and talk about our outfit's like the whole way to the arena. When we get there me and Sam wait for the boys to set up everything we don't help because we don't know where everything goes and we done want to brake anything. We sit down in the lounge then Sam turns to me.

"So I keep getting this weird call but every time I go to answer it they hang up do you know this number' she asks then tells me the number.

"That is a British number. Who here knows your number?"

"I don't know that's why I am asking around."

"How many times has this number called you."

"Fore times twice this morning its weird."

"That is weird" I say then the boys come in and get us. We practice until 1:00 then we clean up everything so Jedward can practice while we are gone.

We all get in the car and head to Charlie's Place it's a pizza shop. We are going to meet our tour guide there. It is 20 minutes away when we get there we go in and find a table. We order a big cheese pizza to share. When we start eating this old guy comes up and starts talking to Big Rob. Then Big Rob turns to us.

"Guys this is Charlie he is going to be our tour guide for today he knows this city like the back of his hand."

"Is there anything you guys want to see first?" Charlie asks us.

"This is your pizza place?" Nick asks.

"It is now it has been in my family for 4 generations I am Charlie the 5th" he says.

"That's awesome! Can I try to spin pizza crust?" Joe asks standing up. "Yeah I will give you guys a tour and maybe I will let you try to spin a pizza crust." He says smiling. We all get up and follow Charlie except Big Rob he stays at the table. Charlie shows us everything then he takes us over to the Pizza crust station we make the crust. Then we go over and try to sin some I cant the first spin I try lands on the floor and the second one gets a huge rip in it. Sam's gets stuck to the ceiling, Joe and Nick are like professionals they spin it and make it awesome. After we are done with at Charlie's we get in this awesome car it is like all windows and the seats swivel around so me and Nick are facing Sam and Joe instead of facing forwards. We drive around looking at everything and taking pictures of everything then we all get out of the car and walk up Manchester. We stop at this library it is amazing I take like a thousand pictures for mom and Kris they are going to be so jealous.

"John Rylands Library." Charlie talks for a while about all the history. We go in and take pictures of everything then we leave. Then we go to a museum. "This is a museum that matters to everyone." Charlie says. We take tons of pictures there also then we head to dinner. We go to the olive garden for dinner then we go to victory park in the middle of Manchester. When we get there Sam grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Mia look." She says pointing the corner of the park. There is a blue police box.

"Oh my gosh that is awesome!" I say then we run over to it. We take lots of pictures then we take some with our phones and send them to mom and Kris. Kris texts me back.

"_You are so lucky. That is awesome, where are you?" _

"_We are in Victory Park we saw the phone box and ran over we had to get pictures." _

"_I want a picture with the phone box." _

"_You guys really need to come here sometime it is amazing." _

"_Oh yeah mom told me you went site seeing today how was it." _

"_It was amazing I will post all the pictures on face book they have the most amazing library ever." _

"_What time is it there." _

"Nick do you know what time it is?" I ask. He looks at his watch.

"I would but my watch has stopped working again stupid thing." He says.

"Sam do you know what time it is?" I ask.

"Why don't you just look at your phone you have it in your hands" she says. Oh yeah dang.

"_It is 8:56pm here." _

"_Oh so is that the last place you are going" _She asks.

"_Yeah we are going to go back to the hotel in a couple minutes, oh I almost forgot to tell you guess who is the opening act for this weeks concerts." _

"_Who." _

"_Jedward I was so excited lol!" _

"_I still don't get why you like them but whatever." _

"_I am going to go I will call you guys tomorrow." _

"_Ok call around 4 my time because I have to work early tomorrow." "Ok bye." _

"_Bye." _We all start walking over to the swings Nick puts his arm around me until we get there.

"Gosh it is getting cold out here"I say. We start swinging.

"Sam do you remember this" I say as I swing Super Mia style. Cameras go off everywhere when I do this but I don't care this is so fun. All of us start swinging like that.

"Supper Joe to the rescue." Joe says as he runs up and swings like that he almost falls off.

"Try it Nick" Joe says. So Nick goes way far back and runs up and swings he says.

"Super Nick" Then he sings a little tune.

"What was that your theme song." Sam says as we all laugh.

"Yes it was actually." Nick says then we all laugh harder.

Guys its 10 we need to go back to the hotel. You have a full day of practice tomorrow. It is your last practice before the concerts. So we load up and Charlie drives us back to the hotel.

"Thanks for everything Charlie." We say then get out. When we get up to our rooms me and Nick sit down on the couch.

"Gosh the paparazzi had a hay day today they were taking pictures of everything" I say to Nick.

"I know there was at least 20 of them following us around today" he says.

"I am tired I'm going to change for bed." I say getting up. I go in and change in to some pink and white jamas with zebra print shorts. I go back out and sit on Nick lap.

"Hi, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" He asks.

"Because I was just thinking I have the best boyfriend in the world." I say then kiss him.

"Yes, yes you do." He says then we both laugh.

"Are you ready to go to bed now?" He asks.

"No first I have to load the pictures on face book then I will go to bed" I say getting up and going over to get my laptop and our cameras.

"Ok well I am going to get changed." Nick says.

"Ok." I say plugging in my camera. I log on to face book I look through all my friend requests I don't except any of them. Then I look through my messages I delete all but two. I open the first one it is from Chantele I hate her but I'm curious to see what she said. I start reading it _"Mia I am so sorry for what I did to Sam I really want to make it up to her blah blah blah _I delete it. Then I open the other one it is from Jack we were really close in marching band I start reading. "_Mia I miss you I have liked you since marching band blah blah blah,_ I reply to him _Jack you had your chance I am very happy with Nick so me and you will never work out. _then I delete his email. I go through and delete Chantele and Jack and Dean from my friends list. Oh and I forgot to mention Jack is Deans best friend he stuck up for Dean after he cheated on Sam. Then I unplug my camera and plug in Nicks camera. I load all the pictures from my camera then Nicks camera after I am done I unplug Nicks camera and delete all the pictures off our cameras. I get off face book and start looking at all the pictures I am laughing so hard when Nick comes and sits down.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks.

"I was just looking at all the pictures." I say. There are pictures of everything since the first concert in Salt Lake to site seeing today. After we look through all the pictures I turn off my laptop and we go to bed.


	20. Chapter 20  Sam's POV

**Chapter 20**

Sam's POV

Right when we walk through the door Mia runs over. She starts ranting about something I cant even understand what she is saying. I grab her shoulders and make her stop jumping up and down.

"Ok, now what were you saying?" I ask.

"We are going site seeing tomorrow but we have to practice until lunch time." She says. I can tell she is trying to calm herself down. We finish up practice for the night then head back to the hotel. We all decide to leave by 7 in the morning so we get a good practice in before we go site seeing. When we get to the hotel I go straight to bed.

My alarm starts going off at 6 but I hit the snooze and fall back to sleep. I hear something but I don't know where it is coming from.

"Sam, Sam wake up." Then I feel my body get lifted up my eye snap open really fast.

"JOE PUT ME DOWN!" I yell. He laughs and puts me in a chair.

"I couldn't get you to wake up it is already 6:24."

"Oh my gosh are you serious" I say jumping up and running to the bathroom. I jump in the shower and wash my hair there is no time to shave my legs. I get out and throw on a robe. I go out and find clothes. I put on some long jeans, a V neck grey t-shirt with an elephant on it then I grab some socks and go to the mirror. I don't have time to do anything with me hair so I pull it up into a messy bun then put on light makeup. I go put on some converse. I grab my phone off the side table by the bed then start walking but when I leave the bedroom I see my jewelry box. I go over and grab a blue diamond ring and clear diamond earrings. I grab my big black bag and put my lip gloss in it I grab my cell phone and through it in but it starts going off after I toss it. I search through my bag but when I finally find my cell phone it stops going off. I look at the number but I don't know it so I throw my cell phone back in then I walk over to the door where Joe is waiting for me. I suddenly need to go to the bathroom so I hand Joe my bag.

"Hold this for a sec I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok but hurry we are going to be late." I go in and use the bathroom when I am washing my hands I hear my phone go off. I turn off the water and dry my hand then run out to answer my phone. Joe is holding it out for me. When I grab it, it stops going off it's the same number.

"Joe do you know this number 0161-234-5000." I ask.

"No it doesn't sound familiar."

"Ok I will ask Mia." We meet everyone at the elevator and head to the car. Me and Mia sit by each other and talk about our outfit's on the way to the arena. When we get there me and Mia wait for the boys to set up everything. We don't help because we don't know where everything goes and we done want to brake anything. We sit down in the lounge then I turn to Mia.

"I keep getting this weird call but every time I go to answer it they hang up. Do you know this number0161-234-5000?" I ask her.

"That is a British number, who here knows your number?"

"I don't know that's why I am asking around."

"How many times has this number called you?"

"Fore times, twice this morning its weird."

"That is weird." She says then the boys come in and get us. Well that didn't help at all I wonder who is trying to call me they haven't left a voicemail or anything. We practice until 1:00 then we clean up everything so Jedward can practice while we are gone.

We all get in the car and head to Charlie's Place it's a pizza shop. We are going to meet our tour guide there. It is 20 minutes away when we get there we go in and find a table. We order a big cheese pizza to share. When we start eating this old guy comes up and starts talking to Big Rob. Big Rob turns to us.

"Guys this is Charlie he is going to be our tour guide for today he knows this city like the back of his hand."

"Is there anything you guys want to see first." Charlie asks us.

"So this is your pizza place?" Nick asks.

"It is now it has been in my family for 4 generations I am Charlie the 5th" he says.

"That's awesome can I try to spin pizza crust" Joe asks standing up. "Yeah, I will give you guys a tour and maybe I will let you try to spin a pizza crust" He says smiling. We all get up and follow Charlie except Big Rob he stays at the table. Charlie shows us everything then he takes us over to the Pizza crust station we make the crust. Then we go over and Mia tries first she sucks at it. Then I try but it gets stuck to the ceiling, Joe and Nick are like professionals they spin it and make it awesome. After we are done with at Charlie's we get in this awesome car it is like all windows and the seats swivel around so Mia and Nick are facing me and Joe instead of facing forwards. We drive around looking at everything and taking pictures of everything then we all get out of the car and walk up Manchester. We stop at this library it is amazing I take like a thousand pictured.

"John Rylands Library." Charlie tells us. We go in and take pictures of everything then we leave. Then we go to a museum. "This is a museum that matters to everyone." Charlie tells us. We take tons of pictures there also then we head to dinner. We go to the olive garden for dinner then we go to victory park in the middle of Manchester. When we get there I look around something catches my eye in the corner I look harder and it is a BLUE POLICE BOX. Oh my gosh I am so excited. I grab Mia's arm and spins her around.

"Mia look." I say pointing the corner of the park.

"Oh my gosh that is awesome." She say then we run over to it. I take lots of pictures then I take some with my phone and send them to mom. Then she text me back.

"_Is that dr. who's phone box?" _

"_Yeah it is in one of the corners of the park we are at I told you they had them around England." _

"_That is so cool." _

" _I just thought I would send you a picture. We will call tomorrow, I have to go we are going to go over to the swings Yay!" _

"_Ok have fun __J."_ Joe grabs my hand and warms it up.

"Your hands are so cold." He says.

"Yeah they do that." I say smiling up at him gosh I hate it when I wear flats around him I am so short. We all head over to the swings.

"Sam do you remember this?" Mia says as she swings Super Mia style. Cameras go off everywhere when she does that. All of us start swinging like that.

"Supper Joe to the rescue." Joe says as he runs up and swings like that he almost falls off.

"Try it Nick." Joe says. Nick goes way far back and runs up and swings.

"Super Nick" He says a little tune.

"What was that, your theme song?" Sam asks as we all laugh.

"Yes it was actually." Nick says then we all laugh harder.

"Guys its 10 we need to go back to the hotel you have a full day of practice. It is your last practice before the concerts." Big Rob says. We load up and Charlie drives us back to the hotel.

"Thanks for everything Charlie." We say then get out. When we get back to the hotel I go and fall on my bed. Joe comes up and slays down on his stomach beside me.

"Tired?" he asks.

"Kind of but I need to load pictures on face book for my mom to see." "Well I know something that will wake you up enough to load those picture on face book" He says leaning in to kiss me. But right before he kissed me he jumps up and comes back with fore cokes and two root beers. "That was not very nice and it is late I don't think we should drink soda we will get hyper." I say but its to late he is already chugging a root beer. He comes over and leans down so his face is level with mine.

"Oh sorry I didn't know I was being mean let me make it up to you." then he kisses me. After a couple minutes he gets up and hands me a coke. I drink it then get up and load all the pictures from our cameras on to face book. He comes over to the couch where I am sitting and sits on my lap. Oh my gosh that hurt so bad he has a boney but ouch. He has a red bull in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" I ask.

"Get what?" He says smashing the can.

"How many sodas have you had?" I ask.

"I have had two root beers and one red bull" He says going over and getting two root beers.

"I challenge you to a drinking contest." He says handing me a root beer. Oh I am not going to back down to a challenge so I get up and open my drink.

"Ok." I say. Then he count to three I start drinking at two. I chug it down so fast.

"You are such a cheater he says to me."

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask. He does his evil smile and starts walking towards me I start running away from him. He chasses me out of the room and all the way up to the pool I look at the sign it says open till 1am. So I run over to the other end of the pool.

"You are not going to catch me." I say.

"Oh that's what you think is it?" he says then starts running over to me. I start running away from him again but the door back inside is locked. He catches me and picks me up.

"So you still want to know what I do to cheaters." He says walking over to the pool.

"No, Joe don't you jump in that pool you will be in so much trouble" I say. He smiles bigger then jumps then next thing I know I am in the pool. I swim up he is laughing so hard. I splash him which starts a splashing war. I am not paying attention to where I am splashing so I scares me when he grabs me into a hug.

"Sam I have never been as happy as I am with you. I just thought you should know."

"Same here you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ok well I wish we could have met without the shoe in the face but I am glade I met you." I say then we kiss. We hear something so we break apart it is Big Rob.

"You two need to get back inside and go to sleep I cant believe you would act like this blah blah blah" He goes off on us. We tell him sorry and that it will never happen again. We get back to our room and change into some pajamas I put on a purple shirt with I heart me on it, a pair of colorful zebra print shorts and purple slippers. I take my hair out and put a ribbon on to keep my hair out of my face. Then we put on a movie because we are not tired at all anymore.


	21. Chapter 21 Mia's POV

**Chapter 21**

Mia's POV

We get up at 8:00am to a knock on the door. I get up and look out there is no one out there but when I go to shut the door I see a little package. I pick it up and read it its for me so I go to the couch and open it. A note falls out I pick it up and put it on my lap then I grab the little black box inside what is this I think as I pick it up. Nick comes over and sits next to me.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I am opening this package I got" I say then he grabs the note off my lap. I open the box it is a silver ring with. _True love waits_ written on it. "This is so amazing, who is it from?" I ask Nick cause he has the note.

"Its from my mom, here you can read it." He says handing me the note.

"_Mia I know how much you mean to my Nick. I just wanted you to have this ring as a reminder to stay pure and true until marriage. And it is a reminder to you that you are already apart of our family. We love you like a daughter already. Love with all our hearts Mama Jonas. Ps. tell Nick I say hi and I love him."_ I am crying when I put down the note.

"Your mom is amazing" I say to Nick. He pulls me into a hug its true you know."

"What is true" I say.

"That you are already apart of our family and I care a lot about you." "I care a lot about you too." I say. Then he pulls away and wipes my cheeks off then gives me a kiss.

"We should get ready for practice." Nick says pulling me up. I go in and find clothes I put on a pair of tan pants, a brown plaid V neck button up shirt and tan chunk heels. Then I go put on light make up and loosely curl my hair then I put on a hat. I go over and grab a pair of sunglasses. Then I go find Nick he is in the hall with Joe an Big Rob. I close the door and wait for him to come back in. while I'm waiting I grab one of Nick's pop tarts he left sitting on the counter. I drag the chair from the bedroom over to the balcony and just watch the little flower shop set out new arrangements and the little shops open up for the day. I am about half way done with my pop tart when Nick comes up and takes it out of my hand.

"Hey that's mine." I say turning around to kneel on my chair.

"Well actually it is mine I knew you took it." He says taking a huge bite. "Give me it back it is so good and I was almost done with it." I say trying to reach it.

"Nope this is mine and it really is good isn't it." He says waving it in front of me. I reach out one more time to try and get it but my chair tips over and I go face first on to the balcony.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Nick asks picking me and the chair up. "Yeah I'm fine not even a scratch." I say. Then I stand up and drag the chair back to where it goes. I walk start walking out get my cell phone because it is going off but on the way over to it I trip over my jama shirt. Nick catches me before I hit the floor.

"Thank you that was close." I say as I stand up. I go grab my phone and check it.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" I say.

"Who is it?" Nick asks. It is this guy names Jack he emailed me and said he likes me and stuff.

"What did you say back?" Nick asks looking nervous. I emailed him back and said that.

"I am happy with you and I don't want anything to do with him." "What does he want now." Nick asks.

"He just said hi how's it going I miss you."

"That's annoying." Nick says. I type in a message to say back to him but then my phone starts ringing.

"Is that him again?" Nick asks.

"Yeah but this time he is calling me." I say.

"Here let me answer it" he says taking my phone. He answers it and walks away so I cant hear what he is saying.

"What did you say" I ask after he comes back looking all smug. "Nothing really I just explained to him that you have no interest in him and that he needs to stop contacting you."

"Ok." I say slowly then take my phone back. I put on my sunglasses then we walk out to the elevator.

"Gosh we have been waiting for you to come out here for like 5 minutes what were you guys doing." Sam asks.

"I will tell you in the car." I say when we all get in the elevator. When we get in the car I tell Sam about the text and the call.

"Oh my gosh Jack is such a jerk why would he think you would want anything to with him." She says.

"I don't know I haven't talked to him in like a month" I say.

"Oh yeah I forgot, guess who emailed my last night."

"I don't know um jack."

"No Chantele she said she feels bad and she is sorry."

"Good she should feel bad she is a whore" Sam whispers so the boys don't hear.

"Yeah I just deleted it."

"Good." She says as we pull up to the arena. When we get out of the car I look around there is lots of TV cameras. After we get in I go up to Nick.

"Why are there so many TV cameras outside?"

"Because we have a press conference in a half an hour."

"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?" I ask.

"Because I was coming in to tell you but I got distracted."

"Ok well at least me and Sam are going to be in the lounge we don't have to go out and talk" I say.

"Um yeah they asked us if you two and Jedward could join us and Big Rob told them yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He says looking guilty.

"Oh my gosh I am so nervous I am going to embarrass myself."

We go meet Jedward at hair and makeup. I go over to the chair next to Nick and Jon. Emily mine and Nick's makeup artist comes over and puts some makeup on Nick then comes over to me.

"You look so cute today Mia I only need to put a little more powder on you and you are set."

"Thank you." I say.

"She moves my bangs and gasps you have a huge bruise on your forehead what happened." She asks. Nick starts laughing.

"I fell off my chair on the balcony and caught my fall with my head" I say blushing. Jon and Nick laugh harder.

"Oh Mia you are such so klutz." Emily says.

"I know I try not to fall but it happens" I say.

"Well I covered it up but keep your bangs down." She says. Then Big Rob comes in and tells us we need to head out. We head out Sam and Joe go first out first then Nick grabs my hand and squeezes it then we go out. There are lots of cords cluttering the stage this is not good. Nick lets go of my hand.

"I need to go get a new mic mine has stopped working." He says then walks over to the other end of the stage. I get distracted watching him walk over to the other end of the stage ok in my defense he is wearing really good jeans and he just has a really good, never mind. I shake my head and keep walking when I am almost to where Sam and Joe are sitting my foot gets stuck on a cord and I fall. I try to catch myself on a chair but my hand slips and BAM my head hit's the chair and all I see is black. I wake up and there are paramedics, Sam, Nick, Joe and Jedward gathered around me. I try to sit up I hear lots of talking.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fell and hit your head." The brunette paramedic says.

"I remember that is my head ok."

"Yeah just a goose bump and a cut but no stitches needed and your boyfriend got you an awesome band aid." The paramedic says.

"Can I stand up" I ask.

"Yeah but take it slowly." Nick helps me stand up I am not wearing my heels anymore.

"Where are my shoes?" I ask him.

"We took them off because the paramedics were checking to see if you hurt it."

"Oh ok." When I get all the way up I have a throbbing headache and cameras start going off like mad.

"Do you want to go inside and sit down or do you want to sit out here during the press conference" Nick asks me.

"I feel fine I will stay out here with you." I say. He helps me over to a chair then scoots his chair over right beside mine and puts his arm around me. Everyone sits down and we start the conference. The first question is from a news station.

"Mia are you ok? What happened exactly?"

"My foot got caught on a cord and I feel but when I tried to catch myself my hand slipped and BAM my head hit the chair that's the last thing I remember but I am feeling fine now except for a throbbing headache" I say feeling my head. Oh my gosh I don't just have a goose egg on my head I have like a freaking basketball it is so huge. Then I remember the paramedic said Nick got me an awesome band aid.

"Nick what kind of band aid did you get me?" I ask him as Big Rob comes up and tells everyone to ask question about the concert or the tour that's it.

"What? Oh yeah it has a mustache on it I thought you would like it." He says smiling. We finish the conference then head inside. I have to go over to the makeup chair for the paramedics to do some tests just to make sure everything is ok.

"You are lucky nothing but a bump you need to go back to your hotel and just relax today, you can take some Tylenol." The paramedics tell say. After they leave I go find everyone they are setting up for practice.

"What did they say?" Sam asks.

"They said I need to just relax today and I can take Tylenol if I need it and oh my gosh I do" I say. Then Joe brings me a water bottle and Tylenol "Thank you." I say to him. Then Edward brings me a chair from out of the lounge I tell him thank you then sit down. Everyone goes over and finishes setting up but Nick comes over ad picks me up then sits down with me on his lap I feel like a little kid but I don't care I like being in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"I am tired now." I say to him.

"Oh Mia what am I going to do with you." He says laughing.

"Shhh quiet I am trying to sleep." I say smiling. He just laughs then stands up.

"What are you doing, you are so comfy?" I say to him.

"I am taking you back to the hotel I think we are ready for the concert tomorrow we need to take care of you today" He says. "I like the sound of that" I say smiling bigger. He walks over and tells everyone that we are going to go back to the hotel then we leave. I fall asleep on the way to the hotel I wake up when we are in the elevator.

"Hi there sleepy head." Nick says.

"Hi, oh my head ache is almost gone that's good." I say.

"What do you want for lunch I'm cooking." He says. I grown silently why me I don't want to eat his cooking after what already happened.

"I'm just kidding I ordered hamburgers from a fast food place it should be in our room when we get up there." I sigh.

"That's good I'm starving." When we get out of the elevator the hallway smells like fresh fries and hamburgers. He puts me down outside our room so he can pick up the food and open the door. We go in and eat then we put a movie on and I fall asleep with my head on Nick's lap. I hear someone come in I am in the weird state where I can hear everything but I cant open my eyes. Its Sam I know because she is talking when she comes in but she stops after the door shuts.

"How is she doing?"

"She's fine but why are you here I thought you were going to practice" Nick says.

"We ran through all the songs then I wanted to come back to the hotel to check on her I feel so bad her forehead is so huge."

"I think its going down." He says.

"Has she put ice on it."

"No."

"Are you serious, you always put ice on a goose egg it helps the swelling go down." She says then I hear ice go being put in a bag.

"Here put this on her head." then I feel really cold on my head my eyes open.

"That is so cold." I say.

"Its ice did you think it was going to be warm?" She looks at me like I am retarded.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It is 6pm." Nick says.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About 2 and a half hours."

"Well I was just coming to check on you I am going to go to my room now, oh and next time I come in here if you two could just not act like a couple that would be good I feel uncomfortable with you laying on his lap." She says then leaves. We just laugh then I sit up.

"I am going to take a bath" I say standing up oh my headache is bad in full force. I go pick out some jamas then go take a bath I take a long bath it is dark when I get out. I put on a pair of long yellow jama pants, a black shirt with a baby chick on it that says Nicks Chick then I put on some black slippers and go out to Find Nick. He is paying for something at the door so I lay down on the couch and wait. The door shuts then Nick says.

"You will never guess what I go us for dinner."

"What?"

"Chinese food I got orange chicken and fried rice it smells so good" he says. I go over and we get forks and just eat out of the cartons they came in.

"That was so good." I say after we are done. We put on another movie and I fall to sleep again I feel Nick move me to the bed put I am to tired to wake up.


	22. Chapter 22  Sam's POV

**Chapter 22**

Sam's POV

I am having a really bad dream about Enormica she is chasing me down this never ending hall way, when I look in front of me there is this boy he looks just like Enormica but he is mentally handicapped and he is running right towards me. I trip over something and fall I am so scared and have no where to go so I curl up in a ball and start screaming. The next thing I know I am looking up at Joe and he looks really freaked out.

"Sam it's ok you were just dreaming." He says. I'm breathing really hard and sweating a lot.

"That was the scariest dream I have had I a long time."

"You were screaming and yelling NOOO ENORMICA LEAVE ME ALONE, then you started yelling GUYNORMICA IS GOING TO KILL ME! It was scary I was trying to wake you up for like 5 minutes."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I say standing up and opening the balcony doors it is so hot in here.

"Its ok but are you ok? You look shaken up." He says rapping his arms around me.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Its 5:13."

"I want to go for a run to get that dream out of my head." I say walking over to my closet.

"I will go with you I don't want you to go by yourself." I take my clothes into the bathroom and get dressed I am wearing a pair of metallic blue shorts and a tank top with _I Love my boyfriend _written on it. I pull my hair up into a ponytail on the way out of the bathroom. I gab some socks then go put on my running shoes my socks are to big for me. Oops they must be Joe's I just wont tell him. I put a head band on to catch my sweat so it doesn't get in my eyes. Then I go grab my I pod and meet Joe at the door he has two water bottles.

"Thanks." I say reaching out for one.

"I don't know what your think but these are both mine." He says smiling.

"Fine I will get my own."

"I'm just kidding, here." He says handing me one. We go down to the lobby then take off down the block we run for ever. Its 8:00 when we get back to our hotel room. We pass a UPS guy on the way to the elevators. We go up to our room, there is a little package waiting for us at our door I pick it up as Joe opens the door.

"Who is it for?"

"Me." I say confused who would sent me something. I go over to the counter and open it I read the letter first.

"_Sam, I know how much you mean to my Joe. I just wanted you to have this ring as a reminder to stay pure and true until marriage. And it is a reminder to you that you are already apart of our family. We love you like a daughter already. With all our love Mama Jonas."_ I look to see what else is in the box, there is another letter this one says to Joe.

"Joe your mom sent you a letter." I yell to him in the shower.

"Ok I will be out in a minute." I turn my attention back to the box there is a little baby blue ring box I pick it up and open it.

"Oh my gosh it is beautiful!"

"What is so beautiful?" Joe asks walking up to me.

"This ring your mom sent me I love it." I say getting teary eyed.

"She always knows what to do and say doesn't she." Joe says.

"Yeah she is the best." I say as he hugs me. It is a little awkward because he is only wrapped in a towel so now my face is right up against his bare chest its not like I mind or anything but its weird. He clears his throat then pull back.

"You said I got a letter?"

"Yeah its right here." I say handing it to him. He reads it but his face scrunches up while he reads.

"What did she say?" I ask.

"It was from my dad, he said I need to be more careful and that I could have really hurt you if you had slipped out of my arms. Then he just goes on about some other stuff."

"Well if it means anything I forgive you for all your pranks its one of the things I love about you. You are so spontaneous." I says smiling up at him.

"Thanks, and that does make me feel better." He says looking down at me.

"Gosh you are so short." He says.

"Well that was random." I say walking away.

"Where are you going? I didn't mean it in a bad way its just so funny." He says.

"I am going to take a shower." I say walking in to the bedroom and getting clothes. I take a shower then get dressed I put on a black and white skirt with touches of blue in it, a white under shirt and a long sleeve V neck shirt. I go over and dry my hair then curl it. I put on light makeup and some black rimmed glasses. I go over to the counter and put on my new ring. Then I go over to my jewelry and put on a necklace with a key on it and a black ring with little diamonds on it. I look around but cant find Joe maybe he went to get a drink or something. I sit on the couch and pull up face book I go into messages and read a couple then I get bored so I delete all the rest. I go check all the friend requests I start going through them OH MY GOSH SHE FOUND ME! I have a friend request from Enormica her real name is Fleta Greenwood. I delete all the friend requests I don't want to see anymore. Then Joe comes in so I get off.

"What were you doing?" I ask him.

"Me and Nick were talking to Big Rob, we have a press conference today when we get to the arena and they want everyone that is going to perform to be out there."

"Is it just going to be a little one where its just like local news stations there?"

"No it is going to be a big one. Big Rob said there will be news stations and press from all over."

"Oh my gosh that is kind of scary, but its not like they are going to ask me anything, right?"

"You will probably get asked a couple questions just answer them as best as you can."

"Oh that is so easy right, I'm just going to be talking in front of the whole world. If I say something stupid it will only be broadcast EVERYWHERE!"

"Just be calm and think about your answers before you answer." I breath out.

"Ok this will be fine."

"We should go meet everyone at the elevator. Are you going to be ok?" Joe asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say getting up. I go put on some black pep toed sling back black high heels. Then grab my cell phone and we go out to the elevator. Only Big Rob is there so we have to wait for Mia and Nick. We sit here waiting for like 5 minutes then when I am about to go knock on their door they come out.

"Gosh we have been waiting for you to come out here for like 5 minutes, what were you guys doing?" I ask.

"I will tell you in the car." Mia says when we all get in the elevator. When we get in the car Mia tells me about Jack texting and calling her.

"Oh my gosh Jack is such a jerk why would he think you would want anything to with him?" I ask.

"I don't know I haven't talked to him in like a month." She says.

"Oh yeah I forgot, guess who emailed my last night?"

"I don't know um jack."

"No Chantele she said she feels bad and she is sorry."

"Good she should feel bad she is a whore." I whisper so the boys don't hear.

"Yeah I just deleted it."

"Good." I say as we pull up to the arena. When we get out of the car I see all the TV cameras. Oh I am so nervous I start hyperventilating Joe puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Its ok Sam calm down." I take deep breaths and calm myself down. When we get inside we go straight to hair and makeup. I sit by Joe and the window I can see everyone outside from the window. Ana, mine and Joe's make up artist. We get done with makeup then Big Rob tells us we need to head out. Me and Joe go out first we sit down at the table there are so many mics and cameras.

"Sam calm down you will do fine." Joe says rubbing my back. The chairs all scoot over towards me then I hear BAM! I jump up and run over to Mia she is laying on the ground her head is bleeding and she is not responding. The crowd gets so loud asking what happened and if she is ok. Once the paramedics get here, they clean up Mia's head and examine it they tell us she is going to be fine. Nick takes off her shoes so they can look at her ankle to see if it is broken.

"Her ankle is fine, once she wakes up she should be fine." The brunette paramedic says. He is just staring at me oh my gosh stop staring at me I think. I get up and go over to the mics.

"Mia is going to be fine we are trying to wake her up now then we will continue with the press conference." I go back over and kneel by Mia's head. Joe is staring at the brunette paramedic then he smiles and puts his arm around me. Oh my gosh he is jealous because the stupid paramedic is staring at me. I elbow him in the side.

"What?" He says all innocently.

"You know." I whisper back to him he just smiles. I look back down then Mia wakes up. She sits up.

"What happened?" She asks.

"You fell and hit your head." The brunette paramedic says.

"I remember that is my head ok?" She asks.

"Yeah just a goose bump and a cut but no stitches needed and your boyfriend got you an awesome band aid." The paramedic says.

"Can I stand up?" She asked.

"Yeah but take it slowly." Nick helps her stand up. Once she is standing ok me and Joe go sit back down. A couple seconds later Nick, Mia and Jedward sit back down. We take questions, they ask about Mia but Big Rob gets up and tells them no more questions for or about her. Me and Joe take most of the questions I answer them like a pro. Once we are all done we all go back inside Mia goes over to be checked out by the paramedics. "What did they say?" I ask as soon as Mia comes over.

"They said I need to just relax today and I can take Tylenol if I need it and oh my gosh I do." She says. Then Joe brings her a water bottle and Tylenol.

"Thank you." She says to him. Then Edward brings her a chair from out of the lounge she tells him thank you then sits down. Everyone but Nick and Mia go set up for practice. I go over and grab an amp it is heaver than I expect so I accidentally drop it. Joe runs over.

"Maybe you should sit this one out." He says. I walk away mumbling _maybe you should sit this one out blah blah blah_ jerk I am not a little kid I can help set up. I look over to Mia are you serious they are so nasty I don't want to see them like that. I get distracted and trip but I catch myself before anyone sees me. I don't want to go sit down so when Joe turns his back I go over and pick up the amp again and carry it over to where it goes.

"Sam I thought I asked you to go sit down before you break something or hurt yourself." Joe says.

"I am not a kid Joe I can help set up for practice." I say stomping my foot.

"Did you really just stomp my foot at me." He asks laughing.

"Yes, yes I did so what." Nick comes over holding Mia.

"I am going to take Mia back to the hotel." Nick says. Then they leave.

"What are we going to do now that half of us are gone?" I ask Joe. But it is Jon who answers.

"You can rehearse with us." He says getting excited.

"What are you going to sing." I ask.

"Oops I Did it Again, Under Pressure Ice Ice baby, All the Small Things, Bye Bye Bye and Ghostbusters."

"This is going to be so fun of course we will sing with you." I say getting excited. We finish setting up then Jon and Edward surround me.

"We have to do one more thing before we start." They say then drag me over to the hair and makeup chair. They come at me with gel and hair glue they stick my hair up like theirs it is so tall but so awesome. They go get Joe and fix his up also. We take lots of pictures doing all sorts of funny stuff. Then we start practice oh my gosh my hair is so heavy. We get done and we all lay down on stage and just laugh.

"That was so much fun." Joe says. We get up and go to the lounge.

"It is 5:00 we should head back to the hotel." Joe says.

"Ok but we have to flatten our hair Mia will be so mad if she sees us." We try brushing it but that doesn't work we try like everything but nothing works.

"JEDWARD HOW DO YOU GET YOUR HAIR TO GO FLAT!" I yell to them.

"YOU HAVE TO GET IT WET!" They yell back. We go over to the sink and get our hair wet it takes forever but eventually our hair is back down. We go get in the car and head to the hotel. When we get there I go check on Mia.

"How is she doing?"

"She's fine but why are you here I thought you were going to practice." Nick says.

"We ran through all the songs then I wanted to come back to the hotel to check on her I feel so bad her forehead is so huge."

"I think its going down." He says.

"Has she put ice on it."

"No."

"Are you serious, you always put ice on a goose egg it helps the swelling go down." I say then walk over to the fridge to get ice. Gosh they are so dumb!

"Here put this on her head." he puts it on her head then she opens her eyes.

"That is so cold" She says.

"Its ice did you think it was going to be warm?" I look at them like they are retarded.

"What time is it?" Mia asks.

"It is 6pm." Nick says.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About 2 and a half hours."

"Well I was just coming to check on you I am going to go to my room now. Oh and next time I come in here if you two could just not act like a couple that would be good. I feel uncomfortable with you laying on his lap" I say then I leave. I go over to my room right after I walk in I have a chill down my back.

"OH MY GOSH I SO DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT AGAIN!" I say. "See what?" Joe asks.

"Mia was laying on Nicks lap and they were being all lovey dovey I am happy for them but do they have to act like that in front of me."

"What do you want for dinner?" Joe asks changing the subject.

"Their room smelled like Chinese I want that so bad."

"That does sound really good." He says. We order Chinese after we eat it we go straight to bed.


	23. Chapter 23 Mia's POV

**Chapter 23**

Mia's POV

I feel someone moving on the bed but I can feel Nick's hand beside me so I know its not him. I open my eyes and see Sam standing on my bed over me.

"What are you doing?" I whisper ask her.

"I want to go for a run but Joe wont wake up to go with me he just rolls over."

"Why didn't you just wake me up? And why are you on my bed?" "Because I am hyper the only thing I could find to drink was a red bull." She says then she starts jumping. Nick wakes up.

"What are you doing?" He asks her.

"Nothing it doesn't matter just go back to sleep." She says to him. He turns over and falls back to sleep but when he turns he pulls the blanket and Sam starts getting unstable.

"Its ok I caught myself." She says then she starts jumping again singing.

"Get up, get up, get up I want to go for a run."

"Ok I will go, but you have to get off my bed first." I say to her. She tries to jump off but her foot gets caught in the blanket and her knee crushes into my stomach and her other leg slides off the bed. She rolls of me on to the floor then jumps up.

"That was awesome!" My stomach hurts so bad now. I sit up.

"Ok I am going to get ready how about you go get ready also." I say to her.

"Ok but I just want to try one thing first." She says getting back on my bed.

"Be careful and don't hurt Nick." She starts to jump really high.

"I'm getting so nervous." Sam says in her Mickosh voice. Then she jumps over the end of my bed and lands on the chair. I hear a loud crack as her foot goes through the chair. "Sam you are going to pay for that" I say running over to her.

"Are you ok, did you brake anything?" I ask.

"I AM BEAWESOME!" She yells getting out of the broken chair. "You are in so much trouble I cant believe you broke my chair." I say. Nick wakes up.

"What is going on, I heard a really loud crack?" Nick asks.

"Sam broke our chair she jumped into it from the bed." I say. He looks at her she gets shifty eyes. I am laughing so hard I collapse then I hear Nick walk over and shut the door.

"What is she on today?"

"Red bull."

"We should ban her and Joe from that stuff." He goes over and lays back down in bed. I get up and pick out some running clothes then go into the bathroom and put them on I am wearing a pair of silver shorts, a red tank top and a black sports bra. I go out and pull my hair up into a ponytail then put on a black head band so my bangs don't bother me. I look over and Nick is just looking at me oh yeah he is so checking out my butt. I go over to his clothes and start looking through them.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Just a second." I say. I grab some of his shorts and a shirt then I throw them at him.

"Here put these on. You are coming with me on this run." I say. Then I go out and put my shoes on I grab a water bottle then I go out in the hall. When I get out there Sam is waiting for me.

"We have to wait Joe is coming with us. Is Nick getting dressed."

"Yeah he is almost ready." I say.

"Here, I got this for you it is the last one." She says handing me a red bull, I just finished my second one." I take it and drink all I can feel the energy rushing through me. Me and Sam get really hyper waiting for the boys when they come out they look so tired.

"Come on, come on lets get going." Sam says jogging to the elevator. We go outside, I grab Nicks hand and run through the paparazzi. They fallow us along our whole run when we get back to the hotel we wave goodbye and go up to our rooms.

It is 9:00 when we get back to our rooms. We are all going to meet at the elevator at 1:00 to head to the arena. I got find clothes then I go take a shower. After my shower I put on a jean skirt, a white tank top, a grey shall and my purity ring. I go out and tell Nick he can take a shower now. After he comes out he sits in my chair in front of the mirror.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask.

"I just felt like sitting down." He says looking up at me.

"This is weird." He says.

"What?" I say confused.

"I am shorter than you for once."

"Ha ha very funny" I say sitting on his lap.

"You are so warm." I say to him.

"I just got out of the hot shower." He says.

"I know, I'm not stupid I was just saying you are warm."

"Oh I see you were trying to tell me I am hot!" I hit his arm then get up.

"I'm hungry we should walk down to the little café across the court yard" I say.

"Ok sounds good lets get some shoes on then we will head down." I slip on some flip flops with jewels on the top then I grab some sunglasses. I go look in the mirror I let my hair dry so it is wavy I put some product in it so it is more controlled. When I turn around I see my jewelry box I go over and look through it. I find a mustache necklace and a mustache ring then I go out to the living room to find Nick.

"Ready to go?" Nick asks.

"Yep lets go." I say linking my arm through his. We head down to the café and order food and drinks. We choose a table outside it is such a nice day. We are waiting for our food when my phone starts going off I look at it/.

"It's my mom." I say sounding confused. I answer it.

"_Mia, oh my gosh! Kris just called me she saw you on the Soup she said you fell and hit you head really hard. Why didn't you call and tell me anything. I didn't even know you fell then I hear that you not only fell and hit your head but you blacked out. She said you had a huge bump on your head."_ She finally takes a break from talking so I can explain.

"Mom, I was going to call you but I didn't want you to worry. I am fine I have a little cut on my head and a bruise but it is covered up by my bangs. Next time I will call you sooner I promise."

"_Ok but Mia you need to be more careful you are such a klutz." _

"Mom can I call you back our food just got here and there is paparazzi surrounding us."

"_Yeah you can call me back but if I find out anything like this from the Soup or from a stupid TV show you are going to be in so much trouble." _

"Ok bye mom love you."

"_Love you too, Bye."_ I hang up then put my phone away.

"She found out about your fall." Nick says.

"Yeah she was mad she found out about it on the Soup."

"Oh yeah that's not good." I just laugh and pick up a fork.

"This is so good I love chicken." I say. We finish eating then head back up to the hotel room it is already 12:45 when we get back. I go collapse on the couch.

"Oh I think I ate to much my stomach hurts." I say.

"I know what will make you feel better." Nick says walking over to me.

"What?" I ask. Then he sits right on my stomach. "Ok that so does not help at all." I say.

"Oh dang I thought it would" He says laughing.

"We should go meet everyone in the hall." I say pushing him off me and standing up. We grab our cell phones then go out to the elevator we are the first ones out there. Everyone comes out with in 5 minutes. We go out to the car and head to the arena.

When we get to the arena there are screaming fans everywhere. We start walking to the door when Sam grabs my hand and whispers run Enormica is right over there. We run inside as fast as we can.

"That was so scary." Sam says.

"She looked like she was going to chase after us." I say. We go over to the lounge JEdward is in there.

"Hi girls do you want to help us set up for our performance'' They ask.

"Yeah we will help you guys." We say. On the way to the stage the boys come in Nick comes over to walk beside me.

"Why did you run off?" He asks me.

"Because we saw someone scary in the crowd." I say.

"Ok." He says and just leaves it at that. We all go help JEdward set up the stage. After we are done it is about 3:15 so we do sound checks for all the mics. After we are done with sound checks we go to the lounge we have about 2 hours till the concert starts.

"Hey girls." Jon and Edward say as they come sit right beside us on the couch.

"Hi." We say back.

"We are going to do a You Tube video do you want to be in it?" They ask us.

"Yeah sounds fun." We say.

"You have to go get your hair JEdwarded out." They say pulling us up. We all go over to get our hair fixed. It is so heavy with all my hair standing straight up. We all go back into the lounge we sing and dance around. After the video is done we all sit down to watch it.

"Oh my gosh this is awesome." Jon says.

"Yeah best video ever." Edward says.

"It was so much." I say.

"Yeah we should make another one tomorrow before the concert." Sam says. Edward posts it on You Tube then we go find Nick and Joe. I go up to Nick and give him a hug.

"Your hair is poking me in the face." He says. I laugh and pull back

"Don't you just love it."

"Oh yeah best hair do yet." He says with heavy sarcasm.

"So what are you doing out here?" I ask him.

"Me and Joe were talking to Kevin on the phone."

"Oh, it must be weird to be on tour without him." I say.

"Yeah really weird but he is focusing on family right now."

"You should probably go get your hair flattened unless you want that hair do for the rest of the night." Nick says patting it.

"Wait I want to get pictures first." I go grab my camera and take lots of pictures of my hair and me and Nick. Then I head over to hair they wash my hair then dry it they don't want to fix it yet. I go find Nick he is sitting down watching the news in the lounge. I go sit by him.

"Anything interesting happening?" I ask.

"Not really but they love to show this video." He says rewinding it. He pushes play and it is the video off me I am walking to my chair watching Nick then I look forwards and fall.

"That sucks why did I have t do that in front of all the cameras." I say. Big Rob comes in and tells us it is 5:30 and Nick has a half an hour till he needs to head over and get ready.

"Concert days go so fast." I say.

"Yeah they always do." He says. He turns off the news.

"Where are Sam and Joe?" He asks.

"I don't know I haven't seen them since I go my hair fixed." I say getting up.

"I will be back in a sec I have to go potty" I say then leave. I go to the bathroom then wash my hands but instead of going back to the lounge I decide to go find Sam and Joe. I check everywhere but I cant find them.

"Hey Big Rob do you know where Sam and Joe are?" I ask him.

"Yeah they are talking to JEdward" He says. I go backstage and I find them.

"What are you guys doing back here?" I ask them.

"We were just talking to Jon and Edward before they have to go on."

"Oh ok." I say then I head back to the lounge. I just barely sit down when Sam comes in.

"Are you guys going to come watch Jedward?" She asks.

"I have to go get ready for the concert." Nick says.

"I'll come watch it with you." I say. Me and Sam go over and watch the performance while the boys get ready to go on. After JEdward is done they come back and talk to us while people set up for Nick and Joe.

"How was it?" they ask.

"It was amazing." I say.

"Better than when we practiced it yesterday." Sam says.

"I didn't know you practiced with them yesterday." I say.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you." Sam says. Just then Nick comes up.

"Ok you girls are going to start Video Girl for us then you can go back and get ready for when you come on stage."

"Ok Good luck have a good show." I say giving him a kiss.

"Hey don't distract Nick we need him to be thinking about the show not you." Jon Taylor says. I pull away then blush.

"Don't worry I can do both." Nick says kissing me again. I giggle then pull away.

"The crowd is screaming for you." I say.

"Yeah they do that a lot." He says smiling. I smile then they go onstage they start out with SOS then they sing Paranoid. Me and Sam grab mics.

"OMG did you hear I'm dating a Jonas brother its soo hot!" We turn the mics off and put them down then we get rushed to hair and makeup. I get rushed to clothes first I get put in a pair of pleather black skin tight pants, a Yellow and white plaid shirt with a belt black belt on the waist. Then I go over to nails they paint them black. Then I go over to jewelry I get a couple black bracelets and a pair of diamond earrings, I keep on my mustache ring and my purity ring. Then I get rushed over to hair Trevor mine and Nick's hair stylist curls my hair then pulls it up into a really cute bun and curls my bangs. After he is done Emily comes over and puts makeup on me. I stand up after she is done and go over to get shoes on I put on some yellow high heels then I go look in the mirror. Oh my gosh I look so hot tonight Nick's eyes are going to pop when he sees me. Just then Sam comes over.

"You have a flat butt in those pants" She says.

"Oh my gosh, no I don't." I say then I check out my butt in the mirror it looks so good in these pants.

"I'm just kidding I just wanted to see you freak out." She says laughing. She is like going all out Britain tonight with her clothes. Big Rob comes and gets us.

"You girl need to hurry you go on after this song." He says. We run over and get our mics then they introduce us and we go out onstage to sing we sing 4 songs then just dance around and have fun for the rest of the concert. After the concert is over we all say thank you to the audience then go backstage.

"You look amazing tonight I almost forgot what song I was singing a couple times." Nick says pulling my to him.

"Blame the stylists they are the ones who got me to look like this" I say smiling.

"No it wasn't them its your fault you are to beautiful for my own good" he says then kisses me. We hear a really loud throat clear so we break apart and look over to where we hear the noise. Enormica is standing right there just watching us. Oh that is so creepy I think to myself then she starts walking over to us. I untangle myself from Nick and step a little bit behind him.

"Can I get your autographs?" She asks. Nick signs the picture for her. It is a picture off Me, Sam, Nick and Joe but her face is glued on over Sam's. She hands me the picture I sign it then give it back to her she is just glaring at me I shrink down a little more behind Nick. When I look back up at her I see her shirt for the first time it says. "_**Sam is the anti-Christ" **_on it. That is so freaking scary she is going to kill Sam. She holds the picture over it when she sees me looking.

"Do you know where Joe is I want an autograph?" She asks.

"Yeah they are in the lounge straight down the hall." Nick says.

"No Nick don't tell her." I whisper but its to late she is walking towards the lounge. The back of her shirt catches my eye it is a picture of Sam's face with a red circle around it with a line through it. I run down the hall and go in front of her I see Sam and I tackle her behind the couch.

"Joe don't tell anyone where Sam is." I say while covering her mouth. She tries to talk so I whisper in her ear.

"Enormica is coming to get Joe's autograph she has a shirt on that says _**Sam is the anti-Christ **_on the front and on the back it has a picture of your face with a red circle around it with a line through it. So you need to stay quiet so she doesn't kill you." Sam instantly goes still she has true fear in her eyes. I take my hand off her mouth then we hear Enormica talk. We can feel it on the ground when she starts walking over to Joe he sings it then she asks.

"Where is your girlfriend I wanted to talk to her." Sam's eyes go so big they look like they are going to pop out of her head.

"Sam went to talk to Big Rob sorry maybe you can talk to her some other time." Joe says. We feel her leave the room then Joe looks over the back of the couch.

"She's gone you can come out." We get up and Sam goes to sit down by Joe. I am going to find Nick I say walking out of the lounge I go find him he is talking to Jon Taylor.

"Hi Jon." I say walking up to them.

"Oh hi Mia we were just talking about you." Jon says.

"Oh really, what were you saying?" I ask.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out" He says. Then he walks away I turn to Nick.

"Why were you guys talking about me" I ask. He just shrugs then hands me a note.

"Fleta gave this to me she wanted me to give it to Sam next time I see her."

"Oh that's scary I want to read it." I say but when I look at the note it is stapled together dang I cant open it.

"I am going to take this to her do you want to come with me" I ask Nick.

"Yeah I would love to come with you." He says grabbing my hand. We go to the lounge and give Sam the note.

"Fleta wanted us to give you this note" I say. She takes it looking nervous.


	24. Chapter 24  Sam's POV

**Chapter 24**

Sam's POV

I wake up to my phone going off Oh my gosh who is calling me I am so tired. I pick up my phone and look at it, it is Nathan _Sam wake up_. Oh my gosh he hasn't texted my that forever I hate it when he wakes me up with that text. I just put my phone back down without texting him back then it starts going off again. My phone starts going off this time it is a call I answer it with out looking at who it is.

"Hello." I say. All I can hear on the other end is low breathing. "Who is this?" I say then they just hang up. What the heck I open my eyes and look to see who it was, it was that weird number again. I try to call it back but it say it is out of service. That's weird they just called me it cant be out of service so I try it again it says it is out of service again. I turn over and try to go back to sleep but I have to pee so bad so I get up and go to the bathroom. After I am done I am not tired at all so I go into the kitchen and look for a drink. I don't want water so I look through the fridge the only thing I can find is redbull so I open one and drink it in 2 drinks. I go over and sit on the couch and check my face book it doesn't hold my attention for long so I check my email. When I am done I look at yahoo when I am looking through I see Mia's face so I click on it. It's the video of her falling I laugh so hard. I am getting so hyper and I don't know why so I get off the computer. I go over and get another redbull I open it and take a few drinks when I put it down on the counter it sounds empty that's weird I didn't know I drank that much. I pick it back up and drink the last drink oh my gosh I can feel the energy pumping through me. I want to go for a run I say to myself out of nowhere. I go into the bedroom and try to wake Joe up to see if he wants to go with me. I go over to the bed and shake Joe "Joe wake up you have to go on a run with me I am so hyper I don't know what to do." I see him smile then he turns over I get on the bed and jump over him he still doesn't wake up so I get off and go over to Mia's room. I go into her bedroom they are still asleep. I go get on their bed and stand over Mia. I start jumping.

"What are you doing?" Mia whisper ask me.

"I want to go for a run but Joe wont wake up to go with me he just rolls over."

"Why didn't you just wake me up."

"Because I'm hyper the only thing I could find to drink was a red bull." I say then I start jumping again I cant stand still. Nick wakes up.

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter just go back to sleep." I say to him. He turns over and falls back to sleep but when he turns he pulls the blanket and I start wobbling oh my gosh I am going to fall then I steady myself.

"Its ok I caught myself." I say then I start jumping again singing.

"Get up, get up, get up I want to go for a run."

"Ok I will go but you have to get off my bed first." She says. I try to jump off but my foot gets caught in the blanket and my knee crushes into Mia's stomach and my other leg slides off the bed. I don't know how to get out of this so I just roll off the bed on to the floor then jump up.

"That was awesome!" Mia sits up.

"Ok I am going to get ready how about you go get ready also." She says.

"Ok but I just want to try one thing first" I say getting back on the bed.

"Be careful and don't hurt Nick." I start to jump really high oh my gosh I am so nervous I don't think this is a good idea anymore but its to late to turn back now.

"I'm getting so nervous." I say in my Mickosh voice. Then I jump over the end of their bed and land on the chair. That hurt so bad I scrapped my legs I can feel it. There is a loud crack as my foot goes through the chair.

"Sam you are going to pay for that." Mia says running over to me. "Are you ok did you brake anything." She asks.

"I AM BEAWESOME!" I say getting out of the broken chair.

"You are in so much trouble I cant believe you broke my chair." She says. Nick wakes up.

"What is going on I heard a really loud crack?"

"Sam broke our chair she jumped into it from the bed." She says. He looks at me then my eyes get all shifty and I say. I run out of our room back into mine. I go over to the closet and find clothes I put on gold sequined shorts, a teal tank top and socks. Then I go out and put on my running shoes and grab my Ipod just in case. I go try to wake up Joe.

"Joe you have to wake up to go with us on the run." I say grabbing his arm and dragging him off the bed. He hit's the floor with a loud THUMP.

"Why did you drag me off the bed?" He asks.

"Because I have been trying to wake you up so you can go on the run with me and Mia." I say.

"Oh well you should have called me I always wake up to my phone." He says standing up and rubbing his head.

"I didn't know that, next time I will call you but now you have to get dressed for a run."

"Why are you talking so fast?" He asks me.

"Because I am so hyper I have had two redbulls today." I say.

"Oh I want one before the run it will help me wake up." He says. "Wait get dressed first then you can see if we have any more."

"I brought 5 in here last night we should still have some if you only drank 2."

"Ok go get dressed." I say to him. After he grabs his clothes he goes into the bathroom and I run out to the fridge. I grab the last 3 redbull and go out in the hall. I drink two then Mia comes out.

"We have to wait Joe is coming with us." I say.

"So is Nick, he is getting dressed.

"Here I got this for you it is the last one." I say handing her the last one before I drink it.

"I think I am addicted to them now that's not good. I just finished my second one." I tell her because I am not going to say I have had 4. Me and Mia get really hyper waiting for the boys when they come out they look so tired.

"Come on, come on lets get going." I say jogging to the elevator. We go outside, I grab Joe's hand and run through the paparazzi. They fallow us along our whole run when we get back to the hotel we wave goodbye and go up to our rooms.

It is 9:00 when we get back to our rooms. We are all going to meet at the elevator at 1:00 to head to the arena. I got find clothes then I go take a shower. After my shower I go find my clothes while Joe hopes in the shower. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt then I go over and fix my hair. I fix my make up then Joe comes out. He gets dressed then comes over to me I am starving and I am craving a redbull. Oh my gosh did he just say redbull I want one then I stand up really fast. I go over to my closet to find shoes but I see this corset that would look so cute on me. I grab it and put it on.

"Joe can you come lace this up I cant do it alone." He just stands there.

"Come on don't be a baby just lace it up so we can go eat." I say walking backwards over to him. He grabs the lace he starts blushing so bad he is almost purple. He threads it through the first loops then I decide to freak him out so I start backing it up right toward him.

"Sam." He says in a high voice and drops the lace. Then he clears his throat and grabs the lace again.

"Sam if you do that again I wont help you." He says trying to act like this doesn't bother him. I stop and he gets almost half way done it is still really loose it will fall off if I try to move.

"Joe you have to pull harder so it is tighter on me or it will just fall off." I say. He drops the lace and goes up to the top and pulls them tighter.

"Harder." I say. "Harder Joe I cant even feel it." I say then Big Rob come running in.

"What are you two doing in here?" He asks then he sees us.

"Joe is trying to help me lace up my corset but he is having issues." I tell him.

"Well Joe your mom is on the phone and she is freaking out because all we heard we Harder, Harder Joe I cant even feel it. You might want to calm her down." He says handing Joe the phone. Then he comes over and grabs the lace.

"Do you want help? I think Joe might be on the phone for a little while." He says.

"Yeah thanks Big Rob." I say still blushing. He finishes lacing it up then I go look in the mirror I look hot in this corset. I go over and find a pair of lacey high heels I put them on then go find Joe. As I walk up to him he says bye to his mom then hangs up.

"Did you get her calmed down?" I ask.

"Yeah everything is fine now." He says with a bright red face. He comes up and hugs me.

"I love it when you get hyper, but you should watch how you say stuff." He says smiling down at me.

"Sorry."

"Its ok, I am going to go put on my shoes then we can go get something to eat." He says. After he gets his shoes on we go down to the little café we see Nick and Mia at a table Mia is on the phone. We decide to sit inside away from the paparazzi. We order then we just sit and talk about random things. When the waiter brings our food he just stands there watching us.

"Do you want something?" Joe asks after about 5 minute.

"Oh sorry." He says then walks quickly away.

"He was just staring at you it was creeping me out." Joe say to me.

"That's weird, I was trying to ignore him." We eat then head back to our room. When we get up to our room it is 12:30. I collapse on the couch.

"I think all my energy is gone I cant move off the couch" I say to Joe. "I have something that will help you with that." He says. He walks over to me and then pulls a redbull from behind his back.

"Do you want this." He says holding it up over me.

"Yes I want it so bad." I say getting up so I can reach it. He holds it above my head so I cant reach it I jump but its no use. I know what will distract him so I can get it I kiss him but I keep watching his hand. He slowly lowers it I grab it when it is in reach.

"Ha I got it." I say. I sit back down on the couch and open the rebull and take a drink it is so good.

"You cant just do that to a guy you have to finish what you start" He says sitting down and taking my redbull away from me and putting it on the coffee table.

"Hey that's mine." I say. Then he pulls me on his lap.

"You can have it back after you finish what you have started." He says. I smile but I happen to glance at the clock it is 12:58 I jump up.

"We are supposed to meet everyone at the elevator." I grab my redbull and pull him up off the couch.

"Lets go." He grabs his redbull and we go out to meet everyone.

When we are pulling up to the arena I see Enormica I start freaking out. When we get out of the car I grab Mia's hand and whisper run Enormica is right over there. We run inside as fast as we can.

"That was so scary" I say.

"She looked like she was going to chase after us." she says. We go over to the lounge JEdward is in there.

"Hi girls do you want to help us set up for our performance'' They ask.

"Yeah we will help you guys" We say. On the way to the stage the boys come in Joe comes over to walk beside me.

"Why did you run off like that." Joe asks me.

"I saw that girl that hurt my foot and she scares me so I ran inside" I say.

"Oh ok next time just tell security they will handle it."

"Ok." We all go help JEdward set up the stage. After we are done it is about 3:15 so we do sound checks for all the mics. After we are done with sound checks we go to the lounge we have about 2 hours till the concert starts.

"Hey girls." Jon and Edward say as they come sit right beside us on the couch.

"Hi." We say back.

"We are going to do a You Tube video do you want to be in it." They ask us.

"Yeah sounds fun." We say.

"You have to go get your hair JEdwarded out." They say pulling us up. We all go over to get our hair fixed. It is so heavy with all my hair standing straight up. We all go back into the lounge we sing and dance around. After the video is done we all sit down to watch it.

"Oh my gosh this is awesome." Jon says.

"Yeah best video ever." Edward says.

"It was so much." Mia says.

"Yeah we should make another one tomorrow before the concert." I say. Edward posts it on You Tube then we go find Joe and Nick. I go up and stand in front of Joe.

"Wow all I see is hair is that you Sam I cant tell." He says.

"Ha ha very funny you know its me." I say. "What were you doing out here the whole time?" I ask.

"We were talking to Kevin."

"Oh how is he?" I ask.

"He's good he was just seeing how the tour was going."

"That's good did you tell him I said hi?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good, hey do you want to go to hair with me I need to deJEward myself."

"Yeah lets go." He says grabbing my hand. Alicia our hair stylist washes me hair then dries it she doesn't fix it yet. Joe takes me backstage because Mia and Nick are in the lounge.

"You have gotten away with it so far but you still need to finish what you started." He says then he kisses me. After a little bit Jon and Edward come over.

"Sam and Joe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." We pull apart I am blushing so bad.

"Well this is a little awkward." Joe says. I look up at him he has lip gloss on his lips I laugh.

"Joe I think you are wearing more lip gloss than me" I say then I wipe it off. He goes bright red then Mia comes up.

"What are you guys doing back here?" She asks.

"We were just talking to Jon and Edward before they have to go on." "Oh ok." She says then she heads back to the lounge.

"Are you going to watch us?" JEdward asks us.

"I have to go get ready." Joe says.

"I will watch you guys and I will go see if Mia want to come watch also" I say. I run down to the lounge.

"Are you guys going to come watch JEdward" I ask.

"I have to go get ready for the concert." Nick says.

"I'll come watch it with you." Mia says. Me and Mia go over and watch the performance. After JEdward is done they come back and talk to us while people set up for Nick and Joe.

"So how was it?" they ask.

"It was amazing." Mia says.

"Better than when we practiced it yesterday." I say without thinking. "I didn't know you practiced with them yesterday." Mia says. Dang I didn't want her to know.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you" I say.

After Jon and Edward walk off Joe comes up to me.

"You are going to start Video Girl then go get ready so you can sing with us." He says.

"I know we practiced this remember." I say.

"Yeah I remember but you know what is fresh in my mind." He says pulling me to him.

"Good luck" I say to him then kiss him on the cheek.

"That's not far" he says. Then Nick starts walking over to go onstage.

"You get out of it again you are lucky today." They sing two songs then me and Mia grab mics and say.

"OMG did you hear I'm dating a Jonas Brother it is soo hot!" W turn off the mics then get rushed over to get ready. I go over to clothes first I put on a pair of skinny jeans that have rips on them but inside the rips is the British flag, then I put on a white tank top with writing on it and a grey jacket. Then I go over to jewelry I get a ring with a bow on it and a necklace with some charms on it then I get a watch with the British flag on it, I keep my purity ring on. Next I go to hair Alicia straightens it then rats it up a little bit and put a red bow in it. Next Ana comes over she gives me smokey eyes then she goes light n the rest of my face. Next I go over to shoes get shoes I get a pair of black high heeled boots. On the way to the mirror I see some awesome glasses at my jewelry counter I go over and put them on.

"Can I wear these?" I ask.

"Yeah you are supposed to I just forgot to put them on you." Ana says. I go over to the mirror.

"You have a flat butt in those pants." I say to Mia.

"Oh my gosh no I don't." She says then checks it out in the mirror. "I'm just kidding I just wanted to see you freak out." I say laughing. Big Rob comes and gets us.

"You girl need to hurry you go on after this song." He says. We run over and get our mics then they introduce us and we go out onstage to sing we sing 4 songs then just dance around and have fun for the rest of the concert. After the concert is over we all say thank you to the audience then go backstage. Joe comes over to me.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking about the whole concert?" He asks.

"Oh I think I know you were just staring at me like the whole time I was on stage." I say smiling at him.

"Nope I was thinking about how hot the girl in the second row was." My mouth drops open.

"I'm just kidding I was thinking about you and how amazingly beautiful you look tonight." He says.

"Oh well I was going to kiss you but that remark got you now where." I say smiling up at him I love doing this to him. I run to the lounge but when I get in there Joe catches me and tackles me on the couch.

"Your not getting away that fast." Who says. He bends down to kiss me but I turn my head I try to act all serious but a laugh escapes me.

"Fine if I let you up will you give me what I want." He says. I shake my head.

"Ok but then you are not going to get up." He says then he starts tickling me. I start laughing so hard I am crying.

"Stop, stop ok I will give in this once." I say. He finally lets me up I stand up the next thing I know Mia tackles me behind the couch. Seriously how many time am I going to get tackled tonight.

"Joe don't tell anyone where Sam was." She says while covering my mouth. I try to ask why she tackled me but she bends down and whisper in my ear.

"Enormica is coming to get Joe's autograph she has a shirt on that says _**Sam is the anti-Christ **_on the front and on the back it has a picture of your face with a red circle around it with a line through it. So you need to stay quiet so she doesn't kill you." I instantly go still I am so scared I have to pee so bad. She takes her hand off my mouth then we hear Enormica talk. We can feel it on the ground when she starts walking over to Joe he sings it then she asks.

"Where is your girlfriend I wanted to talk to her." Sam's eyes go so big they look like they are going to pop out of her head.

"Sam went to talk to Big Rob sorry maybe you can talk to her some other time." Joe says. We feel her leave the room then Joe looks over the back of the couch.

"She's gone you can come out." We get up and I go sit beside Joe and Mia leaves. I stand up.

"I need to go to the bathroom I will be back in a sec." I say. When I come back I sit back down by Joe.

"That girl is so scary did you see her shirt." I ask.

"No, what did it say?" But before I can tell him Mia walks in.

"Fleta wanted us to give you this note." She says. I take the note oh my gosh I am so scared I open it up all it says is I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT JONAS YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STAND IN MY WAY.

"That is so scary Joe look at this." I say handing him the note.

"That is scary Sam you might want to think of a restraining order against her." He says looking worried.


	25. Chapter 25 Mia's POV

**Chapter 25**

Mia's POV

"Let me read it" I say grabbing it out of Joe's hands. I open it up and read it, it says.

"I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT JONAS YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STAND IN MY WAY." After I read it I hand it to Nick

"Sam that is so scary." I say to her.

"It's a good thing we only have one more concert in Manchester." Nick says. Sam walks over and throws the note away. Then Big Rob comes in "are we ready to go back to the hotel." He asks. We all get in the car and go back to the hotel. It is so late when we get up to our rooms Big Rob tells us we have to leave the hotel by 2 tomorrow then we all go into our rooms. I go in the bedroom and take off my shoes and put slippers on then I take off the belt and throw it in my closet. I go out to find Nick he I sitting on the couch on his computer.

"What are you looking up?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He says then closes the computer before I can see what he was looking at. He is so weird sometimes I think to myself as he pulls me on his lap.

"I am not tired." He says.

"I am kind of tired." I say.

"What do you want to do if you don't want to go to sleep?" I ask him.

"We can put on a movie then curl up on the couch." He says. I think for a minute.

"No I want to do something fun."

"Ok but what can we do that's fun without leaving our hotel room?" He says.

"I will think of that while I go change out of these pants they are so tight." I say as I stand up.

"I don't think those pants are to tight they look perfect." He says pulling me back to him as he stands up.

"You made me loose my slipper." I say to him looking at my slipper sadly.

"You are so short it is such a pain to bend all the way down to your level to kiss you." I stand on my tippy toes.

"Is that better?" I ask him smiling.

"No still to far away."

"Fine then you cant have a kiss." I say turning around in his arms. I try to wiggle out of his arms but he is to strong. I jump up a little and put all my weight on his arms. So now I am just hanging there I feel so stupid.

"You could just ask me to let you go." He says through a laugh.

"Ok then can you let me down I feel stupid just hanging here like this." He let me down then I go in the bedroom I put on my tallest high heels I have they are 5 inches. I go back out to Nick.

"There is that better?" I ask him.

"Yes, that is better." He says smiling at me. I go over to him and give him a kiss.

"Now is it better."

"Much." He says. After a couple minutes we hear this really loud noise in the hall. I go over and look out the door. Sam and Joe are running up and down the hall.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them.

"We had a redbull drinking contest I won by drinking 4 redbulls the fastest." Sam says she looks crazy.

"You guys are so loud I would go in your room if I was you Big Rob is going to hear you out here."

"He already told us we have 5 minutes to burn off all the energy and get back in our room before he has to come out here and separate us." Joe says.

"That's why we are running we need to burn off as much energy as we possibly can before we have to go back in our room" Sam says. I hear Big Rob's door open so I close mine as fast as I can. I turn around and Nick is right there I didn't even hear him come over.

"Wow."

"They are so crazy." He says smiling at the door. He is such a freak its not like they can see him smiling at them.

"I am really tired I think I am going to go to bed." I say to Nick.

"Ok I will come in there in a minute I'm just going to finish up on the computer." It is driving me crazy what is he doing on there but I can ask him again he will just say the same thing. I go in to the bedroom and change, I get in bed but I leave the light on for him. I am out before he comes to bed but I feel it when he gets in bed I sigh and turn over that is the last thing I remember before I start dreaming. In my dream I am wearing this really pretty white dress and my mom is walking beside me down this isle like thing. OH MY GOSH I know what this is I am walking down the isle to get married. I am so excited I look up and I see Nick's back dang he looks good in a tux. I look over beside Nick Joe is staring at me but he is talking to Nick. Kevin is standing beside Joe he is smiling at me. I look over to the bridesmaids Sam is standing there smiling at me then she puts her hand on her belly. I look at her belly geez she is huge wait, is she pregnant? I am so confused but I tare my eyes away from her and look beside her Danielle is standing there smiling. That is it there is an audience but I cant look at them because Nick has just turned around he is smiling so big. I have never seen this look in his eyes he loves me so much. I start getting chocked up, don't cry I chant to myself. When I get up there and grab Nick's hand it is the most amazing feeling in the world. But when I look at him it is not Nick it is Jack. What the heck is going on I try to take my hands out of his but he wont let them go. I look around we are in like a Vegas church. Elvis is the priest I look into the audience Dean and Chantele are sitting there. Chantele is knocked up. Ok I knew that was coming. I look back at Jack he looks mean.

"Let me go." I say trying to get free. He looks up at me and smiles then he handcuffs me to him.

"You are stuck with me forever." He says. I start screaming and trying to get free. The next thing I know my eye fly open and Nick is standing over me looking really worried.

"Mia you are fine it was just a dream." I look around we are in the hotel room. I reach up and hug him.

"Don't ever leave me." I say to him I start crying.

"Shh Mia I wasn't planning on leaving you its ok calm down." He rubs my back and calms me down.

"Sorry I just had a really bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I just want to forget about it."

"Ok well I am going to go back to sleep it is only 3 in the morning." "I am going to go take a bath" I say getting up.

I go start my bath then I look for bubble bath. I find some I put some of the bubble bath in then get in. I am so relaxed then I open my eyes the light from the window is shining in. what time is it I think as I look around. I reach down and unplug the bath then get out. I get dressed then go out to the kitchen to look at the clock it is 8:00. I hate it when I fall asleep in the bath now my fingers and toes are all shriveled up and they hurt. I need energy so I call down to room service and ask them to send up some redbull for me.

"We have already sent up 10 to your room." They say. I look at my door it is cracked open.

"Is there anyway you could send up just 2 more?"

"Yes we will have them up to you in a couple minutes."

"Ok thank you." I say then hang up. I go over and open my door the floor is wet leading into Sam's room. I go over and open their room door I look over Sam is passed out on the couch. I hear music in the bedroom so I go look Joe is in jumping on the bed in his swim shorts and a white t-shirt. I go over and turn off his music.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Me and Sam stayed up all night then we went swimming we just got back."

"Sam is asleep on the couch." I say then I turn around and look at the couch. Sam is not laying there anymore I turn back to Joe.

"Where is Sam?" I ask. Then I hear a noise so I turn around Sam is walking in holding my redbulls.

"Those are mine." I say walking over and taking them away.

"I need them I am crashing hard" She says.

"You have had enough redbulls the room service told me about all the redbulls you ordered from my room." She looks guilty.

"Joe did it." Then Joe comes out of nowhere.

"No it was you I just went over there with you."

"No it was you." I leave and shut the door I really don't want to hear them argue about stupid stuff. I go back into my room I put one redbull in the fridge and take the other one with me to the couch. I grab my computer and get on face book it is so boring so I logoff. I go on twitter for the first time in like 2 months there are so many people following me. That's so weird, I have 260 private messages. I start looking at them, almost all of them are nice. This one girl messaged me 6 times telling me I am pretty and she loves my voice. After I get done looking at them I shut off my computer. I just sit there thinking of what to do I am so bored after awhile I get up and go grab my phone. I go out on the balcony I am about to call mom then I remember it is 1 something on a Saturday she is still sleeping. I look down there are paparazzi taking pictures.

"Really people it is so early why are you already outside my hotel." I go inside and find clothes I put on a pair of shorts, a green shirt with happy from the seven dwarfs on it and a black drop vest. I go put on some white converse on then I go over to the mirror. I don't feel like doing anything with my hair today so I just pull my bangs out of my face. I put on light makeup then I go look at my jewelry I start trying on some of my rings. I put on this really ugly gold one that I am going to have to give to Ana Sam's makeup artist she loves gold. I try to take off the gold ring but it wont come off. Oh no this is not good I think as I go over and put liquid soap on it. That doesn't work I cant get it off so I wash the soap off I go in the kitchen and put oil on my finger that doesn't work either. Now my finger is all red I don't know what else to do so I go wake up Nick.

"Nick I need help I cant get this ring off my finger." He clears his throat.

"Did you try soap?"

"Yeah and I tried oil nothing works." He sits up and yawns.

"Ok let me see it." He says threw the yawn. I put my hand in his.

"Ok this might hurt." I am about to ask him what will hurt then he pulls my finger it hurts so bad.

"Here, now don't put it back on." He says handing me the ring.

"Thank you." I put it in my pocket so I remember to give it to Ana I hope she has skinny fingers.

"What time is it?" Nick asks standing up and stretching. I look at my phone.

"It is 10:00." I leave so he can get dressed I sit on the couch thinking of what to do. Then I remember I need to call the store we ordered those things at. I get up and go out in the hall, I call them they tell me that everything is in whenever I want to come and get it. I tell them thank you then hang up. I go over and knock on Sam's door I stand there for like 5 minutes no answer. I open the door Sam and Joe are asleep on the couch and there is a movie on. I go over and turn off the TV as I start walking out Sam opens her eyes.

"Why did you do that I was watching it."

"Sam it was the credits and you were sleeping."

"Whatever." She says then closes her eyes again.

"Sam." I say. It looks like it takes her a lot of effort but she opens her eyes.

"what?"

"Can I talk to you somewhere Joe cant hear us."

"I really don't think I can stand up right now I have she holds up her hand and makes a zero energy right now. If you hand me my phone you can text it to me or you can just tell me now." I go over to her and whisper in her ear "I called the store the stuff we ordered is in we need to go get it before the concert because this is our last day here."

"Ok give me 1 more hour then come get me and we will go."

"Ok 1 hour." I say walking out. I go back to my room Nick just standing there.

"Hi, why are you just standing there?"

"I was waiting for you so I can ask if you want to go get something to eat with me."

"Yeah but it is only 10:30."

"I know but I am hungry."

"Ok we can go eat where do you want to go" I ask.

"I called the car it is waiting out front waiting for us we are going to Charlie's I am craving pizza."

"How can you be craving anything you just woke up?"

"I had a dream I was at a pizza eating contest so now I really want pizza." I laugh.

"Oh ok". He grabs my hand then we head down to the car.

We just talk till we get to Charlie's when we get there it is 11:16. We go inside and Charlie comes out in front to talk to us. He tells us it is going to be a little wait they have to finish all the prep for the day because they just opened.

"That's fine." Nick says. Then Charlie goes back to help get everything ready, when I am looking around I see this little girl she has got to be like 5. She is just staring at Nick smiling.

"Nick I think you have an admirer." I say tilting my head towards her. "What?" He says looking up from the menu.

"That adorable little girl over there is staring at you." He looks over to her and smiles.

"Here come with me." He says standing up and holding out his hand. I grab his hand we go over to the little girl her smile gets so big and adorable. He lets go of my hand and squats down.

"Hi, what's your name?" Paparazzi go crazy taking pictures outside.

"Sophie."

"How old are you Sophie?" She hold up 4 fingers.

"I am 4." She is so adorable and Nick is so cute with her. I smile down at them just watching then she looks up at me.

"Are you his friend."

"I sure am." I say with a smile. "My name is Mia." I say squatting down beside Nick. Cameras go off like crazy again.

"That's a pretty name." She says to me.

"Thank you, you have a pretty name also."

"Is Charlie your grandpa?" I ask. She looks at me weird then says.

"I am here with my Papa Char." Just then Charlie comes over.

"Is she bothering you? I'm sorry her sister has a picture of Nick hanging up in her room that's how she knows you." We stand up.

"No its fine we were all just talking." I say.

"We have a BBQ chicken pizza waiting for you at your table." He says to Nick.

"And for you we have half a pepperoni pizza waiting at your table." Me and Nick go back to our table Nick starts eating his pizza like he is starving. I just laugh then pick up a piece ok pepperoni and start eating. I am done after 3 pieces but Nick eats his whole pizza. After he is done we pay for everything then head back to the hotel. When we get up to our room I look at the clock it is 12:58.

"I will be back in a couple minutes I forgot I need to tell Sam something." I hurry over to Sam's room and wake her up.

"Sam we need to leave really soon it is already 1:00." She stand up really fast.

"Ok I will go get dressed meet me in the hall in 10 minutes." I go back into my room I am trying to think of what I am going to tell Nick. I cant think of anything at all I go in and sit at the table for like 5 minutes. I finally think of something so I get up and walk over to Nick.

"I need to go back to Charlie's I accidentally left my phone and Sam said she will go with me so she can get something to eat."

"Oh me and Joe will come with you guys after we get your phone we can go to the arena." He says standing up.

"NO! I mean no its ok we will meet you guys at the arena when we are done at Charlie's." He gives me a weird look then shrugs.

"Bye." I say then close the door my phone starts going off when I shut the door. I frantically try to make it stop ringing I look at it and it is Nick who is calling. I hear him coming to the door I run in Sam's room. After I shut the door I look out the pep hole.

"What are you doing?" Joe asks. I look over at him he is sitting there eating cereal without a shirt on.

"Wow so did not want to see that." I say. I look back out the pep hole Nick is walking up to the door.

"If Nick asks you haven't seen me and Sam is gone." I say running in the bedroom. Sam is in there changing.

"What the." She starts saying. But I interrupt her.

"Shh I am hiding from Nick." I listen at the door but all I hear is a door shut then I hear Joe.

"He is gone you can come out." I go out and Sam follows me.

"Why were you hiding from Nick?"

"Because me and Sam are going to Charlie's to get my phone and he thinks I have already left."

"Oh ok." He says then starts eating again.

"Come on Sam we need to go."

"Ok just a second." I look out the pep hole while she tells Joe we will meet them at the arena I hear kissing ok that is just nasty I am standing right here. I jump so high when Sam comes up and tells me we can leave. I run to the elevator and I am so nervous waiting for it to come. When it finally comes we get on then I push the close button.

We get down to the car and head to the mall. It is 1:30 when we get there. Geez today is going by so fast I think. Wait I feel like I am forgetting something to do with this day. I cant think of anything but it is hard to think when there are camera flashes going off every time you take a step. I look over to the magazine rack and see me and Sam on the cover. I grab Sam's arm.

"Come over here for a second." We go over to the magazines I pick up the magazine and flip to the page it says on the front. The article is called ATTACK OF THE GIANT BOYFRIENDS. I start laughing then look down to a picture of me and Nick. It says singer/actor Nick Jonas, 18, and a modest height of 5'9" compared to his girlfriend Mariah (Mia) Huston who is 19 is a tiny 5'1". Then I look down to Sam and Joe's picture it says singer/actor Joe Jonas who is 21, and 6'0" is a giant compared to his new girlfriend Samantha (Sam) Huston who is 21, and 5'1" almost a foot shorter than her boyfriend Joe Jonas. I show Sam and wait for her to e done reading.

"Why did they have to take pictures of us when me and you were both wearing flat shoes, it makes us look that much shorter."

"I know we look so tiny." Sam's phone starts going off she pulls it out and checks it.

"Who is it.?"

"It's Joe he asked where we are they are already at the arena."

"We better hurry then." We jog over to the store and pick up our items then we run back to the car.

We finally get to the arena at 3, we get rushed inside by security. We go in to the lounge Nick and Joe are in there just talking. I grab Nick's watch out of the bag then go sit by him.

"Where have you been?" he asks me.

"Around." I say.

"So you know how your watch is all ghetto and you always complain about it."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well when me and Sam were at the mall the other day I ordered this for you I had it engraved on back." I say showing him the watch and the engraving.

"Thank you so much." He says then puts it on.

"It looks perfect" I say.

"It's the best just like you." He says then kisses me.


	26. Chapter 26  Sam's POV

**Chapter 26**

Sam's POV

"Let me read it." Mia says grabbing it out of Joe's hand. After she reads it she hands it to Nick. "Sam that is so scary." She says.

"It's a good thing we only have one more concert in Manchester." Nick says. I take the note back, crumple it up and throw it away. Big Rob comes in.

"Are we ready to go back to the hotel?" He asks. We all get in the car and go back to the hotel. It is so late when we get up to our rooms Big Rob tells us we have to leave the hotel by 2pm tomorrow then we all go into our rooms. I go straight over to the couch and fall down on it. I am so tired I can barely keep my eye open. Joe comes over to me.

"A little bit tired are we?" He says as he blops down on the couch beside me.

"Yeah really tired I'm just going to sleep on the couch tonight." I say closing my eyes. Then he gets off the couch and calls someone but I cant make it out because I am half asleep. I hear a knock at the door then I feel something cold in my hand. I open my eyes and look at it, it's a redbull. I look around and I see Joe opening cans on redbull on this room service cart.

"What are you doing?"

"I am setting up for our redbull drinking contest.''

"You didn't ask me if I wanted to have a redbull drinking contest." "Ok then Sam do you want to have a redbull drinking contest even though you are going to lose." Oh he did not jus say I am going to lose. I stand up and go over to him. He is smiling at me but I have my game face on.

"I am going to kick your butt." I say.

"Ok on the count of three, one, two three." We start chugging it like crazy I am done with one. I look over he is done with two oh this is not happening. I chug the last three then I look over he finishes right after me.

"I AM THE WINNER!" I start doing my winner dance and singing "Oh yeah I won that's right, woo woo around the world now back it up, now back it up." Joe is just standing there laughing so hard. After I finally stop dancing I hop over to him.

"This is not good Joe I am so hyper." He just looks at me and smiles.

"You still owe me from when I tackled you on the couch." He says starting to walk over to me with an evil look in his eyes. I turn around and start running I run through the bedroom. Through the kitchen and living room then I go out the door. I run up the hall then back down it. After about two passes Joe stops I am not expecting it so I run right into arms. He goes in to kiss me then Big Rob opens his door. Joe's head drops.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"We had a redbull drinking contest so we have lots of energy we are trying to burn off." I say.

"Well you better not be trying to burn it off that way." He says looking at us. I look back at Joe to see what he means then I realize Joe has me pushed up to a wall and he looks like he is about to kiss me. I push Joe back and straighten my shirt.

"We weren't doing anything I promise."

"Uh huh right well you two have 5 minutes to bur off all your energy ad if you are still out here in 5 minutes I am going to have to come out here and separate you two." He says then closes his door. I look over at Joe as he looks back at me and smiles.

"Not going to happen." I say then take off. We are running up and down the hall when Mia pos her head out the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Mia asks.

"We had a redbull drinking contest I won by drinking 4 redbulls the fastest." I say.

"You guys are so loud, I would go in your room if I was you Big Rob is going to hear you out here."

"He already told us we have 5 minutes to burn off all the energy and get back in our room before he has to come out here and separate us." Joe says.

"That's why we are running we need to burn off as much energy as we possibly can before we have to go back in our room." I say. After I say that Mia closes her door really fast and Big Rob comes out in the hall.

"Oh no Sam run." Joe says. We take off to our room as fast as we can.

I close the door then look out the pep hole. Big Rob is walking back to his room shaking his head. I feel two arms wrap around me dang he caught me. I turn around.

"You caught me."

"Finally." He bends down and kisses me I guess he gets tired of bending down because he picks me up. I wrap my legs around him then I think to myself oh my gosh what am I doing. I have an argument with myself before I finally put my legs down and pull away.

"We need to do something fun." I say trying not to stare at his lips they are perfect and they are all mine. I catch myself leaning back in so I pull back and get out of his arms. I look at the clock it is 2:30 in the morning.

"We could do prank calls on my friends in the states." He says.

"Oh my gosh that would be so fun." He pulls out his cell phone and we sit down on the couch. We call 6 of his friends one answers but all the others we leave voice mails for.

"Ok this is the last one we are going to call Frankie." He calls Frankie it is my turn to talk so I am holing the phone it rings and rings. I am getting ready to leave a voicemail then Frankie answers. I completely freeze because I was not expecting him to answer . I practically throw the phone at Joe. Joe says something weird then hangs up we go into hysterics. I am starting to crash already so I go over and grab the rest of the redbulls out of the fridge there are 7 left. I take them over and put them on the coffee table.

"That is all we can get the said they can only send up 15 a day."

"Oh ok that's fine." I say sitting down.

"You look like you are starting to crash."

"I am."

"Then lets finish off the rest of these redbulls then watch a movie." Joe says grabbing 4 for him and chugging them I do the same to my 3.

"I just had the best idea, what time does the pool open?" I ask starting to get hyper again.

"5 I think, why?"

"Because we should go swimming it is so fun up on the roof swimming."

"Ok we have an hour and a half to waste before we can go swimming." I look around the room trying to think of what to do. Joe gets up and turns music on pretty loud then grabs my hand we dance around the hotel. We dance into he bedroom he lets go of me and gets up on the bed. He is jumping up and down and spinning singing the song on the radio. It looks like fun so I join him. After a while I get off and turn off the radio. I look over at Joe he is laying flat on the bed he is crashing hard. I go look in the kitchen for something to wake him up I don't see anything. I glance at the clock before I go back into the bedroom it is 5:15am. I go in the bedroom

"Joe come on its time to go swimming." He is out cold when I get back to the bedroom he is snoring so loud. Fine he can sleep while I get ready. I go over and pick out a yellow plaid bikini I go put it on then I grab a black towel like cover up. That only took me 10 minutes so I go over and play with my hair. I get sick of that so I just put it in braided piggy tails. I look at my finger nails they are so ugly so I look through my make up to see if I have any nail polish. I do, I have blue or silver. I choose silver after I am done painting my nails I let them dry. After they are dry I go over and put on some yellow flip flops. I am looking through my stuff and I find a really cute beach bag. I grab it and a Beatles towel and put it in the bag. Then I go get my cell phone I look at the time then put it in the bag. It is 6:30 so grab my phone again and call Joe he lied he doesn't wake up to his phone. I go out and get ice cold water and dump on his face he wake up gasping.

"Joe its 6:40 lets go swimming."

"I'm to tired."

"Then lets get you some redbull."

"We cant have anymore brought up to our room."

"Yah but we can have some brought up to Mia and Nick's room." He opens his eyes and smiles.

"You are such a master mind."

"I know, ok get your swim shorts on and grab a towel then we can go order the red bull." I leave so he can get dressed I go sit on the kitchen counter and wait for him. I am staring at the clock when he comes out.

"That took you along time to get dressed."

"I couldn't find my swim trunks." I hop off the counter ok lets go. We go over to Mia's room I call room service but I make Joe talk to them because I have to run back to our room to go pee. When I come back Joe is standing outside Their room with a cart full off redbull.

"Contest." Is all he says. I get my game face on and go over we both chug 5 redbulls. Right as I am taking the last drink I hear Joe's can slam down.

"Oh who won this time, oh wait it was me that's right." He starts dancing I don't even know how to explain his dancing but WOW! I look out the window in the hall it is really bright outside I run in and grab some sunglasses for me and Joes while he gets rid of the trash. I go out and give Joe his pair then we head up to the pool. I go over and put my stuff down on the beach chair I take off my cover up and I hear a gasp I just smile to myself. I am about to sit down when Joe comes up and picks me up the last thing I hear is plug your nose. I don't have time to plug my nose before he jumps in I loose my sunglasses. I swim up to the surface Joe is laughing.

"You are going to have to dive for my sunglasses." He gets out and dives he comes up and gives them back to me. I look over at him.

"Hey Joe are my eyes open or closed." I ask him but I actually have one eye open and one eye shut ha ha ha I am tricky.

"One is open and one is closed." He says.

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"Because you left your sunglasses on the of your head I can see your eyes clearly." I blush Dang I say under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said watch out for this." Then I splash him. We get into a splashing war I have water up my nose so bad so I call white flag. He stops and swims over to me.

"Why did you call white flag? That is so not like you."

"Oh but this is." I say then splash him right in the face.

"Ok you win, you win."

"Yeah that's right I am the winner." I say then swim closer to him.

"Don't worry I still like you even though you are a loser" I say laughing.

"That's good." He says then dunks me. Oh that was a good one I will give him that. We get out and head back to our room. Joe doesn't dry off and I slip on the wet floor I almost fall but I catch my self with my face on the wall. I am rubbing my face when I walk into the room. I am getting so tired why is all the redbull running out so fast. I am dragging my feet when I go lay on the couch. I sit down on the couch and I hear the music turn on. Then I hear the door open I lay down and close my eyes oh my gosh I hope that is not Big Rob. I hear Mia's voice so I crack my eyes open a little to see if it really is her.

"Why are you doing?" she asks Joe.

"Me and Sam stayed up all night then we went swimming we just got back."

"Sam is asleep on the couch." I get up and go over to the fridge I look out the door on the way there and see room service at Mia's door. I go over and take the redbull I say thank you then go back to my room.

"Where is Sam?" Mia asks. "Those are mine." Mia says walking over and taking the redbull away.

"I need them I am crashing hard." I say.

"You have had enough redbulls the room service told me about all the redbulls you ordered from my room." Dang stupid room service.

"Joe did it." Then Joe comes out of nowhere.

"No it was you I just went over there with you."

"No it was you."

"Well it was your idea."

"You are the one who talked to room service." Then I look over Mia is gone dang why didn't I hear her leave.

"I am going to watch a movie I am starting to crash."

"Ok I will go pick one out you can go lay down." Joe says then comes back out with a musical. He puts it on and I am out like a light.

I wake up because I don't hear the music any more.

"Why did you do that I was watching it."

"Sam it was the credits and you were sleeping."

"Whatever." I say then close my eyes again.

"Sam." Mia says. Oh my gosh I am going to kill her I am so tired.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you somewhere Joe cant hear us?"

"I really don't think I can stand up right now I have I hold up my hand and make a zero energy right now. If you hand me my phone you can text it to me or you can just tell me now." She comes over to me and whisper in my ear.

"I called the store the stuff we ordered is in we need to go get it before the concert because this is our last day here."

"Ok give me 1 more hour then come get me and we will go."

"Ok 1 hour." She says walking out. I go back to sleep I am having the best dream then I hear.

"Sam we need to leave really soon it is already 1:00." I open my eyes I am completely awake now. I stand up really fast.

"Ok I will go get dressed meet me in the hall in 10 minutes." Mia leaves and I get up I go get dressed. I put on a really cute baby doll dress then I go over and put on some white high heels. I go out and wake drag Joe off the couch.

"Joe wake up I am going to leave with Mia soon." I say then walk beck in to the bedroom. I go over and curl my hair then Mia comes in.

"What the." I start saying but Mia interrupts me.

"Shh I am hiding from Nick."

"He is gone you can come out." We go out.

"Why were you hiding from Nick?" I ask.

"Because me and Sam are going to Charlie's to get my phone and he thinks I have already left."

"Oh ok." He says then starts eating again.

"Come on Sam we need to go."

"Ok just a second." I say then I walk over to Joe. I tell him bye then he smiles and pulls me down to kiss him. I pull away I just shake my head and smile at him. I turn around and go over to tell Mia we can go now but when I start talking she jumps so high. When we get out of my room Mia runs to the elevator. When it finally comes we get on then Mia pushes the close button.

We get down to the car and head to the mall. It is 1:30 when we get there. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day I have only had 2 hours of sleep. I cant tell if I am seeing spots or what there are so many cameras going off it is driving me crazy. Mia grabs my arm.

"Come over here for a second." We go over to the magazines Mia picks up a magazine and starts reading. After she is done she hands it to me I read it then look up at her.

"Why did they have to take pictures of us when me and you were both wearing flat shoes, it makes us look that much shorter."

"I know we look so tiny." My phone starts going off I pull it out and check it.

"Who is it?"

"It's Joe, he asked where we are they are already at the arena."

"We better hurry then." We jog over to the store and pick up our items then we run back to the car.

We finally get to the arena at 3, we get rushed inside by security. We go in to the lounge Nick and Joe are in there just talking. Mia hands me the bag and I go sit by Joe.

"Look what I got today it is so awesome." I say pulling me vest out. It has red rhinestones spelling out my name on the front. I stand up and do a little twirl.

"That is an awesome fest I am jealous."

"Oh I almost forgot I go you this vest." I say pulling his vest out and giving it to him. Oh I am good he looks so hot in that vest.

"Thanks it is so awesome I am going to have to wear it onstage tonight." Yes my plan is working I am going to take his vest tonight when he is sleeping I think to myself.

"Sam why do you look so evil, you have the smirk the look in your eyes and you are drumming your fingers together." I just go completely blank.

"what?" I say completely calm like nothing just happened. He just looks at me confused then laughs.


	27. Chapter 27 Mia's POV

**Chapter 27**

Mia's POV

I hear Joe laughing so I look over to see why he is laughing. He is just looking at Sam like she is the funniest girl he has ever met. When I look back to Nick he is setting the time on his watch. He looks like a little kid on Christmas when he plays with his new watch. I pick up his old watch off his lap I just look at it. It is not that interesting but I am bored so I just look at it. I put it on it actually looks good on my how weird.

"What are you doing?" Nick asks me laughing.

"I got bored and there was nothing else to do." I wonder what time it is so I look down at my wrist I forgot it doesn't work. I ask Nick.

"What time is it?"

"Its 4:15."

"Ok so two hours till you go on."

"Yeah two hours but you have to promise me something."

"What?" I ask I am not promising anything until I hear what it is. "You can't look as good as you did yesterday it distracted me." I smile at him.

"I cant promise that." I say in a matter of fact tone. We talk about random stuff then I remember the magazine.

"Oh my gosh I saw this magazine today there was a story on a bunch of celebrity couples and guess who was in it."

"I don't know, who?"

"Me, you, Sam and Joe. It was called attack of the giant boyfriends!" Nick laughs.

"I'm not that tall so why are we in there?"

"Because I am 8 inches shorter than you! They had a picture of us when we went site seeing and I look so short."

"You are going to have to show me the picture when we get back to the hotel tonight."

"I didn't buy the magazine I cant show you."

"Its called the internet Mia." Nick says like I am so stupid.

"Oh yeah dang I forgot about that." I say kind of embarrassed. Then Big Rob comes in.

"Boys we need to go get you ready for the show and girls if you want JEdward is going on in 5 minutes." Then Big Rob leaves we all get up the boys go to get ready and me and Sam go to watch JEdward. We are singing along to all of JEdwards songs. When they come back we hug them.

"You guys did awesome tonight." They tell us thank you then we all swap numbers so we can stay in touch. Then they leave they have to head to another country for a concert tonight on a redeye.

"I am going to miss them they were lots of fun." I say to Sam.

"Yeah I am going to miss them too we have to stay in contact with them." Then the boys come find us.

"We have to hurry we are running late because of JOE." Nick says glaring at him. Joe looks so guilty.

"Sorry I didn't know it would react like that."

"What did he do." I ask all confused.

"He dumped a pack of pop rocks in my diet coke right before I went to take a drink, so when I opened the lid and went to take a drink it spilled all over me." Nick says glaring at Joe the whole time.

"Well at least you got to change so you are not sticky."

"I changed but I am still sticky." He says pulling my hand up to his neck it is all sticky.

"That's how it is all down front."

"Ok just wait here for one second." I say then run off I come back with a little thing of baby wipes. I pull one out and clean off his neck while he wipes off his stomach. I grab another wipe and reach under his shirt to help him wipe off his chest when I hear Sam and Joe. They are making stupid little remarks. Nick blushes and glares at them they instantly shut up. After Nick is not sticky any more I wish him good luck and him and Joe go out and start singing. Me and Sam start Video girl for them then we rush over to wardrobe. I go find Ana before I go get dressed.

"Hey Ana I found this in my jewelry and it doesn't fit me I was wondering if you wanted it." I give her the ring she hugs me and tells me thank you.

I get a light blue, black and white bubble skirt and a black V-neck shirt. Then I go over to nails they take off the black and put on silver. Next I go to hair they curl the bottom and pull the front away from my face with these really cute black bows on bobby pins. Then Emily comes over and does my make up. I go to jewelry next I get bangles they are silver and black I leave on my purity ring and Nicks watch I don't know why but I do. Start going over to get my shoes on then I freeze.

"Trevor what day is it?"

"Friday."

"No I mean the date."

"It's April first." I run over to Sam.

"Sam its Rob's birthday we need to call him and tell him Happy Birthday."

"Oh my gosh I cant believe I forgot, ok call him on your phone then put it on speaker phone." I run over and grab my phone I call Rob he answers then I put him on speaker phone. Me and Sam sing Happy Birthday to him then all the people helping us get ready joins in. Rob laughs and tells us thank you.

"Tell mom we will call tomorrow we are going on stage right now so we have to go we just wanted to say happy Birthday." Then I hang up, we walk over to wait for our time to go on. We hear our cue then we go onstage, when Joe sees Sam he trips over something and falls. He slides on his knees and makes it look like he did it on purpose. Nick skips a whole verse on BB Good when I come over and dance around him. We have as much fun as we possibly can because this is our last concert in Manchester. After the concert we go out and sign autographs I sign so many my hand hurts. Then we load up the car and head back to the hotel.

Sam falls asleep on Joe's shoulder so he carries her up to their hotel room.

"We have to be out of the hotel by 8 in the morning." Big Rob tells all of us in the elevator. When we get in the room I look around it is going to be sad leaving here we had some really good times. I grab my camera.

"Come on Nick we have to get pictures this is my first hotel room out of the country." so we take pictures all over the hotel. I take this really funny one with Nick in the shower he looks like he is singing in the shower its awesome. I go over and load all the picture on the computer and empty my camera.

"You should pull up the picture that you saw in the magazine." I look it up on Google I find the article and the pictures I hand my computer over to Nick so he can read it. "Ha that really is funny I am so used to how short you and Sam are I don't even notice any more." He gives me my computer back I go on face book and change my profile picture it is still the stupid old one of me and Sam before we even knew Nick and Joe. After I am done I shut off my computer and put it down.

"We should pack up all our stuff so we don't have to in the morning." Nick says pulling out all our suitcases geeze we have so many. We pack all our clothes except the ones we are going to wear tomorrow. We search the whole hotel suite and make sure we pack everything. Then we go to bed we are going to get about 6 hours of sleep tonight.

We wake up to our alarms going off in the morning. I get up and take a shower first then Nick takes one. I get dressed in comfy white lounge pants, a black cookie monster shirt and black flip flops. I don't want to deal with my hair so I pull it up and put a head band in it so it wont fall in my face. I go over and put my cell phone in my pocket and put my wallet in my other pocket. After Nick gets out we lug all our luggage down to the car to be loaded. I don't know where we are going Nick wont tell me. I assume we are going to take the plane so I don't say anything about how squishy it is going to be in the car with all our luggage. After we are all done taking our luggage down we go up and help Joe and Sam with theirs. After we are all done we run up and check the rooms to see if we grabbed everything. Then we go back down and all get in the car. I and squished between Sam and Big Rob Nick and Joe are sitting on some luggage. No one is comfortable right now we are all trying to get in a comfy position but it doesn't work. I turn my head and ask Sam.

"Did Joe tell you where we are going?"

"No, did Nick tell you?"

"No." We pull over, that's weird we have only been driving for half an hour it takes longer than that to get to the plane. Big Rob gets out then me and Sam practically fall out. Right in front of us is a big group of screaming girls, what are we doing here I think to myself. Nick and Joe get out and come over by us. Then security comes through the middle of the crowd and tells us to come on. We go through the crowd then I stop we are looking up at a really big tour bus with Jonas Brothers written on the side and a picture of all three of them beside that.

"Its so huge." I say to Nick.

"Yeah that's because we have a mini recording studio in it, we had to have it shipped over here that's why we haven't been using it till now." He grabs my hand and takes me into the bus. Sam and Joe are already on the bus looking around. The security brings all our luggage over and loads it while we look around the bus. After they are done the bus starts and we take off going the opposite way we just came.

"Ok we will tell you where we are going now." Joe says standing up. "We are going to tour Scotland for a month."

"Oh my gosh I am so excited." I say. Sam gets up and kisses Joe wow I didn't want to see that. She start whispering to him and smiling. Nick sits back down beside me I hug him.

"You are the best ever!" I say then pull away.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He says smiling.

"We are going to be really busy this month we have 3 press conferences, we have TV appearances, we have a web show we are going to try to get done tomorrow, we have meetings almost everyday, we have practice and we have to do the concerts." He says all that in one breath.

"Wow! This is going to be a really busy month but you cant just have fun all the time you have to do your job as well." He smiles at me then we just talk for a couple hours. I look out the window and sleep until noon. We finally stop after 6 hours we are in Edinburgh Scotland. We take lots of pictures getting off the bus and going into this really cute little diner called The Kweilin. We get seated in a private corner I really need to go to the bathroom.

"Sam do you need to go potty?"

"Yeah I am going to pee my pants."

"Lets tell the boys what to order for us then we can go to the bathroom." I glance down at the menu it all looks weird so I flip it open to sandwiches and pick the first one on the list.

"Can you get me a corn beef sandwich? Me and Sam are going to go to the bathroom." I say to Nick then get up and go with Sam to the bathrooms. When we get back our food is there I sit down. My sandwich looks so good my mouth starts watering. I can only eat half of it then I am so full. After everyone finishes up eating we get back on the bus and head to the hotel we are going to stay for a while.


	28. Chapter 28  Sam's POV

**Chapter 28**

Sam's POV

Joe laughs at me but I just sit there with a straight face.

"Oh come on you know I saw that evil little face you just did." Joe says to me.

"Um I don't know what you are talking about." I say trying so hard not to break it is hard when I look him straight in the eyes. I smile just a little bit but I catch myself and wipe the smile away.

"I saw that Sam you can't lie to me you always break."

"I can lie to you its not hard I am an excellent liar."

"No your not."

"Yes I am." I say but I look away from his eyes and turn m head before I laugh. It doesn't work I laugh a little anyway but I cover it with a cough.

"That was not a cough Sam that was a laugh."

"No it wasn't it was a cough." I say all defensive.

"You are such a bad liar Sam, but that is one of the things I love about you. I can always tell when you are lying to me." He says leaning closer to me.

"Well maybe I am just not trying that hard to lie to you." I say leaning in closer to him now our noses are almost touching. Then I smile and move away but I don't get far before Joe grabs the sides of my face.

"You are not getting out of it this time." He says then kisses me I get lost in that kiss. When Joe kisses me I forget everything my mind just goes blank. After we part he just smiles.

"ha I win this round." I just pretend glare at him then I get up. I put my vest on over my dress, my vest is amazingly awesome. I hold out my hand to Joe.

"Do you want to come with me?" He grabs my hand and stands up.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom and I didn't want to go by myself." We go to the bathrooms he waits outside for me to get done. I look in the mirror on the way out. my vest really doesn't go with my dress, but I don't care I love it anyways. I go out and we walk back to the lounge.

"Its weird that this is the last concert here." I say looking around. "Yeah, but we are going to have so much fun on this tour you wont have time to miss it." Joe says rubbing my hand. I look back at him and smile. Then Big Rob comes in.

"Boys we need to go get you ready for the show and girls if you want JEdward is going on in 5 minutes." Big Rob leaves we all get up the boys go to get ready and me and Mia go to watch JEdward. We are singing along to all of JEdwards songs. When they come back we hug them.

"You guys did awesome tonight." They tell us thank you then we all swap numbers so we can stay in touch. Then they leave they have to head to another country for a concert tonight on a redeye.

"I am going to miss them they were lots of fun." Mia says.

"Yeah I am going to miss them too we have to stay in contact with them." The boys come find us. Joe is looks so hot in that vest I got him. Joe looks guilty when he comes over to me.

"Sorry I didn't know it would react like that."

"What did you do?" I ask Joe but then Nick tells us.

"He dumped a pack of pop rocks in my diet coke right before I went to take a drink, so when I opened the lid and went to take a drink it spilled all over me." Nick says glaring at Joe the whole time. I turn back to Joe I am trying so hard not to laugh. Nicks mad face is so funny.

"Joe that wasn't very nice." I say try to scold him.

"I know but I really didn't think it would explode all over him." I laugh a little.

"Well it was funny." I look over and see Mia wiping off Nick's neck. What is she doing? I show Joe, but when we look over she is wiping his chest. Me and Joe start making little remarks I know will make them embarrassed. After Mia is done wiping stuff off Nick the boys go out on stage. Me and Mia start Video girl for them then we rush over to wardrobe.

I go over and talk to Grace I ask her if I can wear my new vest.

"Yeah just give me a couple minutes to find an outfit to go with it, just go to hair and make up then we will get you dressed." I go over to Hair first they curl it. Then I go over and get some light make up on. I go find Grace she has my outfit waiting for me. I put on a white tank top, my vest and a black ruffle skirt. I go over and get converse on then I go over and get jewelry on. I go look in the mirror I look so hot. Oh my gosh I just realized that my and Joe match tonight. That is so weird I didn't mean to match him. Me and Mia call Robert and sing Happy Birthday to him then all the people helping us get ready joins in. Rob laughs and tells us thank you.

"Tell mom we will call tomorrow we are going on stage right now so we have to go we just wanted to say happy Birthday." Mia hangs up, we walk over to wait for our time to go on. We hear our cue then we go onstage, when Joe sees me he trips over something and falls. He slides on his knees and makes it look like he did it on purpose. I am using all my will power to not laugh. Nick skips a whole verse on BB Good when Mia goes over and dance around him. We have as much fun as we possibly can because this is our last concert in Manchester. After the concert we go out and sign autographs I sign so many my hand hurts. Then we load up the car and head back to the hotel. I am so tired I used all my energy on stage. The last thing I remember is sitting down in the car next to Joe. I wake up when Joe is taking me to the bed he puts me down and takes off my shoes. I fall back to sleep as soon as Joe covers me up.

I wake up and reach over but Joe is not there. Where is he? I think as I get up. There are suit cases laying all over they are all full. Oh yeah we are leaving. I look at the clock, in about 2 hours. it's a good thing I got up I need to make sure everything is all packed. I go out in the living room Joe is asleep with his head on a suit case and using one of my jackets as a blanket. It barely covers him at all, I go over and wake him up.

"Come on Joe I will finish the rest you need to go get in bed." I get him in bed and he is out. I go over and look in my closet it is empty. I check all my stuff but he has already packed it all. I go check his closet it is empty so I go check everywhere else. He has packed everything but our computers and our cameras. I go grab mine and Joes laptop bags I put our cameras in with our laptops then put them with the carry on bag. I check everywhere to make sure we have everything ready. I put the luggage all together by the door. Then I go grab my camera from my bag and take pictures of the hotel room. I go out on the balcony and take pictures of the meadow I am going to miss the meadow it is so peaceful. I put my camera on video and go wake up Joe. It is so funny I am going to have to show this to Mia. After I get him woken up we get dressed. I put on a pair of red lounge pants, a white shirt and slippers. I fix my hair and make up then go put my camera away. I grab my camera and cell phone and put them in my purse. Then I hear a knock on my door it is Mia and Nick. They help us take out all of our luggage I run up one more time and double check to see if we have everything. it's a good thing I go back up because Joe left his cell phone sitting on the bed. We are all squished, Nick and Joe are sitting on some luggage. No one is comfortable right now we are all trying to get in a comfy position but it doesn't work. Mia turns her head and ask me.

"Did Joe tell you where we are going?"

"No, did Nick tell you?"

"No!" We pull over, that weird we have only been driving for half an hour it takes longer than that to get to the plane. Big Rob gets out then me and Mia practically fall out. Right in front of us is a big group of screaming girls, what are we doing here I think to myself. Nick and Joe get out and come over by us. Then security comes through the middle of the crowd and tells us to come on. We go through the crowd then I stop we are looking up at a really big tour bus with Jonas Brothers written on the side and a picture of all three of them beside that. Joe grabs my hand and drags me on the bus.

"This is the most awesome bus I have ever been on, its huge."

"Yeah we have pimped it out."

"Did you really just say you pimped it out?" I ask him laughing.

"Ok we will tell you where we are going now." Joe says standing up. "We are going to tour Scotland for a month."

"Oh my gosh I am so excited." Mia says. I just stand up and kiss Joe. "I am so excited I have always wanted to go to Scotland."

"We are going to be really busy this month we have 3 press conferences, we have TV appearances, we have a web show we are going to try to get done tomorrow, we have meetings almost everyday, we have practice and we have to do the concerts." Joe says then we go sit back down it feels like the longest rod trip ever. We finally stop after 6 hours we are in Edinburgh Scotland.

We eat lunch then head to the hotel we are staying at the Chevin County Park Hotel. We are right across from a park its huge it is like Central Park in New York. I am going to have to go explore that I think to my self as we head into the hotel. We check in then go up to our rooms our luggage is already in our rooms. I go look at everything in our suite, we have a balcony again. It looks out over the park. I look over Mia is on her balcony also. Our rooms are right next to each other this time and Big Rob is across the hall from us.

"This hotel is amazing." Mia says to me.

"Yeah it is, have you already looked around your room?"

"Not yet I came out here first."

"Yeah same here, we are going to have to go explore the Park." I say to Mia we are leaning on the balconies looking at each other.

"Yeah we do."

"I'm going to look around the rest of my room." I say then I go back inside. Joe is unpacking everything he is almost done with his things when I go over and help him. It takes two hours to unpack everything but after we are done is looks so much more homey. I grab Joe's hand and we look around our suite. It has all the same rooms as the last hotel, but I now have my own counter for makeup and hair stuff. It is so amazing it looks like it would be in a salon. I turn on the lights and play around with it. Then Joe grabs my hand and drags me away from it.

"We still have more to see." He says laughing at my pout face. We have a big bathroom it has two sinks, a shower and a bathtub with jets. The bedroom is amazing it has a balcony like the living room but its smaller. We have a queen bed with two side tables and a walk in closet. We have to share the walk in closet but I don't care because its so big. The kitchen is simple but the takeout menu is hanging by the stove. I laugh at that its like oh you know you cant cook here just order something from this. After we are all done looking at the suite it is 4:00. We go over to Mia and Nick's room. We all talk about everything that is going to happen this week. We are going to be performing at Edinburg Queen's Hall and Glasgow Royal Concert Hall. After a couple hours we all go get changed for dinner we are going to go to the restaurant next door.

I touch up my hair and then meet Joe by the door. Then we all head down to the restaurant. It's not a fancy restaurant so we just go in the outfits we have been wearing all day. We talk about random stuff, tomorrow is the last day we have off. The boys have meetings we cant go to Wednesday so me and Mia have that day off. We are doing a live UStream video on Saturday. We have a radio station call and press conference on Tuesday. And we have practice between everything for the concerts we have one concert at Glasgow on Friday. We are doing two concerts at Edinburg Queens Hall Thursday this week and Monday the next week. We are staying at the same hotel the through the tour. After dinner we go back up to our rooms to go to sleep tomorrow is the boys last day off until next Sunday.

I wake up around 9am, I get up and grab an orange juice from the fridge. I go find my computer and go on face book. I check all my stuff but nothing holds my attention. So I get off and go get in the shower after I am done I dry my hair then I straighten it. I put a blue headband in to keep my bangs away from my face. I go look in the closet I put on a green tank top and booty shorts the say Rot' N Roll they have a zombie hand on the front doing the rock sign. I look through my shoes I find the prefect pair of zombie flip flops. After I am dressed I go out and find Joe. He is laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as I walk over and lay with him.

"I don't know what to do I am so bored ugh."

"How about you go take a shower because you are a little stinky." "Oh really." He says looking over at me smiling.

"Don't do it." I say starting to sit up. He grabs me and pulls me back down to the bed. I squirm out of his hold and roll off the bed then run away from him. He chases me with his arm up. I am not going to let him catch me I don't want armpit on my nose. I turn just in time to see it when I hit the couch I fall over the arm and land on it. Joe comes over and sees if I am ok then puts his armpit to my nose.

"Are you sure I stink?"

"Yes I am positive."

"Ok then I will go take a shower." He says walking away smiling at himself. I look at the clock it is 11:30 I am starting to get hungry so I go grab my phone and call Mia to ask if they want to come to lunch with us down stairs. She says they will but she has to finish something first she wont tell me what it is. I hang up then Joe comes out he is only wearing a towel around his waist. Oh my gosh he is so attractive he has the perfect body. He has like a twelve pack its hot, all I can think is oh yeah that is mine.

"What are you smiling at?" Joe asks all confused. He is looking at him self to see if he left soap on or something.

"Nothing I just thought of something funny." I say blushing then I turn away. I walk over to the fridge and grab a redbull.

"Do you want one?" I ask Joe.

"Yeah thanks." I take him one then go over and sit in my makeup chair.

"You should do my hair I really don't want to." Joe says setting his redbull down on the makeup counter.

"Ok sit down." I say getting up. He sits down then I dry his hair. I play around with his hair but end up fixing it in a Mohawk.

"You should get dressed so we can go down to lunch with Mia and Nick."

"I don't want to go down to lunch do you think you could bring me something." That's weird I wasn't expecting him to say that but I tell him I will bring him something. I go meet Mia in the hall.

"Where is Nick?"

"He said he didn't want to go down to the lobby so I have to bring him something up."

"That's weird I have to bring Joe something also."

"I think Nick just doesn't want to come down because I straightened his hair it looks awesome."

"Oh I have to see that." I say then go in to see Nick's hair. He is just sitting there on the couch with his hair straight it looks so weird but yet he can pull it off. He looks a lot like Joe with his hair straight. I go back out and meet Mia then we go down to the lobby. We go to the restaurant and order hamburger for us and the boys we eat ours then head back up to give the boys theirs. I go into the living room Joe is not there. I put his food on the counter then go look for him. He is not in the bedroom or the bathroom so I look in the closet. He is standing there trying to pull up some blue tights with white stars on them. I just stand there watching him I laugh to myself. After he gets them on he slips on one of my red tank tops it barely fits him. Then he puts on one of my skirts and a pair of my slippers. He turns around with a big smile on his face. When he sees me he jumps.

"You scared me."

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Because I was going to make you laugh but I had to go over to Nick's room to help him find clothes so I didn't get back here in time to surprise you."

"Oh trust me you surprised me." I barely get out between laughs. I run and get my camera I take tons of pictures of him and of us together. He goes over and sits down I hear a loud ripping noise.

"What was that?" I ask walking over to him his face is bright red.

"I think that was your tights because I can breath again." I start laughing so hard I am crying. I grab his hand.

"Come on we have to go to Mia's room." We go in and I start laughing so hard when I see Nick that I have to sit down. I sit by Mia she is laughing also. We take pictures of all of us and then just the boys. After we are done and we go back to our room it's 3:00. Joe goes in and changes into some lounge clothes when he gets back he heats up his lunch and eats it while I call mom. Me and Joe talk to her for about and hour I promise to have Mia call her then I hang up. I go over and tell Mia to call mom then I go back to my room.

Joe is throwing away his garbage then he comes and sits by me on the couch.

"We should call your mom." He pulls out his phone we talk to his mom for about an hour and a half. We all say by then we hang up.

"We should watch a movie or something." I say as I lay down on Joe's lap.

"Ok I will go find one." He says sliding my head off his lap and standing up. He goes over and picks on out and puts it on. Then he comes over and sits back down with my head on his lap. We watch Grease the sing-a-long. We sing to all the songs it is so fun. It is dinner time when the movie is over we order room service. After we eat we go to bed it we have a long day tomorrow. We have to get up at 6am to get to the concert hall by 8:15 to start practice.


	29. Chapter 29 Mia's POV

Chapter 29

**Mia's POV**

**I get up at 9:30 on Sunday, the first thing I do is go take a shower. After I get out Nick hops in and while I go get dressed. I go in the closet and look for clothes it takes a while because the closet is so big. I put on a pair of black short, a flash t-shirt, some ballet flats and a flash necklace. I go out and dry my hair I leave it straight down and put a red headband on to keep my bangs out of my face. When I am putting my headband on when Nick comes up behind me he is just wearing a pair of shorts he has his shirt in his hand. **

"**What are you doing?" I ask. **

"**Can you dry my hair for me? I really don't want to but I don't want my shirt to get wet." **

"**Yeah here sit down." I say standing up and plugging the hairdryer back in. I blow dry his hair then I get an awesome idea. **

"**Can I straighten your hair?" I ask him. **

"**I don't look good with straight hair its Joe that can pull that off." "Oh come on please, please, please!" **

"**Fine if you really want to I guess you can." He says with a sigh and relaxes in the chair. I put his hair in a half ponytail so I can straighten the bottom half. I go grab my camera, I take pictures of all the steps of straightening his hair. The pictures are so funny I love them. I am almost done straightening his hair when my phone starts going off. **

"**I will be right back I just need to go answer my phone." I say to Nick then I run over to my phone. After I am done on the phone I go back over to Nick. **

"**Who was that?"**

"**It was Sam she wanted to know if we want to go to lunch with them. I told her that we would come after I am done with your hair." **

"**You told her you were straightening my hair!" **

"**No, I just told her that I have to finish what I am doing." I say with a little laugh. After I am done I take pictures of us. He does not look as bad as he thinks he does he can actually pull it off but he doesn't believe me. Nick disappears in the bedroom for like 5 minutes. Then he comes out and tells me he doesn't want to go to lunch with us. He asks if I can get him something to eat and bring it up to him when we come back. I just shrug it off and tell him that I will bring him lunch. I go meet Sam in the hall. **

"**Where is Nick?" She asks me. **

"**He said he didn't want to go down to the lobby so I have to bring him something up." **

"**That's weird I have to bring Joe something also." **

"**I think Nick just doesn't want to come down because I straightened his hair, it looks awesome but he doesn't believe me." **

"**Oh I have to see that." Sam says then go in to see Nick's hair. After she sees his hair we go down to eat after we are done we head back up to the rooms with the boys food. I go in and all I see of Nick is his head over the couch. **

"**What are you doing?" I ask as I walk over to him. When I get around the couch I start laughing so hard I have to sit down. Nick is wearing my shinny purple leggings, my silver and black zebra stripped shinny tank top, one of my bolero jackets and a pair of my flats. The backs are completely squished because his feet are to big for them. He is bright red and he cant move his arms because the jacket is to small. **

"**Why are you wearing my clothes?" **

"**Joe made me!" He says all embarrassed. **

"**Can you breath in that shirt?" **

"**No not really I think it needs to be like 2 sizes bigger." I can see all of his muscles through the shirt because it is so tight. I run over and grab my camera I take pictures of him sitting down. **

"**You should stand up and model the clothes for me." I say all excited. "I can't." **

"**Why?" **

"**Because I cant stand up!" I start laughing again but I go and help him up. After I get him up I look at the pants they go half way down his calves and they are supper tight. I didn't think anything could be tighter that skinny jeans but I guess I was wrong. He models for me I can barely keep in control enough to take the pictures but I do. Sam and Joe come in and Sam starts laughing so hard when she sees Nick. I have to sit back down when I see Joe I am laughing so hard. Sam comes over and sits next to me and we laugh so hard. Joe turns around to get something he dropped on the floor. I almost bust a gut when I see the tights he is wearing are ripped right down the seam. We take pictures of all of us and then just the boys. After we are done and Sam and Joe go back to their room it's 3:00. I go in and help Nick change out of my clothes, he cant get out of them himself. He says that Joe came over to help him get them on. After Nick is dressed we go out and watch a movie while he eats. We stay in the rest of the night and just relax before the crazy week starts tomorrow. We watch movies and order room service then we go to bed around 12:30. **

**The alarm wakes me up at 6am the next morning. I get up and order me and Nick breakfast. After I am done Nick comes up behind me. **

"**You look so tired." **

"**I feel so tired." **

"**You were mumbling all night about random things I couldn't understand most of it." **

"**Sorry for keeping you up but I don't know why I was mumbling all night." **

"**Its ok, you stopped around 2." **

"**Now I feel guilty for keeping you up when you need to get your sleep for this long week." He pulls me into a hug. **

"**I know how you can make it up to me." He says then bends down and kisses me. We break apart when room service knocks on the door. After we are done eating we get dressed. I put on a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a stripped tank top with writing on it, a black bolero jacket and I grab a pair of black chunk high heels. I go out and pull my hair into piggy tails because I don't really want to do anything with it today. I put on light make up then go find a purse. I find a really cute lack Purse I put some stuff in it. I go grab a pair of sunglasses then meet Nick by the door. He grabs my hand then we head out to meet everyone by the elevator. We go down to the car there are so many paparazzi its like a sea of flashes. After we get in the car I turn to Big Rob. **

"**How long it will take to get to Glasgow?" **

"**About 2 ½ hours." **

"**Ok thanks." Then I lay my head on Nicks shoulder. **

"**Your shoulder is not that comfy." I say to Nick. He looks over and Smiles down at me. **

"**Sorry." **

"**I will forgive you this one time." I say smiling up at him. We talk for a little bit then I fall asleep. Nick wakes me up when we get to Glasgow. We go in and set up the stage for rehearsal. Me and Sam are going to perform with the boys again so we practice our songs twice. We are singing 4 songs with them this time. Nick has to go to the bathroom so we all decide to take a break. I go over and pick up Nick's guitar I bump a string or something because a really loud noise comes out of the amp. It scares the heck out of me then I see Nick running over to me. **

"**What are you doing?" He asks me taking his guitar back. **

"**I was just looking at it but I bumped it on something and it made a loud sound." I say feeling guilty. **

"**Ok just be careful when you pick them up." We all start practicing again we take a dinner break around 7:15. Big Rob brings us food it is weird but we eat it all because we didn't eat lunch today. After we are done eating we pack up everything and head to Edinburg Queens Hall to set up for practice tomorrow. It takes on an hour to get there then an hour to set up everything. After we set up everything we decide to practice for a little bit before we head back to the hotel. We get back to the hotel around 2:47 am. We all go straight to bed because we have a radio station call at 7:30am. **

**Nick wakes me up at 6:45am. **

"**Mia you need to get up we have to go over to Big Rob's room for breakfast and the radio call. I get up really slow I am so tired. I go in the closet and get some jean shorts and a one shoulder shirt. I go over and pull my hair into a messy ponytail and we go over to Big Rob's room. I sit between Nick and Sam. **

"**I am so tired are you?" I ask Sam, she looks just as bad as I do. "Yeah I'm exhausted I just got up and pulled my hair up I am still wearing my pajamas." I look down yup still in her jamas. We are in the middle of eating when Big Rob's phone goes off it's the radio station. When Joe stands up to get the phone to put it on speaker phone Sam pulls his chair out from under him. When he goes to sit back down he falls right on his butt. Me and Sam start laughing so hard. **

"_**Hello this is Tay 108.2." **_

"**Hi Tay." Joe says. Me and Sam take deep breaths and get calmed down. **

"_**Who all are we talking to today?" **_**We all tell him our names.**__

"_**How are all of you on this wonderful day?" **_

"**We are fantastic just got up about and hour ago." Nick says. **

"_**Oh your lucky I had to be here an hour and a half ago." **_

"**Oh that sucks I hate getting up early." Sam says. **

"_**Now which one are you are you Sam or Mia?" **_

"**This is Sam." She says like he should already know. **

"_**So you are Joe's girlfriend? How is that going?" **_**Sam looks at Joe like a love sick puppy dog. **

"**It is wonderful we are having so much fun on this tour. It is our first time performing in front of so many people onstage." I just look at her like shut up but of course she doesn't see me. **

"_**Was it scary the first time you performed on stage with them?" **_

"**I am going to let Mia tell you because I need to use the bathroom." She says then runs out of the room. **

"_**Ok so Mia same question." He says laughing. **_

"**Performing onstage the first time was scary at first but once Nick came over and stood by me, he just has this calming effect on me." I say then Nick grabs my hand and just smiles at me. Sam comes back and sits back down beside me and Joe. **

"_**Are you and Sam going to be performing with the boys at any more concerts?" **_

"**We are going to sing with them at the Glasgow and Edinburg concerts." **_**"**_

_**Then I will see you there I am going to go to the Edinburg concert this Thursday." **_

"**That's good because we have a really fun concert planned for Thursday." Sam says. **

"_**Ok we are going to open the phone lines to callers now." **_**He answers a call and all we can hear is screaming. **

"_**Who are we talking to?" He asks. **_

"_**This is Rachael and Monica and we love the Jonas Brothers." They yell into the phone. **_**The boys just look at the phone like oh my gosh shut up. **_**"Well we have a surprise for you, you are on the phone with Nick and Joe Jonas right now." **_

"_**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. We love you guys we are going to your concert on Friday. **_

"**I hope we see you there and I hope you have a fun time." Joe says. **_**"Your girlfriends are so lucky I would give anything to be your girlfriend." **_

"**Awkward." Joe says quietly. **

"_**Ok well it was nice to talk to you but we have to take another call." He takes another call.**_

"_**Hello you are on the radio with Tay and the Jonas Brothers, who are we talking to?" **_

"_**This is Fleta from Manchester." **_**I look over at Sam her face just falls. She looks at me and mouths. **

"**OH MY GOSH SCARY!" Joe rubs her back trying to sooth her. **

"_**Are you still with us?" Tay asks. **_**I clear my throat. **

"**Yeah we are still here." **

"_**Ok I thought we lost you guys." **_

"_**Fleta what question did you have for the Jonas Brothers?" **_

"_**I actually have a question for Sam." **_**Sam looks like she is going to be sick." **

"_**I was wondering where you were when I came backstage to get all your autographs?" **_

"**I was backstage with Big Rob and John Taylor." She squeaks out. **_**"You were not with Big Rob because I went right by him when I was looking for you!" **_

"**Then I don't remember where I was sorry." **

"_**Its ok I will see you Sunday 21 I can get your autograph then, oh and I got a new shirt with you on it!" **_

"**Ok we will see you there." Sam says looking so scared she is practically sitting in Joe's lap. **

"_**Ok well we are almost out of time so we are going to have to say goodbye now." Tay says. **_

"_**Ok it is quick fire answer time I am going to ask questions and all of you have to answer. All of you have to have a different answer." **_

"**Ok we are ready." Joe says we all get a little excited. **_**"What is your favorite song to sing onstage?" **_

"**A little bit longer." Nick says. **

"**Still in love with you." Joe says. **

"**Paranoid." Sam says. **

"**Who I am, I don't sing it but I love that song." I say. **

"_**What is your favorite snack food?" **_

"**Mint and Cream Oreos." Joe says. **

"**Twinkies and Hershey Chocolate." Nick says. **

"**Chocolate." Sam say. **

"**Nuts." I say then everyone starts laughing. **

"**You guys are nasty." I say to them but I am laughing too. **

"_**If you were to go on any show what would it be?" **_

"**We were all talking about this the other day and we all wan to be on Glee." Joe says. **

"_**Ok well that's all the time we have so goodbye everyone I will see you guys at the concert."**_

"**Bye Tay." we all say then Big Rob hangs up. **

**We all go back to our rooms to get ready to go to practice. When we get back to our room it is 10am. I go fix my hair while Nick gets ready then I get some shoes on. We meet every one at the elevator at 10:30. I look at Sam and Joe weird because they are wearing matching outfits. They are both wearing black plaid shorts, white shirts and converse that say I heart on them. We stop and sign autographs then head to the Edinburg. We stop at a little Japanese place we get all sorts of weird stuff Joe chases Sam around with a piece of squid until Big Rob intervenes. I think me and Sam eat two bites of food each that's it. After the boys are done we load up and head to Edinburg. We get to Edinburg around 2:30 then we have to go in finish setting up for practice. We practice until 5 then we head out to the press conference. The press conference lasts until 7 then we go in and eat dinner. After dinner we practice for another 3 hours then head back to the hotel. We all fall asleep on the way back to the hotel. Big Rob wakes us up when we get there and we all go inside and crash. It is 2 when we go to sleep and the boys have to get up and go to meetings at 7am. Me and Sam get to sleep in tomorrow and because we have the day off but the boys have meetings all day. **


	30. Chapter 30  Sam's POV

Chapter 30

**Sam's POV**

**Joe wakes me up to tell me bye then I go back to sleep. I sleep till 12:30 I feel so good when I wake up. I go over to Mia's room she is sitting on the couch on her computer. **

"**What are you doing?" I ask her. **

"**I am just checking face book." She says. **

"**You should look up where the mall is so we can go get Mom and Kris gifts." I say walking over and getting the room service menu off the wall. **

"**There is one a half hour away." Mia says. I go sit back down by Mia **

"**We should order room service I am hungry." We order room service and watch a movie. After we are done I go back to my room and get ready to go to the mall. I put on a pair of jeans, a black ninja turtle shirt, a white ninja turtle belt and I grab a black hoodie. I grab an orange purse and white tennis shoes. I go over and fix my hair and makeup I get up and put on an orange ring. Then I meet Mia by the elevator. She is wearing a really cute purple and black shirt with some jeans and some flats. We go down and meet our driver and a security guard. We go to the mall we go to the kilt shop and get all of us, Mom and Kris kilts. They are so awesome I am so excited to send them to Mom and Kris. We leave that store and go to a clothes store. We have to find outfits to wear on Gram Norton. I find this really cute pink dress that I absolutely love. Mia gets a cute dress with yellow flowers on it. After we check out we go to a shoe store I get a pair of black pumps and Mia gets some pointy toed yellow high heels. I have to drag Mia out of the store before she spends any more money. I look at my phone I have a missed text. that's weird I didn't hear it go off. Open the text it is form Joe it says. **

"**So bored wish you were here ****L." I look at the time I got it an hour ago. I decide to text him back anyway. **

"**Sorry didn't hear my phone.? **

"**How many more meetings do you have?" I send it then put my phone in my pocket so I can feel it when it goes off. We go to a jewelry store but I don't pay much attention because Joe texts me back. **

"**We have meetings till 10pm. Oh that was close almost got caught with my phone out. I am texting you form under a desk." I laugh and answer back. **

"**Lol don't get in trouble. We should meet up for dinner I miss your face." **

"**Miss you too but don't have time to go anywhere for dinner I think they are bringing it to us." **

"**Are you texting Joe?" Mia asks. **

"**Yeah so, I know you are texting Nick." I say all defensive. Then answer Joe back. **

"**That sucks I probably wont see you till tomorrow because I will be asleep when you get to the hotel." **

"**I know super lame. Its weird we have only been dating for a month but it is actually hard to be away from you." Joe says. **

"**I know same here I have never felt like this before." **

"**Oh snap Nick just got his phone taken away and put in the other room ha ha ha suck to be him." **

"**Nick got his phone taken away." I tell Mia. **

"**Lol that does suck. I got some awesome kilts today I am so excited to show them to you." **

"**Did you get Frankie one he has always wanted a kilt." **

"**No but we will go back and get him one." **

"**Ok awesome you are the best!" Me and Mia go back to the kilt store and buy one for Frankie. **

"**Just got him the most awesome kilt he will look so adorable in it." **

"**I don't think I like the idea of you thinking about Frankie wearing a kilt they don't wear anything under them you know lol." I am so getting him back for that. **

"**Oh don't worry I already know they don't wear anything under them lets just say there was a guy trying one on that was to small." I laugh to myself as we walk to another store. **

"**Ok that's it I am coming down there. Where are you?" I go to answer back but I get a text form Big Rob. **

"**Nick and Joe get there phones taken away. Joe got caught by standing up and trying to walk out of the meeting saying something about a mall and needing to leave really fast." **

"**Oh sorry that was my bad. Can you tell him I was just kidding?" **

"**Ok he has calmer but no more texting." **

"**Ok thanks Big Rob." **

"**We should go back to the hotel and swim." Mia says. I check the time it is 5:00 already. **

"**We should surprise the boys and bring them dinner." I say. **

"**Ok we should probably get going because it takes 2 hours to get to the place they are having all there meetings at." Mia says. I call big Rob and ask if its ok if we bring them dinner he says its fine. We grab dinner at a sub sandwich place we are waiting outside the meeting waiting for it to get over. It gets over everyone leaves for dinner but the boys we go in and surprise them. Joe picks me up and spins me around then kisses me. We eat then me and Mia have to leave. It is late when we get back to the hotel but me and Mia go swimming anyway. I put on a purple shinny bikini it is so awesome. I am wearing a J on my necklace and a purple ring that matches my bikini perfectly. Me and Mia meet at the elevator she is wearing a white and black bikini with stars on it. We go down to the pool and swim for a while then we relax on the lounge chairs by the pool. I must have fallen to sleep because I get so scared when I feel someone sit on my legs. I open my eyes its Joe. **

"**Hi sleepy what are you doing sleeping down here?" I look over Mia is sitting up talking to Nick who is sitting at the end of her chair. **

"**I didn't mean to fall asleep. I don't even know why I fell asleep I slept in late today." **

"**Well you looked like sleeping beauty all beautiful in your swimsuit and sleeping with your mouth wide open on the chair where everyone could see you." I can feel my face go red.**

"**Are you serious my mouth was hanging wide open." **

"**Yup but its ok I don't think anyone but Mia got a picture." **

"**You got a picture of me sleeping?" I ask Mia. **

"**Yeah it was so funny I was just going to wake you up when the boys came in." She says then turns back to Nick. **

"**Its really late the pool is closing we should go back to our rooms." Joe says. We all go up to our rooms and go to sleep. **

**We get up at 7:15 I take a shower and wash my hair. After I am done we get ready I just put on some jean shorts that have suspenders on them, I am wearing a white shirt that says I'm not form Australia but I'm Joes dream girl, a pair of turquoise earrings, a turquoise ring and a pair of turquoise high heels. We meet everyone at the elevator. We all go down and eat breakfast then we head to the Edinburg Queen Hall. We get to Edinburg at 11:30. We set up for the concert then go eat lunch that is provided for us. It is so good we eat everything they gave us. Everyone grabs a redbull then Big Rob comes in. **

"**Ellen Degeneres is on the phone she wants to know if you can do a live stream video on her show on Tuesday." **

"**Yeah if we can get everything set up." Nick says. Big Rob walks out talking to Ellen on the phone. We hang around and EQH till it is time for the boys to get ready for the concert. They sing a couple songs then we start Video Girl for them. We rush to get changed I get on a white dress with a cute black bow under the bust it has ruffle bottom. I go over and get blue jewelry and blue high heels. Next I go over to hair and makeup after I am done I go and meet Mia by the mirror. Mia is wearing a black and white dress with a pink belt that matched her high heels. Her hair is in a side ponytail. Big Rob comes to get us then we meet the boys backstage after they change. We go out and have so much fun we are dancing and singing like crazy. I am so tired after the concert I used all my energy dancing and singing. Tay comes in when we are all sitting down talking in the lounge. We talk to him for awhile then we leave to go back to the hotel. We go straight to sleep when we get to the hotel. **

**We get up at 9:30am we eat breakfast then Joe puts on a movie. I lay down on Joe's lap we relax and watch the movie. At 1:00 we order room service. After we are done eating we get ready and meet everyone by the elevator we all go down to the car and go to Glasgow. We get there and set up then the boys get rushed over to get ready. Me and Mia wait in the lounge while the boys get ready. **

"**Oh my gosh I forgot Enormica is coming to this concert." I say. **

"**You should go ask Big Rob to keep her away from you." I get up and go find Big Rob. **

"**Hey Big Rob Fleta is coming to this concert and I really don't want to see her she scares me so bad." **

"**Ok then we will keep her away from you tonight." **

"**Ok thank you so much." I go back to the lounge. Joe is in there waiting for me I wish him good luck and give him a kiss. He tells me to clam down Fleta wont get anywhere near me. The boys go out and start the concert we start Video Girl for them like usual then we get rushed to get ready. I put n a yellow dress with black flowers on it. I get black jewelry on and black high heels. I go over and get my hair fixed all curly it is so cute. Next I get my makeup fixed then I go meet everyone backstage. I look over at Mia she is wearing a white one shoulder dress with red jewelry and red high heels. Joe grabs my hand and rubs it as we go out onstage. I didn't know it was possible but we have even more energy onstage tonight. I am still on a roll after the concert I am so hyper that I forget about Enrmica. When I see her walk into the room I almost pee myself. I get up and go behind the couch. Just then Big Rob comes in. **

"**Sam we need your help with something onstage." I run over to Big Rob but I read her shirt on the way out the door it has one of those stickers that say Hello my name is blah blah blah. Well hers says. **

"**Hello my name is Samantha Huston but you can call me Mrs. Joe Jonas. I run as fast as I can till I get as far away as I possibly can. When Big Rob catches up to me I break down. I cry into his shoulder I am so scared that I just cant help it. My makeup is everywhere when Joe comes up behind me. He touches my back lightly but I still jump so high and let out a little squeak. **

"**Its ok Sam its just me Fleta is gone." I turn around and he hugs me so tight. I feel so right in his arms he calms me down. After I am calm I grab Joe's hand and take him with me to go find Big Rob. **

"**I'm sorry Big Rob and thank you for being there for my." **

"**Anytime Sam anytime." He hugs me then we go grab all of our stuff from the lounge and head back to the hotel. I am so tired I crash hard when we get back to the hotel.**


	31. Chapter 31 Mia's POV

**Chapter 31**

Mia's POV

I get up to a really loud noise. I open my eyes and sit up really fast. I look around but I don't see anything out of the ordinary. So I get up and go in to the living room Nick has his guitar out.

"What are you doing?" I ask going to sit beside him.

"I had a perfect idea for a song when I was watching you sleep this morning." Ok that's really creepy.

"Why were you watching me sleep?"

"Because I couldn't sleep after I came back from the bathroom." He says this like its nothing.

"Ok how does the song go?" He plays me what he has done.

"That is so good I wish I could just sit down and write a song. You are just awesome."

"It's a skill what can I say." I push his leg as I get up and just smile at him.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask.

"We are doing a UStream video."

"Ok well I'm going to take a bath what time are we doing the video chat?"

"3:30-4:30." I look at the clock it is 11am I have plenty of time. I go in and relax in the bath and just listen to Nick work on his song. After about an hour I get our and grab my robe. I go out and dry my hair then I go in the closet and get dressed. I put on a pair of navy green shorts, a green brown and tan plaid shirt and a pair of sandals. I go to my jewelry and put on a bracelet with green stones in it. I go over and curl my hair loosely. Then go out and load all my pictures on my camera. After I am done Nick comes out. "You never showed me the kilts you guys bought."

"Oh yeah I forgot." I say then get up we go in the closet I show him all the kilts we go for everyone.

"We should give them to Big Rob to mail out." I grab the kilts that we have to mail out and give them to Big Rob. I ask him to send them out, he says he will then we all head down to the lobby to get some food. After we are done eating we go up to my room to do the video chat. We all sit down on the couch and get ready for the video chat. Sam leans over to me.

"Can you see up my skirt from the camera angle?" Sam is wearing a Blue dress with really cute white flowers on it. I go up and bend down to the camera angle and look at Sam. I go and sit back down by Sam.

"No you cant see up you skirt." Sam is wearing white pumps and has her hair fixed really cute. She is wearing Joe's glasses I am surprised she got them away from him. We start the video chat Joe has the I-Pad to start out with.

"Hi everyone how are you? We are live from our hotel the Chevin County Park Hotel."

"Ok here we go Shout out to Hailey and Natalie from Dublin. Hi Hailey and Natalie form Dublin! I think its time to do a call. Who wants us to call them?" Joe looks through the list then finds one. He blocks his phone then calls her.

"Hello." The poor girl sounds so tired.

"Hi this is Joe Jonas we are calling you on a live chat."

"Oh hello everyone." She clears her throat.

"Were you asleep?"

"No I am wit te flu. I cant really talk very much."

"Oh sorry about that maybe we can sing you a get better song." Joe says then looks at us.

"Do you guys want to."

"Yeah we can do that." Nick says me and Sam just shrug. Nick goes and grabs his guitar he tunes it then we sing a little song for her.

"Tank you I am feeling better all ready."

"Ok we have to go feel better Blair!" I take the I-Pad from Joe.

"Hey give it back!" Joe says in a winey voice. I just roll my eyes "its my turn for the I-Pad." I say.

"No its still my turn!" we argue like that for a couple minutes then Nick takes the I-Pad away.

"Ok it is my turn." Me and Joe just sit there and pout.

"Mia and Sam you are looking very H.O.T. today. That's what someone said." Nick says.

"Um awkward." Joe says.

"Thanks guys we appreciate it." Sam says.

"Joe can you say Happy Birthday to Kim she will absolutely die." "Well I don't want you to die but Happy Birthday Kim!"

"Do you have a favorite fan or fans you have met."

"Mia is my favorite fan I have met!" Nick says and grabs my hand I just smile up at him.

"Sam is my favorite fan I have ever met." Joe says and puts his arm around Sam.

"Ahhh so cute! One fan says. I didn't know they were fans before you met." "Yeah actually we met at the concert in Salt Lake." I say.

"Joe's shoe hit me right in the face (she acts to hit herself in the face) with a big SMACK and I had to be taken backstage to go cleaned up and that's how we met." Sam says, Joe looks guilty again.

"(I am gonna put some of my favorite sayings for no reason but hey they could be helpful.) Misery loves company , when seeking revenge dig two graves, forget love I'd rather fall into chocolate, yesterday is history tomorrows a mystery but today is…" Nick reads.

"Interesting very interesting." Joe says rubbing his chin.

"Joe looks like a smexy nerd!"

"What does smexy mean." Sam says as we all laugh.

"Will you come guys on Greece for a concert, please? Joe your so awesome and funny take of the glasses, please. Oh, say hi guys to me Sophie State."

"Do I look bad with my glasses on?" Joe asks taking them off.

"Well they are my glasses here lets trade and see if its better with your glasses." Sam says. They trade glasses Now Sam is wearing Red rimed glasses.

"TRADE BACK! You looked better before!" Nick! I met you January 8th at your concert in new York city, My birthday was march 11th and instead of getting birthday presents I asked my friends to give me money so I can donate money to your and your bothers charity for diabetes."

"That is so amazing thank you so much you are amazing." Nick says.

"Hey guys I have a question for all 4 of you; I love to write and I am a songwriter but I don't know how to play any instruments do you have any suggestions?"

"I say take guitar lessons, my guitar helps me when I am writing songs." Nick says.

"I say you take DJ lessons. Just because it would be awesome." We all laugh at Joe.

"What is your favorite instrument to play?"

"No one knows this but we actually play the trumpet it has been a couple moths since we have played but it is supper fun to play." Sam says. I nod my head.

"I love the guitar." Nick says.

"I think the tambourine is really fun to play." Joe says.

"Shout out to Nina in Texas!"

"What is your favorite switch foot song?"

"Um 24 is pretty good." Nick says.

"Why is Mia being so quiet?"

"I just don't have anything to say I guess."

"Yeah it is weird trust us she is never quiet!" Sam says.

"Never ever!" Nick mouths.

"I really wish I had a comfy pillow right now that would be amazing I am starting to crash I so hard. I put my head on Nick shoulder.

"You are NOT comfy." I say and sit back up. I get up.

"I will be back in a minute." I come back with redbulls for everyone. Sam takes the I-Pad.

"My turn!" She says sticking out her tongue.

"Ok how do you work this thing?" Joe leans over and shows her. "Here is one, You guys all act like little kids it is so fun to watch!" We laugh.

"Yeah we get that a lot." I say.

"Me and two of my friends are watching this at school with on mute instead of doing a test he he he!"

"We don't want you to get in trouble so do your test." Joe says pointing his finger at the camera.

"Would you ever play Baseball with fans?"

"Yeah absolutely we just need a field and we will come play." Nick says.

"You should come to my softball game on the 13th the park across from Chevin County Park Hotel."

"Oh that's weird I didn't know there was a field just across the street form our hotel." Nick says getting all excited.

"We should go over and play a game of Baseball after we are done with this chat!" Joe says.

"Nickolas I love you so much! That's what one fan girl said." Sam says.

"Ha ha ha you hope it's a fan girl." Joe says then we all start laughing. "Shout out to hotstuff95."

"Ok well we are out of time for today but we will have more live chats on this tour." Nick says then turns off the camera.

"We should go out and play a game of baseball!" Joe says.

"Yeah that would be so fun!" Nick says. Me and Sam just look at each other. We go get Big Rob then head over to the park there are fans there waiting for us with all the stuff we need to play. I lean over to Sam.

"How did they know we where going to come over here?"

"Because we said it in the live chat."

"Oh yeah I forgot." We get on a team with the boys and three fans two girls and one boy. We are doing so good until it is my turn I cant even hit the ball I get 3 strikes. Sam gets to third base then she gets out. We are still winning when we switch sides now we have to catch the ball. I cant catch to save my life so I stay back and let other people do it. After we are done we sign autographs on lots of stuff for fans I actually sign an arm its awesome. We go back to the hotel, we are going to all watch a movie in Sam's room. I go in and take a quick shower then I get out and put on a pair of jamas. After Nick is out and dressed we go over to Sam and Joe's room. We order room service and watch two movies then go to our room and go to sleep.

We sleep in on Sunday then call our families. After lunch we go get ready to go explore the park across the street. I put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt that has a big smiley face on it an says Smile and the world smiles with you. I slip on some green shoes and pull my hair up into a ponytail. We meet Sam and Joe at the elevator Sam is wearing a purple shirt and a pair of jean shorts with black and purple shoes. We go down and explore the park we take lots of pictures then go back to the hotel around dinner time. We just hang around the hotel for the rest of the day then go to sleep.

We get up at 5:30am on Monday. We have to call into a radio station to talk about the tour. It takes 2 hours I'm not sure why me and Sam had to get up also because we don't talk to them at all. After we are done we go get ready to head to Edinburg. I have a headache so I straighten my hair and just leave it down. I put on a pair of black and yellow Capri sweats, a white shirt with SpongeBob on it wearing glasses and it says its all geek to me and a pair of yellow flip flops. I go grab my glasses to help my head then I go take go take some medicine. After I am done I sit down on the couch and close my eyes to wait for Nick. I feel Nick come sit beside me.

"Are you ok you look sick?"

"I just have a headache its fine it will go away soon."

"Ok we need to go meet everyone at the elevator." I sigh and get up we go out and meet everyone. We all go down and get breakfast then eat it in the car on the way to Edinburg. In the car Sam leans over to talk to me. "Oh my gosh did you see my outfit? It is so awesome." I look over she is wearing a dirty dancing shirt with pink shorts and black slipper flip flops.

"That is an awesome outfit." I say then take one of her donut holes. After we get there we set up for the concert. Nick comes over to me.

"My amp and Joe's tambourine got left at Glasgow."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to go get them. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah I'll come with you." Nick tells Sam and Joe then we leave. We go to Glasgow and get the stuff then head back to Edinburg. We get order pizza on the way back to Edinburg they are going to deliver it. When we get to Edinburg I take the tambourine to Joe. I grab a piece of pizza it stone cold but I eat it anyways then I go sit down on the couch and take off my glasses. I set them on the couch beside me and close my eyes. My head ache is almost gone but my glasses are bothering my nose. I put my hand down to grab my glasses but I feel something weird. I feel it a little bit trying to figure out what it is. My finger goes in a slit OH MY GOSH I KNOW WHAT THAT IS! I open my eyes and pull my hand away really fast. I look over at Nick I can feel my face heat up.

"Gosh Mia you were feeling him up." Sam says laughing.

"Bow chicka wow wow!" Joe says.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask Nick.

"Because I wanted to see how long it would take you to realize it was me."

"Where are my glasses?" His face falls.

"What glasses?"

"Oh my gosh did you sit on them? Get up, get up." I say trying to push him off my glasses.

"Oh you mean these glasses?" He says holding my glasses up. I take them back and glare at him.

"You are not very nice." I say but I smile up at him. He leans down and puts his head on my shoulder.

"You were complaining about my shoulder? Your shoulder is just skin and bone it hurts my head to lay on it." I turn my head to talk to him but his hair is puffier than I though it was going to be. It pokes my in the eye so I just turn my head back and try to act like nothing happened. Sam starts laughing I look at her. She is staring straight at me.

"Dang I didn't think anyone saw that?" I say rubbing my eye.

"What did you do?" Nick asks.

"Nothing I didn't do anything at all." Sam smiles, I shake my head at her and mouth don't do it.

"She turned her head and your hair poked her in the eye." I glare at her but she doesn't see it she is so busy laughing.

"Where is Joe?" I ask, I just realized he wasn't sitting by Sam.

"He went to but his tambourine away."

"Oh ok." Joe comes running in.

"Come on you guys have to see this its so awesome!" Joe says then runs back out of the room. We all get up and rush after him he is just standing onstage that's it just him on the big stage by himself.

"What is so cool about you standing there all by yourself?" Sam asks confused. Then a spot light turns on Big Rob is suspended in the air and he has a box of donuts. Big Rob start swinging then he throws a donut hole at Joe. Joe catches it in his mouth they do that a couple more times. Then we all join in it is so much fun except the part when me and Joe were going after the same donut hole. Yeah that got awkward! After Big Rob is out of donuts we clean up the stage while stage crew gets him down. We get all done cleaning the stage then we get rushed backstage so they can start letting fans in. when we get back to the lounge Sam feels her pockets then starts looking around everywhere.

"Did you lose your cell phone?"

"Yeah I cant find it." "Did you drop it on stage?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"Come on lets go look." I say then me and Sam go to the stage. Sam looks out to see how many people are in the audience already.

"There are a lot of people in the audience already."

"Ugh we don't even look good." I look out to see if I can see Sam's phone and yep right in the middle of the stage is a blue thing with the letters J and S on it."

"Come on Sam you are coming out if I have to." I say and drag her on stage to get her cell phone. Cameras start going off and people start talking all at once. We sign a couple autographs then go back to the lounge.

"What took you so long?" The boys ask us.

"We had to go out onstage and get Sam's phone then we signed a couple autographs." I say then go sit down on the couch by Nick. Big Ro comes in half an hour later to get tell the boys to go get ready. After the boys are done getting ready they come back to the lounge. We all go back stage to start the concert.

"Good luck have a good show!" I say to Nick then he gives me a quick kiss.

"I always do with you onstage." I smile at him then they go onstage. We get rushed to wardrobe I put on some brown shorts and a fitted white button up shirt with short sleeves. Next I go to hair after that is done I get my makeup done. After that is done I go over and get a charm bracelet, a ring and a necklace they all have a daisy on them. Then I go over I get on a pair of brown high heels with white daisies on them. I go over and meet Sam back stage.

"Are those leather short?" I ask her.

"Yeah awesome huh?" I look at the rest of her outfit he is wearing a multi color tank top with a black cardigan. She has her hair in a curly up do its really cute. Her shoes are awesome they look like biker chick high heels. I feel like such a prep standing next to her. We start Video Girl for the boys then after that song they some back and change while me and Sam sing a song. We are almost done with the concert when Nick and Joe come over to us and pick us up.

"Are you guys ready?" They ask the audience. The audience starts chanting through them, through them.

"Ok if you really want us to." Joe says. I look at Nick he just smiles at me then I am air born. I am crowd surfing ok let me just tell you it is not as much fun as it sounds. One person blinds me with their camera. When we get back onstage we finish the concert then me and Sam practically run back to the lounge.

"You guys are in so much trouble that was so scary!" Sam says. The boys just smile at us then Joe goes over and slings Sam over his shoulder. "Looks like someone wants another trip crowd surfing!" Joe says as he walks out. A couple minutes later Sam comes running in she is barefoot and she shuts and locks the door.

"What happened to your shoes?" Nick asks.

"Long story, I need to hide from your brother he is so mean." Sam runs behind the couch me and Nick are sitting on.

"If Joe somehow gets in here you have not seen me got it?"

"Got it." Me and Nick say at the same time but Nick does a military salute to her. She just rolls her eyes then bends down so you cant see her behind the couch. You can hear the door handle moving then Joe comes rushing in. His hair is all messed up and his shirt isn't tucked in anymore. "What happened to you?" I ask.

"Lets just say your sister is very squirmy and that those fan girls are like wild bears." He says as he looks around the room. Nick points behind the couch and mouths.

"Sam is hiding.." Joe tip toes back there and picks Sam up she squirms but she cant get out of his hold. She is yelling.

"PUT ME DOWN." Then we hear water and then.

"JOE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Joe comes running back into the lounge he has a wet shirt. He comes runs behind the couch and hides. Sam comes in she is soaking wet. All she says is.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS AND YOU WILL GET LEFT OUT OF THIS." I point behind the couch then I see the pitcher of water so I get up and hurry over to the other couch so I don't get wet. I watch Sam as she goes behind the couch and smiles then dumps the water on Joe. He shrieks then Sam is suddenly down behind the couch. I hear "Don't do that its not fair!" After a couple minutes I go see what is going on I really wish I hadn't done that because they are in make out mood. I just turn around and walk away. After a couple more minutes they come up and go get towels to clean up their mess. When they are walking out with the towels Joe runs over and sits on Nicks lap but he puts the towels in my lap. Now my shorts are completely wet. Sam just stands in the door way and laughs. They come back wearing the clothes the were wearing before the concert. Sam tells us we are going to head back to the hotel. Me and Nick get up and follow them to the car. Sam and Joe are dragging worse than me and Nick. We all crash when we get to our rooms.


	32. Chapter 32  Sam's POV

**Chapter 32**

Sam's POV

I wake up to Joe's phone going off. "Joe answer your phone!" I say trying to go back to sleep. It doesn't work his phone keeps going off. I through off my blanket and go over to silence his phone. It is Joe's alarm going off. Why does he even set an alarm he never hears it? I sigh time to wake Joe up.

"Wake up Joe your alarm just went off." I say bouncing up and down. Joe grunts and opens his eyes. I give him his phone then go to use the bathroom. When I come back Joe is sitting up in bed yawning.

"What time is it?" I ask him. He looks at his phone.

"Its 4am." We should probably get dressed we are leaving for practice in an hour. I go in the closet I put on a white and red flowery dress and a red belt. I grab some pink converse then I go fix my hair. I just curl my hair and put on light makeup. Then I go over to jewelry I put on a red bracelet, a red ring and red earrings. I go meet Joe on the couch. I sit down and lay my head back.

"I am still so tired!" I say.

"Me too!"

"I wish we could sleep some more." I say through a big yawn.

"Yeah that would be nice." We hear a knock on the door then Big Rob's voice.

"Come on guys we don't want to be late." We get up and head out to the elevators to head to the bus. We are taking the bus this time because we are going to Perth concert hall but we all call it PCH. PCH is 5 hours away from our hotel ugh I am going to go back to sleep. When we are in the elevator I look over to see what Mia is wearing. She is wearing black leggings and a blue baby doll top with flowers on it. She has on ball dancing shoes, that's weird but what ever. I like her hair though it is braided across the front and the rest is in a curly ponytail off to the side. Nick has his Guitar with him as we get on the bus. I don't have enough energy to ask why so I just don't worry about it. After the bus starts going I go grab a blanket and curl up next to Joe on the couch. I fall asleep listening to him and Nick write a new song. Joe wakes me up a little bit later when we stop to get breakfast. When we get off the bus there are fans there waiting to greet us I still have the blanket wrapped around me because it is cold in Scotland at 8 in the morning.

We go into a dinner and get breakfast after we are done me and Mia get big cups of coco before we head out to the bus. Me and Mia sit together and talk and drink our coco while the boys continue to work on their song. We finally get to PCH at 11am it is starting to warm up so I don't take the blanket in with me. We get greeted by Terence he is the head stage crew guy he is so excited to show us the stage. He takes us to the stage it is a 360 stage we have to come up through the bottom of the stage.

"Oh my gosh I am so excited this is going to be so amazing!" I say then Terence smiles so big. Terence has one of the stage crew girls show me and Mia how we are going to come up out of the floor while he shows the boys where everything is going to be set up. After we are all sure of everything onstage we start setting up. It takes us and hour to set up because we keep having to make adjustments to make sure everything sounds and look right. We practice getting on and off the stage till its perfect. We only get through 4 of the boys songs when we take a lunch break at 1pm. I sit down by Mia and Joe to eat lunch. Mia leans over.

"Ugh if that guy, I forgot his name."

"Terence."

"Yeah him if he talks to us like we are stupid one more time I am going to freak out its not my fault I have never been on this kind of stage." "I know its driving me crazy also. After we are done eating we start practice again. We are practicing so hard trying to get everything down. I trip over something onstage and this really loud noise starts going off. "What is that?" We all ask. Terence comes up and turns it off I apparently tripped over an alarm. As to why there is an alarm on the ground I really don't know! I take a deep breath I am so sick of getting in trouble by Terence if he yells at me one more time I am going to have a spaz attack on him. Mia comes over to me while Terence goes over and sucks up to the boys.

"Wait so what did you hit?"

"I don't know some kind of alarm on the stage." I say shaking my head.

"Did he yell at you?"

"Yeah for like the fifth time."

"Oh my gosh he keeps doing that to me too I am going to kill him." Mia says.

"Me too!" Terence walks past us and gives us a fake smile.

"Oh gosh I hate that guy." I just block Terence out till dinner break.

We have spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. It is so good everyone eats seconds. Me and Mia go out and brush our teeth so our breath doesn't stink. When we get back to lounge Terence is sitting there talking to the boys. I just ignore him and go sit by Joe. Terence just stares at mine and Joes interlaces hands it is so creepy. Its like Terence is in love with Joe or something I think as a shiver goes through my spine. Joe turns to talk to me but Terence stands up and says its time to get beck to practice. He does everything to keep me and Mia away from the boys. I point this out to Mia then so I am not the only annoyed one. Big Rob comes and gets us to go get ready for the live broadcast to Ellen. We all go to wardrobe. I get on a pair of jeans and a green top. I go over and get my hair fixed then when Ana comes over to do my makeup she asks me what's wrong. I just tell her it has been a long day then I go over and get my jewelry on I get peacock earrings on and that's it. I go over and get some green sparkly high heels on. Ana comes over and gives me a peacock bag with all my stuff that I was wearing in it I tell her thank you then go over to Mia she is looking at all the purses. "What are you doing over here?" I ask.

"I came over here to get away from Terence he keeps asking me about the boys its driving me crazy. I look down to see what is tickling my leg but I get distracted by Mia's bright pink pants.

"Those are awesome pants!" I say. "I know I love them!" I look at the rest of her outfit she is wearing a grey shirt with a grey cardigan over it and white high heels.

"I never thought I could dislike someone in one day as I do Terence." I say to Mia.

"I know gosh!" I go over to Joe he is sitting in the chair staring off in space. I sit on his lap

"Hi, what are you staring at?" I say.

"Nothing just daydreaming."

"Oh fun stuff!" I get up and we all go to the lounge everything is set up and ready for Ellen. We sit on the couch and start the live chat to Ellen. It only lasts and hour thank god because I am so tired. We collect all our stuff and go get in the bus. It is 12:30 so we all go to sleep on the bunks when we start heading to the hotel. We get to the hotel at 5:30 we all go up and go to sleep.

I hear Joes alarm going off again but this time I block it out and go back to sleep. I just fall back to sleep when Big Rob comes in and tells us to get up and that we are leaving in an hour. I grunt then get up I hop in the shower and wash up. After I am done I put on a Mad Hatter shirt and jean shorts. I go over and put on Mad Hatter earrings and necklace. I put on some red converse and I grab a Mad Hatter purse. I go over and pull my hair un into a high ponytail then I put on light makeup. After I am done I go out and look at the clock it is 7:25am I sigh and grab an orange juice out the fridge then sit down and wait for Joe. When he comes out we go meet everyone by the elevator and head down to the bus. I look over at Mia she is wearing a dark blue sleeveless top with jeans and silver flip flops. She has on a silver necklace and silver bracelets. After about an hour on the bus Nick stands up.

"Do you girls want to hear our new song?"

"Yeah." We say together. They sing us the song it is so good me and Mia clap and cheer for them. Now that they are finished with the song I can sit by Joe again. Me and Joe talk for the rest of the way to PCH. When we eat lunch then start practice. We only practice for 2 hours then we leave so we can make it to the baseball game on time.

"I only get in trouble by Terence twice during practice" I say to Mia. "Lucky I kept getting in trouble for the littlest things I'm pretty sure I go in trouble for breathing to loud once." She says all frustrated. We get to the game at 9pm we are half an hour late but al least we made it. We watch the rest of the Game then we play a game with the teams after its over. I get 2 homeruns and I actually slide into base once it was awesome. It a good thing we have good players on our team because Mia sucks so bad she only hit's the ball once and I think it was on accident. We call it a night at 11pm. We go to the hotel and eat dinner in the café in the lobby then we go up to our rooms. Me and Joe go straight to bed I am so tired I cant even move so I just sleep in the position I fall in.

Big Rob comes in and wakes us up he says he has been calling for a half hour but we haven't answered. He says in the room till we get up I go take a quick shower then Joe take one when I get out. I go over and put on some plaid shorts and a yellow shirt that says Suspicious Minds. I grab a black purse and some yellow chunk heels then go over to fix my hair. I dry it then curl it my bangs start driving me crazy so I pull the front of my hair back. I put on light make up then I go over and put everything I am going to need today in my purse. I put on my heels then meet Joe at the door. We meet everyone at the elevators and head down to the bus. I look over at Mia she is wearing dark tan pants and tank top with tans and pinks on it. Breakfast is waiting for us on the bus we eat it all gone. We all just talk and goof off till we get to PCH. We just practice all day we only take a meal breaks and one bathroom break. We are practicing so much to get ready for our concert tomorrow and Saturday. We head back to the hotel around 8pm. So we don't get back till 1am. We just go sleep when we get to the hotel.

I get up and take a shower at 9 then get Joe up. I go into the closet and put on a pair of Jean shorts, a grey shirt and a purple zebra stripped corset. I gab some black chunk heels then go over to fix my hair. I don't really feel like doing anything so I just put moose in it then crimp it. I go over to the bathroom.

"Joe I need to go to the bathroom are you almost done?"

"I just put shampoo in my hair!"

"Ok I will just go over to Mia's!" I run over to Mia's room. I run right by them they are kissing on the couch that is so nasty. If you hear the door you need to stop doing that I get a chill down my back. I keep running till I get to the bathroom. After I am done I come out. Mia and Nick are just staring at me I just look around like well this is awkward and walk out. I go back and Joe is bent over looking in the fridge. I have to stop and take in the view for a second. Ok I'm done.

"Joe I though you were still in the shower?"

"I was but I hurried so you could go to the bathroom."

"I already went I had to go over to Mia's room."

"Oh I didn't hear you say that." Whatever it doesn't matter I think to myself.

"We should go down to the restaurant I am so hungry and we don't have to leave for awhile."

"Ok let me get on my shoes then we can go." We go down and eat lunch the paparazzi goes crazy the hole time but by now I am used to it. I look out the window and see the bus pull up

"Joe we need to go the bus is at the hotel." We hurry and pay then leave we get out just in time to get on the bus with everyone. We play monopoly on the way to PCH I come in second behind Nick. We get to PCH at 5 so we rush in and get the stage completely set up and then practice coming on the stage one more time. We only have half an hour to do everything then they start letting people in. Terence comes over to me and Sam he is smiling so we just smile back until he gets over to us he leans in so we can hear him.

"Don't mess up tonight I will be so disappointed in you two. Remember to pick up your feet so you don't ruin the concert by the alarm going off." He says pointing right at me. I stay quiet until he walks away.

"That's it I am going to kill him!" I say to Mia, she starts laughing at me.

"I know I feel the same way but we have to control that it would be bad if you went to jail in the middle of tour." I look over at the boys because I hear a really loud noise. Terence is donkey laughing at something one of the boys said. The boys are looking at him like he is so dumb. That makes me smile at least they don't like him either. I go over and talk to Joe while he gets ready. I wish him good luck and give him a kiss right in front of Terence. Terence looks like he is going to kill me but I just smile at him then go over to get ready for the concert. I get on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt that fades from dark blue to white. Next I get my hair fixed and Ana does my makeup. I go over to get my shoes they give me high heels but I tell them that I have to wear flats so they give me converse. I go over to Mia she is wearing black pants and an orange top with black boots.

"I cant believe you are going to wear those boots if you fall or anything Terence will kill you!"

"That's why I'm wearing them, Terence was watching me put them on." She says smiling, she thinks she is suck a rebel. I just laugh then drag her to the platform that is going to take us up onstage. We are having so much fun I am going all out this stage makes the concert so much more fun. I am dancing really close to the stage when I trip over someone that has put their hand on the stage. The crowd catches me and I crowd surf to the other side of the stage. I look back to see who I tripped over it is Terence he is just smiling at me. Breath Sam just breath. I forget about him and just have fun the rest of the concert.


	33. Chapter 33 Mia's POV

**Chapter 33**

Mia's POV

"Mia wake up!" Nick says really loud then I feel something heavy hit my leg. I open my eyes and look down he threw his catchers mitt at me. "Five for minutes." I mumble as I turn over and put my blanket over my face.

"No Mia your getting up now! You have been saying five more minutes for a half hour now." He says. I can barely hear him say that though because I am already dreaming. Joe is walking towards me smiling I start freaking out and take a step backwards. When I step back I almost fall I start flailing my arms. After I catch myself I look behind me I am standing right on the edge of an airplane. I look back at Joe he is now running at me. I start freaking out, I am yelling at him and trying to get away. I cant move then Joe slams into me and we start falling. The next thing I know Nick grabs my ankle and drags me off the bed. My eyes snap open.

"Why did you do that!" I ask all offended.

"Because I have been trying to get you up for 45 minutes and every time you say give me 5 more minutes."

"Oh!" I say standing up rubbing my butt. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. After I'm done I go dry my hair. Then I go find my clothes I put on a yellow shirt, a jean skirt and a pair of cork heel plaid sling back shoes. I go out and fix my hair then I go out to find Nick. He is sitting on the couch so I go sit by him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Just sitting here thinking."

"Oh sounds like fun!" I say then smile at him. I look over at the clock it is only 10am. I grown then put my head on Nick's shoulder.

"What?"

"It is only 10 in the morning why are we already up?"

"Why are you so tired we got to sleep in this morning?"

"Because we didn't get to sleep till 3 last night."

"Oh yeah I forgot you are not a morning person." Nick says smiling down at me. We hear a knock then Big Rob comes in.

"We need to get going lunch is waiting in the bus."

"Ok we will meet everyone out there." Nick says then he does something with his hands. I cant figure out what he is doing but Big Rob start laughing then says we have 10 minutes to be out in the bus. Nick laughs a little then sighs.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"What were you doing with your hands?"

"Nothing, what were you doing with you hands?"

"What?" I say getting confused.

"What?" Nick says back.

"Wait what are we talking about?" I ask.

"We are talking about how adorable you are when you are confused." He says laughing a little. I hit his leg then get up. I hold out my hand to him "We should get going."

"Ok lets go." He says getting up and taking my hand. We go down and meet everyone in the bus then we head to PCH.

We get to PCH at 3:30, when we get inside we have to set up for the concert. Me and Sam are not aloud to touch anything I'm not sure why but oh well. I turn to Sam.

"Are you excited for Gram Norton tonight?"

"Yeah way excited I love that show."

"I know he is so funny."

"Who is funny?" Nick and Joe ask.

"Gram Norton." I say.

"Oh yeah I love his show." Joe says then he wraps his arms around Sam. Ok I don't want to see that so I grab Nicks hand and walk off. We do random things around PCH till 5. We all go to the lounge and eat dinner it is so good. The boys have to finish eating while they get ready. We wish them good luck then they start the show. I just wear the same clothes I have been wearing all day. They touch up my hair then I go over to Sam. She is wearing jeans and a flowy brown and blue top. She has on her glasses and her hair is all curly. We go up on stage and we sing a couple songs then we start Video Girl for the boys. We have so much fun on stage tonight. After the concert we get rushed into the bus to go to Gram Norton. It takes on hour to get to the studio then we get rushed over to wardrobe I put on a white yellow and black strapless floral dress. They fix my hair then I go over and get some yellow high heels on. After I am done I go find Nick. "Wow!" Nick says pulling me to him.

"What?" I say blushing.

"You look really, really good tonight!"

"Thank you so do you." I say then stand on my tippy toes and kiss him.

"Wow brake it up you two!" Gram Norton says. I jump back blushing like crazy. We all talk for a couple minutes then he leaves to go start he show. Nick grabs my hand then we go find Sam and Joe. Sam is wearing a pink fitted dress with a rhinestones on the top and black high heels.

"That is suck a cute dress!" I say walking up to them.

"I know I love it." Sam says.

"That's a really cute dress also." She says looking at me.

"What were you guys talking about with Gram?" Sam asks.

"Nothing really he was just introducing himself, why?"

"He was saying something about teenage hormone city when he was coming out of the room." I just blush more then we get called on stage. We have so much fun when we are on. Then we say goodbye to everyone and head back to the bus. It takes 6 hours to get to the hotel. We all sleep late on Sunday. We just have a lazy day to be calm before the week starts again. I stay in my polka dot jamas all day it is the best.

We get up early on Monday I take a shower and then get dressed. I put on a white shirt with a red stripped cardigan and a pair of jean shorts. I look at my shoes but I cant find any I want to wear. So I give up and go pull my hair up into a messy bun. I go over and put on my mustache necklace. I sigh then go look in my closet again. I try on shoe after shoe after shoe but no shoes look good with my outfit. Nick comes in.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks picking up a shoe by the door. "I cant find any shoes that look good with this outfit." I say pouting. "Here why don't you wear these." He says holding up a pair of red skater shoes.

"They don't look good with this outfit I already tried." I go over and look at my bags maybe I can find a cute one.

"Yes!" I say grabbing a cute black purse.

"What are you so happy about?" "I found this cute purse!" I say all excited.

"Ok but I thought we were looking for shoes?"

"I don't have any I want to wear." I say then I think for a sec.

"I know what to do, come on." I grab Nick's hand and run over to Sam's room. We creep through her room Sam is still asleep but Joe is not in bed. I open the closet and back in.

"you stay out here and be my look out." I say to Nick.

"Ok but hurry really fast." I turn around and I see Joe he is only in his underwear.

"Oh my gosh Joe cover up." I say walking over to Sam's shoes.

"Why are you in my closet and why are you looking though Sam's shoes?"

"Shhh I am just getting a pair of shoes to wear."

"Did you ask?"

"SHHHH! She is still sleeping, oh and if she asks you haven't seen me." I grab the shoes and run out of the closet.

"Come on Nick and be quiet so Sam doesn't wake up." I am laughing so hard when we get back to our room.

"That was close Joe was in the closet."

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you came out of the closet." Nick says. I go over and sit on his lap.

"That was weird Joe was up before Sam."

"Yeah it was Joe never gets up first." I get up and go look for socks but I cant find any. Ugh why cant I find anything today. So I go over and grab some of Nick's sock I put them on then put the shoes on before he sees I am wearing his socks. He hates it when other people wear his socks. I start laughing as I go sit down by Nick.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Um nothing."

"Then why are you laughing."

"Because I like to be laugh." Oh my gosh I cant think of anything to say I cant think of any lies. What is wrong with me! I jump up off the couch and run over to the fridge. I grab a redbull and take a drink. Man I need a Twix right now, you know like those commercials. You eat a Twix then you can think of a lie. Nick starts coming over to me breath Mia breath he is going to know something is up if you don't stop freaking out.

"What is up with you today?" He asks laughing.

"Nothing just a sudden energy attack." I say smiling up at him.

"Ok then we should get going Big Rob is waiting in the bus." We go down and meet Big Rob in the bus but Sam and Joe are not here yet. We wait 10 minute before they come out. Sam is jogging it is funny to see because she is wearing high heel boots, spandex shinny red pants and a white jersey type shirt. Sam is taking 3 steps in the time Joe takes one. I meet Sam's eyes then walk behind Nick a little bit so she doesn't see her shoes. We all get on the bus I either sit on my feet or have a blanket on the hole way to Dundee Rep Theater, we call it DPT. DPT is only an hour and a half away so its not that bad trying to cover my feet. When we get there we help carry everything in and set it up. Ok well I only get to carry one thing because I have a tendency to trip. Its not fair but whatever. After we set up we eat lunch then start practicing. The boys are in the middle of a song when I see Sam looking at my feet. Oh no she knows! I start walking as far away from her as possible. She sees this and starts running after me.

"Mia give me my shoes back you didn't even ask. Plus those are mine and Joes matching shoes." Sam yells at me. I trip and she catches me. The boys come running over.

"Sam aren't you acting like a little kid just let her wear your shoes." Nick says but then Sam takes off the shoes and Nick sees his socks. Sam is now sitting on top of me and I have no way of hiding his socks.

"Those are my sock!" Nick say then bends down and takes them off. "Hey what about just letting me wear them?" I ask. Now I don't have any shoes or socks on. Nick just shrugs and puts the socks in his pocket and Sam stands up with her shoes in hand. Joe just laughs at me I glare back at him. I go the rest of practice with out shoes or socks. We practice till 7:20 then eat dinner. Then we start practice again after we are completely comfortable with the new 360 stage. We all load up and head back to the hotel. We are so tired it has been a long day so we just go to our rooms.

"Me and Joe were talking and we have decided it would be cool to have a live chat with the families on Wednesday. We already called them and everything is all set up and ready to go." Nick say. I run over and practically tackle him.

"Thank you so much I am so excited." I pull back then kiss him.

"You are the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for. He is smiling so big I just have to smile back. After a couple minutes we part then go get ready for bed.

We get up at 9am and get ready I put on a blue sundress with white high heels. I loosely curl my hair then I go curl up on the couch and wait for Nick to be done. I hear talking in the hall then I hear running. I go look out the door Sam and Joe are running to Big Rob from the end of the hallway. "What are you guys doing?"

"We are having a race to see who can get to Big Rob first." Sam says like its nothing. I just watch the race I look at Sam's shirt as they pass she is wearing a white tank top that says turn right into my arms and has a picture of Joe on it. She also has on Capri's, skater shoes and her glasses. She has on a necklace but I cant tell what it says because they have already passed me. I feel two arm wrap around me then Nick says.

"What are they doing now?"

"They are having a race to see who gets to Big Rob first."

"Who won?"

"Well I am going to say Sam because she is doing her victory dance." I say laughing.

"They are perfect for each other they are both kids at heart." Nick says.

"Yeah they really are." I say then we head out to meet them at the elevator. We go down and get on the bus. Today we are practicing at Eden Court it is 3 hours away from our hotel. We stop and get pizza when we are almost to Eden court. After we eat we go set up at Eden Court. We practice all day by dinner time I am yawning. I am so tied by now I just want to go sleep on couch in the lounge. But I don't I eat dinner then we keep practicing. This stage is easy it is just a regular stage so we only have to practice till 10 then we load up everything and head back to the hotel. I am so excited to sleep in tomorrow. I fall to sleep on the way back to the hotel. I wake up in Big Rob's arms in the elevator. I am so confused.

"Where's Nick?" I ask.

"I'm right here." Nick says beside me. Big Rob put me down.

"Thanks Big Rob." I tell him then give him a hug he smiles at me. I am about to ask why Big Rob was carrying me when I notice Nick has his amp and guitar.

"Why do you have those?"

"What? Oh these?" He asks pointing to the stuff.

"Yeah those."

"I am going to play my new song for my family tomorrow."

"Oh ok." I say through a yawn. I get out of the elevator first I look at our rooms there are boxes in front of ours and Sam's.

"I wonder what is in the boxes." Sam says all excitedly.

"I don't know lets go check." We rush over to the boxes they are for us. We take them in my room to open them. There are 3 pillows in each box. I look at mine one has hearts on it and says Nick gave me the love bug. The second one says Nick's Girl and its outlined in hearts. The last one says Warning everything you say will make me think of Nick.

"Oh these are so cute look." I say handing Nick the pillows.

"Yep those are awesome." He says.

"Why did they give us pillows?"

"Because you said you wish you had one when we were doing the live chat." Sam says.

"What do you pillows say?" I ask.

"The first one says Real men play the tambourine, the second one says Joe's Girl and the third one says Warning everything you say will make me think of Joe." Sam says then she gives Joe lovey dovey eyes, ok time to change the subject.

"Oh my gosh they are so comfy I could sleep right here." I say.

"We should all get to sleep." Joe says through a yawn. They collect all there stuff and go to their room. I take the pillows and put two on the couch. I take the one that says Nick gave me the love bug to bed with me. I am asleep the second my head hit's the pillow.


	34. Chapter 34  Sam's POV

**Chapter 34**

Sam's POV

I just lay on my bed thinking about my dream it was so weird. I was swimming in a pool of tube socks. I really want to wear some tube socks they are so awesome. I sit up and call Mia.

"Hello."

"Hi I was just going through my closet and I found tube sock!" I say getting off my bed and going to look in my closet.

"Awesome we should wear some today with shorts that would be so cute!" Mia says getting excited also. I look through my closet I cant find any tube sock dang how am I going to explain this?

"I only have one pair do you have any?"

"No I cant see any."

"Ok well lets go shopping!" I say then run over and pick out an outfit to wear with my tube socks I am going to get.

"Oh my gosh that sound like so much fun I just need time to get dressed."

"Ok lets." But I squeal.

"Joe that wasn't nice your not aloud to tickle me when I am on the phone!" I say through a fit of giggles.

"Hello I'm still on the other end." Mia says. I clear my throat.

"Sorry just blame Joe."

"I already have don't worry." She says in an evil tone.

"Anyways, we will meet by the elevator in 10 minutes does that work?"

"Yeah that's good but you have to ask Big Rob." She says then hangs up laughing. I just shake my head and hang up. The second I put down the phone Joe tackles me.

"Well your in a good mood today!"

"Yeah, lets just say I had a pretty good night." I stop trying to get away and just look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said something in your sleep last night that just made me really happy." He says with a big grin. I stare off in space trying to remember my dreams and what I could have said.

"Fine I'll tell you!" He says like I am so stupid. Then he bends down and whispers in my ear.

"I Love You!" My heart swells so big OH MY GOSH best ever. He kisses me then just looks me in the eyes. I know what he is waiting for but I am officially out of air because he is still sitting on top of me.

"AIR!"

"What?"

"I need air."

"Oh yeah oops!" He says blushing then he gets off me. A rush of air flood my lungs it burns so bad. I cough then clear my throat.

"I love you too Joe." He picks me up and spins me around.

"You have just made me the happiest person ever!" Joe says then kisses me like he has never kissed me before. BANG! BANG! BANG! We hear someone banging on the door. I sigh and separate from Joe then go get the door its Mia and she looks annoyed. She is completely dressed she is wearing shorts, white converse and a black Mario shirt.

"Why are you not dressed I have been waiting for you at the elevator with Big Rob for 15 minutes. I look back at Joe and blush then I hear Mia sigh.

"Ok just go get dressed I am going to wait on your couch for you so I know you are not just going back to Joe." She says walking in and going over to the couch as she glares at Joe the whole time. Joe looks at me I just shrug back and go get changed. I get on a red under shirt, a stripped top shirt, shorts and red converse. I grab a red flower and put it in my hair then I go grab a red purse. I go out then I just stop Joe is on the ground and Mia is sitting on his back. Joe is squirming but some how Mia is keeping him down.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Nothing Joe just made fun of me and so I took him down." She says all up beat like she is proud of herself.

"How are you keeping him down?" She smiles then gets up and she shows me his arms. She has him in a double chicken wing. I just start laughing and tell Mia to let go of him. After he gets up and Mia turns her back Joe starts walking over to her. I step in front of him and tell him to let it go. I hear the door close and when I look over Mia is gone.

"What did you say to her that made her tackle you?" He lets out a gust of air and pulls me to him.

"It doesn't matter but she better be glad she is your sister and I love you or I would get her back before she knew what was happening."

"I need to get going so I am back in time for the video chat." I say grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

When we get to the mall we go the store and get the socks we pay for them then put them on. I bought white socks and Mia bought blacks ones. We walk around for a while then go to the food court and get smoothies. I pay for them while Mia go to give Big Rob his. When I am walking towards them I see Mia looking really excited. When I get over there she starts talking really fast.

"Wait talk slower I cant under stand what you are saying."

"Did you know its Easter Sunday this week?"

"No I didn't, oh my gosh we need to get the boys gifts." I say grabbing Mia's hand and running off towards a guys store while yelling where we are going to Big Rob. When we get to the store we stop and take a breath then start looking around. Mia is complaining because she cant find anything to get Nick. I get so annoyed I just go over and look at the watches. A sales lady comes over.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can I see that black watch right there." I say pointing to an awesome watch under the glass. She hands me the watch it is black, silver and has two diamonds on the sides where the 3 and the 9 are. Mia comes over.

"Is that what you are going to get for Joe?"

"Yeah I think he would like it but I want to make it more personal." "You could have something inscribed on it."

"No, oh wait I know what I wan to do." I say then turn to the sales lady.

"Can I get these diamonds replaced with a different stone?"

"What kind of stone do you want to replace it with?"

"I was thinking one could be garnet and the other could be peridot.?

"Yeah we can do that."

"Ok but can you have it done by Friday."

"Let me go ask my manager." After a couple minutes the manager comes out.

"We can get this done but there is going to be a rush charge."

"Ok that's fine I just want it to be perfect." I tell him in detail what I want done then we leave.

"Why do you want everything to be so perfect?"

"Because I just do." I say blushing.

"No there is something else behind it."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is!"

"Fine maybe there is another reason but its none of your business." "Oh my gosh did you guys say those special three words?" Mia asks getting all excited.

"Maybe!" I say with a huge smile.

"OH MY GOSH that is so exciting, wait who said it first?"

"Him!" Mia does a little squeal.

"SHH! You cant tell anyone."

"Oh ok I wont but this is so exciting." I just smile and keep walking. We pass a store with wallets in the window. Mia grabs my arm and drags me into the store.

"Why are we going in here?"

"Because I want to get Nick a new wallet." We look at all the wallets then she finally buys a black leather one with some engraved design on it. "I'm hungry!" I say.

"Then lets go find Big Rob and get lunch." We start looking around for Big Rob but after a half hour of not finding him Mia decides to call him. Don't ask me why we didn't just call him in the first place because I really don't know. After Mia gets on the phone we go meet Big Rob over by the food court. I sit down and am about to take a bit when my phone starts going off. I am so hungry I take a bit anyway then look to see who is calling me. Its Joe so I answer it.

"Hello."

"Ok just tell me white of brown."

"White or brown what?"

"Just white or brown."

"Um white?" I say unsure. Then I hear.

"See I told you she wouldn't know what I was talking about."

"You are still on the phone with her she can hear what you are saying." I hear Nick say. Then Joe hangs up, ok that was weird. I just put away my phone and forget about the weird phone call. I look over and Mia is on the phone.

"Mia is that Nick?" She just shakes her head yes.

"Ask him why Joe called."

"He says he doesn't know why Joe called he isn't around him." He is such a liar I heard his voice. I am just getting more confused so I pull out my phone and text Joe.

"Why did you need to know white or brown I am so confused." I send it then look at the time it is already 2:30. I put my phone on the table then start eating. Joe doesn't text me back until we are done eating.

"Sorry just had to ask a quick question that I need you to answer." "What was it for?" I ask back. We go into an electronics store Mia buys Nick something and Big Rob buys something then we head to the car. Joe and Nick are not at the hotel when we get back.

"What do you want to do?" I ask Mia.

"I don't know."

"Do you girls want to come watch a movie in my room I am sick of being alone all the time." Big Rob says.

"Ahh Big Rob of course we will watch a movie with you." Mia says and hugs him. We watch a movie with him then we go back to our rooms. When I get to my room it is 6pm we have 2 hours till the video chat. I look around for Joe I find him laying on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask walking over and laying on the bed I rest my head on his chest. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Why do you smell like wet dog?" I ask.

"Because me and Nick were playing with dogs in a dog park today." "Oh well you should change because you stink." I say almost asleep. He starts getting up.

"No don't get up I am sleeping."

"You're the one who told me to change."

"I change my mind I can stand your smell for a little bit." He just laughs and puts his arm around me and rubs my back. I am just about asleep when Joe leans down and whispers I love you then gets up. I smile and just get comfy again I start having a really good dream when Joe wakes me up. "You might want to freshen up because the video chat starts in 15 minutes. Oh and Mia ordered room service for all of us." Joe says then walks away. I grunt and get up I touch up a little then call it good. We go over to Mia's room for the video chat. We get our food then go sit on the couch then we start the video chat. It takes about 10 minutes to get everything all set. The first thing we see Mom and Kris on the couch.

"Hi can you guys see us?" Mom asks all slow. We all laugh.

"Yeah Mom we can hear you and see you, you don't have to talk slower." Mia says then takes a huge bite of lasagna.

"Its good to see your girls it has been to long." Mom says.

"Yeah it has we miss you guys, hey did you get the kilts we sent you?"

"Yeah we did I am wearing mine right now actually." Kris says standing up and showing us.

"Did you get the picture we sent you?"

"The one of the guy that's wearing the really short kilt?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah I got that picture its very good, got to love a Scottish man." We all laugh. We all just catch up for a little bit.

"Hey can you bring to ferrets over I want to see them I miss them so much." I ask. Mom gets up and gets them then comes back. They look just like they did when we left.

"Oh I just want to hold them, Hi big boys you are so fat." Mia says. "We miss you boys, we love you two so much and we will see you again in a couple weeks ok." I say then Mom goes and puts them away. "Where are they boys?"

"Just a sec I will go get them." Kris says after a couple minutes they come back.

"Wow you boys are so big." I say.

"How tall are they?"

"Ash is 5' 1" and Ayden is 4' 8" Mom says.

" No Ash you cant be taller then Aunt Mia and Aunt Sam." We say at the same time. Nick and Joe make fun of us for being short. We talk to the boys for a while then they leave. We all say bye then we shut off the video. "It was good to see them." I say.

"Yeah it was really good." Mia says. The boys connect to there family we all talk and laugh then after about 2 hours we say bye and shut it off. We go back to our room and go to bed.

We get up early on Thursday and head out to DRT to get ready for the press conference. We get there and get rushed to wardrobe. I put on an orange dress with a leopard print jacket. I go over to hair then make up after that I go get some brown leather boots on and get some sunglasses on. I go over and sit on Joes lap while we wait for Nick and Mia. Mia is wearing jeans, a grey and red stripped one shoulder shirt, a red bracelet and grey shoes. They come over and we all go out. After what feels like a thousand years we are done. We go in and eat lunch then go set up for the concert. We do all the checks then we go to the lounge. We do a quick message to Cambio then we just hang around till 5. At 5 the boys go and get ready after they are done they come back. Joe comes over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Good luck tonight." I say.

"I will always have good luck with you around." He says smiling at me. I reach up on my tippy toes and kiss him.

"I love you, you are going to have a really good show tonight I can tell." I say to him. He lights up like a light bulb when I say that.

"Love you too." He says kissing me one more time then they leave. Me and Mia go get ready we stay in the same clothes but they do touch ups then we go out on stage with the boys.


	35. Chapter 35 Mia's POV

_Chapter 35_

_**Mia's POV**_

_**I wake up to the sun shinning in my eyes. I sigh and get up to shut the curtains but Nick is standing on the balcony. I go out and reach up on my tip toes to rest my chin on his shoulder. **_

"_**What are you doing out here?" He turns around and wraps his arms around me. **_

"_**I was just thinking." He says.**_

"_**Fun stuff." I say.**_

"_**Why are you up so early?" He asks. **_

"_**The sun was shinning on my eyes and it woke me up." **_

"_**Oh sorry I forgot to shut the door." **_

"_**I know how you can make it up to me." I say smiling up at him. **_

"_**Oh yeah, how?" I stand up on my tip toes and kiss him. **_

"_**Oh I think I might need to make it up to you a little bit more." He says then kisses me again. I giggle then kiss him back. After a couple minutes we go inside, I go in the kitchen. I get out stuff to make crapes and fruit to go inside them then I get out bacon. I make the crapes and bacon then I put them on the table for us. I go knock on the bathroom door and tell Nick to hurry in the shower because breakfast is ready. Then I go back to the table and eat my breakfast. After I'm done Nick comes out and starts eating. We talk about stuff while he eats then we load the dishwasher. **_

"_**We should go swimming." I say to him. **_

"_**Ok but we have to be out by 12:30." I look over at the clock its only 8:45am. I go get changed into a pair of pink, white and black swim bottoms, a black bikini top, some black and pink flip flops and a towel. Then meet Nick by the door we go down to the pool there is no one out there yet so we are all alone. We swim and have fun for awhile then we head back up to the room. I go get changed then we go down to the lobby to meet Sam and Joe for lunch. **_

_**After lunch we all load up the bus and leave. We set up and do all the sound checks then we go back to the lounge. We just hang around till its time for the boys to go get ready. The concert starts then me and Sam go get ready I get on a black strapless dress, a black beaded necklace and some black chunk heals. Then I go over to hair and make up. They just straighten my hair and put on light make up. We go up on stage with the boys and have a good time then we all go back to the lounge. We go out with the boys and sign autographs then we load the bus and go back to the hotel. We get back to the hotel around 2am then we all go to our rooms and crash.**_

_**I wake up and put my robe on then go out on the balcony. I pull out a chair and just sit there watching the sunrise. I start getting really hot in my robe so I stand up and take it off. I go to sit back down I sit on something. I let out a little squeal then stand up really fast. I hear laughing behind me so I look at the chair. Nick is sitting on the chair laughing. **_

"_**How did you get out here without me hearing you?" I ask him. **_

"_**I don't know I just came out here and sat down." I just let it go and sit back down. I curl up on Nick's lap and close my eyes. **_

"_**Are you still tired?" **_

"_**Yeah I couldn't sleep when I came out here but now I am really tired." **_

"_**Well lets go inside and get you back to bed." **_

"_**No I'm awake already lets go get breakfast." I say through a yawn. I get up and grab my robe then head back inside. I go to the closet and put on a pair of jeans, a white under shirt, a pink cardigan, a white pearl necklace and some pink high heels. I come out and sit on the couch to wait for Nick. I close my eyes and pull on a blanket. When I hear Nick come out I jump up so he doesn't know how tired I am. **_

"_**Where do you want to go for breakfast?" He asks me. **_

"_**I want to try that little breakfast shop that's on the way to the mall." "Ok lets go we can just walk to it so we don't have to wake up the driver." **_

"_**Ok sounds good lets go." We go to the shop and eat breakfast when we are done we go to the mall. I get a new bag then we look around. It kind of hard to get where we want because there are paparazzi and screaming fans everywhere. We stop so Nick can sign some autographs. I am just stand back and letting Nick do his thing when I hear his phone go off. I go over and get it out of his pocket I look at the caller ID its Joe calling so I answer it. After I hang up Nick comes over. **_

"_**Who was that?" **_

"_**It was just Joe, he was wondering where we were and he told me to have you call him ASAP about your little brown fur ball." I say kind of confused. Nick takes his phone and calls Joe back but he walks off so I cant hear what they are talking about. After he comes back he tells me we need to go back to the hotel because him and Joe have an emergency they need to go take care of. When we get back to the hotel Joe meets us at the front doors and the boys take off. I go up to Sam's room she is in the shower so I lay down on here bed on top of the blanket. I am starring off into space when I hear the bathroom door open. I look over at Sam. **_

"_**Wow Sam put on some clothes." I say because she is naked she tries to cover up as she runs into the closet. **_

"_**Why are you in my room!" She asks angrily. **_

"_**I was waiting for you to get out of the shower so we can go get lunch." **_

"_**You should have let me know you were here I thought I was all alone in here." She comes out and sits on the bed. **_

"_**Why are you laying on my bed instead of waiting on the couch or something?" **_

"_**I don't know just because." **_

"_**We should go because its already 1pm and we have to leave for the Chris Moyles Show at 3pm. We go to the café across the street. The boys meet us there when they are done with there emergency. After we are all done eating we load up on the bus. Sam and Joe go off in the back where the recording studio is I don't know what they are doing but I don't think I want to know either. I lay down on the couch and use Nick leg as a pillow. I just listen to him sing and play the guitar till I fall asleep. I wake up to the bus coming to a stop. I am about to fall off the couch when I feel a hand hold my hip so I don't fall off. I blush but keep my eyes shut then I hear Sam. **_

"_**Are you going to wake her up so we can go eat?" **_

"_**No I will stay here with her. Can you guys get us something to eat?" "Yeah what do you guys want?" **_

"_**Just whatever." They leave then Nick bends over and picks up his guitar but when he puts it on his lap it smacks me in the head hard. He puts his guitar down and rubs my head I can tell he is trying not to laugh. I open my eyes and turn over on my back. **_

"_**That was not very nice." I say smiling as I pull his hand off my head so he will stop rubbing it. Because it hurts more when he rubs it. He bends down and kisses my head where it got hit. I sit up a little and kiss him. After a couple minutes we break apart and I sit up. **_

"_**You should play me the song you have been working on." **_

"_**Its not done." **_

"_**Then play me as much as you have done." I say giving him puppy dog eyes. **_

"_**Ok fine I will just for you." He smiles and start the song it is really good but he only has about half of it done. I clap and tell him how awesome it was. We talk for a couple minutes then Sam and Joe get back on and give us our food. We eat it and we all talk until we get to the studio. It is 11:30pm when we start heading in to the studio. We go straight to wardrobe I get on a black, white, grey and pink dress on with black heels and a bracelet then I go over to hair and makeup. After I get done at Hair and make up I go over and talk to Sam as she gets ready. She has on a V-neck white dress with a design around the neck and pink heels. After she is done we go find the boys. We get introduced as we go on stage. We talk to Chris for a half hour then his other guest comes out. The other guest us from a TV show that I don't know. After the show we all talk and hang around for awhile then we get back on the bus and head back to the hotel. We get back to the hotel at 10am we all go to bed for a couple hours. **_

_**I wake up to a knock at the door. I go over and open the door its room service they have packages for us. I sign for them then they bring them in. After they are done I go in and get dressed I put on a pair of black shorts and a black and colorful tank top. Then I go over and fix my hair after I am done I wake Nick up then go out to the kitchen and get a drink. Nick comes out and looks around. **_

"_**What is all this stuff?" **_

"_**Room service just brought it up." I say going over and looking who sent them. One from Mama Jonas, one from Mom and Kris and the other is from Frankie. **_

"_**Why did Frankie sent a separate package from your mom?" I ask Nick. **_

"_**I don't know lets open it and see." He goes over and gets a pair of scissors and opens the box. There is another box inside that one but on the top of that one there is a note that says. **_

"_**To Mia, Nick don't open this its not for you!" I laugh and open the box there is a pillow that says Frankie Rocks! Then under that is a envelope I put the pillow on my lap then pick up the envelope. I open the envelope inside is a schedule it has three days mapped out on it then on the back there is a letter. **_

"_**Mia, I talked to the pilot you and Sam are coming to stay with me for three days we are going to hang out and have fun while my brothers stay there and have their concerts. Ps bring two swim suits, and clothes for the stay here I have fun stuff planed out for us! Love Frankie. I give the letter to Nick. He just shakes his head. **_

"_**Frankie is such a flirt." He gives me back the letter and then opens the smaller box from his mom. I scoot over and look at what is in the box. It is a framed picture of me and Nick I take it and look at it while Nick looks at the other stuff she sent. I get up and put the picture on the night stand then come back and sit by Nick. We look at all of the gifts everyone sent then we get up to go get the gifts we are giving each other. I go in the bedroom but Nick has to go to Big Rob's room. I bring out the bag that has Nick's wallet and his I-pod with the alarm clock that I got him for Easter. I sit down on the couch and wait for him. He comes in holding a Big tan, white and grey plaid bag. He comes over to me with a big smile on his face he sets the bag on my lap. It is a lot heaver than I expect. **_

"_**Open it!" Nick says. I open the bag and the cutest puppy looks up at me. It is white, light brown and dark brown. It jumps up it is so tinny it cant even jump out of the bag. I pick it up it fits in my hands when I put them together. **_

"_**Oh my gosh it is so cute thank you so much!" I say then give Nick a kiss. **_

"_**It is a he and he is trained that's the big emergency me and Joe had to go do yesterday. We had to go pick them up so the trainer could leave." I start playing with the little puppy. **_

"_**What are you going to name him?" **_

"_**Um, Lyric!" **_

"_**Do you like that name lyric?" I say to the dog. **_

"_**I love that name I think it suits him." Nick says then he leans over to give me a kiss but Lyric growls at him. **_

"_**I think he is jealous." I say then give the dog a kiss on the head. Lyric curls up on my lap I just laugh an put him beside me on the couch and hand Nick his gifts. He is so happy and says thank you then starts hooking up the I-pod to his laptop. I stand up and put Lyric in the bag then pick it up. **_

"_**I am going over to show Sam Lyric are you going to come?" **_

"_**Yeah just a sec." He says then unhooks everything and takes it with us. I am so excited I practically run into Sam's room. She is sitting on the couch and Joe is looking at a piece of paper like he is going to cry. I go right over to Sam. **_

"_**Sam you will never guess what Nick got me!" **_

"_**Did he get you a puppy? Because that's what Joe got me!" She says holding up a cute little all white puppy. I sit down and get Lyric out so the puppies can play. **_

"_**Is it a boy or girl?" I ask. **_

"_**It's a girl." **_

"_**What did you name her? I named my little boy Lyric!" **_

"_**That's such a cute name. Joe named her Tambourine before I even saw her so I call her Tammy." **_

"_**Tambourine isn't a girl name." **_

"_**I know that's what I told him and that's why I call her Tammy." "Why did Joe look like he was going to cry when I walked in?" **_

"_**I got him season tickets for the Lakers." We should go dog shopping tomorrow because they don't have anything but a carry bag." I ask Sam. "Yeah that is going to be so much fun." We talk about Frankie's gift to both of us then we go over to Big Rob's room. We give him his gifts after he says thank you we all leave so he can play with his new electronics. We go to our rooms I help clean up then I play with Lyric while Nick put music on his new I-pod. After a while I make dinner and we just hang around the hotel room. Lyric sleeps with me and Nick in the bed. Nick is not happy about this because Lyric growls at him when ever he touches me at all. **_

_**I get up and take Lyric out to go potty then we come back up and I take a shower. After I am done I put on a grey t-shirt that says I heart music and a pair of jean. I come out to Lyric barking at Nick on the bed. I go over and pick Lyric up. **_

"_**Why was he barking at you?" **_

"_**Because I rolled over and used your pillow." **_

"_**I don't think he likes it when you used any of my stuff or when you touch me." **_

"_**Here let see." He says pulling me over to him I set Lyric down on the bed. Then I kiss Nick, Lyric lunges off the bed towards Nick and starts barking at him. I just laugh and pick him up. Nick just shakes his head and walks off to go get dressed. I go over and fix my hair with Lyric on my lap. After I am done I go put on some black high heel ankle boots. "Are you coming with us today?" I ask Nick. "Yeah me and Joe are going to come with you guys." "Ok then we better get going we are meeting at the elevator." I say then go over and put Lyric in his bag and go out the door. We all meet then head down to the SUV. When we get in Big Rob is in the front seat. I sit by Sam we just talk about the dogs and shopping. every time I look at Sam her shirt distracts me she is wearing a silver long sleeve shirt with black stars on it, some jeans and black shoes with silver stars on them. When we go to the dog accessories store we all go in even Big Rob. I get Lyric a leather bed with a stripped pillow top. I go over and look at the collars I try on a bunch but finally choose a brown and tan Luis Vuitton collar, leash and dog carrier. Nick comes over he is wearing a pair of brown and tan dog sunglasses. I just laugh and tell him we are so getting them for Lyric. I grab his hand and we walk over to the dishes. We look at all the dishes but they are all girly so go up to the desk and look at the dishes behind the glass. "We have to get those ones!" Nick says all excited. I look down they are New York Yankees dog dishes. **_

"_**Ok we will get those." I tell the sales lady then I look at Nick he has the biggest grin ever. Next we go over to the clothes but we don't get any because everyone else is done. After we get back to the hotel I go look at the stuff Sam and Joe got. Tammy got Victorian style dishes, an extendable leash, a collar that looks more like a necklace and a dog bed that looks like a cradle. Me and Nick go back to our room and order room service and feed Lyric. After we are done eating I play with Lyric and I call mom to tell her about Lyric. I tell her I will send a picture and tell Sam to call her. So after I hang up I take tons of pictures of Lyric and Nick then send them. Then I go over to Sam's room and tell her to call Mom. I look over at the couch Joe is sleeping and Tammy is sleeping on his chest. I tell Sam to take a picture to send it to Mom. Around 5pm I start packing. **_

"_**Are you sure you cant come with me?" I ask Nick. **_

"_**Yeah we have practice and concerts this week that I cant miss. **_

"_**I will miss you." **_

"_**I know me and Lyric will miss you too." He says then kisses me. I go back to packing it is dinner time by the time I am done. Nick orders room service. After we eat we all go down and load the bus with our luggage. The bus takes us to the private airplane airport. We say goodbye to the boys and the dogs then we load the plane. **_


	36. Chapter 36  Sam's POV

Chapter 36

Sam's POV

I have officially been on the plane for 6 hours straight I am so bored. I cant sleep and Mia has been asleep for 2 hours. I get out my phone and look at the time it is 7 am. Ugh Joe isn't awake so I can text him and make him distract me. I go in to talk to the pilots but they are boring so I go back as soon as I can get away. I lay down on the couch and try to fall asleep but I am wide awake. I just sit there staring at the ceiling for what seems like a thousand hours. I grab my phone again its got to be late enough that Joe is awake. I check the time it is only 7:45 am OH MY GOSH! I say loudly then throw my phone at the other couch but I forgot Mia was asleep on it. She wakes up and throws it back at me it hits me right in the arm. Then she turns over and falls back to sleep. I AM SO BORED THERE IS NOTHING TO DO ON THIS PLANE! I yell the turn upside down on the couch so my head is hanging off. My phone starts going off but I don't know where it is I try to get off the couch but I end up falling on my head. I find my phone stuffed in the couch I check to see who it is. Its Joe I check the text it is a picture of Tammy she is sleeping in her new bed. I text him back.

"That is so cute she has got to be the cutest dog ever!"

"I know I saw that and had to take a picture for you."

"She adorable, take good care of her for me."

"I will me and Nick are taking them out today after practice."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Just to a couple places."

"Okay." Mia comes over and sit down beside me.

"I cant sleep because you are saying what you are texting Joe out loud it is so annoying."

"Oops well I didn't mean to!"

"Where are they taking the dogs?" Mia asks.

"He wont tell me he just said a couple places."

"Ok well I hope Lyric is nice to Nick today." I just roll my eyes and put my phone on the couch beside me. I lay down on the ground and start rolling all round.

"This is actually fun you should try it!" I tell Mia really excitedly.

"Um no I'm good." She says then gets up. I stop rolling and get up I cant really walk because I made myself dizzy. I have a headache from all the rolling so I get in my purse and grab my glasses. I put them on and start backing up but I trip over my bag and fall down wow these are not my glasses! I take them off and put them away then grab my phone. I text Joe and tell him I have his black glasses. I don't get a reply so I put my phone on the couch and go find Mia. She is laughing with the pilots gosh she is such a loser. I go back to the couch and lay down I could die of boredom. I start looking through the side table and I find TV controls. I push power and a TV comes up and replaces a picture. That was so awesome but I wish I would have known about this like 3 hours ago. Mia comes out and watches TV with me. We watch TV and movies till we land. When we come out of the plane Frankie and Mama Jonas are holding up a banner that says Welcome to LA. I go own the stairs first and Mama Jonas runs over and hugs me.

"I am so happy you girls are here we are going to get to know each other just like best friends."

"Yay!" I say back. We go get all our luggage then load up the car. We go to lunch at Frankie's favorite pizza shop then we go to the house. Frankie shows us to Joe and Nick's room where we are going to stay. Mama Jonas comes up and stand really close to me "This might be weird to sleep in your boyfriends beds but at least they are not in them with you." She says, I guess she doesn't know that we share beds with the boys. Me and Mia just look at each other and smile then Frankie takes Mia over and shows her where to put her clothes. Mama Jonas takes me over and starts helping me put away my clothes she just takes Joe's clothes out and puts them in the closet. She grabs my underwear and starts putting them away. Ok this is so awkward Mama Jonas is putting away my underwear and she keeps looking at me like really this is all you wear. I blush and put away the rest of my clothes as fast as possible.

"Yay we are done!" I say shutting my underwear drawer then sitting down on the bed. It still smells like Joe I have only been away from him for 14 hours but I miss him. I look over ad Frankie is laying on Nick's bed with Mia they are just talking but Mia looks really awkward. I stand up an grab my camera "Say cheese!" I say then Frankie puts his arm around Mia and they smile at me. I go back over to the bed I am going to take a picture of this with my phone and text Nick he will be so jealous. But right after I sit down Mama Jonas takes me on a tour of the house. She takes lots of pictures with me with my camera. She says its so I will never forget my first meeting with the in-laws. That statement is a little weird because me and Joe have only been dating for a little while. She takes a picture of Papa Jonas giving me a hug and sends it to Joe on my phone I should add. I don't know why she doesn't use her phone but she says it doesn't send very good pictures. But she takes lots of pictures with her phone so I am feeling a little awkward I don't get why parents love me so much.

"Hey Sam do you want to go to the store with me we need stuff for dinner?" Mama Jonas asks me.

"Sure let me go ask if Mia wants to go."

"No don't bother them Frankie is giving her a tour of the house then I think they are planning on going swimming."

"Oh ok then it will just be me and you at the store I'm so excited." I say with fake excitement but she eats it right up. We go to the store and get some food and drinks then head to the house. In the car on the way to the house she starts asking me about Joe and what we have been up to. I answer as best as possible but I am not sure what Joe wants his mom to know or not to know. Maybe I will call him when I get to the house and give him a heads up. When we get back I hear Mia yelling I cant make it out but as I get closer I can start to make it out.

"Frankie don't! I don't want to get wet I said I would come out here with you so you wouldn't be alone. HELP!" Then I hear a big splash me and Mama Jonas run into the backyard. Mia and Frankie are in the pool and you can see through Mia's white shirt. She is wearing a turquoise bra that matches her pants. She is trying to get out and cover up at the same time its not working very well. We are all laughing really hard as Mia looking like a sad wet puppy grabs her phone and runs into the house. After Mama Jonas stops laughing she reams Frankie and makes him go tell Mia sorry. I stay outside and sit by the pool while I call Joe.

"Hello." Joe says.

"Hi, I just thought I would call you and warn you that me and your mom were talking about you and us today so she might call you." I say guiltily.

"Ugh, ok well at least you warned me so I can avoid her calls for a while." He says with a laugh.

"You better not."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks she is my best friend I will send you some pictures she took of us. So if you don't answer her calls she will come talk to me about it." He just starts laughing. "Stop its not funny." I whine at him trying not to laugh because his laugh is very contagious. I tell him about what I have been doing today.

"After practice me and Nick took the dogs shopping we got a whole bunch of stuff I cant wait for you to see it all." Joe says excitedly. Then I hear Mia calling me.

"Joe I have to go Mia is calling me inside."

"Ok bye love you."

"Love you too." I hang up and go into the house. We eat dinner then me and Mia say goodnight and go up to the boys room. We talk for a while then we go to sleep.

I wake up to Mia whispering on the phone.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Nick."

"Why are you talking to him at 5 in the morning?"

"Because its noon there and Lyric did something really funny so he called to tell me then we just started talking."

"Can you go somewhere else because I am so tired and I cant fall sleep with you talking!"

"Fine gosh!" She gets up and leaves. Geez she has such a bad attitude I think then turn over and fall back to sleep. Mama Jonas wakes me up and tells me to get ready to go shopping. I look at the clock it is only 8am. I drag myself out of bed and put on a pair of jean shorts, a mad hatter tank top, an S necklace and a pair of orange shoes. I go over and curl my hair then grab my orange purse and put everything in it. I check my phone as I walk out I have 5 missed texts from Joe. I open them they are just pictures of Tammy in her new clothes. I text him back.

"Are those the only clothes you got her?"

"Lol your funny! You think that's all I got her."

"What?"

"I got her lots of stuff but you are just going to have to wait till you get home."

"Just tell me."

"Nope you are going to wait." I just throw my phone in my bag he frustrates me sometimes. I meet everyone in the kitchen we eat breakfast then head out. Me and Frankie argue over the front seat but I win because Mama Jonas tells Frankie he can sit in the back with Mia. I think he has a little crush on her. We go to the mall and Mama Jonas drags us to Fanzz I get a Lakers jersey and a Lakers hat. Mia gets a full Yankee's outfit. We go to a couple more stores and get some clothes then we go to lunch. We are surrounded by paparazzi so we take lunch back to the house to eat it. After we eat lunch we go up stairs and change for the beach. I get on a one piece swimsuit and then put on a pair of shorts, a tank top that says I heart beach boys, some red sandals and a red bag. Mia puts on a silver and white zebra bikini, a green cover and silver flip flops. We go down and meet everyone by the front door. We all get in the car and head to the beach Frankie is sitting between me and Mia. When we get to the beach we put on sunblock then just go have a fun time. Mia dares me to lay down flat under the water for a second. I don't think that's that bad so I take off my over clothes and lay down. I am not sure how it happens but a star fish gets on my stomache. I yell for Mia and then I show her she runs and gets the camera. She takes pictures of it and of it on me. Then I get it off me and stand up we start posing and taking lots of pictures. After all the memory cards are full we all pack up and head back to the house. Me and Mia fix dinner when we get back to the house. After dinner we go get changed into some pajamas then go down stairs and watch movies with the family. After a couple movies we go up to bed.

"So I was thinking about this like all day and I think we should go back early and surprise the boys for their concert on Friday." I say to Mia. "That would be so fun! But can we get away?"

"I was going to talk to Mama Jonas about that tomorrow."

"Ok well I think that is a good idea because she is in love with you. You guys are like BFF's."

"Shut up at least Frankie doesn't have a crush on me."

"Shut up." We talk for a little bit longer. Then we go to sleep.

I wake up late on Thursday it felt so good to sleep in. I get up and put on my robe then I go down to the kitchen. It is 10am I sit don and start eating cereal. Mama Jonas come over and sits beside me.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me to find an outfit for date night tonight." She asks me.

"Of course I will go with you!" I say then I just see her face light up and it makes me smile. I go up and get dressed I put on a pair of black pants, a pink strapless shirt, a black jacket and a pair of black high heels. Then I go over and fix my hair in a complicated up-do. I grab a black bag and load it up then go over and put on my J necklace. I go down and meet Mama Jonas at the front door. When we get in the car I turn to Mama Jonas.

"So me and Mia were talking and we were wondering if it is ok with you guys if we go back early and surprise the boys on Friday."

"Yeah that would be fine I know you are missing them and your new puppies."

"Thank you!" We talk about Tammy and Joe for the rest of the way to the mall. We go into the mall and start looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"I was thinking something like what you are wearing actually."

"Well thank you." I say with a little curtsy.

"Ok well lets get you looking hot for Papa Jonas!" I say and make her blush. I go over and grab a pink tank top and a pair of black pants.

"Here put these on and show me." I tell her. She puts them on and comes out she looks so good.

"Ok we are so getting those." "I need a jacket or something." I look around the store but I don't find any that will work so I go back over to her and take off my jacket.

"Here try this."

"That wont fit me it is to tinny."

"Its big on me trust me it will fit you." I say helping her into it. It look really cute on her. We pay for the clothes then we go to a shoe store we get her some black flats and a black clutch. We head back to the house and I take Mama Jonas up to my room. I straighten her hair and then go get a necklace out of her room. She gets dressed then I get to see all my work come together. She looks amazing.

"Mama Jonas you are so beautiful."

"Thank you Sam you are so nice you are truly like a daughter to me." She says and hugs me. I grab my camera and take lots of pictures of her. "Ok you stay here I am going to go get Papa Jonas ready to see his hot wife." I say then run out of the room. I go down and make everyone come wait at the bottom of the stairs. I run up and get Mama Jonas and lead her to the stairs. When she walks down Papa Jonas's jaw drops. I take pictures of Mama and Papa Jonas like they are going to prom or something. After I am done they leave. Me, Mia and Frankie all make dinner and sit down to eat it. We talk to Frankie about leaving early he isn't very happy but he understands. After dinner we get ready and go swimming then we play games and watch movies with Frankie. We all go to bed around 1am.


	37. Chapter 37 Sam's POV

**Chapter 37**

Sam's POV

We all get up early so we can get practice done as early as possible. Today is going to be a full day we have practice then we have to go to the mall and find our mom's gifts for mothers day and ship them off. I take a shower first after I am done I put on a pair of sequin orange leggings, an off the shoulder black shirt with a silver skull, a pair of skull earrings, a skull bag and my glasses. Then I go curl my hair after I am done with that I go out and grab a bagel. I go over and feed Tammy then get her stuff ready for the day out. After Joe takes her out to the go to the bathroom I put her a black and grey stripped shirt with a skull on the back and a black tutu attached to it. Then I go over and find her a some decorative bows with skulls on them to put in her hair. It is so cute I am carrying her back to the living room when I hear Joe.

"Oh that's so cute you two match." Me and Joe meet everyone by the front doors then we load up. We practice till lunch we decide to eat lunch at the mall so we load back up and head to the mall. I just relax on the couch with my head on Joe's shoulder. Its not very comfy but I like it so I just leave my head there. When we get to the mall we get swarmed its crazy it literally takes us 20 minutes to get to the food court in the mall. Big Rob finds a table and makes us sit there while he has other security members go get us our food. I feel bad its not like they are our servants they are just her to make sure nothing happens to us. When I get my food I completely forget about feeling bad because I get lost in my food it is so good. I am feeding Tammy off my plate secretively because she has to eat also. Then I hear Mia.

"Sam Big Rob said not to feed the dogs at the table." I just glare at her because I know for a fact that she gave half her burger to Lyric. Big Rob reaches over and take Tammy from me and puts her in her bag at his feet.

"Big Rob that's not nice to Tammy! Why can't she just sit up here with me I promise I wont feed her anymore."

"No you already broke the rules."

"Mia fed half her burger to Lyric!"

"No I didn't." Mia says picking up Lyric and handing him to Nick so he is out of Big Rob's reach. Nick Puts Lyric in his bag and when Big Rob turns to talk to someone he puts a handful of fries in there for him.

"You guys are going to make him sick I don't let Tammy eat fries or burgers that's why I was giving her bread." I say then look over at Joe to see why Mia is laughing at him. I catch him feeding her fries.

"Joe don't do that she is going to get sick."

"Oops to late she has already eaten about 10 or more fries she eats them like they are going out of style."

"That's because she is a dog." Joe covers her ears and whispers.

"Ssh Sam that is harsh." I just roll my eyes and keep eating.

"So where are we going to go first?" Mia asks.

"Ok I just got the best idea!" Joe says before I can get a word in. "What?" I ask him.

"We should all get our pictures taken and send them to our moms. You know like little family pictures. Like me, Sam and Tammy can all match and you guys can all match. I bet our mom's would love that more than anything."

"I don't think pictures can get done that fast we have to send the gifts today by 8pm if we want them to get to our mom's on time." Nick says.

"We should go ask and if they can we have to go find matching outfits." Joe says standing up. But when he does that girls start screaming his name. I never thought I would say this but I am so sick of hearing his name being screamed. Big Rob tells him to sit down and wait for everyone to get done eating first. He sits down and waits after we are all done we head up to the picture studio on the top floor. Me and Mia race the boys up the stairs but Big rob takes the elevator. I win Mia broke a heel somehow so she comes in last place. Nick gets second then go down to help Mia and Joe gets third. Once Mia is up the stairs we all go into the studio. Joe and Nick talk to the girl at the counter poor girl she looks like she is going to pass out. I take Mia over to look at the other pictures on the walls. Tammy is jumpy in her bag so I take her out and just hold her. Mia leaves Lyric in his bag I swear that dog is always sleeping. After a couple minutes the boys comes over and tell us that if we get our pictures taken in the next hour they should be ready by 7:30pm its cutting it close but its better than nothing. We separate to go find the clothes Mia is starting to panic she is such a spaz about her clothes. She looks really dumb walking away because she refused to take off her shoes after she broke a heel. So she is wearing one shoe with a 3inch heel and one without a heel. Me and Joe go to a shop and he finds a white shirt with a little red stripping at the top and a pair of jean shirts. So now I have to find stuff that matches that great. I look around but don't find anything that I like so we go to a different store where I find a red and white stripped polo and a pair of jean shorts. So now we just need an outfit for Tammy. The dog clothing store is down stairs. So we head down stairs and look around till we find a little red and white stripped dress with a red tutu bottom and a red bow for her hair. We hurry and check out the head back up to the studio but on the way up we stop at a sunglasses cart. I really hate these carts because they are the devil I can spend so much money here its not even funny. Joe has to drag me away from it after we both get a pair of red sunglasses. We stop by a shoe store and both get a pair of red and white skater shoes. After we get back to the studio I pull my hair up cute and Joe touches his up then we get dressed and get the pictures taken. We get to see them and pick out our favorites after we are done. It is hard to pick because they are all so cute we are the cutest family ever. Me and Joe are waiting for Mia and Nick when in the lobby of the studio when I see Nick carrying Mia and Lyric away from the shoe store across the hall. When they get back in here they are in a hurry to get ready so we meet the time. Mia and Nick are wearing black and white plaid shirt, jean pants and black shoes. Mia leaves her hair curly and Nick doesn't even look at his. Mia puts Lyric in plaid bottoms and a white shirt with a black collar. They are really cute but not as cute as us because that is pretty much impossible. I watch them get there pictures taken its pretty entertaining. At one point Mia tries to get a silly picture but she cant get Nick to do it with her because he is to manly or something. So that causes an argument which ends with Nick tackling Mia and kissing her. Ok that part I really wish I hadn't seen it looked like he was eating her face. I was about to go in there and save her when the camera guy told them he has enough of them kissing so its time for something new. After they are done and pick out the pictures they want, we all take the dogs outside to let the dogs go to the bathroom. It is hard to get outside and then when we do the paparazzi goes crazy. I don't know why they are so excited to see us come out of the mall its not like I was coming to talk to them. We hurry back inside after the dogs are done. We go to a jewelry store that I saw earlier to look for stuff for our moms. The boys are no help at all they just tell us to pick out whatever we think they would like and charge it to their cards. So me and Mia search for the perfect things. I find the most amazing blue and clear diamond earrings for Mama Jonas and Mia finds a necklace for Mom it says Mom and has a diamond in the middle of the O in mom and in a heart hanging down. We pay for them and get them rapped then we go out to Big Rob who is waiting outside the store. We go back to the picture place and pick up our pictures. I cut out the ones I want to send and get the ones from Mia she wants to send. I put them in the boxes with the gifts then we look at a couple places just for fun then we head to the UPS store. We get stuck signing autographs at the UPS store for a long time. We finally get away when our bus pulls up right to us it was awesome. We get in and head to the hotel me and Joe go to our room and feed Tammy then just hang around till dinner time. We go over to Mia and Nick's room for dinner. I am scared because Mia and Joe have both told me about Nick's cooking. But I put on my happy face and head over. Mia meets me at the door and starts talking about something before I have time to say hi. All I can understand is flowers and phone so I am really confused.

"Wait what are you saying I cant understand you because you are talking really fast." I say.

"Oops my bad. I was saying we should order flowers to be delivered on mothers day to both moms. You can choose the colors because you have to use your phone to call them."

"Why cant you call them?"

"Because I don't want to so me, Nick and Joe voted you get to." After she says that I glare at the boys.

"Fine I will call after dinner. So what are we having anyways?"

"Oh we are having barbeque chicken pizza and I am having a salad with chicken." She says taking me over to the table.

"Why are you having salad when we are having pizza?"

"Because I don't like barbeque chicken pizza and I really wanted a chicken salad. So when Nick burnt the chicken that we were going to have I decided to order this. If you want I can order you one too."

"No thanks I want pizza not nasty salad." She sticks out her tongue at me then grabs her salad. We all talk and play board games for a while then me and Joe leave. Tammy is so happy when we get back she wont stop jumping up on my legs. I sit down and pick Tammy up and pet her while I order the flowers I get Mama Jonas some blue iris's and I get Mom some purple orchids. I get ready and go to bed after I order the flowers. Joe is already asleep so I fall asleep pretty fast.

I spend a good 3 hours packing on Friday just getting ready to go to Netherlands. Joe started out helping but him and Nick had to go meet with someone. "At least I have you to keep me company" I say picking Tammy up. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV I haven't watched just regular TV in a while. I leave it on a talk show that is just getting over. I am not really paying attention when I hear Joe's name so I look up. It says the guests for next Saturday are Joe Jonas and Demi Lavato. I am confused because Joe hasn't told me he was going to be on this talk show. I am going to have to talk to him about this when he gets back. I wonder what is taking them so long we have to leave in half an hour. I turn off the TV and go get Tammy ready to go I put her in a little pink dress that says Miss Pretty. I don't want to mess with her hair so I don't put bows in it this time. I am pulling my hair up when I hear my phone. I run out to the living room and grab it it's a text from Joe that says we are waiting outside to pick you guys up. So I hurry and finish then I grab Tammy and head out to meet them. Me and Joe hold hands and start walking to the place. We are almost there when I remember "So why didn't you tell me you are going to be on a talk show next Saturday?" I ask Joe.

"Because I forgot."

"You forgot you are going to be on a talk show?"

"Yeah it just slipped my mind."

"Whatever." I say, I don't want to get into this now. When we get inside Grace comes running up to all of us. "I have to go back to California my mom just got diagnosed with kidney cancer so she cant watch my 4 year old daughter any more. I am really sorry about just dumping this on you and then just leaving you guys in the middle of your tour. I have picked out outfits for all of you for tonight but I am leaving ASAP." Grace says then she starts crying I walk over and hug her.

"Its ok Grace you have to do what is more important and right now that's going back and helping out your mom." She gives me a little watery smile then says sorry and takes a few steps back. We all say we are really sorry about her mom and then give her a hug before she leaves. We all go to the lobby and sit down we are all kind of in shock. Then Mia stands up.

"I can be the new stylist. I love fashion and I always help out Grace anyways." She says looking all hopeful.

"I think that's a good idea I vote yes!" I say which makes Mia smile really big. Nick and Joe look at each other and nod then Nick stands up and says.

"Congrats Mia you are now the Jonas Brothers stylist." She starts screaming and jumping up and down. She hugs all of us and tells us we have to go out and celebrate at dinner tonight.

"Wait you are not only the stylist for Nick and Joe but you have to dress everyone that goes on stage at every concert." I say.

"I know it is going to be a lot of work but its one of my passions so I'm good with it."

"Ok just making sure you know what you just got yourself into." Mia runs off to look at the outfits Grace had chosen for tonight.

"Just to let you guys know she is now the fashion Nazi."

"I don't think she will be that bad she cant be worse than the stylist we had before Grace. Do you remember him Nick? He used to iron the shirts after we got them on so we wouldn't wrinkle them while we put them on." Joe says.

"Oh yeah I remember that guy he used to drive me crazy." I just smile at them.

"Oh you boys just don't understand what you have just gotten yourself into. I was around her when she was uniform manager and you guys have heard her talk. She is like the fashion Nazi from hell." I say smiling at them.

"She isn't that bad!" The boys say sitting back down on the couch. I just laugh a little to myself and go find the bathroom. When I get back Tammy and Lyric are playing and the boys are just watching them. Just as I sit down Mia comes in.

"Boys come on time to get ready!" She says grabbing Nick's hand and pulling him off the couch. After the boys leave I water the dogs and lay down on the couch. Joe comes in a couple minutes later he look so scared.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting up and patting the cushion next to me. "Mia is evil after I got dressed I grabbed a juice and she practically ripped out of my hand now I can only have water before a show so if I spill it wont stain."

"That sucks Joe but I tried to worn you."

"Just wait till you go to get dressed then you will see how evil she is." "Oh I don't have to worry about that because she wouldn't dare mess with me she knows better."

"Lucky!"

"Its time for the show to start. Good luck!" I say standing up and kissing him. After he leaves I go in to get dressed I put on a colorful plaid shirt, a pair of jeans, my glasses and green converse. I am liking Mia as the stylist so far I think to myself as I go over and get my hair done. The curl it then put it in a side ponytail. Next I get make up done just light. I go over and look in the mirror dang can I pull off plaid. I look around for Mia when I finally see her arguing with a violin lady. I go over to help.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"Beth wont wear this shirt I got for her." Mia says.

"Yeah because she picked it out Grace always used to let me pick out my own outfits." She says in an obnoxious voice. WOW I really don't like Beth she is such a beast.

"Well Mia is the new stylist so you can just go put that on or I will go ask Big Rob to help you into it. So what are we going to do are you going to be nice or do I have to get Big Rob involved?" I ask in the nicest tone I can manage I really just want to smack her. She glares at us and puts on the shirt then leans into Mia and whispers something in her ear then leaves. Mia's face get more red if that is even possible and I see her eyes start to water. "What did she say?" I ask.

"She just said that I dress like shiz and that it was such a mistake to hire me." Mia says in her I am going to kill her tone. So those tears where angry tears that makes more sense I think to myself.

"I think that is a really cute dress." I say to try and make her calm down. She is wearing a white and tan sundress with matching sandals and she has half her hair pulled up. Big Rob calls me over and talks to me while Mia helps the boys get there outfit change. After they are dressed we go out on stage and sing with them. every time I look over and the violins Beth glares at me. I just smile back every time because I know she is scared of me. After the show we go celebrate Mia becoming stylist. When we get in the car to head back to the hotel after we are done celebrating we order flowers to have delivered to Grace and her mom.


	38. Chapter 38 Mia's POV

**Chapter 38**

Mia's POV

Its Saturday so we are getting everything put in the bus to head to the private airport. We are going to the Netherlands today I am excited to go somewhere new. After we double check the rooms we load the bus and head to the airport. I am watching out the window and playing with Lyric so when I see the sign that says airport this way and we turn the opposite way I am confused.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Oh we are going to see two people I know you and Sam have been missing." Nick says smiling. I'm confused because we don't know anyone here.

"Who is it?" Sam asks.

"You will see." Nick says then puts his head back and closes his eyes. Me and Sam are looking around outside to try and figure out who we are going to see. We cant figure it out so we start talking about who it could be. "Get up everyone we are almost to the house." The bus driver says over the intercom. I look outside we are in a little circle. It has really cute houses and it looks very homey. I turn back to Sam and shrug I really have no idea who it is. The bus stops and we start getting out I see two boys coming out of the house but I don't recognize them and its hard to see because stupid paparazzi are taking so many pictures. We finally get through and I see who it is. Me and Sam start running to them.

"Jon and Edward oh my gosh." I am so happy to see them. We are pretty good friends we all just clicked when we first met. We all hug then start talking when the boys get to us Nick puts his arm around me. It bothers me a little because its kind of like his just saying.

"Don't even try anything she is mine!" Its not like anything will ever happen between us and JEdward they are just friends.

"We only have 20 minute before we have to get back on the road." Big Rob says.

"Ok then follow us we will show you our house." Edward says grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Nick but I grab Nick's hand. Jon and Edward show us their house it is rally cute we meet their mom and dad. They show us their room which they are very proud of. There is a poster of Me, Sam, Jon and Edward form the music video we did with them. "I totally forgot you have to see Lyric and Tammy you will love them!" I say then me and Sam drag Jon and Edward out to the bus. We go on and get the dogs I am glade I put Lyric in the Rock Star shirt today. I hand Lyric to Jon

"He is so cute."

"Yes you are, yes you are. You are Daddies little Rock Star aren't you." He says to Lyric in a baby voice. After a couple minutes they trade dogs then we put them away and head banc inside. We all catch up but we have to leave before we want to. I promise to call of text them when we land. Then we load back up and leave it only takes us 30 minutes to get to the airport. We eat dinner after the plane has set off it is 8:45pm. Me and Sam feed the dogs in the bathroom just incase they make a mess.

We get to Noorddrop Netherlands around 12:50am. All I can think is get to the hotel. We load the car and head to the hotel which is the Heemskerk hotel in Heemskerk Netherlands. Me and the dogs are restless the whole way to the hotel which takes a good two hours. The bus is driving over but wont be here till Friday. So we get to use a rental car which means me and Nick get our own car for a whole week. I am kind of excited because that means we can do whatever we want. When we get to the hotel I let the dogs go potty while everyone else goes to check in. after the dogs are done I go back in and get the key from Nick. Then I head to our room it is on the forth floor so I take the elevator. When I get up there Sam is standing in the hall staring at a door.

"Sam why are you just staring at the door?" I ask, walking over to her and giving her Tammy.

"I forgot the key so I am locked out but this is my room which means there is a nice soft bed just calling my name. Listen you can hear it its saying Sam come sleep on me I am so lonely and comfy."

"Ok well good luck with that I am just going to go in my room." I say backing away, I think she is going crazy. I slide my key in the door and go inside. It is nice but I am so tired I just go straight to the bedroom to lay down. So I am surprised when I feel a note on my bed when I lay down. I pull it out from under me then put Lyric on the floor so I can sit up. I turn over the note it says.

"Welcome to Heemskerk _Mr. and Mrs. Nick Jonas! There will be serving strawberries and Champaign to the newlywed couple all night just call when you want some. Enjoy your honeymoon! Love the Heemskerk hotel." _I am so confused by this letter, I reread it over and over until Nick comes in the room.

"Why do you look so confused?" He asks coming to sit down beside me. I just hand him the letter and say.

"Read this." I say handing him the note. I wait while he reads it then I see him blush. I just laugh to myself ha ha I bet he feels really awkward sitting in bed with me now, I think to myself.

"I vote you go get everything straightened out." I say then he stands up with a grunt.

"Ok I will go talk to Big Rob about this but you better not go to sleep because if I cant neither can you!" He says then smiles as he walks out of the room. Its not like he can stop me from going to sleep when he isn't in the room. I think smiling to myself as I lay back and close my eyes. But right after I close them I hear my phone going off. I get up and go find my phone it is sitting on the kitchen counter I don't know how it got there but I check it anyways. Its Nick it's a text, it says.

"Ha I knew you would get off the bed to check your phone! NO SLEEPING!" I just exit the text and go lay back down I pick up Lyric on the way and he lays down on the bed with me. After I find a comfy spot my phone starts ringing it's a call so I answer it without looking at who it is. "Hello." I say all groggy.

"I knew you went back to bed after you saw my text." Nick says. "Yup and now I am going to go to hang up and go to sleep."

"No your not because if you wanted to sleep that bad you wouldn't have answered."

"Why did you call?"

"Oh yeah! So I talked to Big Rob and he says he doesn't know why they thought it is our honeymoon but Joe and Sam got a similar letter in their room."

"That's so weird!"

"We are all going down to the front desk to get it straightened out." "Ok good luck and goodbye."

"Oh you are not getting off the phone with me that easy." Nick says laughing then I hear.

"Nick get off the phone and let her sleep your such a jerk I let Sam go to sleep."

"Never mind I guess you are getting off the phone that easy Joe says I should let you go to sleep." I just laugh then tell him bye and hang up. When I put my phone on the side table I feel the note I set there earlier. I pick it up and roll over on my back so I can look at it. I forget Lyric is behind me and I accidentally roll on him. He whines like he is being crushed to death. I roll back over and grab him before I roll on my back. I tell him I'm sorry and I pet him while I reread the note for like the hundredth time. I kind of actually like the sound of Mrs. Mia Jonas it has a ring to it but then I catch myself. Wow I am starting to become one of those weird girlfriends that imagine there boyfriends last names with their first names and I always make fun of those girls. So I put the note back on the side table and try to go to sleep. I just cant so I get up and get my jamas out of my bag I go in the bathroom and put them on. When I get back Nick is laying on the bed fully dressed almost asleep. I go over and sit right on him to wake him up.

"If I cant go to sleep without you then you cant go to sleep without me!" I say smiling at him.

"Did you guys get everything straightened out?"

"Yeah they were just confused, they said they would have get it all straightened out."

"Oh ok that's good." I say sliding off him onto the bed and closing my eyes.

"You should go change before you fall asleep in those clothes." I say then I feel him leave the bed. I crawl up and get under the covers. I find a comfy spot right away and drift to sleep.

We sleep in on Sunday, it is after noon before either of us wake up. Lyric wakes me up because he needs to go to the bathroom. I try to get Nick to take him out but Nick wont wake up enough. So I get up and take Lyric out in my jamas and robe hot I know. After he is done I head up to the room and feed him then I go to find something to wear today. I was just going to find clothes but I ended up putting everything in the closet we have so much clothes I barely get everything to fit. I am just admiring my work when I feel Nick's arms wrap around my waist. I turn around smile at him.

"Hi."

"Hi, it looks like you got a lot of work done today."

"Yeah well you know me I cant stand it when the poor clothes are just sitting in bags on the floor." He just laughs and shakes his head at me. I lean in and give him a little peck on the lips then try to turn around. But he isn't having that he tightens his arms around me.

"Oh you are not just going to tease me like that." He says then kisses me. We kiss a while then break apart.

"We need to get dressed."

"What if I don't want to?" He says with a little smile bending down and kissing me one more time. I laugh and wiggle out of his arms then grab some clothes and take them into the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a purple stripped razor back tank top and a pair of dark jean capri's. I leave my hair wavy and pull it away from my face. I grab a pair of white flip flops with a cute little bow on them incase we leave. I go out and see Nick sitting on the couch tuning his guitar. I go sit down by him.

"Having fun?"

"You know it!"

"So I have been meaning to ask you, can you teach me how to play the guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Ok when do we start?" I ask getting excited.

"Let me go get you a guitar and we can start." He gets up and goes into the bedroom where he has like 15 guitars. They are all on their own stand and in a weird order. I'm not allowed to touch them because I am klutzy so I try to stay away from them. He comes out with Florence one of his acoustic guitars and Rose Ann another guitar. He hands me Florence it is way to big for me I cant put my arm around it right.

"We might have to get you a smaller guitar because Florence is to big for you."

"Yeah that would be nice." He shows me where all the chords are and which ones to strum to make which note. I start picking it up when I hear a loud growl.

"Was that your stomach?" I ask him.

"Yeah we haven't eaten today and my stomach isn't happy with that." I stand up and stick out my hand for him.

"Lets go put away the guitars and go get something to eat."

"Sounds good." He says standing up and grabbing my hand. We go to the market across the street and grab a couple things to through together for dinner then we get drinks and go back to our room. I cook the ground beef while he cuts the lettuce we are having taco salad. One of my favorites after I am done I shred some cheese and mix the chips with the lettuce. After we get our dinner we go sit at the table and just talk while we eat. After I am done eating I get up and mix some of the meat in with Lyric's food. I put away dinner and load the dish washer then I go grab Florence.

"Nick can you teach me a little song so I can play it on the chat with our families tomorrow?"

"I will try." He says going to get his guitar, I just glare at his back. We come up with a little mothers day song to play tomorrow. Nick is going to play with me he thinks its just so I don't get nervous but really its just incase I mess up I am so blaming him. We go to bed around 11:40.

Nick and Joe are setting up the camera and stuff for the chats while I am helping Sam pick out her outfit. Sam gets on a grey dress with purple tight around the waist, purple high heels, a J necklace and purple beaded bracelet. The we go over and put Tammy in a little sundress with a little pink bow in her hair. After I am done helping them I go in and get dressed I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a tan button up shirt with a tan belt on the waist and a pair of knitted tan slipper socks. I loosely curl my hair then put a head band on. I go get Lyric from Joe who is petting him on the couch and put him in a light blue shirt that says I heart mommy. Then I go out to the living room.

"Are we all ready?"

"Yeah I think so, we go on in 2 minutes." Nick says. We all get on the couch me and Sam sit in the middle so the dogs and play on our laps. We are talking to the Jonas's first, when they come on I notice Mama Jonas is wearing the earrings we got her and the flowers are in the background.

"Hi Mama Jonas!" Me and Sam say at the same time.

"Hi girl, thank you for the earrings they are so beautiful."

"Hey how do you know they are not from us." Joe says.

"Because you two couldn't pick out these without help." She says with a smile. We all talk for awhile about the dogs and everything that has been going on. Then me and Nick sing the song right before we hang up. We all get up and take drink and bathroom breaks before Mom calls. After we are all ready we turn on the camera to see mom but all we see is Green. Then we hear.

"How do you turn this thing on?" Mom asks someone.

"Mom it is already on." Sam says.

"Who is talking?" Mom asks the same person. Then the camera starts moving and I see Kris's face.

"Mom the camera has been on the whole time and it was probably one of them talking to you." She says all annoyed.

"Well I didn't know that I cant work electronics. We all laugh then she finds us on the monitor.

"Hi." Mom says a little embarrassed.

"Hi Mom, don't worry about the camera I don't know how to use it either I make the boys work it." I say.

"Did you get the things we sent you?" Sam asks. "Yeah the flowers came right before this whole thing. I got the gifts yesterday the pictures are adorable."

"That was my idea." Joe says. We laugh at him after he blushes. "Mom guess what?" I say all excited.

"What?"

"I am the new stylist for the tour! I am so excited I love all the different clothes I get to play with it is so much fun."

"That's wonderful Mia. That is like the perfect job for you."

"I know that's what I was thinking too."

"Kris did you cut your hair?" Sam asks.

"What? Oh yeah I got it cut yesterday do you like it?"

"Yeah its way cute. I like the curls."

"I slept in the curlers so when I took them out today this is what they looked like."

"Well its cute."

"Oh yeah I forgot these are our new dogs. Mine is Lyric he is so cute and he wont ever get bigger than this. He loves to be dressed up. Right now he is wearing a shirt that says I heart Mommy!" I say then Sam picks up Tammy. "This is Tambourine but I call her Tammy. She is so adorable you should see her when she gets mad her little tail goes straight up like she is trying to make herself bigger. She is fully trained and 9 months old but this is how big she will stay. I dress her everyday. She wont go out of the room unless she has her hair fixed and some sort of clothing on."

"They are so cute!" Mom and Kris say. We talk for a little bit longer then me and Nick play our song for Mom before we hang up.

"Well that was fun to see them and talk to them again." Nick says. "Yeah it was." I say.

"So I vote we go get dinner because I am so hungry." Joe says.

"Ok just let me put on some shoes then we can go ask Big Rob to take care of the dogs." I say. Big Rob says its fine so we all go out to dinner. We all have a good time then we come back and watch a scary movie. After the movie is over we go get the dogs then go to our rooms. I am freaked out so I make Nick stay with me at all times and keep the bathroom light on so I can see everywhere in the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Sam's POV

Its Tuesday so that means it's the day the boys go on the David Susskind talk show. Its just the boys so me and Mia are going to stay backstage during the interview. We had practice today also and it ran late which meant we got back here late so Mia Is frantically finding the boys outfits. Right now Mia is running around my room looking for a pair of Joes shoes that he lost. She is starting to panic because they are the only shoes that will make the outfit she has picked out for him. I go in the closet to look for an outfit to wear when I see a pair of Joe's shoes in the middle of my shoes. So I pick them up and walk out with them.

"Mia look what I found!" I say walk towards her.

"Oh my gosh where did you find them? Wait it doesn't matter right now I still need to go pick out Nick's outfit and get dressed." She says grabbing the shoes and thrusting them at Joe then running out of the room.

"Awkward!" Joe says and I start laughing.

"You should probably get dressed before she comes back in here and kills you for not being in your outfit yet." I say t him.

"Yeah I don't really want to face the wrath of Mia today." I go over and water Tammy then go look for an outfit. I am almost ready when I hear the room door slam, That's weird who was that? I think to myself I go out and I don't see Tammy or Joe. I look around for them but I still cant find them. Maybe Joe took Tammy out to go to the bathroom before we leave. So I go back and finish getting ready about half an hour later I go out and look around for Joe. He still isn't back what is he doing? I go grab my phone and call him.

"Hello, Where are you?" I ask.

"I am on my way to the studio with Mia and Nick."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I told you I was leaving and if you were coming we would wait 5 minutes in the car."

"Well I didn't hear you!" I say getting angry.

"Ok this is what we are going to do, we are going to send Mia back to get you. Is that ok?"

"Fine whatever!" I say then hang up. I just sit on the couch and wait it only takes half an hour to get to back here from the studio so after an hour I call Joe. He doesn't answer his phone so that means the show has started. I am so pissed off now! I call Mia next but her phone goes straight to voicemail. Ugh! I throw my phone down on the couch and go get a drink out of the fridge. When I get back on the couch my phone starts going off its Mia so I answer it.

"Hello!" I say in an angry tone.

"Hi, sorry it took me so long but I'm here."

"Ok I will be down in a minute." I hang up then head down. When I get in the car I cross my arms and look out the window.

"Sorry it took so long they sent me back to get you all by myself and I got lost. I called Nick and he was getting me back to the hotel but when he had to go I was talking to Big Rob. Yeah, never trust Big Rob for directions he got me lost twice. I finally paid a taxi to go back to the hotel and I followed him."

"Oh ok then I will talk to you but I am Not going to talk to Joe he is such a jerk." I say turning up the music. We get to the studio in time to pick up the boys we make them sit in the back with Big Rob. Joe tries to talk to me but I ignore him, and every time he tries to touch me I scoot up in my seat to get away from him. Tonight was such a waist of my time I think to myself. When we get back to the hotel I am the first one to the room. I go grab Joe a pillow and a blanket and leave them on the couch then lock the bedroom door. When Joe gets back to the room he knocks on the door.

"Sam let me in so we can talk."

"Not tonight Joe I need some time to calm down." I hear him let out a breath then the light turns off.

The next day when I wake up and go out in the living room Joe is just sitting there looking at me.

"Hi." I say in a little voice. I feel really guilty for how I reacted last night. I over reacted way bad.

"Hi." He says back.

"I'm sorry about how I acted last night." I say sitting down next to him.

"No its me who should be sorry I don't know why I left you here I have no good excuse."

"Its ok lets just agree to not think about it anymore." I say.

"Sounds good to me." He says then kisses me. We hug then its time to get ready for the fan interview we are having today. We are going to be up onstage and certain fans are going to come up and ask us questions. I go in the closet and I see two full outfits hanging up.

"Did Mia set these out for us?" I ask Joe.

"Yeah she came in earlier." I grab my outfit and go in the bathroom to put it on. I put on a layered white, purple and yellow strapless sundress, a pair of pep toe white high heels and my J necklace. I straighten my hair then feed and water Tammy. After she is done eating me and Joe take her out to go to the bathroom. Then we put her in her carry bag and wait for Mia and Nick. They come down with Lyric and we load up in the car. Nick is driving today so that means I am stuck in the back. We have to rush into makeup when we get there then we are ready to go onstage. The first girl comes up and looks really nervous.

"This question is for Nick, How many songs have you written?"

"I have written thousands of songs." Then another girl asks.

"What is the question you get asked all the time that you wish no one would ever ask you again?"

"If we are really brothers." I kind of blank out the questions I am concentrating because I have to go to the bathroom really bad. I lean over to Joe and whisper in his ear.

"Joe I am going go to the bathroom I will be right back." Then I stand up and start walking off the stage when a girl starts talking to me.

"Where are you going?"

"I will be right back I just need to go do something really quick." I say by now I am doing the I have to pee walk. I am so glade when I get off the stage and head towards the bathroom. When I get back and sit down a boy fan gets onstage.

"This question is for Sam and Mia, I was just wondering if you two are going to make an album because I love your voices and I would be the first inline to buy it when it came out." He says then winks at us. I see something move out of the corner of my eye so I look over. Nick's hand is now on Mia's knee as if saying she is mine.

"Awkward!" I hear from Joe then he grabs my hand.

"We haven't been approached by anyone about a record deal but if we did I think it would be lots of fun." Mia says because I am laughing at Joe all I can do is shake my head. The next girl comes up and is looking right at Joe.

"This question is for Joe, I was just wondering if you would ever date a fan." Really did she really just ask that right in front of me. I squeeze his hand as if telling him to choose his answer wisely. I look over at Mia she is smirking at me then Nick leans around her and smirks at me also. Wow they spend to much time together now Nick is making the same facial expressions as Mia.

"I am actually dating a fan now. Sam was a fan, we met at one of our concerts." He says then smiles like he is proud of his answer. After a couple more questions this older lady comes up onstage and she is starring at Nick, ok she isn't starring at him she is ogling him with her eyes. Best moment ever! I think while smiling.

"How much older of a woman would you date?" Nick is very shocked by that question I can see him looking at Mia. Then I see her hand rub his on her leg. Nick clears his throat and starts.

"I don't know I haven't thought about it because I am in a very good relationship so I don't really have to think of those kind of things."

"Well you should start thinking about it because this so called relationship isn't going to last much longer she is all wrong for you!" Right after I hear the lady say that my arm jets out to stop Mia from getting out of her seat. She has death in her eyes Nick is rubbing her hand. Then turns back to the lady.

"Well that is your opinion on the matter but its not ours." Nick says then turns back to Mia who is visibly upset now. The next girl looks really sad.

"I think you guys are perfect together just ignore the jealous girls and the hater. My question is for Sam and Mia. What is it like touring with your boyfriends? Is it stressful or fun."

"It can be stressful but the fun and excitement over rides the stress most of the time. I have been having the time of my life." I say because Nick is still talking to Mia. We take a few more questions then its over and we get up to leave. When we get back inside Mia starts going off about that lady and her big mouth. Nick cant clam her down so I go over and talk to her about it. After a little bit I get her completely calmed down. She is exhausted from the emotions running through her she just leans into Nick on the couch and closes her eyes. Then I hear running its Joe he stops just inside the door way.

"Mia we have a wardrobe problem!" Mia is up and out of the door before I can even ask what happened.

"Joe just has to come in and open his big mouth." Nick says. Then we get up and go investigate. Mia is on her knees and it looks like her face is in Joe's crotch.

"What is going on here." Nick asks walking over and pulling Mia away from Joe. Joe's face is bright red.

"I broke a button on the jeans Mia picked out for me for the concert tomorrow. I tried them on because they looked so awesome I just couldn't resist, so I asked her to fix them. But I didn't want to take them off because they are to awesome so she was fixing them while I was wearing them." Mia wiggles out of Nicks hold then finished the last stitch and stands up.

"You need to ask before you react." Mia say looking right at Nick.

"I know but the adrenaline took over all I could think was get her away from him." She rolls her eyes and walks away with Nick following her like a little puppy. I just stand there with my hand on my hip.

"Next time you take off your pants then have her fix them."

"Ok sorry." He says looking at the floor its like he cant look me in the eyes. We go set up for practice it takes a little bit longer because Lyric and Tammy got excited when we let them out onstage to play while we practice and they got tangled up in all the cords onstage. After we get them free we all practice and have some fun. We practice late and eat dinner at the OCCII so by the time we get back to the hotel its time for bed. No one complains about that we are all dead on our feet.

I am taking a walk with Mia and the dogs on Thursday after noon. We just wanted to get out and smell the fresh air before the show tonight. We are about 2 blocks down the street from the hotel when paparazzi swarm us. I'm not sure why they just swarmed us out of the blue but we do our best to not be effected by it. So we just keep walking and talking like nothing is happening it seems to be working. Until a guy steps on Tammy's foot I hear a yelp then see Tammy start limping. I bend down and pick her up.

"Oh Tammy its ok the mean man didn't mean to step on your little foot." I say then I lean over and tell Mia to pick up Lyric before it happens to him. We are completely blocked in my paparazzi so I pull out my phone and call Joe.

"Joe can you get Big Rob and come rescue us we are trapped in a swarm of paparazzi we cant go anywhere?"

"Yeah just tell me where you are."

"If you come out of the hotel you should be able to see us. Oh and did I mention a guys stepped on Tammy's foot."

"I will be there in a heart beat." He says then hangs up. After not even 30 seconds Joe is pushing through paparazzi. When he reaches us he grabs Tammy and checks out her foot.

"I'm fine don't worry." I say with heavy sarcasm. After a couple minutes Big Rob comes over and pushes the paparazzi away so we can get away. We all sprint to the hotel.

"We need to get ready we have to leave for the concert in 15 minutes Big Rob says when we are all in the elevator. Nick is waiting for Mia outside the elevator. He takes Lyric and puts his arm around Mia. I cant stop myself from thinking they are just so cute together. We all meet at the car we get in and head to De Doelen for the concert. When we get there Mia is the first one out of the car probably going to check the outfits. When I get out Joe is holding out his hand to me that is unexpected. I take it and we walk hand in hand to the lobby. But right as we sit down Mia comes in and tells us we all need to do mic checks then get ready. I sigh and get up we go in and get everything ready for the concert. After we are done the boys and Mia go to get the boys dressed. I follow them but I don't hurry. When I get there Joe is sitting in a hair and makeup chair. I go in and sit on his lap we just talk about random things till he is done. After he is done I wish his good luck and kiss him. We are in the middle of a kiss when we hear.

"Ok that's enough it looks like you are eating her face." we break apart and look over to see John Taylor looking at Joe like he is the most digesting people he has ever seen before. I get off Joe's lap and then Joe and Nick go to get onstage. I go get my outfit on. I put on a layered purple top with a bow around the middle, a pair of pinstriped pants and a pair of black high heels. Next I go to hair they just curl it next I go to make up they just put on light make up. After I am all ready me and Mia go up and get ready behind stage then we go on.

Friday goes by without any mishaps we have a really good show and nothing goes wrong. I am concerned when I wake up on Saturday though. Because tonight Joe and Demi are going to be on the same talk show. I am going with Joe tonight so that makes me feel a little bit better. Joe doesn't understand why I feel anxious about him on a talk show with Demi so I don't talk to him about it. I am helping Mia pick out an outfit for him to wear tonight I want to be like look Demi this is what you will never get again. But at the same time I don't want him to look to good that makes her through herself at him. After about an hour we get it picked out Mia leaves so I help him get dressed and his hair fixed. I tell him he is going to be great and give him a hug then I go get dressed. I put on a pair of short and a white shirt with a blue over shirt then a long necklace. I hear a door shut after I am done so I run out to make sure Joe hasn't left me again but he is sitting on the couch.

"Why do you look so panicked?" He asks me.

"Because I thought you just left me again."

"Don't worry I wont leave you again I learned my lesson."

"Ok I am going to fix my hair then put on some makeup and shoes then we can leave." I say as I walk back to our room. I have the blow dryer on and I hear a weird noise but when I turn the blow dryer off I don't hear anything. So I turn it back on and finish fixing my hair. After I am done I go get a pair of black high heeled ankle boots. I go out to tell Joe we can leave but I don't see him anywhere. Where is he I think and me and Tammy look around for him I cant find him so I try to call him. No answer so I leave a voicemail.

"Joe you are in so much trouble, you said you learned your lesson and you wouldn't do it again then you turn around and do it." I hang up because I start crying. They are mad tears I am so furious at him. If you love someone how could you just forget them when you are leaving. I just don't get it. I go change into some red and black plaid shorts and a black tank top with a smiley face on it. I text Mia and ask if she can come over to talk. She said sure so now she is sitting on the couch with me.

"How can he just leave without knowing I am not there with him. He knows I was getting ready to come with him but he left anyways. Is he embarrassed to be seen with me or something?" I start saying getting myself worked up into tears again.

"Sam shh its ok don't cry!" Mia say rubbing my back.

"I'm not crying my eyes are just sweating." I say then we both laugh. After about an hour I get a text its form Joe. It says.

"I'm so sorry I was on the phone when I left so I wasn't even thinking how about you get ready and I take you out for a nice dinner?" I tell Mia

"You should go, let him gravel at your feet."

"Yeah maybe I should." So I text him back.

"Ok pick me up in half an hour."

"Excellent!" He texts back. Mia goes back to her room and I go find an outfit. I pick out a nice dress and a pair of very sexy shoes. Then I go change and redo my hair and makeup. I have to cover up my swollen eyes. After I am done I hear a knock at the door I rush over to it expecting Joe but its Nick.

"Oh hi." I say surprised.

"I just came over to ask if you wanted me to take Tammy over to Big Rob with Lyric. I am taking Mia out tonight we are going to see a movie then meet up with some old friends."

"Fun! Yeah here's Tammy, thanks Nick." I say then shut the door. I walk around the room I hear Mia's room shut and then the elevator come to get them. My feet start hurting after a while so I take off my shoes and go look out the window still no Joe. I look at the clock he is two hours late. I should have expected this I just keep getting my heart torn apart tonight. I am going to call him and if he doesn't answer then I am going to get all my stuff and go find a new room. I grab my phone and call him twice with no answer. So I go down stairs barefoot in my fancy dress and get a new room. The only room they have is a room on the first floor. I go look at it the room is the size of my closet upstairs. There are no windows, no phone and no TV. The only thing it has is a bed and a side table. That's pretty much all that will fit in that space. I sigh its what I have to do I close the door and go change then get some of my stuff. I see Big Rob taking the dogs out when I am headed to my new room.

"Oh I can take Tammy back now." I say then he hands her leash to me.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to my room I cant share one with Joe anymore we are having problems that I don't know if we can pull through." Big Rob just goes silent then we go our separate ways when we get out of the elevator. I go to the tiny room and curl up on the bed with Tammy I cry myself to sleep. After what seems like 5 minutes there is heavy knocking at my door. I go over and open it its Mia she just lets herself in.

"Big Rob called and told me what was going on. Did Joe stand you up again?" I sniff and shake my head.

"I don't know what has gotten into him lately." She says thinking out loud I think.

"Well the rest of the night is ours how do you want to spend it?"

"I want cookies and ice cream!" I say then Mia stands up.

"Ok I will call Nick." She pulls out her phone and calls Nick she says something about blue and cookies. Then she turns back towards me.

"Nick wants to know if you want to come to the store with us we need to get the stuff for the cookies?"

"No you guys go I will wait here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I will be fine I have Tammy to keep me company."

"Ok I will hurry I promise." She says then leaves. My stomach is like roaring its so hungry. I decide to go out and get nachos from the lobby. When I get back to my room I am so excited. I eat one bit then Mia comes in I stand up really fast and stand in front of the nachos.

"What is that smell?"

"Nothing, what smell I don't smell anything out of the ordinary." I say.

"You have like cheese or something on your chin." She says then I hear a crunching noise. Oh no Tammy I think I turn around so fast I loose balance and start falling Mia catches me around the waist but its not fast enough my face smacks right into the plate which not only gets me al dirty it makes the plate spring up and everything flies at Mia who is standing behind me. I am so mad I start crying.

"Oh my gosh this is the worst day of my life." I say then Mia's phone starts going off. After she looks at it she says.

"Baking emergency I will be right back." Then leaves me to clean up. I get everything cleaned up but I had to take off my shirt to wipe my face with so I am sitting here on my bed with no shirt and I smell like nachos. My life sucks is all I can think. When Mia gets back she has fresh cookies and new clothes. I change then we start eating while we talk. It is 5am when me and Mia hear a knock on the door. Mia gets up and answers it, its Joe I can hear his voice I cant really make out what he is saying but I do get hanging out with demi and have a good time. That starts me crying again, Mia pushes him out and they both go into the hall. After a long time Mia comes back in.

"Did you tell him I never want to see him again?"

"No I told him he needs to give you your space and then after time you will talk to him."

"Ha that's so not going to happen." I say turning over and going to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Mia's POV

I wake up and look around it takes me a couple minutes to figure out where I am. I grab my phone to see what time it is, its only 9am. Ugh I have only been asleep for 3 hours. Stupid Joe kept texting me after Sam went to sleep. I see I have 10 missed texts I sigh and figure its better to just get it over with. I open them 7 are from Joe, one is from Frankie and the other two are from Nick. I check Frankie's first I got it at 5am.

"Guess what I get to do tomorrow!." I text back.

"What?" I send then remember the time difference oops! I open the first one from Nick I got it about half an hour ago.

"Help! Joe is in our room and wont leave." I close it and look at the other one.

"Joe is asleep on your side of the bed I think I will just stay up so call me when you wake up." I laugh then call him.

"Hello."

"Hi, what is going on between Joe and Sam?" Nick asks.

"Didn't Joe tell you?" I ask getting up and going into the hall so Sam doesn't hear me.

"Kind of, he just told me that he doesn't know what he did but Sam wont talk to him at all."

"Ok um, meet me in the lobby and I will tell you. Can you bring me a jacket?"

"Yeah, I will be down in a second." Then he hangs up. I look in to see if Sam is up she isn't so I go to the lobby. I find a table and sit down to wait for Nick. Then suddenly I feel something on my back and shoulders. I look around to see what it is, its Nick's jacket.

"You scared me! Why did you bring your jacket?" I ask Nick as he sits down.

"I could find any of yours. You look tired." Nick says.

"Yeah well I was dealing with everything last night."

"How long did you sleep last night?"

"I slept 3 hours this morning. Joe was texting me for a long time trying to get me to tell him how to fix everything."

"He kept asking me that also, but he wouldn't tell me everything so I couldn't really help him."

"What did he tell you?"

"Just that Sam isn't talking to him and he doesn't know why." I sigh then tell him everything that has happened.

"I think we should have a day out. You can take Sam and I will take Joe somewhere. Just to clear their heads then maybe they will be able to get over this. I don't like waking up and not seeing you."

"Ok, lets see if your plan will work." I say then stand up and hold my hand out to him.

"Come on I need to go up to the room and get dressed." When we get back to our room Joe is still sleeping. I go to the closet really quietly, I really don't want to talk about him and Sam. I put on a white dress with pinkish purple flowers, a jean jacket, black high heel boots and then grab a black beret. I go fix my hair then put on my beret after I am done I go sit by Nick on the couch.

"Where are you taking Joe today?"

"The batting cages down the street. Where are you going to take Sam?"

"I don't know, what is there to do around here?"

"Lets check." Nick says then grabs his lap top. We look for about 5 minutes then we can go to a movie then to lunch.

"I don't think Sam wants to go do anything that will take a long time." Just then Joe comes out and open the fridge. "I am going to go." I say standing up.

"Ok, I will talk to you later." Nick says then he kisses me. I am almost to the door when Joe stops me.

"Hey Mia can you tell Sam that I am sorry and that I love her!" Joe looks like a wounded dog.

"I will." I say then close the door behind me. I go in to Joe and Sam's room and get an outfit for Sam. I go down to Sam's room she is awake but her eyes are so swollen from crying. "Sam, come on get dressed we are going to a movie in 15 minutes. "After you are dressed meet me in the lobby." I say then go out to the lobby to wait. While I am waiting I don't see Joe sneak down stairs and go into Sam's room. I looking up what movies are in theater when Nick comes over and sits down beside me.

"Have you seen Joe I cant find him?"

"No I haven't seen him."

"That's weird, where could he be?" Nick says then I just stand up. "Oh I think I know where he could be." I walk down the hall and right before I open the door I hear a really loud scream then a loud bang. I throw open the door and I see Joe tickling Sam on the ground and she is laughing so hard she can barely breath. Then I hear Nick behind me.

"What is going on in here?" They both look up.

"Me and Joe talked everything out last night then today he came down here to surprise me with this bouquet of roses! After a couple minutes he just started tickling me. I started backing up. I screamed as I fell off the bed. After he made sure I was ok he started tickling me." Sam says then she stands up and sits back down on the bed.

"Well that explains the screaming." I say.

"So does this mean you two are all good?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, I am going to move back up to our room today. Wait, is it ok if we reschedule the day out Mia?" Sam asks with a guilty face.

"Yeah, me and Nick will go out instead!" I say as I feel Nick's hand on my butt. I reach back and bat it away. I try to make it look like nothing but that plane fails.

"Seriously! You are so nasty!" Sam says to Nick. Nick looks at her and smiles. I shake my head at him then turn to Sam.

"Ok, well I guess I will talk to you later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye!" Me and Nick say at the same time as I shut the door.

"Thank goodness! I don't think I could go another night like that!" Nick says grabbing my hand. We go up to our room and feed Lyric.

"What do you want to do now?" Nick asks me.

"This!" I say going over to him and hugging him. He leans down and kisses the top of my head. I tilt my head up and kiss him back. After a couple minutes we break apart. We hang around the hotel with Lyric for the rest of the day.

I sit up and stretch. I hear laughing so I look over at Nick.

"What?" I ask him.

"Your hair is very interesting…." I run over to the mirror. I have serious bed hair I fell to sleep with it wet last night.

"Don't look at me." I say trying to hide my hair as I run to the bathroom. I brush my hair trying to tame the mess. I grab a hat Nick left on the bathroom counter. I look ridiculous I am wearing a New York Yankees baseball hat with my jamas. I go out to the room and turn on my curling iron. After I get everything ready to do my hair I go over to Nick. I sit on his lap.

"What are we doing today?" I ask him. As he wraps his arms around me.

"I just got off the phone with Tom. He is the couch for a local pro soccer team. He invited us to practice with them today. And after practice we can watch their game from the front row." He says really excited.

"That's way awesome. When does the practice start?"

"In an hour so we need to hurry. I don't want to be late."

"Did you tell Joe and Sam?"

"Yeah they are getting ready."

"Ok then I better go get ready." I say giving him a kiss then standing up. I go over to the closet to find an outfit. I put on a pair of jean shorts, a white top with a grey and green stripped cover and a pair of grey sneakers. Next I fix my hair. I just loosely curl it then put my bangs back out of my face. I fix my make up then put on my glasses and a necklace with a N charm. I grab a drink and a pop tart out of the kitchen. I nibble on the edge of the pop tart as I walk over to the window. I am staring off into space when I hear.

"Mia your phone is going off." I run to the room and grab my phone I answer it just in time.

"Hello."

"Mia?"

"This is her, but may I ask who is calling."

"This is Jared I found this phone in the lobby of my hotel and called the first name on the recent call list."

"Oh ok um, are you still in the lobby?"

"Yeah ok I will be down in a minute to grab it." I say then I run over to the bathroom door. I tell Nick I will be back in a minute then I head down to the lobby.

"Hello?" I hear from beside me. I look around but I don't see anyone. Then I remember I have my hone in my hand.

"Hello." I say realizing I never hung up. "Oh my gosh I forgot to hang up I am so sorry."

"Its ok."

"Ok I just got down to the lobby, where are you?"

"I am standing by the front desk." I go over to the front desk but there is no one standing there.

"I don't see you." I say then I see a guy holding up a cell phone that looks like Sam's. I walk over and he is smiling so big. I hang up then put my phone in my pocket. Jared looks at my hand then its almost like his eyes light up.

"Thank you so much. My sister must have dropped it by accident yesterday." I say going to grab it out of his hand.

"I think you owe me for being a good person and returning it." He says.

"I don't think you would want a phone with a big S and J on the back of it." I say trying to grab it again. I grab it but he wont let go.

"You still owe me." He says then checks me out. Ok I am officially grossed out know. I am getting very bad vibes from him.

"Ok fine what do you want?" I say yanking the phone away and putting it in my back pocket.

"A date."

"Sorry I have a boyfriend. What else can I get you?"

"A kiss." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"I just told you I have a boyfriend." I say getting really frustrated.

"Fine then at least a hug."

"Ok but that's it." I say then I reach up and hug him. I try to pull away but I cant he is holding on to me. "I really need to get going." I say pulling away from him. I start walking away I can feel his eyes on me. Its so creepy, I feel so violated.

"Bye." I hear him say then I feel a smack on my butt. I spin around but he is running out away. When I get to Sam's room I knock so loud.

"What!" Joe says opening the door. I walk right past him and over to Sam. I throw her phone on the couch next to her.

"Next time you are going down to get your own phone." When I turn to leave I hear.

"Why are you so mad?" Sam asks.

"Because the guy that found your phone was disgusting and he made me really uncomfortable."

"Sorry." Sam says.

"Its ok I am not mad at you." I say then leave. Nick is just coming out of our room. I go up and hug him tight.

"Wow, what's wrong?" He says rubbing my back as I shudder runs through my body. I reach up and wipe the tears away so I don't ruin his shirt. He pulls away and looks me straight in my eyes. "What happened?" He asks again. He looks so worried.

"Just a creepy guy I had to go get Sam's phone from. He made me feel so violated." I say then another shudder runs through my body.

"Wait, what did this guy do to you?" Nick asks really mad. I can feel the anger roll off him.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are here now." I say trying to close the gap between us.

No Mia, tell me what he did to you!" Nick says. I tell him everything that happened.

"How dare he. Where is he is am going to kill him." Nick says pulling me to him tightly.

"He's gone, he ran away after he hit my butt." I say breathing in his sent it always calms me down. I can hear Nick mumbling under his breath but I can make out what he is saying. "Nick calm down its over." I say pulling away and putting my hand on his cheek. I closes his eyes and I can see him calming down right before my eyes.

"Your right there is nothing I can do now but you are not going anywhere without me or a bodyguard." He says with a strict voice.

"Ok that works for me." I say with a little smile.

"Lets go into the room so you can fix your makeup." Nick says. After I finish fixing my makeup we go get in the elevator. We meet everyone in the lobby. Nick grabs my hand and he is looking everywhere. I can see him watching everything.

We pull up to the field where practice has already started. We go over to the couch then he calls in the team.

"Guys this is Nick and Joe Jonas." He says pointing to the boys. "And this is Mia and Sam Huston." He says pointing to us. I smile and wave with my left hand cause my right hand is still firmly in Nick's hand. After we all get acquainted practice starts back up. Nick jumps right in he takes out all his left over anger out on the ball. We all join the game I don't last very long it is really scary and confusing trying to play with a pro team. They know every move there is to know. After I got tripped for the third time I was done. Me and Sam cheered on the sideline until practice was over. We all ate with the team. We chatted with almost all the guys then it was time for the game to start. We cheered louder than ever for the team.


	41. Chapter 41 Sam's POV

**Chapter 41**

Sam's POV

Tuesday we just hung around the hotel and had a lazy day. Wednesday morning I woke up to Joe snoring, he snores so loud sometimes. I reach over and shake his arm.

"Joe wake up. I cant sleep with all the noise." He doesn't even budge. I turn over and look at the clock it says 8:30. I groan then put a pillow over my ears. It doesn't help so I get up and take a shower. By the time I'm done Joe is awake. I go into the closet and grab a pair of jean shorts, a plaid tank top and some strappy chunk heels. After I am dressed I go fix my hair then my make up.

"Sam come on we need to meet everyone down at the bus so we can head to practice."

"Ok coming." I say grabbing my phone and my ring. We go down and meet everyone at the bus. I get on the bus and see Lyric then I freak out. "Joe we left Tammy in our room." I say all panicked.

"Its ok I got her before I left." Joe says handing me Tammy.

"Oh my gosh I don't know where my brain is today." I say taking her from Joe. He smiles at me then I take Tammy over to play with Lyric. Mia and I talk the whole way to the arena. When we get there Nick comes over and picks up Lyric then him and Mia get off the bus. I pick up Tammy and look around Joe is asleep on the couch. Laughing to myself I go over and wake him up.

"Joe come on, we're here."

"What? Oh yeah ok." Joe says standing up and fixing his clothes. We hold hands on the way into the arena. We all help set up for practice then the boys start. Me and Mia sit in the audience and just watch them practice. I love watching Joe up there he is completely in his element. After a couple hours me and Mia get up and practice with the boys.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Mia asks.

"Well I was thinking we should order in so we can get as much finalized as possible." Nick says.

"Ok sounds good, is pizza ok with everyone?" Everyone says yes. So me and Mia go order pizza then go with Big Rob to pick it up.

"Thanks for taking us Big Rob." I say while we walk into the arena with the pizza. The boys are playing a new song I haven't ever heard before. I stop walking and just listen. When I look over Mia is stopped also she has her mouth wide open.

"Is that about us?" I ask her.

"I think so." She says as she walks over and slowly puts down the pizza she is holding. I am smiling like a dork I can feel it but I can't stop. I walk over and put the drinks I was holding down when I feel a hand on my back. I jump so high its amazing I didn't spill the drinks.

"Did you like it?" Joe asks turning me around and pulling me into him.

"It was beautiful." I say hugging him.

"Well it had to stand up to you, it had to be beautiful." he says smiling at me. I reach up and wrap my hands around his neck then kiss him.

"Wow, that was just wow. I am glad we made up." He says smiling huge then kisses me again.

"Guys if you don't come get some pizza soon there isn't going to be any left." Mia says so we break apart and go over to the table.

We practice well into the night then we pack up and go back to the hotel. Me and Joe pass out the second we get to our bed.

I wake up to Joe yelling at Tammy to be quiet. She is whining at the front door.

"Joe she probably just needs to go to the bathroom." I say turning over. Joe grunts then mumbles something I cant make as he gets ready to take Tammy out. I smile and close my eyes. Right as I start drifting off back to sleep the alarm starts going off. Grumbling I turn off the alarm then get out of bed. I hop in the shower, when I get out I go into the closet to find clothes. I grab a pair of black shorts, a stripped tank top and a pair of black flip-flops. When I am finished getting ready I go wait on the couch for Joe. I am just sitting there thinking when I feel something really cold on my leg.

"What the?" I say looking down really fast. Its just Joe he had his drink on my leg. "That's weird I didn't even feel you sit down."

"You were kind of zoned out." Joe says with a smile. We get up and grab everything we will need for the day then leave. On the bus I go over and sit with Mia while Joe and Nick work on something.

"Ok so I was thinking earlier and I have the best idea ever!" I say excited.

"What is it?"

"I think we should do a day out with the Jonas Brothers contest. It would be so fun we could plan something really fun and show the contest winner what its like to be well us for a day. We could take her to practice then me and you could take her out to lunch and shopping while the boys finish up practice then the boys can take her out to dinner so she can have some alone time with them." I get so into telling her my idea by the time I am done I am standing up and pacing.

"Hmm, that does sound fun. We could giver her like a make over for the dinner. Wait I'm getting ahead of myself first we need to talk to the boys about it."

"Oh yeah, ha that might be a good idea." "Hey Joe Nick can we talk to you for a minute." I say as me and Mia walk up to them.

"Yeah what do you need?" Joe says then pats his leg. I go over and sit on his leg and Mia sits beside Nick.

"Ok so I was thinking we should do a contest. The winner would get a day out with us and a make over from Mia." I am actually kind of nervous about telling them. They both sit there for a minute letting it sink in.

"We would have to run it past some people but I think that is actually a really good idea." Nick says, which surprises me. I look at Joe to see what he thinks about all this.

"I think that sounds really good it will bring in more people." I hug him.

"Thanks Joe, me and Mia can write up a schedule for the day out with the winner."

"That would be good then we can show everyone at the meeting tomorrow morning." Joe says right as we pull up to the Ziggo dome for practice.

"Wait I didn't know you had a meeting tomorrow morning." I say confused.

"Oh yeah sorry babe I forgot to tell you about it. Big Rob and Nick stopped me in the hall today after taking Tammy out. They just told me that we have a meeting in Big Rob's room."

"What did you call me?" I ask really confused.

"Babe, I mean is that alright?" He asks looking guilty.

"Yeah I actually really like it." Right after I get the words out he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Come on guys we are almost done setting up in there. I go the job of coming to get you two." Mia says a little miffed like she had just lost bet.

"Coming." We say getting out and following her inside. Me and Mia come up with a ruff draft for the contest winners day.

We all have a really fun time at practice. When we get back to the hotel the boys help Big Rob set up everything they are going to need for the meeting.

"Did you get everything ready for the morning?" I ask Joe when he climbs in bed.

"Yeah we are all set all I have to do is get up and get dressed."

"That's good, what time do you have to get up?"

"8 so I can get ready, we are starting the meeting at 9."

"Then you should probably hurry and get to sleep its already 1."

"Its like you read my mind." He says with a laugh. "Good night love you." He sys leaning over and kissing me.

"Good night love you too."


	42. Chapter 42 Mia's POV

**Chapter 42**

Mia's POV

I hear an alarm go off, I sit there and try to ignore it but I cant fall back to sleep. I throw my hand over in the direction of the noise hopping I turn it off when SMACK! I hear Nick yell really loud.

"Oh my gosh Nick I am so sorry. I was trying to turn off the alarm. "Nick are you ok?" I am starting to get really worried, I am shaking and I feel so bad. "Nick say something I feel so bad. Did I brake it or make it bleed?" Nick looks up at me and says something but I cant make it out with his hands over his face. "What did you say?" I bend down really close hopping I can make out what he is saying. The next thing I know Nick is kissing me. After a minute I brake away and look at him, he is smiling.

"I'm perfectly fine but do enjoy waking up with a kiss." Nick says wiggling his eyebrows. I shake my head.

"You scared the heck out of me." I smack his arm playfully then get off the bed and head into the bathroom.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting up?" I ask him with a smile as I come out of the bathroom to find him still on the bed. He just shakes his head. "I think you are lying to me. You have a meeting that you need to get ready for."

"I think I'll just go like this." He says putting his hand out showing his jamas.

"I don't think so. You are not going to go out like that. I am your stylist now. If you show up to your meeting like that how are your managers going to have confidence in me?"

"Fine, I guess I will get dressed." He says then gets out of bed and hops in the shower. I get up and find him some clothes because he is already running late. After I hear the water turn off I set his clothes on his side of the bed. Lyric is whining at me to take him out. I look around to see if I can see my robe. Nick's shirt he wore yesterday is on the chair by the bedroom door. I walk over and put it on over my tank top. His shirt floods me it almost covers my knees.

"Do you want to go out?" I say to lyric as I put on his leash. When I am done I feel Nick's arms wrap around me.

"I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do when you wear my shirts." I turn around in his arms and kiss him. "Anyways before you distracted me I was thinking and maybe we should have a lunch date before the concert?" I smile big and twist around in his arms.

"I would love that but do you have enough time for that?"

"I have already made time for it. We are going to a local Italian place by the arena."

"If its by the arena don't you think your fans will swarm you?"

"We have a table at the back I already thought of that and called ahead."

"How did I catch such a smart guy?" I say then kiss him. I can feel the embarrassment heat his face.

"I'll see you in about an hour." Nick says as we are walking out the door. He gives me a peck on the lips then goes into Big Rob's room. Sighing I go over and press the elevator button. Right as the elevator opens I hear Big Rob come out of his room.

"Hi Big Rob." I say smile up at him.

"Hello Mia, you are certainly in a good mood today. How are you?" He says stepping in to the elevator with me.

"I'm pretty good tired but good, what about you?"

"Ha I can tell you just woke up, your not usually wearing Nick's shirt and a pair of fuzzy pajama pants. I'm good just got the meeting started then had to come out to take Lyric to the bathroom."

"Oh sorry." I say feeling guilty. After Lyric is done we head back upstairs then Big Rob goes back to the meeting. I am heading into my room when the door opens. I let out a little noise and almost tripped over my feet trying to step back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just came to see if you were awake." Sam says then we go back into my room.

"Why did you want to know if I was awake?" I asks as I take Lyric's leash off.

"Because I was bored." She says setting down Tammy. We go over to the couch and talk for a while then Sam goes back to her room when the boys were almost done.

"Do you want to help mama pick out an outfit to wear?" I ask Lyric. He gets off my lap and lays down on the couch. "Ok I'm going to take that as a no." I get up and go into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I am done I dry my hair then go find an outfit. I put on a pick V-neck shirt with a black and white belted floral chiffon skirt. I grab a silver necklace with a silver rose on it and some black pumps. When I am done I go out and put on make up and fix my hair. My hair is just very loosely curled.

"What do you think?" I ask Lyric.

"I think you love beautiful." Nick says walking over to me form the kitchen.

"I didn't even see you." I say lacing my hands behind his neck. "How was your meeting?" He kisses me then says.

"Its was good. I got to see my dad and Kevin which was awesome. Me and Joe presented the idea Sam had and they though it was a great idea so they want us to announce it at our concerts the next couple days. They said the day out with us will be the 25 so Wednesday."

"That's so soon."

"I know that's what we said but next week is our last week here. Since it is so out of the blue we have to go through and pick out the winner our selves. I was thinking maybe you and Sam can do that on Tuesday. Since we will have the ones from the signing on Monday to go through also."

"Um…. Yeah that works me and Sam can go through some while you guys are at the signing. That way we wont be sitting there bored the whole time. Geez last time I thought I would die of boredom you are just so boring." I say with a sly smile.

"Oh boring am I?" Nick says then kisses me with more passion than he has ever kissed me with before. We head out to the elevator a couple minutes later. In the elevator I get out my phone and tweet.

"Nick and Joe have some amazing news for fans in the Netherlands. They will announce it at the concert tonight." When we get on the bus we all meet at the back and talk about the contest. When we get to the arena there are screaming fans everywhere. They have the best fans I swear, because it is 7 hours before the concert starts and there is a sea of fans. The guys give a couple autographs on the way in. I go straight to the wardrobe department while everyone else sets up and does the microphone checks. I am in the middle of finding Sam's outfit when Nick comes in.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost I just need a bottom for this." I say holing up a cute plaid shirt. Nick comes over and looks at the pants for a minute then hands me a pair of black jeans. I go over and grab them, I hold them up to the shirt and it actually looks really cute. "Thanks boo." I say hanging up the pants with the shirt. He smiles at the nickname so I think I'm safe. We go eat I get called twice while me and Nick are trying to have a lunch date. Apparently no one in the wardrobe department can run without me on concert days for 10 minutes. After we are done we sneak out the back and head to the arena. When we get there we all do a quick recap of the plan for the night. When we are done with that I go fix all the problems I got called with. Sam comes in and helps me finish getting everything done. After we are done its time to get the boys dressed. They come in and grab there clothes. Joe walks over to me.

"Mia I think we have a problem."

"What?"

"My pants ripped when I was putting on my shoes." Its hard to hold back a laugh when he turns around and shows me his butt. His pants are split right up the back of his pants.

"Joe, are you wearing pink boxers?" I say with a little laugh. He covers his butt and turns around. He is bright red. I go over and grab him a new pair of white skinny jeans. When I hand them to him I let out a little laugh. He rips them out of my hand and practically runs away to change. Laughing to myself I turn around and almost run straight into Nick.

"What are you laughing at?" Nick asks.

"Joe split his pants when he was putting on his shoes."

"Mia don't tell him, now I will never live it down." He says exasperated.

"Oh sorry Joe I wasn't even thinking." I say putting my head in to Nick's shoulder so Joe doesn't see me smile. After I hear him walk away I look up at Nick. "I am a horrible person."

"No your not why would you say that?"

"Because a good stylist would fix the problem not make fun of him for it."

"Yes but you are not just his stylist you are his friend so if he had a problem he would tell you not to make fun of him. I think when he found the problem he made up his mind that you would laugh a little. Just think if it were reversed he would be rolling on the ground laughing and he would tell everyone that would listen."

"Ok yeah I guess your right. I love how you can turn my mood upside down just like that." I say hugging him. I step back and look at Nick's outfit. He smiles and does a little spin for me.

"You like what you see?" He teases.

"Who wouldn't like what I'm looking at." I say with a smile. I give him a quick peck on the lips then take Sam her outfit. Big Rob comes in right as I am handing Sam her outfit.

"Mia do you know where Nick is?"

"I left him in wardrobe why?" Without answering me big Rob walks over to wardrobe. Me and Sam talk about the outfit for a couple minutes then I go over to see what Big Rob wanted.

"Hey, what did Big Rob say?"

"What?…. Oh yeah um he just told me that we will announce the contest right before you two leave the stage."

"Ok, did he tell Sam and Joe?"

"Yeah." I was studying his face I know there is something he isn't telling me but I cant figure out what it is.

"Nick, honey what are you not telling me?" I say taking his face in my hands and looking him straight in the eyes. A single tear escapes his blinking eyes as he shakes his head. "Its ok Honey you can tell me." I am almost in tears seeing him like this.

"Elvis got hit by a car today he is in surgery." Nick barley gets out before he falls apart. I pull him into me and just sooth him as best as I can.

"Honey I am so sorry. I am here for you just let it out." Rubbing his back with my left hand while my right is tangles in his hair. He sniffles a couple times then pulls up form my shoulder.

"I am going to call and see what is going on now." He says giving me a peck on the lips then walks away with his phone in hand. I run up and grab his other hand.

"Do you want me to be there with you?"

"Yeah I think that's for the best." We go in to the lounge. Its empty so we sit down and Nick calls his mom. He talks for a minute then hangs up.

"Is it going good?"

"Yeah he just got out of surgery, the doctor said he did really well. Elvis should have a full recovery."

"Oh Honey that's fantastic." Just then Joe comes in.

"Nick we need to go on now."

"Ok I will be out in a minute." Nick freshens up then I wish him good luck and he leaves. I go in to wardrobe, I put on a pink v-neck cap sleeve shirt, a black and white belted floral chiffon skirt, black pumps and a little rose necklace on then I lightly curl my hair. I put on light makeup then it is time to go on stage. We go onstage and have a blast. Right after our last song the boys stop.

"We have a surprise for all you fans. We are going to hold a contest for one person to spend a day with all four of us. You will get the VIP treatment." Joe tells the fans. The erupt in cheering, they are so excited. I look over and Sam is recording the boys talking about the contest so we can post it later. The boys tell them how to enter and when we will contact the winner. Me and Sam finally get off the stage a while later.

"They are so excited!" Sam says. She looks just as excited as the audience did.

"I know this is going to be so much fun. It looks like we need to start making plans."


	43. help!

AN: Ok guys I am thinking about taking Sam's POV out of this story. Maybe if I have a request I will write a different /or side story with them. Maybe write into depth about their fight? I'm not sure, please give feed back I need help deciding. Thank you to all me readers I really do appreciate you all! J


End file.
